The Black Screen
by dreamaholicme
Summary: Me and my sister got transported to Transformers, a world that I didn't know actually can exist out of the figment of my imagination. Because of that stupid black screen, we found ourselves tossed and turned in this verse. Will we be able to return home without getting killed? And why is Sunny here... Oh damn, I think we messed up this BIG TIME.
1. Tick Tock

**Sue me... I hadn't updated any of the old ones but here I am making another one that I also don't know when I would be able to finish... but still, I had managed to do this.**

 **And sue my brain for not focusing quite well these days. Next time, I'll be a little more post ALL than new... But No Promises. I will either post all my stories so I won't have a heart attack every time the virus in my com strikes.**

* * *

Thank you guys for following and waiting patiently for my stories to either come alive again or for me to show up with an update. Since I had been aching of wanting to update, maybe I would be able to type all the the lost data after being eaten by the virus.

Just to say, I would be all type for now. Revision of chapters for correction of grammar or spellings will be later on. Hope you are all fine with that plan.

 **I don't own TF. This is created just for my brain to stop from rampaging.**

* * *

Being in an internet shop was kinda awkward for me since I can't remember the last time I sat in one of the stations. I had already accustomed myself in using the computer that we had bought when I really had the need for it... and we bought it so that I won't spend a fragging amount of my money for renting.

Never did I thought that I would have to go into one of the publicly available computers again, just to finish this one slagging project that my sister had pleaded and begged me to do in a rush for them.

The problem that had me running to one of the internet shops was this black screen. Damn that stupid black screen.

Yeah, I can hear the sounds... but even those were not the ones that were supposed to be in the movie I had made. I could hear shouts and screams of men from the headphones when I had first reviewed it. It kinda reminded me of the time when a rally starts and turns into chaos... or something like that.

For multiple times, I had been trying to fix that stupid problem... even risking of getting a virus from downloading so much to just fix it but every attempt bearing no good results. Yes... My computer right now, got itself contaminated and in the verge of getting itself terminated along with all the mass data inputs I had stored in it.

... I had just lost all my text files to 8 viruses with no good result in return... That is why I am currently pissed off and agitated.

As I stepped into the internet cafe at 10 in the evening, I told my self how luck was on my side despite all my curses of how my day was ending suck-ily. I was lucky enough to be able to find one that was still entertaining late night users. The problem though was that I didn't know that there would be one still open since every service shop closes at 10... and also... when was this shop stationed here?

Instead of delving into the red flags in my head, I ignored them and went in the little shop. I'll just have to be as quick as possible to avoid any danger lurking within the night. It was pretty cosy here since the heaters were on. The cold was kept out as the computer were given proper ventilation to not suffer from over heating. The desk were all knew as the components are. I guess that this shop must really be new.

Sighing mentally, I started thinking about how I hated myself right now for loving my sister so badly even though others said that she wasn't worth it in having a sister like me. I had hated those who had said that I was treated poorly when they don't know the back story for every thing that I was willing to do and sacrifice for.

Even though my sister abuses my kindness... She was still my younger sister, right? That is what my logic is. I am the eldest so I need to stand up for them. That was what our guardian taught us. I am the eldest... that means that I have to help the younger ones.

Those words also do not bother me for I love unconditionally. Yeah, they always depend on me... yes, they tend to abuse me... but even if it was like that, I still have the held on to the thought that they might realize it at a later date and start to treat me correctly. I kept my faith in that...

As I left my ugly thoughts about that for now, I went to the computer that was assigned to me by the operator. I sat at the mono block chair and inserted the USB into the port while praying that this would work... Really... I need this to work. For the peace of my mind and everything about to explode in bright colorful words...

As the computer read the contents of my device, I waited anxiously as I glanced from left to right from my position. There wasn't any sign of others here with me. Currently, I am the only person using a computer.

Worry ate my being as I swallowed hard and glance at the wall clock. 11:30, it read. Darn, I really need to stop scaring myself, calm down and stop worrying for my being. I won't finish things any faster if my mind is scattered.

The window popped out, indicating that it was was ready to be used. I opened the my work and immersed myself in making it work. It was another 15 minutes for me when I finished the input. I started to save it into a final work which will take me longer this time.

I really waited patiently and started digging into other files trying to occupy my attention. As I glanced at the operator, she was kinda busy in her own work. I think that was a thesis she was making, there was paper around her as she typed with one hand furiously. The clank of the key board was never heard making me wonder how light her touches were.

Going back to the problem at hand though, I sighed and dart back to my own screen. Opening the contents again, I scowled as I saw the last output I made with the black screen thing. Curiosity had nagged me into opening it again. The thought of analyzing it was filling me just to satisfy my question of what the hell did I do wrong.

I was about to click it to view when the other finished. How odd... That should have took at least 30 minutes to produce...

After checking the file, I mentally thank whomever or whatever was watching me. It was a success! I had the output that was currently fully functional. There was no bug or anything that would make my smile turn upside-down.

Shouting that I was done to the operator and thanking her for accommodating me, I paid and went outside feeling lighter. Although there was was still that question bothering me... Why in the frag have the first video flunk if I had manage this far with the other one?

As walked home, I left it aside. The streets were kinda creepy today and need my full attention. I don't want to ram into one of the creatures lurking in the night, do I?

With large steps and strides, I got home huffing and gasping for air. The silence that enveloped me from the sleeping house was broken by the sudden growl of my hungry stomach as I lock the door behind me.

Oh right, I hadn't eaten a single crumb since I got home earlier. Well... I better get myself something before I tip over from over working again.

* * *

 **Author here!**

 **Well... Thank you for reading this. I know that it is another OC fic and I tend to stick to TF1, ROTF, ans AoE but this is what my squishy brain is producing.**

 **Hope I see all at my other stories. I slagging will make it sure I update all of them again.**

 **Review, Favorite, Read.**


	2. Plunging in the Black

**Uh. This is my first warning.**

 **This fic would mainly contain couples like JazzxProwl... and others that I still have no knowledge of... something like that.**

 **This is another version like Amnesia. I made this story out of pure boredom and stress relief.**

 **I don't own any of the bots or cons that would soon introduce their selves in the story.**

 **Have fun reading.**

* * *

I went to the kitchen and silently prepared my self a feast... There was only bacon and eggs to cook so I went for it. It took me a little more time before I could finish it just to eat it afterwards in just mere 10 minutes. I gave myself a pat at the back for I would be able to get a proper sleep after so long. Primus knows that I will soon offline if I don't.

Preparing myself for bed was an easy task and after that, I snuggled deeply into the comfort of my baby blue sheets. The bed I had left messy was of no importance for me as I slumped. It was lights out with me drifting to my world.

My eyes were already closed when suddenly, I heard the door to my room open with a creak. I mentally groaned at the sound that would likely be the flag for my night of unending restlessness.

As I opened my eyes, I saw the same younger sister that I have who had beg me to irritation. The kid just couldn't stop and wait for tomorrow for the fragging project of her's, can't she?

"Is it already done? Are there no faults this time?" She asked while staring at me. It seems that she was keeping her self awake from the drooping that her eyes were making. Her originally straight hair was messy as her clothes were crumpled. So much for my sleep. I couldn't help think grimly about her being avail to rest a little but a job was a job. I'll just get on with this.

"Yeah. It took me only 20 minutes to finish it unlike the earlier." I said drowsily as my voice started to rise to its normal tune. It was muffled but I wouldn't give a damn care as I slid further to the corner, facing the wall.

The room suddenly lit up when I heard the flick of the switch. Her footsteps echoed as she entered the room and closed the door silently (she tried) behind her. Her feet were as heavy as mine, making me chuckle in my rest. At least I know that I am not the only one who has metal feet in this house. We are not for sneaking, stalking and infiltrating, that was a fact but I promise you that our hands balance that. We were hard hitters as far as I know.

"If that was so... then why had the other turn out like that?" She suddenly asked as my desktop chair squick in protest under her weight. I was still at my corner, drifting off to sleep before she threw one of my stuff bears at me. Turning in haste, I glared at her menacingly. She should have known better to wake up a sleeping dragon.

I saw her sitting at the desktop chair I had bought for my self-use which made me groan in anger. I don't like them using my items like that. It would either be able to endure every single thing it would be given or it would give up later... She has that kind of tendency to always break my stuff and get away with it with promises of replacing them (which never came true).

My brain sudden lit up as she triggered the question that was laying dormant in my drowsy mind. Again with the nagging feeling that is eating me.

"Don't know. Whatever it was, that can be answered tomorrow. I need some well deserve sle-" Too late as I saw that she was already opening the computer and plunging in the USB into the port. My fogged mind came awake as I growled more soundly this time. She was so stubborn! Did she even consider that the computer has 8 fragging viruses still in tact?

"I want to see the our movie!" She said cheerfully as she played the thing. Letting my frustration slide away, I sat up on the side of my bed near her and plugged in the headset, giving the other end to her and the other for mine. Better not complain and get on with it. Again, as soon as this all stops, I can get my sleep.

It tool about 10 minutes with me dozing off and on before it got to the end. After that watching it though, she still wasn't satisfied and just had to pry and poke at that file. She just have to let her own curiosity get her... Ugh.

"Let's see the earlier video..." she said out loud as she clicked it.

It was as it was like earlier... _That was what I thought_... I thought smugly as I showed her my 'I-told-you-so' face but it was immediately wiped out when it suddenly played a video. It was her turn to smugly smile at me before turning to it with the same eyebrow raised like mine.

"I thought it was supposed to be all black?" She inquired as we stared intently at it, both were not wavering on keeping our eyes fixed on the screen. My mouth was forming an 'O' though... What the name of Primus is this?! This wasn't the video.

I snatched the mouse from her and clicked at the tittle. It had the same name on it. It was in the same folder... This was the video? I checked everything and it all pointed to this single file. Oh dear... Why do I get a feeling that things will turn badly at this point?

"Sis?" I heard my sister call out for me, trying to catch my attention. It took me a full 2 minutes before I answered back with a deadly serious look that I hadn't used for a long time.

"I don't know." That was my first reply as the video played on. There were two men holding the cam up but that wasn't the matter.

"This is practically the same thing but- Ugh... Whatever. You already had your fun and you are currently satisfied with the main project soooo... lets go back to bed then..." I told her as I got a nod in agreement.

I was trying to stop the video but it wouldn't... I swear that if this won't turn off, I'll just force shut this by pulling the plug...

Many clicks later and many force exits later, I gave up and reached for the plug at the bottom. I was touching it when I suddenly, we saw a person got into the view of the screen. That was no any ordinary other person if you ask me. The once black screen had given us a view of what I can tell was a ruined street with rubble and broken buildings around with the man looking fierce and angry at something not of his own height. It had stopped my action as I got up from the floor to look at it better.

That person we were seeing was not the person I was expecting to be in this video. It was Josh Duhamel... What the hell?! When was this scene shot? How come I have no knowledge of it? After watching every Bayformers movie... This was not in any one of them. All I can say was that this would be from the first movie.

"Hey... Isn't that the military from the Transformers movie you had been obsessing about, sis?" My sister pointed out what was currently obvious.

"Yeah... It is..." I replied unconsciously, not bothered by her use of words to describe my love for Transformers. Puh-lease... I don't obsess about them. (fake coughs) I just love them to the pit for making my life more colorful with anime.

"But when did this happen? I can't remember that being in the movie... For once, from seeing that movie being played too many times on TV and from you watching it repeatedly... I can say it for sure that it really is not in one of the scenes." I snickered at her misfortune. Poor sports girl doesn't really like movies but when it comes to out father watching, we have a no say to him. It was his TV.

"It really is not in any of them... That, coming from the mouth of a fan." I placed my hand under my chin in a thinking position.

"I don't know either what this is but if I am not mistaking it, those are the same characters in the movie." I confirmed her conclusion with a nod. Mr. Josh doesn't have a twin. Heck, he has Ironhide.

We were so immersed in watching the movie that we didn't notice the flicker of the router I had in my room. The headset also suddenly lashed out into our ear with a piercing screech that we had to peel them off and pray that we still had our hearing intact.

We didn't put it on as we saw rubble burst from here and there with missiles exploding at the every direction. There was also Ravage- wait... Ravage?! I thought he was not supposed to be in the movie until the 2nd one!

The mechanical cat had stealthily came closer to the screen as we saw the video shake. It was like we were running away from the raging symbiot. Whoever was holding this video was clearly unfortunate to have the attention of the mechanical feline. He or she would come out of this... if he/she was lucky enough... with only bruises or gashes.

A soldier was running towards whoever was holding the camera. His weapon was aimed at Ravage... With that, my eye twitched in annoyance. I don't know why but the one holding the camera should have run away. Maybe he/she had turned jelo on the knees to have no common sense or to activate the 'fight or flight'.

We can practically hear the loud bangs and collision of metals from the little buds we were holding near our ears (After the last incident, I am not taking chances of being deaf).

In the process of firing, the screen was hit. A hole was marring the view making different dimensions on the screen (a crack glass vision). In the end, we heard the soldier shout for the other to run before the camera fell and hit the ground.

We jump in shock as the loud thump echoed loudly around us. It felt real... It was like it was just near us. My heart was beating rapidly and I can clearly see that my little sister was the same as I glanced at her.

Although the screen was now black once again, we could still here the chaos. Me and my sister stared wide eyed at each other while we practically heard the sounds got more realistic... or near us.

A loud growl then a loud snarl... A loud boom then an earth quake... It shook us both.

"What the-?!" I held my sister tightly as the black from the screen spread along with the feeling of shaking. I stared at it in horror as I hid the view from my sister. My sister had no chance in keeping balance so I had grab hold of her tightly, daring the force to separate us. I wasn't gonna let this lay harm on my sister. My conscious was also gnawing me knowing that there were others in the house that would likely be up and alert by now. How are they?

"What is happening, sis?!" I heard her freak out.

"I don't know! Just hold on tight and do not let go!" I felt myself suddenly falling again even though we were already on the floor. The sudden downward plunged made my heart fall along with it.

* * *

 **Please let me know if this interest you. I'll put this into my must to finish for the year list if it gets high ratings.**

 **See you at the next chapter.**


	3. To Save a Mech

**Updating will be for every day I could and since this is all that I got for now... I guess this will suffice.**

* * *

The next thing I knew when I had opened my eyes, there I was, seeing the same thing on the video... only this time... we are really in it! My ass was a little sore but I can manage to stand up and not be a pain in the ass.

"Get up! Get up!" I bolted up and pulled my sister along. Her shocked features were making me want to shield her eyes.

"Don't worry okay? Don't worry... I'm here... We'll be fine..." I held her face as her shocked eyes stared at me. I don't know what was happening but that was all what I could say for now. The adrenaline rushed into me as we bolted down the ruined pavement. Damn... Running shoes would be great right about now.

I can say that both our heart jump at every loud explosion and rubble flying. Please, oh please... I prayed as I surveyed the area. We aren't Mary Sue so there was no doubt that we could die just from a single blast.

I drag her with me as we evaded the rubble and debris. Instead of getting away from the battle and danger, we found ourselves in the heart of it. Pit... How come we are fragging at here?!

I held myself from freaking out. My sister needs someone to hold onto right now. Freaking out with her would likely kill us.

With another sweep of the surroundings I saw someone that I didn't expect to see. I saw Jazz!

"Sis! That's him! The one that died!" I groaned at my younger sister. She needs to learn who was who if we are fortunate enough to survive this. I swear that Ironhide won't like her if she calls him 'the one that has a butt for a name'. That memory when she tried to remember the weapon specialist's designation was hilarious.

"I know! And there is Brawl!" Shit... the tank mech was in a roll in crushing other vehicles... or any other things that can be squished... I gulp at the thought... All things that can be squished... like us.

"Hey, Noname(pronounced by syllable, 'no'na'me')..." I called out the endearment I use for her. My voice was now void of shaking and uncertainty.

"You are not planning on to-" She looked at me worried. This was the first time I can see her look so worriedly at and for me...

"Yes i am..." I completely cut her off. If I was given an opportunity to save the TIC... I would jump at it even if my sister was against it.

"See there!" I pointed out the building with a giant trash bin. It would be large enough and strong enough to keep her safe from all the flying materials. "Go into that and close the hatch. I'll come back for you." I said hurriedly as I left her. She would manage on her own. I know that she could... she was a lot more sportier than me.

I headed straight to the one mech that I was planning saving. Jazz might not have a lot of on time screen on the movie but I know that he has a large part in everyone's heart and spark. Oh, if Jazz dies again... I won't forgive myself or let it go.

The destroyed pavements kept me from reaching the mech as he finished off Brawl. Now, he was after Megatron as his optics caught on the leader.

"Jazz! Jazz! JAZZ! Darn it!" My voice was drowned out by the large explosions and roaring engines.

At my case, I would now need something to help me get Megsy's attention. On my way, I found a rather hefty sniper gun... damn... I might be a civilian but I sure do hope that playing CF or any shooting games could help me out here.

I soon found Jazz was already in Megatron's clutches. Fear strike me like a lightning, the loud thump of my heart was also blocking my hearing... I need to do this right or else...

Aiming the gun at the head of the mech. I was aware that this won't really do much but as long as it gave a way for the small bot to live, I chanced it. I pray to Primus that I won't miss... Please oh please do not miss!

With a critical few seconds... I aimed at the helm of the ex-Lord High. The butt of the sniper gun was on my shoulder... (Thank my father for watching too many military videos...) Then I took the shot. The pain from the force after firing coursed through me. I felt as if the bone of my shoulder got snapped in half.

I didn't stop at that though... I aimed again and did multiple shots at the Lord. I was completely happy that every shot I did was worth the pain. All hit spot on the target... may it missed from the area I wanted it to land, it could still give Jazz the advantage to not get ripped in half. For the Lord... nothing would be more peskier than a squishy... I hope.

Fear completely risen in me though, as I saw his optics suddenly look straight at me through the scope for the next shot I was supposed to be doing. It was that part... The part where Jazz would say his line of 'Ya' want a piece of me'... Instead of ripping him, the Lord threw him at me... FraggG! I don't want to be smushed by Jazz's big aft!

I ducked as fast as I could. The mech had flew over me by just a few inches before colliding with the building. Starscream came besides him before he could jump down from his perch. I never thought that there would be a time when I would thank that seeker for being obnoxious...

Not a minute later, the two left... me being intact and not dying... I did my 'Oh My Gosh' gesture as I threw the sniper gun away. My right shoulder had probably earned some bruises but all was worth it as I heard the one mech groan.

"Frag... dat was a nice way of landin'" I heard the mech mutter as he stood up while gripping his helm. I yelp in surprise as the rubble came down falling near me. My sudden cry must have snapped him out of his headache for he stared down at me. I don't mind the attention... not really...

"Soreh 'bout dat..." He sheepishly said as he crouched down to me. His optics were on me then moved to what was behind. That must have been the cause of his next outburst because those optics darted to and fro with disbelief. "Wat in Primus'name did'ya do?!" He asked looking incredulously at me.

I huffed and pouted at the mech. Can't he just appreciate that I had just save his aft after leaving my sister alone to fend off for her self...

"I just save you, dumbass! Don't you go yellin' at me like that! You should be more careful! Think first before you go and try 'ta kill yer self! Think about your love ones! Think about Prowl!" I said, clearly irritated of him.

Talking about love ones... Shit! My sister!

I fragging left my sister alone in this kind of mess! How dumber can I be?!

* * *

 **The start of the Transformers 1 is initiated. Sorry about stealing Sam's thunder and placing it onto his hand.**


	4. My Sister

**Another Update. I knew I should be preparin' myself for my day but this was what I did along with the due report.**

 **HeartsGuardianSol: *snickers* Want me to accompany you on that? :) Thanks for being the first reviewer.**

 **I don't own TFverse**

* * *

In panic and all that shit, I ran off in haste to the place I told my sister to go into but not before seeing the shocked look on Jazz's face plates. He must be thinking of why in the pit I know Prowl... but that wasn't my problem. I need to see if my little sister is alright.

Darn it... I am an idiot... I am the worst sister in history! But what else could I have done? I couldn't risk her going with me. What if my plan hadn't work and Megsy came after me? There was too many possibilities that could led to our death. At least if I die, she would likely look for my corpse... Wait... that's not a great thought.

I groaned as I sped up even more. Within mere minutes, I can see Devastator's frame at the front... _Yes, I am getting closer._ I thought to myself.

I climbed the mech and stealthily got to the other end. I was about to jump off when I felt the sudden surge of energy shock me. That caused me to have a rough landing. Me, landing on my arm and pressuring my sore shoulder. It was good that I had manage to cushion my head before I could get a severe brain damage. What ever that shock was, I won't manage to see it again for the streets had no sign of life.

Brushing off the dust on my hands and arm, I suddenly felt a strange pressure at my back that made me froze. There was only one thing right now that could make my skin crawl and that was Brawl... I can see that he was back online, staring at me with his ruby red optics. But... why do I get the jibes that those optics aren't suppose to be like that... like clear as the crystal...

"Uhh..." Great... what a dumb thing to say before my death. My heart sped up again but this time, along with the sick feeling of me wanting to throw up. I need to calm my damn systems before I embarrass myself even more...

"The femme you are looking for is no where near the coordinates you had told her to seek protection from." The deep voice of the Con shook me to the core. There was no malice from it but there was irritation. Also, it seems that he had a clearer mind from waking up from the dead. Is this... Brawl?

"You aren't going to squish me?" Yes... that was what I was thinking of. My life... well... not really, I was thinking of how in the pit does Brawl know of the conversation me and my sister had earlier... more importantly, the way he had addressed my sister... It was somewhat... Umm... soft?

"The organic spoke to me after I felt your presence fade away. She had defied your orders of being safe and had gone near me after knowing that I was awake. Instead of screaming away like the other flesh bags... she had ranted how stubborn her organic family unit is when it comes to her and us." The chuckle that the mech gave was shocking.

"You weren't offlined, were you?" I said in realization. He was still alive that time! "OH my... I am damn sorry to have been stepping on you since earlier! Gosh, how rude of me..." And that was what I said as I got a chuckle for a reply. For someone who was power hungry and was said to be meaner from descriptions I had read a long time ago, this mech was somewhat... the latter.

"Are you alright? Are you really Brawl?" I can't help but ask him. How dumb of a question is that? Why ask a mech if he was feeling alright when he had just came out from a stasis lock after a fight with the mech I had saved earlier.

I stared at him a little more before darting my vision on the small crack on his chest. That must have been his spark chamber... But there was hair... long straight hair.

"Little parasite... get out of my systems before I really offline you... I did my part on the deal... now, do yours..." I heard the mech say as I saw my little sister emerge from the widening crack. She had a devious smile on her face as she climb down from him.

"You see... That was not so bad... Now, I declare the Mighty Devastator, the almightiest of the mightiest... His frame was the strongest of the strong, proven by me..." My little sister said in a cheeky tone. I had to bit my lip to keep my laughter in. Brawl had just got himself taken advantage of. How terrifyingly manipulative my sister can be when she wants to. Not only was she sporty but she got brains like me.

The mech on the other hand, had huffed in pride. This was the time I had rolled my eyes. Mechs and their prides... I should really list down all the universal things in the world. They are like men and their man pride.

"Okay... well, thank you for keeping my sister safe in you... but we better get going now..." I pulled her away.

"Maybe the next time we meet, you'll be a more powerful mech... Remember the list I told you... See ya!" She said as she gave a huge wave to the mech. Whatever that list was, I am not planning on learning about it. I mean, I can probably enumerate them already... After knowing her for so long, I can say that she was one of those I can clearly see through.

I supposed the battle was calling for us because no matter how many short cuts and detours we make, we always fell to the same place of battle. Why the heck were we moving in circles?! Even my sister was having trouble in trying to escape it.

"We have no choice but to join in and do whatever the force wants us to do..." I told her as I crossed my arms in irritation. We were still at a tight alley way between two still-standing buildings. I wonder where was Ravage here...

"We were happy before in your room... at our peaceful house... why do you think this is happening to us, sis?" She said with a cry. Okay, so my sister is not all that tough when it comes to life and death situations but hey... we are two different pods. I have my own experiences as she has hers.

"Maybe it was because you had aggravated not only me but Primus, so he sent you, along with me, to punish you..." I scowled at her even though I winced at how sharp my tongue was.

Stupid video... I should be sleeping now. I should be in my warm cosy bed cuddling my pillow tightly as I dream about them... Not in here, in their realm where they are real... where we can die if we were hit. This is like my best dream turned into a horrifying nightmare! No matter what those other fans say about living and getting to know the Autobots... when you are in a battle like this, it is either luck or not to save your ass.

Who can out run a fragging war huh? None... For once, reading about the history of my country was useful.

Yes, I love Transformers but I don't want to die like this. There is an imaginary boundary that we had skipped over to... What in the Allspark did Primus thought to have sent us here out of all the people in our dimension that were more capable than us, a measly 18 year old teen with her younger sister of 15...

"Hey, we were desperate. It was my life versus our group's grades... and I am the leader." She told me while wiping away the tears that had manage to fall down her chubby cheeks. My sister has her own pride too and an image to keep up. When desperate times calls for desperate measures, she comes to me like I was the only solution.

"Well... My Lady... since you are the leader... lead us home..." I scowled at her. My exterior was current breaking and turning again to that side of me. Yes. I have a bad background and I can say is that is why I am too kind to others. I had learned my lessons the hard way.

"Hey... you are the older one! Why do I have to be the leader? Do you want us to die?" She said dramatically as I laughed at how she had just insulted herself. There goes the tense atmosphere and the building pressure. I take it that she had all my humor.

"Fine... but you should listen to me if I told you so... alright?" I saw the same light I saw in her eyes when she had come out of Brawl or Devastator... whoever he is currently.

I sighed. There was nothing I could do and I had a feeling that she would be the death of me as long as we are in here, I won't stop worrying about her even if I want to drop her in a dike.

"Yes, yes... now, go!" She pushed me out of our hiding place until I was spotted by Lennox and his team who were trying to keep their selves alive as they blasted the Cons. Bumblebee was attached to the tow truck with Megan driving. I was beginning to wonder how Long Haul was doing with her there in his cab and in control of his functions.

"What the hell are you doing here miss?!" Sir Tyrese or in this movie, Sir Epps said while looking in disbelief at us. Is it really unbelievable that two teens are here in the middle of the battle? Well... Yes... Yes it is.

"That was what I was saying to my fragging sister!" Shoot... I had just caught the attention of none other than the observative scout with my accustomed cussing. I don't know if it was a good thing that Bumblebee was silent as he fired again at an upcoming Con. I think he would ask about it later... I hope I am gone by that time. I don't want to be grilled by him. Even though he was kind and cute, he can be deadly at times. Don't underestimate people or mechs like those, including me.

"Aw come on! I blame you! Eldest sisters should always take the blame..." My sister said as she rolled her eyes, not knowing that there was an upcoming Con behind her. Scrap...

Without second thoughts, I snatched Sir Amaury, I mean, Sir Figgs' gun and shove my sister towards him in a harsh attempt to move her without hurting her.

"Take care of her." I said, deathly serious as I aimed again... and JACKPOT! I hit one of the optics and made it more angry. I started to run away as fast as I could away from them... The Con was too close to be blasted off. I would be in the way.

There were shouts for me as my sister's was the loudest, calling out my whole name like I was going to die and never see her again. Ugh... the drama queen is back. She could be the most annoying of my sisters if she wants to. Talking about my sisters... I hope they don't enter my room and get sucked in this mess. I do HOPE... but if we talk about them... the chances are slim. Sooner, I'll be worrying about them too.

"What a disgusting designation you have..." The Con said as he cornered me at a building. I could only raised an eyebrow at him. Disgusting his aft...

"Oh, what a foul mouth you have..." I countered with a scowl. He only chuckled with that while I had shot him at the chest plate. Damn... I need Sabots if I want to have a chance in living.

"Better to insult you with." My eye started to twitch. What is this? Some kind of Little Red Riding Hood story with me as Little Red and him as the wolf?

"Oh what sharp claws you have..." I said as my gun got sliced in half. That elicited another chuckle from him.

"The better to slash you with..." He said in return as my eye twitched two times...

I sighed as I said the final sentence... I know that this would be the end...

"Oh... what a scrappy, aft processing, micropchip for a processor you have..." I stared at him, disappointed as I said those words... finally, he growled loudly.

"Why you..." He stopped as he saw me smirked at him and pointed my finger to his back. Before he turned, I waved goodbye at him with a smile.

The Hunter just had made his appearance.

* * *

 **There. Till next time. :)**

 **There are somethings that I need to do before I can come back online again.**

 **Ps. To those who were wondering why in the pit I uploaded this chapter so fast was because of the fact that I am scared that the file of this story would be eaten by the virus. I hadn't reformatted this because I was trying to save them.**

 **Don't be surprised if I entered more new stories than the old ones.**

 **Review. Fav. Follow**


	5. Slashes on the Skin

**As per requested by my 2nd reviewer. I give you all the next chapter. *snickers***

 **SunnySides: Well... the Internet Cafe isn't that unknown. She just doesn't use internet cafes that much since she has a her own computer to use until it broke because of her younger sibling. About the existing part... they exist in the 'rEAl' world they KNOW. Their reality collided with the TF universe where they were thrown in by the black screen.**

 **This is one of those stories where the OC is a fan of TF. (but I swear that this would be my own original as I continue writing.)**

 **I don't take profit from writing these stories. Just satisfaction from the reviews I get.**

* * *

At the back of the Con stood the hunter. The small silver mech that I had just save from being off lined a while ago. How he knew I was here, I won't know but maybe it was part of being a giant aft of a advance sentient robot.

"Now wat' can 'ya say fer ya' self..." Jazz the hunter was there to save this Little Red from the Con Wolf.

That was the problem with the wolf in the story... He thought it was quite delightful to play with his food first before doing what he really intends to do. It just gave the Hunter enough time to go and save her... even though it was disgusting that the Grandma got barfed out...

Well, back to my hunter... Jazz was there, standing behind the Con who was unknowing of his presence. It was really great to have someone from the Ops team saving you. I attest to that.

When the Con turned, Jazz punch him in the face plate as I ran away, obeying his orders to get to safety but luck wasn't on my side at all. Was it lucky or unlucky for me to have dropped in the fight of the Leaders? I was seeing the struggle Optimus was in with Megatron above him laughing like a lunatic. Man, maybe if this was AoE, I would have said that Megatron had been spending too much time on the moon.

"Sam, push the cube into my chest..." Optimus said as he struggled from the others hold. It pains me that siblings like them fight each other. They really need to evaluate theirselves again like what I did with mine.

What did I evaluate in my self? Well... maybe it is time for me to tell some of my back ground story.

I was a delinquent before I had turned to this subtle and goodie-tooshu me. Out family back then was a total wreck for our mother lives at another house, away from us while our father works at another continent. We were in the care of our loving grandmother but I just didn't take it whole-heartedly. I hated that time. the fact that I had to open my eyes to the harsh reality of life.

As a child at the merely age of 6, I began to do terrible things behind anyone's back until I got more physical and wanted fights at every alley I can see. That was when I was 11. I was deemed as the bully by does who I had tortured and was called the monster by those who knew me in a fight. I had attended many lessons for fighting seeing that my moves were wild. With discipline, I was a better fighter and more tactful at that.

It was when I was 15 where I took a dramatic action to change myself completely. Why? This was because all my sisters where there, being threatened by none other than those who sees me as an enemy. They were playing foul too for they have knives.

I wasn't worried about those sharp pointed things. I was worried about where they were directed. Being the eldest among 4 siblings was harsh. Personally, being a delinquent doesn't mean I don't care about them... it was the latter. I care and don't care at the same time.

Noname got a hollow slash on the neck that time as my other two siblings got their selves a slash too but I was thankful that they were not as bleeding as me. I had sustained a knive embedded on my side, deep cuts and a hair that needs a redo.

The next time I woke up after that was when I swore that I would fight no more. Cool huh? Not...

Back to this reality though where I know that Sam would save the day...

I sweep my gaze at the field. There at the crack, emerge the teen I was looking for. I knew what he was going to do so I just stood there, being the watcher... But when I saw another Con coming at him from behind, I ran straight for him while I threw the gun that was now dysfunctional at the Con.

"Pick somebody your own size!" I shouted as the object hit his optics... What was with me and optics? Oh well... At least it game Sam the time to get farther away... Thank Primus, he didn't look back. He was too distracted in thinking what he was going to do.

"I will squash you, you piece of scrap!" The Con shouted as his servo came rushing down to squash me. Oh goody... I am now playing with Tome while I was Jerry...

I stucked out my tongue at him and started ducking, crawling, rolling, jumping... everything that I had thought I wouldn't be able to do so I could just evade and make my life a little longer.

The sudden change in atmosphere caught me off though. The clawed servo had managed to gash my mid section as I got flung towards Shia. I rolled the final time with my blond spattering below as I saw Megatron's bloody red optics dimmed. My body was practically numb so I wasn't even screaming bloody murder.

It surprised me though when I felt the raw power from the cube that Megatron was being overloaded with. It was so strong that my body quivered. Shia was really admirable as I saw his determination etched on his face. His grip on the cube had tightened as he forced it upward a bit more.

With one last push, there was a large burst. My eyesight became pure white as I lost my bodily movements and some of my feeling over my body. It felt like an eternity until there was a big thump and gush of air from my other side. I can conclude that Megs got deactivated now... but why do I feel as if his spark was still clinging in there? It was really, really small and with the scattered Allspark energy, the Autobots will not notice it.

Do I need to tell them? Even if I should, I woudn't be able to for my body was already numb. My only sense that was working was my hearing. I heard Optimus voice from above as he told Sam that he owes his life to him. Should I feel insulted that they weren't even noticing me here, maybe bleeding to death?

I sighed mentally as I continued to wait. Large pedes came with human footsteps rushing in. I heard Sir Josh/Lennox... (Geeze, I need to learn on using their character names if I don't want to be treated like a psycho) He was ordering his team to scatter and see if there were any civilians hurt after getting caught.

The thought of the government controlling this situation was rather distasteful. Once that they report that this was a large terrorist bombing, they would also say that there were few casualties on lives... They tend to hide things like those but I can't blame them. There was also the fact that they were just trying to maintain peace and order... but through ignorance. This was something that out Socio-Anthro professor said.

With all the voices around... Why isn't a single one of them searching around Megs' frame?! I am still here!

"Sis?! Sis!" My little sister shouted. Thank you for not forgetting about me...

The loud thump of her feet was all I need to hear to know that she was just around the corner. Where the heck am I to not been able to to seen?!

"Sis! Where in the pit are you?!" She cussed out loud making me take note to smack her for that.

I willed my body to move. With all the strength I had left after the adrenalin died, I was able to move an arm. It just hit something metal. I knew it was Megs but I prayed that this wasn't his aft. If it were... I would be scarred to life from groping the Con Lord's dead aft which was worst than getting Jazz's large tooshie to squash me.

I regulated my breathing and waited until I heard someone near my place before trying to move. I hurt so very much for stretching my stomach skin that was being pulled or contracted. The groan of pain had caught someone's attention who in turn shouted for help to get me from where I was.

"Primus... her stomach is heavily bleeding!" One of the soldiers said.

"We need a medic now! She needs stitches, ASAP!" A new voice said.

"Sis?! SIS! Don't you fragging die on me, okay?! Okay?!" I heard my sister shout as she struggled on something.

"Oh My God... She was just fine earlier!" Ms. Meg- Mikeala said. as the engine that I could recognize was from Long Haul, stopped.

"Wait... how did she get there?! She could have been squished!"

Their conversation continued as I felt myself drift off to the unconscious world.

"Her pulse is slowing down!" Darn... And I thought I would have had the chance to survive. Oh well, I manage to save Jazz, right? This was also a rule, perhaps... when someone was supposed to die stayed alive, there is another of that great importance, intended to die in his place.

I didn't know that my life was worth Jazz's.

"Sis..." I heard my sister's voice was closer. Maybe she had fought her way to me. I groaned in respond to her call.

"Hey, sweetie... stay awake alright? Stay awake." I heard one of them said. I can't identify them now... Everything was getting forggier.

"Femme, ya' need ta stay. Yer fam. unit' needs 'ya." I heard Jazz's sad tone. I groan wanting to reply but I was rewarded with a thick liquid that taste like iron, raise from my mouth.

Everything became a blur then as my oxygen got cut off.

* * *

 **I hope you like my update. I am telling you all now that this is how I roll.**

 **Review me and will me to update, then I will.**

 **See you next time~!**

 **Review. Fav. Follow**


	6. Waking Up

**Another day and another update. Man, I am loosing more words as I update but thank you for reading!**

 **HeartsGuardianSol: As you requested. :) and thanks for the compliment. I just knew that this would also result to be like Amnesia, my other story. I guess that when I'm bored, the more the story I formed will be perfect (nothing is perfect) for you guys.**

 **There is a barrier between my own property and what Hasbro has.**

* * *

The next thing I knew was that I was in a bright room that was probably the S7 base under Hoover Dam since it was too creepy looking here when I stared at the ceiling. I also felt like I got run over by Optimus for moving my body was an amazing feat. The worst pain was at my mid section that I remembered, was slashed open by a fragging Con. I would have been more happy if it was on another place away from my vital organs.

It was hard opening my eyes when you feel the light would just stung them. Thankfully, someone had the decency to dim the light to a level that I could tolerate.

"It is good to see you awake now, youngling. How are you feeling?" I heard the familiar voice of Rachet ask me. The medic was now more presentable is you don't could the traces of wielding left behind.

"Ask me something that you don't know..." I croaked out to him with my throat hurting. As if I would answer that. Even if the medic just wanted my insight on how I was feeling, I kinda feel annoyed at it. Was it not obvious that I still ain't in good condition. If I was, I would have jumped out of this berth and go as far away from them.

I knew that my prolonged stay with them will only attract dangers. With dangers comes injuries and with injuries comes things like this... Hospitals.

There was the sound of shifting gears before I looked up and saw Rachet in front of me with his Blue optics boring into me. He was clearly irritated at my answer. Sorry about that, Rach but I have thrown every formal speech I had out of the window when I had to distract Megs. But I still willed myself to be as polite as possible for this mech has a bed side manner that would put me in his painful-check up list.

"What? Do you really expect me to answer something that you have already got an answer to?" I asked him as I internally cringed. To the pit my words were as I tried to cross my arms. It hurts to try so I stopped and this amused the medic.

"You should be careful where you put your mouth into..." He warned me as he glared again. Does anyone know that Rachet acts like an old man deprived of a wife or a menopausal woman who also doesn't have a husband?

"Uh... Come on Rachet. Go easy on her... She had just woken up here." I heard Shia said as I move my head towards his direction. He looks like he needs more medical attention than me as I saw his burns all over his exposed skin. He was situated in his own berth that was just across me.

"You alright there, Sh-Sam?" I almost slipped there as I asked him out loud. The boy was currently 17 if I wrack my brain and it is possible that it is 2007, not 2015. A long way from my current timeline. I should be like what? 10 or 11 right now?

"I should be asking that question to you. How did you know my name?" Wonder was mixed into his tone. Ugh. I am an idiot.

"I just know things." I replied as I heard the medic snort. Was it at me or was it at my words? "Fine. I heard before I fell unconscious the first time..." I lied as I huffed with a glare at Rachet. I just LOVED the bot to pieces.

I bit my lip for a second as I felt myself falling to another slumber. I still felt too tired to hold on to my consciousness. This alarmed the medic and made way to get to me. I knew that what he will do will plunge me again into the darkness of my mind.

"Before you induce me to another recharge, Sir Rachet, I need to know where my sister is first." I told him while I tried to get up. Pain was good for now since it kept me awake and wincing. What a masochist I am...

The old bot crossed his arms as I mentally chuckled at the human like gesture. I tried so hard to will my face to stay void but the way he was acting like a mother with a spatula in one hand wants me to just crack up. Thankfully, Sam did the liberty for me and made me follow. It was good to smile and laugh again.

Rachet huffed out loud and stayed in position not minding that we might have lost our minds. "Stay there and stop moving. I had already commed the others, saying that they will arrive any minute now. Stay still or I'll strap you on that bed so that your stitch wouldn't open again. The human medics had manage to fixed the severe wound and had manage to get you a transfusion. You don't want their efforts ruined now, do you?" Rachet guilt trip me. He just did! Which succesfully stopped me on the spot.

I stayed still after that and waited patiently. What the heck would I do here? Stare at Rachet's big aft as he work? No, that was not an option. Talking about boredom, how long was I out? I can't remember again.

"Uh... again, How long was I out?" I asked as I tried to find the info in my brain. The hummer didn't respond so I stared at Sam. He was counting... uhh... awkward.

"You are currently on your 8th day here." He answered. I nodded in understanding and let the silence claim us again.

If eight days had gone past. What had my sister been doing? Is she treated well here? Thrash that though... she should be or I promise to Prime that I will smolder his aft with a torch for not taking care of her while I was out.

My thought then led to another and another until Shia broke it.

"So... you saved Jazz?" I heard Shia again from his berth. I may not be able to move my body but I can still move my mouth and hold another conversation to keep my self from falling asleep.

"Yeah... It was hard but hey, I did it! I am just happy that he is still fully functional." My voice drifted to a close as he tried another question. I wasn't really a good conversationalist... I was more of the listener type.

"You faced Megatron with a sniper gun." He said as a matter of fact making my eyes drift towards him and making contact with his same hazel eyes. How odd, his was supposed to be hazel, why is it changing to a bluish hue? In my mind, those fanfics of him changing nagged at me. Was he changing? Will he? I wouldn't know until he starts screaming to the pit.

"Yup. I just aimed correctly and with an obnoxious seeker in the name of Starsceam, I had manage to survive it. Unlike you! You practically faced Megatron without fear... only determination. That time I saw your face when you held the Cube towards his chest even though the pain was ceiling, you didn't let go. You held onto it until the end..." I finished praising him, knowing that he will be blushing really heavily right now. A nervous Sam was always an amusing sight.

"Don't praise him. It was a stupid thing to do. He was lucky enough to come out of that burst of raw Allspark energy, alive. And even with that, I need to monitor what were the side effects. " Rachet piped up. As he listened into our conversation. I can conclude that the mech hadn't notice the change in the pupils...

"Even so, he was awesome and awespiring." I told him with a grin as I showed it to Sam.

"G-gee, t-thanks." Good ol' Witwicky was stuttering now. I can't help giggle at that.

We talked for a little bit more about what had happened in the battle. He and Rachet were stunned on how I knew things when they know that I hadn't been with them at first. The reason I gave them was that I knew from viewing them from above. I don't know whether it was safe for me to say that I am from another dimension so I stuck with that. Thankfully, Rachet only gave me the eye while Shia accepted it.

I am going to be a great slagging lie-er once me and my sister go back home. Uh... is there a chance that we can't? Slag. I hadn't thought of that.

The peace we had didn't last long as it was shattered by the booming voice of the person I was looking for.

* * *

 **Same thing. Review, I update. Give me 5 review.**

 **I just want to challenge you all for now but I promise that the next chapter should be worth it for your efforts. :)**

 **Review. Fav. Follow.**


	7. ANNOUNCEMENT

**NOT A CHAPTER!**

 _ **BUT PLEASE** **READ**_ **if you wanna scream at me in joy (I don't mind really)** **...**

 **Since no one really goes to my profile to read... I inform you...**

 **I had declared a TRANSFORMER WEEK for me whereareas I'll be updating EVERY story, EVERY day for a WEEK without a stop.(this will be for 7 days)**

 **Not minding that you don't review (which is sad. I love your reviews)**

 **That will start whenever I announce it. You'll all just have to wait. :)**

* * *

 **This notice is also not only to inform you of the best week ever of me updating but also I am here to announce that I'm posting all of the stories I had available (will I be able to?). This is because of the free time I would have. (notebooks to type)**

 **I would wait for the reviews.**

* * *

 **See you in a month!**

 **PS. I am trying to see whether I could attain a certain number of reviews by the time I declare it UPDATE WEEK. :D**


	8. Big Cannons and Lies

**Chapter 6:** _Big Cannons and Lies_

* * *

 **HAPPY TRANSFORMER WEEK! Day 1**

 **Wew... you all don't know how I had to prepare all of these chapters for you guys!**

 **There are certain factors affecting my psychological, physiological and physical state but that doesn't mean that it would have to bum out my love for these stories.**

 **As I said, I intend to finish them. No hiatus or whatever...**

 **I just need time, don't you all agree?**

HeartsGuardianSol: I would say 'tender' too... XD Hahaha. Hope you also like this week's event!

tacos-r-floofeh: Here it is! :D Order up!

* * *

 **Noname: When are you gon'na introduce us, huh Dream?**

 **Me: When I deem you fit enough to be known...**

 **Noname: Awwww... that will only confuse the fudge out of your readers!**

 **Sis: Let her be, ya' idiot.**

 **Noname: But~!**

 **Sis: You'll see... *drags her away with an apologetic smile***

 **Me: *waves bye* Well, that's not thrilling... *smirks* but I guess you guys would find this next chapter to be... I don't own Transformers or any other things that you recognized as branded!**

 **Happy Reading~!**

* * *

 _Great!_ I celebrated in my head with a fist held up in the air. Lying wasn't my style for pit's sake. If you ask my friends back at our dimension, I am a terrible lying bastard although that is only because they think I couldn't lie. *snorts* They tend to think that I am oblivious! Hah! How wrong were they if ever find out that I am actually a great bluffer!

But then again, I really hate lying... most importantly when life and death are at stake here. Ugh... negative thoughts... *twitches eye* I think I'll glitch soon.

Well, at least Rachet and Sam hadn't suspected anything yet because I had given them half truths already. I don't lie well, at first. AT FIRST... *evil grin*

"SIS!" My ears had rung in from the sudden burst of the familiar high pitch tune of the one and only idiot I have around. She was as hyper as the last time I could remember and she seems to be more excited than me in my awakening.

"SIS! Earth to Lalaland, come in~!" I heard her again, my crazy sister, not that I am not crazier than her though. My craziness is just tamed and labeled to come out in certain terms.

…Oh, I was spacing out again, haven't I? Well, there is no harm done... although I wish that my face was in-check all the time. This was another of my disdainful characteristic that I had grown with. I am actually easy to read on the facial expressions.

My eyes refocused on her figure that was perched on Jazz. It was nice to see her fine and unscathed. It made me calm down and grow relaxed even more.

With that, I gave her a smile as I greeted her back with a strained enthusiasm. My muscles still hurt like pit so my movements are limited.

"Wow... It is amazing that you could do those things with such skill, sis. Did you lie to me about you sucking at PE classes?" She teased me about the time I had gotten an F in PE classes. What can I say? I was not really into the class with a perverted teacher eye-stripping you…

I ignored her comment to get a look at her overall appearance so I had noticed that her clothes from before were gone and were changed into one of those from the military. Her black sleeve-less shirt clung to her small frame perfectly with her military pants buckled at her waist. She also had a pair of military boots on her feet with her hair tied up into a tight bun...

The sight of her in that form was quite funny since she had aimed to be in one of those in the near future. Her dream was to get into the military business that my family had always wanted or even to get into the air force. My dream about it was abandoned a long time ago though and it was a long story...

Shaking my head with a sigh, I replied.

"Don't mock me, brat. I had really sucked in PE and I just had the help of adrenaline with me. I am a lucky bitch with the sheer knowledge of evasion from the videos that our dad had been watching." My lips formed a scowl before smirking at her. Yes... our dad loves things on the TV about trucks, accidents, military happenings, police reports and incidents... you name it! I also think that he was into murder cases... while I look at discoveries and science... Noname is all about sports... and I'll tell you about the others next time.

"I am not mocking you, sis. I was clearly complimenting you on your display of skills when it comes to life and death." She giggled at me from her perch while the others listened in. Jazz grinned at our interaction making me remember how he had called Sam and Mikeala bitches at first.

Well, it seems that I had spectators around… When had Rachet allowed non-patients in his med bay? I can identify Ironhide with Jo-Will in tow. Then there was Bumblebee who was skipping over to his charge with bouncing steps… and lastly, Optimus who was freaking large... Not like I hadn't known that but seeing it up close was freaking different. To the fans out there, I think I can reach the top of the Eiffel Tower with him in three minutes, Godzilla style. A funny image if you think about it…

"Shia can attest to the Adrenalin rush..." I mistakenly spat out the name as it slipped out of my mouth like it was a common thing for me, which it is... Darn it... I need to keep it in my foggy mind to use their CHARACTER names... They are after all, TF characters no matter what I knew of their actor sides.

"Shia? Who is that?" The sudden question she gave me had made me wanna face-palm. I forgot that she doesn't know who they really were in our dimension! Me and my fandomness… It will be the end of me when the time comes… and look at who was the weird one now! All light signs are pointing at me.

"Nothing... I was just saying." I brushed her off casually as I they stepped nearer to my berth. I miss Diego Garcia already… Fragging Dam just don't have windows.

When Jazz was near enough, she thought it was cool to jump off from her spot and that spot was on the 13ft mech's shoulder! The berth was like more or less 5 ft off the ground! Once I get my hands on her, I'll throw a Rachet.

That sudden movement made me and the others gasp out from shock but with a loud thump and graceful landing, she was able to come out of it unscathed. As to say that Rachet wasn't huffy enough was understatement when I saw him looking murderously at her from my peripheral vision...

She just ignored them and strode to my side in big steps before she stopped. She was within my range and my body just reacted too quickly for me to realize what I had done. I found out a second later that I had immediately attacked her with a punch on the noggin. Yeah. Her head was still hard... good for her.

With that, I heard her yelp in pain before giving me a sharp look. "What in the-?! Why'd you hit me?!" She shouted at me with a growl but soon tensed and changed into worry.

It was because I was currently writhing in pain as my breathing stopped. The sudden motion I did had managed to make the pain in me worsen, ten fold! Movements… How I wanted to be dead right now…

"Scrap it, femme! I clearly had ordered you to stop moving, you processing glitch!" Rachet shouted in mild alarm as he shoved Jazz away to get to me. He was holding a needle that was glinting in the light.

FRAG. If Rachet sticks that in me, I'm going to haunt him for life. I hate those blasted pointed things! On the other hand, I also hated hospitals and everything they do to people... Long story, don't ask again... I may like the people in there but not what they were doing.

"Y-You... s-stick t-that i-n m-e a-and I-i'll s-cream... L-loudly." I told him in between breathes through the pain. It was kinda ebbing again as I try to calm my systems.

"I won't do it if I were you." My sister added as she glances at me with worry and guilt. She probably blames herself for the pain I was currently feeling. She also stuck herself in between me and the medic with the deadly pointy thingy.

"And why not, youngling? This will help her ease the pain! Her pain receptors are-" Their voices faded or bounced off in my ears as the medic and my sister engage in a glaring contest as she swayed from one foot to the other, successfully blocking off Rachet's servo that was trying for a grab at me.

Seeing that the hummer wouldn't say otherwise or even bend to what my sister and I wanted, I cut the medic before he starts a speech about the need for morphine and other non English for dummies. I am not suicidal to have done my next action but I need diplomacy.

"I-i J-just... h-hate n-needles, R-ratch. I-i c-can... d-deal with this..." I reassured him as I regulated my breathing and settled in my lying position on the berth.

Even though Rachet still refused, he was signaled by Optimus to stand by and leave me alone. That had made me mentally thanked the big bot as I saw the medic huff angrily and went back to examining Sam with a hovering Bee.

It took me five minutes to move again with less pain shooting through my whole system. That was when I saw Jazz at my side again. He was stood tall in his place as his bright electro blue optics stared at me with joy and relief. Why he is feeling that way was lost in me.

"Hey darlin', how're ya'?" Jazz said in his slang sexy accent.

After the battle, I could practically gush out on how sexy it is. From reading too many fanfics and rewatching the first movie, I realize how lucky I am to hear it in real person and clearly from the mech's real vocals! Although there was one problem…

How sickly sweet of him to call me darling.

I might not only get sick from hearing it but I would likely barf if I can't control the turning in my stomach from the word. Don't get me wrong about that… It was just that I am not that quite fond of others calling me with their pet names or tender cheeses.

"I'm fine... so fine..." I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes at him. Then, I stared back at the puppy hurt look on the minibot. Not as mini as Wheelie and Brains but still small…

Can a bot even do something like a puppy look? This was creepy... and the way I thought it was it made it look even creepier. How can I read... magnetic fields...?

"Oh... dun't ya' b' like dat on dis lil' mech... after savin' ya from dat' Con... Ya' could add in a lil' bit sugah', please?" His tone had the same pouty and childish implication in there as he rubbed my cheek gently with his pointer digit.

If that was to make me smile, it was working...

"Sorry hun' but I don't got any sweet tooth fer ya. I want ta' let yie know that this little fleshy hates what'cha call sugah'. Literally and symbolically speaking... but I do do kindness..." I used his speech pattern as I gave him a grin from finding this conversation amusing. And I had decided that it was high time for me to break that habit of me being a bitter bitch about pet names. If he wants to call me that, then so be it!

I slowly raised my hand (still painful) to grab his finger to shove it away as I heard my sister called me bitter from the side. I just made a face at her which she replied with 'what-ever' face. She then grinned at my sarcastic fortune with the music loving mech.

What do you think have I've done to get this much affection from him? Well... maybe I'll ask the bot later.

It was then that Optimus decided to start with introductions, thinking that I need it in some way. It was not like I don't know them... but I just closed my mouth to save face of whoever will be affected… Then, it was Sir Josh's turn.

"It's nice to see you are awake, ms." Will gave me a smile. He had his arms crossed over his chest as he stood besides the other leader's pede. I had noticed that he was lacking Fig and Epps but that was fine. He needed the time off with his crazy bunch to spend some time with this other weird bunch.

The thought made me snicker.

I wondered why ms. Megan was not here but then again, it dawned on me that maybe she was attending school. I knew for a fact that the battle in Mission City must have happened during the weekends… so today must be a weekday.

She must have gone to school while Sam was still in here bounded by medical orders.

"We are at the underground base of Sector 7, the Hoover Dam… The Secretary Chief of Defense is currently betting and arranging new coordinates for a secret base location that the bots would be housed in but until further instruction, they are to remain here. With you and any other involved." The human soldier continued on with debriefing me which made me grow puzzled.

"Uh... sir Lennox?" I cut him off.

"Yes, ms.?"

"Just call me Cheer, sir Lennox." I told him immediately which earned me a grin in return.

"That's a great name. Then call me Will. Everyone does… so what is it?" I just gave him a nod in return after her said that.

"Uh… I was wondering that aren't I and my sister, required to sign confidentiality papers first before you tell me about all of this as a clearance or something?" I asked politely as I could. I won't refuse the opportunity I have in spending some time with my fandom characters but I can say that being in the knowing has its perks.

The responsibility, the discipline, all that secrecy and stuff…? It was not my style… It is not me... or as per say, not the real me.

"Yes, the government requires you and your sister to sign some papers as well as Sam and Mikeala but all four of you were already given special authorization as requested by the bots." He explained to me as I thought of it… About me and my sister being safe and out of the slagging brewing war that will come… It was thrown out of the window.

"I give my thanks to you, Ms. Oberon, for saving our Lieutenant. The bravery and courage you had shown had given us the chance to have him among us to this day." Optimus had wakened me out of my growing grief with that. His words were heartfelt and full of sincerity. The deep voice of the mech sent good chills down my spine that made me warm inside. This is one thing that I want to commit to memory although it will probably be lost once time makes me forget.

With a smile, I tried to move my head to the side and said, "As I said... It was my pleasure. I just do hope that he keeps it that way..."

With that, Jazz laughed at me as I gave him my soft glares. For me, he himself was still the reason why he almost got his body torn in half while I on the other hand had only held so little chance of changing what could have been.

He rubbed my cheek again with outmost affection and gentleness, making me sleepy. I also found my sister trying hard not to drop off dead at the side of my berth from the drooping of her eyes. With a small giggle, I patted the space besides me as she crawled and settled into a light slumber. I don't know what happened to her to gave out on me just like this but whatever the reason is, I will not restrict her of what I could offer.

"The youngling finally went in recharge." Rachet grumbled with a relieved sigh from the back and towards our direction which made me turn to him in silent curiosity.

"Hasn't she been sleeping properly, Rach?" I asked him with concern laced in my tone. I don't need her falling ill now, do I? It was hard enough as I was currently in the process of healing from this injury.

"D' femlet 'ad been wohryeng ta' much 'bout ya, darlin... Aye know 'cuz she had stuck wit' meh from dey one. Poor femlet lost weight with even d' Hachet taking care of 'er." My sister unconsciously snuggled closer to me in her partial state of sleep as she covered her ears in mild irritation from the noise.

Ugh. The situation just turns out to be a lot worse than what I had expected for it to be.

I just sighed and patted her head, thinking of things that had been plaguing my mind since the time we got here. So when dire things come she acts like this huh? War is traumatizing and it amazes me that she was still not freaking out about our situation.

I also hoped that OP was not taking us as another casualty in their war. The big bot has too many other things to worry about other than us; most of all is Galloway who would come sooner or later to rain his overly sized aft on them. The Secretary of Defense must have been busy looking for him… and judging from the time I had spent here, the pit-spawned glitch would be here in about a month or two.

Number one thing I would do to him? Well... I'll try and see who Sir Galloway was. There must be something I was missing from the movie to have come up with such a liaison.

What had come up from my mental processing to get this kind of resolution? Well, I had always preferred to think outside the box more than not… and as the philosophers say, 'there are two sides on the coin to make up the whole.'

"I've been wantin' ta ask ya' darlin'..." Jazz suddenly piped up softly as my sister settled again in her spot. She shifted every other minute to find a comfortable position but she was off in her dream state.

Instead of answering the questioning mech directly, I just raised an eyebrow at him in silent query.

"How'd ya' know Prowler?" This question struck me for the nth time this day... Ugh. I knew that I have been lying too much that I don't even think about the 'what ifs' like I would always do. Darn. I need to plan every step from here on out.

* * *

 **I know~ I know... Kinda short if you ask lil' ol me for a special celebration like this but I tend to cut off chapters when it gets over 2k words. This is not under 2k, I tell you! Will you all be okay to read this frigin' 4k chapter? Its up to you... although I plan on changing that.**

 **See you tomorrow now!**

 **1/7 finished!**

 **Thank you for waiting!**


	9. Repercussions

**Chapter 7:** _Repercussions_

* * *

 **Why of all the stories I have, this one had over 3k words? I really don't know how it became this long...**

 **Oh well! 2 out of 7! Please enjoy~!**

Hazeleyanna: _Thank you! I sincerely hope that this would be... :) Well... It is after all TF WEEK for me so you don't have to wait long for chapters. It's my Christmas Gift to all who would read! Please enjoy and have a Happy Holiday!_

 **Disclaimers...**

* * *

"Uh..." I bit my lip in the process as I thought of what I could say to the mech as the others listened in interest. Prowl wasn't here when I had watched the movie. He wasn't in any one of them! This was a fact.

I never saw him come out... So now... what do I tell Jazz? I gaze up to his optics and saw it looked brighter than usual. Judging from it, I can conclude that he was hoping for something or anything… or if ever I got good news to give off.

The question in my dilemma was 'what would I tell him?!'.

I knew that lying would lead my soon death but I thought it would not be this soon!

It took me a few more lip biting before I could answer him. As time tick by, I knew that the chances of them seeing through my ever so half lie were getting bigger. With this answer I have, I hope that I didn't sound nervous as I delivered it...

"I had heard of him once..." The bots then looked at me with silent curiosity, some optics were urging me to continue but I waited a second more or two…

"I uhh… it was from a mech called Barricade..." now, this was what I called an unbelievable lie. Epically... why did I think of that mech so suddenly? Oh yeah... because he was the only con that was not at the fight that time with the Bots. Plus, he looks like Prowl who had gone mad... or from shattered glass or something… I can't remember where. I think there was an episode of him like that though I can't remember fully. Slagging memory of mine is failing me again.

And if Barricade was here, he would also try and slag me... I know that the mech wasn't off-lined yet. No, he wasn't! After the showdown with the yellow scout and then, not showing up at the Mission City battle fiasco... He would be trying to fix himself, would he not? Bee didn't give him the last blow as for all I knew... it could just be a rowdy hoe-down.

Now, back to my dilemma before I get lost again in my speculating but forgetful mind...

Seeing Jazz's expression as his body tensed made me raise my eyebrow. I knew that he hadn't expected that answer to come out of my mouth. I knew that if my sister was awake, she would have sent me the 'What-the-hell' look for also saying that. Yep, my sister kinda (I mean REALLY) hates the black and white Con.

"Jazz?" I called out to him to take him away from his frozen thought as I nervously brushed my sister's hair. I think I can calm down... maybe...

" 'Cadey?" He said in amazement rather in disbelief like I had thought he would react with.

All he asked next was, "When d dya' met d' mech?" as he glanced at Bee and Sam who were staring at me in curiosity and shock. I think they just lost a circuit or two because of my lie. I mean, they were practically the only two who had seen the mech and interacted with him in a dire situation.

Thinking of another loop hole to fill, I thanked the fanfictions that I had read. They were really helpful up to this point.

"Uhhh... last time I met him was in an abandoned building near the outskirts of the power facility." I thought up. I knew that after that hoe down, Mission City will happen. I can say that I was near that area and got curious. That was a nice start...

"He was... ummm... quite not looking good..." I told him with a slight wince at the thought of the mech being worthy of being called a hip of scrap. My conscience was now gnawing on me for tricking the saboteur on something that I really think was important to him as I hope that my lie wasn't true; that 'Cader was at the other end of the city or at a junk yard far away from the place I was talking about so that the bots won't track him down before I could.

Yep, I am planning; planning on what to do here until I could find a way for me and my sister to get back to our own dimension. As long as we are here, I think nothing will happen as they should be. I wonder what will happen to the movie once I try and change things from here.

"So that glitched sparkling had survived, huh?" Ironhide suddenly smirked. What? Why'd he smirked?

"Did he say som'thin else? Anythin'?" Jazz urge me further but I don't want to let out more details than necessary without a definite back up. It would be hard getting him to stop pestering me after this but I plan to change that once I get my body fully functional again.

First things first... "Umm... Can I first please know why you are acting like that, Jazz?" I asked with Lennox and Sam looking for an answer too. They were as confused as me for the time being.

"Ms. Oberon... As you know, Barricade is a Decepticon but he was not at first." Optimus spoke up as I saw Bee's wings drooped.

Oh God... I know this! Ugh. I made a wrong move, slag.

"Are you telling me that he is Jazz's and Prowl's sparkling?" I asked quietly as I could because I knew the next sentence would likely answer it. My little murmur was not unheard though from their supersonic audio receptors. They had heard and were now staring at me, maybe wondering how I know the term 'sparkling' or from where in the pit I got that idea.

One word, FANFIC!

Jazz was the one to speak as all attention went to him... Well, except for Ironhide's who was blankly staring at me with intensity that would rival the look he has when he was facing a Decepticon that he is about to slag.

He knew I was lying!

"'Cadey was 'r fine mechlin'." Jazz started. "He's smart like Prowler n' sneaky like 'meh." He was talking quite fondly of the said mech as I shied away from the cannon that would likely be directed at me later. Ironhide was giving me the gibes of whatever he had in store for me and I plan on keeping that to the minimum as possible as I can without giving away myself in his range of kill.

I will have to watch mine and my sister's back the whole time we are staying here now. No place would be safe for us except the ladies room! Does the military even have 2 classes of bathrooms? That question will be left to figure it out later.

My train of thought was cut off when Jazz suddenly stared down at me after getting the high from thinking and remembering their sparkling. Then, his soothing voice came as he rubbed one of his fingers on my cheek. This time, I just let him be. No point in trying to shove him off if he would just repeat it anyway.

"Ya'r right 'der, hun... he was 'r sparklin... 'til d war rob him from us..." Jazz door wings fell lower and lower as his tone took a bitter turn. It was amazing that I get to see what he really is behind the camera... IN FACT, it is amazing that I get to part-take in all this scrap with a little bit of mumbo-jumbo used to place us here.

"I'm sorry, Jazz... I didn't know..." I said apologetically, trying as hard as I could to be as convincingly sincere.

Well... I knew from the stories out in my dimension that Barricade would likely have something in mind for helping the Cons if he was really Jazz's and Prowl's sparkling...

I only hope that whatever reason that the mech has would be for the greater-good. Which would be unlikely because as far as I've seen the movies... He died in DotM, still Decepticon-evil in the head.

This revelation only made me realize that things will go chaotic once I try and indulge myself in this... but I can't seem to wrap my mind around my information being actually accurate. I am missing too much from the in-betweens of the movie and now I am getting it!

What happened to him to have gained such insight of being a Decepticon when he was originally an Autobot? Did something like a virus or a program scrambled his processor? Did Megs do something? What about Shockwave? Soundwave? All the other Cons... What could have happened?

Ugh. Guessing is making my head turn more sluggish as it aches… To save myself from the torture I am putting myself in, I noted to it to locate the mech once I get out of here. (Even though I know that I'm a mortal squishy and he would likely kill me once I see him) Well... the meaning behind 'curiosity just killed the cat' would be literal.

"Ya' seem to know a lot more about us..." The accusing voice of my most awaited Weapon Specialist sharply said at me as he grunted in displeasure.

"I don't buy it that the Con would tell you about his origin... let alone, him opening these to you and you being left off without a single scratch." His optics had lightened up with a hue that unmatched the glower of the Cons I always saw in the movie. Ugh. I am in a tight mess here.

Chapter

"Who are ya' and why do I get a feeling that ya' know much more of us?" He stepped forward menacingly, only stopping when he was blocked by Jazz who was still by my side. His pedes made my bed shake as I held onto it tightly with my sister alert and awake at my other side.

Gulping, I looked up at him with uncertainty... Why, oh why does the mech torture me?

...My big mistake ever was looking at him, EVER. He must have sensed my unease as he suddenly changed to amusement.

"You can't fool this mech with that facial expression of yours, younglin'. I attest my experiences to what I can see on you that I just 'hit the nail on the head' as you humans would say. You are hiding far greater things from us, as well as your little sister." He said as I tried to stay calm. Being calm was the solution I could only think of right now but something had sparked within me when my sister was mentioned.

The glaring mech wouldn't harm my sister or me...Right? This thought was what was calming me down for now but the thought of him threatening my sister... That was a different matter.

If I could have moved my body, I wouldn't be trembling in fear of getting disintegrated by his cannons. I hate not being able to move. This only brings me back to what I once was...

But even though fear had risen in me, there were also other emotions that had been triggered within. My sister had experienced this side of me for so little times but if I do so, she would know that I made my point clear as a diamond.

"Ironhide..." Optimus tried to stop him but only got ignored as he powered up those nasty barrels. My own eyes were fixated on them as I saw the ball of energy forming right in front of me. Even Jazz was trying to stow away the mech but he stood tall in front of me. I could only shield my sister from what was happening even though my movements hurt.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I told him defiantly as I move my eyes to meet his optics. The light hurts… Badly… I think I am going to be blind once me and my sister leave this place.

"If you think that I am a Con... Well... I am not! I wouldn't risk this squishy aft of mine to rescue Jazz if I were involve with the other faction! Now stand down and heed Optimus' orders." I glared at him as the flags inside my head rise, one after the other. I've been feeling insulted since the last time I had woken up so there was no telling what a hell of a temper would I release from being pent up.

"I am my own as my sister is. I am Maelin Chester 'Cheer' Oberon, the eldest daughter of the Oberon family that has a great degree in the skills in the field of art. Heck, I don't have any experience in holding a gun but I did just to save him!" I huffed in irritation not minding that I am acting stingy and grumpy like a woman on menopause. This situation was pulling out the true me because my mind was going foggy with all the rage I am feeling. All my values were tossed over the window.

I am not the perfect good girl in anyone's story... I might be at first but never forever.

"Sis... calm down. You're supposed to be the level-headed one in the family." My sister reminded me while she tug at my sleeve. Her statement only made me give her a scowl. It was that scowl that made me remind her of who she was talking to; That SIDE of who she was talking to.

"And you know that I don't back down when it comes to my person being threatened... even if it is some giant afthead that is made out of metal and is a sentient being from another planet that is holding his big plasma cannons at my currently dysfunctional body." I spat every word with venom that made my sister shut up and look at me pleadingly from the side where she had moved to. My head turned sharply to Ironhide after ignoring such shit.

"Shoot, ol' timer... Never mind if I was a squishy to begin with. Never mind the fact that when I am gone, she'll likely hate you to the core... never mind all the conscience that would eat you once you make the next move. I had karma with me and it would not hesitate to eat you up." The glare and venom I had had spiked high awakened my good conscience.

It wasn't his fault that he was threatening me now. It wasn't his fault that he would regret doing this. I was the one to be blamed. My emotions where getting the best of me again.

"Calm down... Please?" My sister's soft and broken voice asked me so kindly that I couldn't help comply. My good senses were coming back huh? Bi-polar much…

With a sigh, I closed my eyes and had started counting down from ten. When I opened them again, I saw her besides me and gave me a hug; a hug that made me wince and choke with my spit.

"Thank you..." she said in a soft whisper but I did catch onto it.

Once she felt me relax (even though I didn't from the pain) she actually thanked me for that. She doesn't need to do that for I knew my limits. And if I were to think of the outcome, I wouldn't push it because of her.

"As long as no one is harmed, especially you... I won't go like that again. You know me the most in my rebel days..." I snickered at her as she shivered a little. Maybe she was remembering something, I don't care.

"Yeah... And I hope no one triggers that..." She suddenly surprises me as she started glaring at Ironhide who didn't relent from his position. Only when Optimus put a servo on his shoulder plates was when he stood down. I also heard the fragger get hit by a wrench from Rachet... I snickered much to his pain.

"I apologiz-" The boss bot started but immediately shut up when I gave him a taste of my own foul mouth, but I still had good intentions.

"Shut up, Prime... I know what you are going to say but it isn't from you of whom I want to hear it from." My words were still sharp. I couldn't help cringe at my good conscience yelling at me for treating Prime like that when he had done nothing to provoke this side of me.

"... Shit. Sorry..." I bit my lip hard but not enough to draw blood. My sister laughed at my predicament but immediately shut up when I gave him the eye. I turned to OP once again after shutting her up.

"I am being a meany here so excuse me and let me just get my head back in the good clouds..." Sam let out a whistle as I rolled my eyes at him. He stared wide eyed at me but ignored it all the way. I can't help it! I was so into the mood today~ to scare and be my own kind of bitch.

"Ta' see d' day, Boss gets a good ol' lash from bein' too good..." I heard Jazz snicker but Ironhide was still the same, tense and ready to offline me.

"I am sorry about that. Anger management... I tend to last more than an hour if it weren't for the fact that I am in a bad mood since getting in this piece of crap." I glared at my sister then. This was all her movie's damn fault.

"It is not my fault that my project was in a rush and you are my only hope in finishing it." My sister said in defense as if she had read what I was thinking.

"But it is your fault that I didn't get enough sleep and had to worry my aft on what you were currently doing... being in Brawl's protection..." The sudden mention of the name diverted their attention to her. That serves her.

"You also knew me better that I won't lay low in a trash bin! It stinks there and I had to meet Dew bot as well as the others. It was a good thing that they didn't shoot me!" She argued back as if that would help her.

"Whatever... I get your point... but please do be careful in manipulating Cons with pride issues..." I told her sternly as I begin to wince from my upright position. Rachet's optics suddenly glimmered in the light making me gulp nervously.

"Wait... You mean she had just made a Con actually protect her?" Sam said in disbelief which made me and my sister chuckle although in the back my mind, I was wishing that Rachet wasn't looking at my direction. All my bad had gone and had been swept by the wind but nervousness was starting to fill me. No one ever likes to be under the Hachet 'gentle' care. Human or not, I know that it would probably hurt. Maybe...

"Yep. She just did that... and to be put in such a place was puzzling me till now, ya know? Whatever manipulative skills my sister has is not of my own..." I rolled my eyes at her as her eyes glinted in mischief. The bots who were watching the exchange were now quite fidgety and I don't even know why.

But I intend to find out.

* * *

 **It has been a long time since I made this chapter so please excuse me if I had made grammatical errors. I didn't proof read. Just post and then see the reviews...**

 **I am busy... Uh, I would just like to inform.**

 **:) See you on the next chapter. And I am currently sorry to all those JCAM fans and The Shift readers... I hadn't started updating it yet. *sigh***


	10. Reading and Learning

**Chapter 8:** _Reading and Learning_

* * *

 **This was supposed to be for the fourth day! *shocked* When I had previewed the story, I saw 'chapter' meaning that it was where I should have cut the last update off... You guys are lucky...**

 **But now, I have to fill the spot for the final update. *sweatdrops* And...**

 **I am a bringer of bad news...**

 **Sad to say, health problems... So yeah, I will now have hard times in giving you updates. *cries***

* * *

"Back to the story board..." Will said as he clapped his hand and diverted my attention to him. I totally forgot that he was there! I saw him stride towards my berth and climbed up a few stairs before getting to where I was at. He also had a folder with him that I hadn't noticed since he came in.

Pulling it in front of me, he scratched his head like he always does when he was nervous or something.

"We need you to fill the whole information sheet if you please... After your sister filled up your form, I didn't expect that she would know so less of you." I took the folder from him and nodded in understanding. I had thought that his nervousness was from embarrassment, how dead wrong I was!

I read the first part of the sheet and saw that it really did lack all the basic information. I then had taken noticed of Rachet, shifting my bed to a sitting point making me able to read upright while still relaxing my already strained body. He gave me another warning before disappearing to the side which made me think otherwise of angering the medic. He would still be here but unseen by me.

Looking back at the paper and reading it once again, I then stared dumbly at it for a minute before turning to my sister who was fidgeting at the foot of the bed.

"You don't know my birthday and how old I am?" I said in disbelief to the girl who shyly scratched her head in embarrassment as she nodded. Jazz grinned at the side as the others found it amusing too.

"You know me better, sis." She tried to reason but that won't ebb away the irritation I have for her. It was unfair that I know all their information and could likely get every single information sheet on them correct while they don't even have half a fragging clue of me.

This made me sighed even deeper as I shook my head. When will they stop treating me as a tool and start getting to know me as a person?

"Fine... let's get on with this..." I said as I told my sister to get her aft besides me to be my hand in writing. I gave her the envelope with a pen latching onto it. She took out all the documents and turned to me as if saying she was ready.

I only nodded at her and she went on with questioning. It was like an interview of some sort. The bots and others were the audience.

"Name?" She started. I couldn't help roll my eyes on her for asking that. Next time, I'll try and give her a different name to list down and see whether she really believes that it was my real name. If she still did list it, I don't even want to know what she thinks of me.

"Maelin Chester Oberon, dumbaft." I scowled as I told her that but she just stuck out her tongue at me before continuing. Our conversation got the other's attention again judging from the spike of curiosity and suspicion (from Ironhide) in the air. Why in the pit could I decipher their EMP field?

I don't know why but I am not planning on finding out. The more I know less, the easier for me to leave this place with my sister and shake off this feeling that was now starting to stir in me.

"Age? I am guessing 20~!" She cheerily said as if it was the correct answer.

"What? Are you telling me that I look old? I'm 18...!" I sighed as she started erasing her guessed answer.

"Femme..." she said. Well that was obvious! She doesn't need to ask about it. This was also added to the bucket list of the bots, I guessed. I tell you that it was from our use of Cybertronian… Well, not clicks and whirls but still Cybertronian.

"Senior High...?" She spoke out in syllables but I only shrug at it. Maybe her brain was taking on a hike and decided to leave her with only common sense now?

"Spectrum Dorrington University" At least she had managed to answer that herself as she wrote furiously.

The list goes on and on until I noticed something from the papers she was writing on. Is my mind tricking me or is it just Halloween?

I reached my aching arm out and snatched the paper she was filling up away from her. She yelped out of surprise but I ignored it. My focus was on that slagging piece of paper that I had the urge to disintegrate or crumple under the building pressure of my hand.

My eyes darted to her form then at the bots and Will. They were all staring back at me as I did that and I noted the sudden shift of emotions to nervousness. I broke my gaze with them and to the paper again, still wanting to make it disappear like it was something that shouldn't have been created.

"You gave this to her, literally?" I asked them without moving but my voice held on to the emotion I was currently harboring. I currently don't know how to react to this, whether should I be happy that my sister can do this or I should be angry at the others for utilizing my sister or testing her like a guinea pig.

I heard my sister ask what I was freaking about as I forgot the pain when I bard my teeth at her while grinding it. I stared at her straight in the eye to prove my point on how angry I was on what was currently happening.

"Noname... Do you clearly understand what is on the paper?" She raised an eyebrow at me and tried to get the paper back but I didn't let her.

"Answer me..." I demanded to know without any buts coming from her. She realized this so she had just answered.

"Yes. I can clearly understand it, sis… Well, the words at first look scrambled to me but then, I could read it. What on earth are you thinking asking this though? Isn't that only English or are you going to tell me that I can understand Spanish all of a sudden?" She huffed at me while I looked at the others. Will's eyes met mine and I narrowed them at him.

"What is the meaning of this?" I demanded as my emotion flared. What in the pit was going on and why can she read these fragging things.

OP was the one to speak though as the questions I have began piling up like the pit.

"That is what we would like to know also, Ms. Oberon... Your sister had shown her comprehension on reading our glyphs while you were in recharge. We tried to make an explanation for the sudden change in her neural competence but every conclusion only leads to more questions. Could you please enlighten us?" He asked kindly as he went on one knee.

I blinked at him trying to process the overloading information I was being given. The only thing I could muster was a twitch in the left eye. Rachet scanned me then and told Optimus that I was currently in shock but I scowled as my sister poked me again and again.

"What. Did. I. Do?" She said in between pokes. I swatted her hand away and looked at her straight in the eye. She must have sensed the heaviness of situation when I did that.

"You, dear sister of mine, have just understood Cybertronian language without knowing the difference between it and English." I said in a calm tone although I was screaming in the inside and panicking. What does this mean for us? Why is my sister sudden showing this kind of ability? Was this from the time we had entered? Was it from that mech? WHAT?!

Even though I would like to ask her all of that, I wasn't going to go crazy and ask it in front of them. That would wait till later in the cubicles. Right now, the only safe topic I can go into was that with that mech.

"What in the pit did you really do in Brawl?" I asked her as my eyes squinted at her. She shook her head furiously, denying that she did something other than hiding in the mech. She had explained but nothing would fit to answer our questions.

"So let us get your story straight... You are saying that you had just told him that he was a weak mech for being taken down so easily then told him if he hid you until I came back, you'll admit that he wasn't and even call him that..." I summarized as she nodded but my eyes narrowed even more.

"But what did you do when you were in his spark chamber. Did you touch his spark? Did you touch anything that could have unknowingly zap you and dump you with this ability?" I asked dead serious as I saw Sam nervously fiddled with his blankets.

I knew that the boy was thinking of Archibald, his great grandfather who had been introduced in the movie to have become a psycho from touching Megatron. I was also thinking of that that is why I wanted her to clear it.

I knew it and maybe the bots do to, now that I had opened the topic. It seems that they hadn't considered her status of being near a spark until now as this info got disseminated.

"I did nothing there but just sit away from the glowing light-thingy that you call Spark, sis. I just got to know him more at that point while he and I had a conversation internally." She said as a matter of fact.

"What do you mean internally?" I asked her again making my mind rill in again. What does she mean internally? Primus! Don't tell me that my sister had unknowingly formed some sort of bond!

"Wait... that happened after I got electrocuted..." She said as her eyes went wide at me in her realization.

"And that was when...?" I continued to urge her to complete every fragging thought of hers as she spilled what happened.

When she had finished, Sam suddenly piped up in alarm as Bee carried him over to us, much to Rachet's protest.

"That must have happen after I had dropped the cube that time..." He said in mild panic.

"I vaguely remember because I was running but I felt it also, on the soles of my feet when the energy from the Allspark scattered as it collided with the floor." He continued. Now I remembered that event. He was running with the cube but tripped. That caused Dewbot and other earth tech to become sentient. How could I over see this?! And thinking about it, I felt a zap too but that was after... What could that mean?

"You mean that she had been affected by it too? I thought that that cube could only cause trouble to one of your own...?" Will said next as he crossed his arms and pointed at the mechs. He was still besides me as he looked at the bots for answers.

"It is not that simple but I can conclude that there must been some kind of electrical magnetic field around her that time that had made her a target of the energy... Then, there might be a chance that it was caused by the neural activity that she had been running on high that time like Samuel. I can't conclude as much but those two are more likely what I can for now." Rachet said out loud as he ushered my sister into his servo to scan her.

We left the two and continued on the conversation that had started. This made me thought of what other things were we exposed to, unknowingly.

Looking at the mechs one by one, I can see that the revelation just had Ironhide's glare lessen a little bit. However little it was, I was glad that it did because I would hate it to hate the black mech with just a simple and petty fight about who I am.

But Primus had other plans for me today huh? And I think Unicron is moving in on me as the topic was breached once again by none other than Jazz. My hope of having a descent sleep and recovery would never come on a silver platter of silence.

"So hun, How'd ya know dat's Cyber'ronian?" Jazz asked. I knew he meant good but I wished he never did asked again.

This conversation would be the death of me, I promise you that.

* * *

TBC


	11. Players Get Ready

**Chapter 9:** _Players Get Ready_

* * *

 ***grins* Hiya folks! :D I had snuck away. PS. Don't tell anyone... hahaha**

 **Hazeleyanna:** *blinks* Thank you. *offers a wide smile* For both the encouraging review and for the worry. Yeah. But I think I had gone too long failing you lot with promised updates so I supposed I like to keep up to half of my words. *sigh* I had no clue were the JCAM chapters went as well as for the Shift so my readers there are probably pissed. Hehehe. If you are one of them, sorry.

 **SunnySides:** I see that you're still at Chapter 8. :3 Uh, I really didn't answer where Prowler is... I mean, Even Maelin doesn't know where he is currently. It will all too soon be revealed though so please stay tuned! :D PS. I want one too! But Transformers Merchandise here is zipped. D:.

* * *

"I can't conclude that if it's Japanese for Hiragana doesn't have those symbols..." I tried to turn the topic and tried to distract them away from it. Who dare's to tell me I am wrong? Isn't TF from JP?

And Please, oh please, I need them to go away from that subject. This is just what I need. To reveal to them that I wasn't from their dimension along with my sister and get a look from them like I was crazy. They don't need an Archie the second...

The diversion wasn't enough though. To my luck, Ironhide decided to step up again. (See how sarcastic I can be?)

"I have no patience for this. Tell us how do you know and what you still know..." The mech had plucked me off my berth making my pain spike again it the sudden pressure of being hanged. He had at least thought of my situation as he placed me on his servo, eye to eye with him; in my case, eye to optic.

I tried to wrack my brain for anything that I can use as a legitimate answer to stop the mech from questioning my origin and stop him from prying any more. I have a few seconds to think until I had caught of my sister giving me an idea that would likely save me the breath. Yes! That was it!

"Uh... If I tell you... you won't let Ratch ever, and I mean EVER, take me to have checkups and other things that involve medical stuff... unless it was only lectures." I tried to sound convincing that what I was going to say although I knew it that this would only likely lead me to the care of the medic. How contradicting is that?

Ironhide look at Prime as the boss bot looked at Rachet who had heard his name. When they tore their optics from each other, Rachet gave me a glare with a promise. That made me shiver on what impending check up I would likely face from him.

"Rachet had only agreed to let you off for a week." Optimus said. Oh... that was it. I didn't expect that but it was a good bargain to get out of my fear zone.

"I need that to be longer..." I tried to test my luck.

"Slag it, femme... you are not in the condition for me to not fret about. And I can see that whatever you might have to reveal will lead you to even more than check-ups." Rachet glared at me while he stopped on what he was doing to my sister.

"I know..." I said dejectedly. Ugh...everything was a mess. I really need to defrag everything and act the way I usually am after this emotional roller coaster.

With a sigh, I told them another lie that seems to appease Ironhide's anger. I told them that I was also touched by that power where I got some knowledge from it. This was partly true... I have the knowledge but that came from reading all those fanfics, watching the movies and all those animated series. I also don't know what that zap I felt had done to me specifically but with the thing about me reading their EMP fields… there is something, really.

"You mean that the Allspark had given you some kind of foresight?" Ironhide looked at me in surprised as Optimus had managed to get me from his servo to be placed once again on the bed with William rearranging me. I didn't notice... I thank the soldier though and gave him a small smile as he apologizes for not stopping Ironhide.

I just turned once again to the conversation.

"Um... If you say it like that, yes... but I don't think it would be a good thing for me to reveal them... uhmm... for purposes." With that, the black mech was on me again in rage. Will stood in front of me as Jazz held the mech with OP. I can see Bumblebee had Sam near his chest to take him away from the violence. It reminded me of one of the Fics again as I smiled a small smile at their direction. My lack of attention must have enraged the mech even more as I heard OP try to calm him down.

"Ironhide, stand down. Ms. Oberon is right. If she ever reveals what is in store for us, it would likely change the outcomes that she may think has a great reward. All we can do now is to protect her and her sister. We cannot let the Decepticons get a hold of this information." The boss bot said with a silent promise hanging in the air.

With that, the mech tsked as I got huffy. How come Ironhide was more tolerable in the movies? Ugh, I don't know the answer...

The only thing I will care about for now is the sudden chill I just felt in the air as my stomach twisted and turned again. There was something happening out there... And that something was telling me that it ain't good.

The feeling I had only got stronger and stronger as each day passes like a blur for me. It was like there was a slagging stick poking my subconsciousness and it was trying to literally pop me or fry out what little nerves I have left.

Something wasn't right and I do wish that it isn't my other siblings. Darn it, I hate this sixth sense of mine... it only makes me worry even more now, ya know? The fact that whenever this hidden sense of mine activates, it was always right, just made me worry even more...

I have enough things to worry... Like about my moronic little sister here that was starting her training regime with the soldiers without them (Sir Will and his men) knowing what she was up to. That girl had boggled my mind out after she admitted it the third day of my wake. I assure you that it wasn't a good day for me that time when I was still stuck in the medical bay with morphine in my systems.

I hate blaming anyone for her drastic actions like in joining the army and I can't fight the fact that she has been at it for quite a few years now. A week of training, she had immediately grabbed the chance to take an advantage of our situation. Ironhide, with Sir Will's help, had thought her how to shoot, much to my chagrin… She was now a young rookie in their book. Her body had accumulated a lot of muscles than before when she was still only training for lawn tennis.

Ugh... Whatever! First things first, I'll worry about her when I garned the time to kill my brain cells. Our number one goal for now was to get out of here pronto. The more we intertwine and spend time here with the NEST residents and its alien occupants; I fear that it would make our escape and hiding a lot harder than it already was.

How did I manage to conclude that? Well, let's say that I tried to slip off and away from the med bay only to be brought back by the doc and with me hanging in the air like a rag. I was really bored that time and I needed to get some fresh air other than antiseptics, solders and other what-not that made my insides churn. The escape basically failed when Rachet decided to look for me with his scanners.

This time though, the plan I had formulated took me a while but I did it. I know that moving out on night time is not quite easy and can say that it has many flaws... but I'll pray for the best that we can manage to pull it off with little hitches.

I did what I can to gather info with so little space to move in with night watchers that would likely be a problem as well as the on duty bots.

In the cubicles, I was with my sister. It has been a week now and all my wounds had been fairly healed. No more bloody bandages... no more stitches... just another large scar that decorates the middle of my body. I can't comprehend whether was it because Rachet was a great medic or is it from the other reason that had been making me more worried. I should try experiment… but later.

"I didn't think that this place would literally be our best spot to have privacy and some quieter discussions..." the brunette said as she leaned on the sink.

"I told you... Just pull out the femme card and they would leave you... although that tactic doesn't really work always for Rachet." I laughed with her as we remembered the last time she had said that she was bleeding to death and that if the bots don't leave her (specially Jazz), then she would -the die thing-.

She had one of those girly periods… with many men and mech around… What is the result? Panic from the bots and a good laugh for the soldiers. Although some of the soldiers blushed and offered help in her situation.

"I love Sir Lennox for that..." She snickered in the memory of the captain joking with her until I coughed. The conversation turned serious with this.

"We'll be dawning, right?" Her voice didn't fit her body at all. It was like she was another person in that little person of hers. The term dawning was also what we use to signify our escape. We practically use codes now so that we can't be given suspicions.

"Yup… As soon as the gears slow, it's a man for his own." I sighed and leaned my head upwards.

"Still get bothered by it too, huh?" She bit her pink lips as she stared at another direction after glancing at my expression. I told her about my senses being sharper than normal and that I could practically see the waves of transmission now, wherein I could decipher them.

The real thing bothering me was the fact that there was this bond feel in me. I had counted it and it fell on 4 bonds. I knew that Noname is one of them for one time, she had managed to injure herself in training, I felt it.

Now, the others were dormant… then suddenly it would flicker on and off… I don't know what is going on but I think it was not good.

"I know that they'll come... I know it." I casually said with worry on my face. It will get ugly soon and I plan on getting a hold on them before it was too late. I had made plans on how to live a hidden life here but that will probably wait till I can ask permission from two people that I know wouldn't turn down a neighbor in need.

"Since the time we were tossed here, I think it had already changed our biochemical arrangement as well as some molecular structure... Well, I am not fazed by it but ever since I got to learn that I could read their language, it was like a switch was clicked, Sis..." She said to me as thoughtful and confused she was. There goes her smart alec side.

"I know... I had seen it in you, too. You've complete matured since we got here... less than a week and you've gone to this big girl that I thought of as someone older and more experience than me." I stalked towards her and cupped her face, showing her the saddest expression I could muster mixed with apologetic me.

"Heh, don't you think it's time for me to make a drastic change also, Sis?" Her eyes portrayed the sorrow of remembering what happened to us back then when I took the time to change to who I am now. Just a simple traumatic event and there went the bad ass bitch.

"You know that it isn't that bad to change. But I think it wouldn't be fair to just wipe out who you were completely for it is what you are and who makes you who you are now." I placed my forehead on hers as hazel eyes met.

"I always forget who was the more diplomatic and more poetic one among us..." She said with a smile as I giggled at the words.

"I can't believe you even forget my primary and basic personal data!" I laughed at her fully now.

"You can't blame me for being the third among us... You are the oldest so you just had the responsibility to know what we can't." She grinned again in an attempt to mock my status in the family. I didn't take the bait though and just shook my head.

"Let the game.." I started with a smile as our convo finished.

"Begin!~" She happily added.

It was now time to begin our pending trip.

* * *

 **What do you think is their game? :)**

 **TBC**


	12. Get Away

**Chapter 10:** _Get Away_

* * *

 **Hi Readers. Typical... I need to spend my New Years surrounded in white walls. Well... I guess it is kinda lame but Advance White New Years Day! That was supposed to be Snow Day... Brr... It is freezing here.**

Hazeleyanna: I can't argue with that logic. But sure, I'll make it up when I am awfully better. So updates wait with readers? It is a so so...

 **Disclaimers!**

* * *

We both left the cubicle with my sister holding me up to portray that I still am in need of some assistance in walking. I needed to make them believe that I wasn't still capable enough to freely roam on my own so the others would let their guards down...

I did not mind different treatment they gave me than what they gave my sister. She was left to her own devices when I got Jazz to accompany me. And I knew for a fact that she, in the eyes of many, was called to be like an angel; humans that don't quite take full attention on her when they had been introduced to her thought that she wouldn't be able to hurt even a fly.

Oh, I think if ever the Decepticons are hiring squishy soldiers, they could practically earn a slot or two. They were good as Cons if they are able to put up like this, with all deceptions and lies…

Maybe they could find Gould and let them in the Decepticon plan before DoTM?

That will be another thing to process…

* * *

The night was chilly as hell since that the base is located at the middle of the dessert... I guess it was expected. I had memorized the movements of the bots and soldiers up to now so I was able to slip away quickly like a snake from the human quarters. I wasn't meant to be a scout or spy but I sure do fit for that category now. How? Well, frag if I know. Since we were thrown here, nothing seems to be the same anymore for us.

With a sigh, I kept my thoughts at bay and just waited for noises or steps... even vibrations to signal my advancements in the hallway. It was harder than I thought when the security cams were keeping tabs of the whole building but I gave more wonder on how my sister went and did her tasks.

We had our work cut out for ourselves. A week of planning and meeting in the ladies cubicle was all what we need to come up with everything as sound and prepared as possible to face what will come to us when we are off here.

I had managed to stealthily reach the rendezvous point we had set up. It was at the front of the hangar, off to the dark part of it where military vehicles that were getting ready for transport was there. This would be a great plan to make our escape.

She smiled at me and I smiled at her. In the dark, I could pick out that she was wearing someone else's white t-shirt and a knee cut military pants for our clean getaway. The flip flops, I don't know where she got them but I think that maybe it came from the fieldtrip she had with Jazz, Sir Will and Ironhide on a certain day that I had called 'Unfair day'.

As I said, she was the only one allowed to freely roam the mother base when the real TF fan was stuck and in reprimand on what felt like a brig to me. Where the heck was my freedom? Well, ask Ironhide of that…

"Here's yours..." My sister handed me a sack and I pulled out my pair of clothing that looks like the same as her, only bigger. I stared in ridicule at her asking for answers..

"Got them from the solicitation we got from them... and I kinda pulled out the birthday card." From her explanation, I snorted and rolled my eyes at her antics. Really, it was not that low to tell that it was my birthday when it really is not but it does not mean that we didn't commit anything wrong.

Yeah, this is how we got the money we would use to get live off from for a few weeks maybe.

"I plan to tell them when we get back..." She sheepishly said before disappearing at the side. She doesn't have to do that though because I didn't mind but if she feels guilty about it then, that is her choice if she wants to confess or not. I just went on to change my own outfit at the side. I wonder where I should put my old garments…

"I'll take that..." She suddenly appeared with a caravan at her person. Now, when did my little sister learn how to drive?

"Learned it when Sir Fig thought that it would be wise for me to learn… Something about not being able to drive once I get accustomed to a sentient metal being in the name of Jazz. And this was also for something about making a great escape…" She chuckled then grinned. "I know that he'll regret ever teaching me..." Her eyes glinted in mischief which I smiled at and shook my head again. Decepticon candidate…

"You really should stop being that chunky bit of yours... I don't know whether I had been the one to provoke that kind of behavior of yours or was it always in our blood to be badass?" I told her as I hopped on. Well... It wouldn't take long… Once the others revved their engines and go their way, we would be also on our way.

"Perfected that thing of yours with Rachet, sis?" She suddenly asked me before I grinned and push a button from the device I held.

"Yep... Although, Rachet might think that his student wasn't that great at memorization, he has mistaken... Questioning him about the way scouts hid their spark signature as well as my love for science and your connivingness... I guess it turns out to be deadly." I bit my lip as I tried to hid my pending laugh when her expression turned to somewhat like flustered and a little to 'yuck-my-sis-is-appreciating-me'.

"Then off we go!" She said before she started the engine and we silently by passed the towers and barriers as we joined others in their exits. They didn't know what hit them. That is WHEN they know what hit them...

They just got duped by two teens. I wonder what would the others think about us once we cross paths again. If ever this was like the first time we got here, wherein we were going in loops and loops until we had no choice but to join the battle, I can already see the shocked, angry, worried optics of the bots.

That will be another problem in the near future.

Ugh… too many pit spawned problems…

* * *

We were a good hundred miles away from the base when we decided that it was safe to talk. We were now out of the scanners range as I activated the device in my hand. The vehicle had immediately disappeared without notice or alert from the others and we swevered sharply to a crossing. The light might be red but no one will see us pass the toll gate without a fee.

If you wanna know who was driving up to this point now, it was me. I had change to take the driver side and continue our journey as my sister rested slept. We both had overworked ourselves to the pit but we weren't out of dangerous waters yet.

It was when the sun rose up at the distance when we decided that it was the right time to get a flat iron on our plan.

"What do we have?" I had asked her since she was the one to take in the inventory.

"Good morning to you too, Sis." She retorted with my lack of greetings first then yawned and picked up a clock that she had manage to snuck in.

"Are you sure that we don't have anything within this jeep that can make them track us?" I asked her with a sigh. She might have snuck in other things that could give off waves and signals that would likely give us away. The device I had built could only be used for a certain amount of time before it needs recharge. Once the shield is off, we are gonna be goners for sure.

"Yep! I did check every item that we have... although I think that they wouldn't be happy to lose their personal things..." She said with a laugh as she rummages at the back. She had pack quite a lot from the clang of metals and pots there as well as the big looking knapsack was there.

"What did you get?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow but not turning my attention away from the road we got onto. If even we cross a military vehicle, we would be already hiding in our device. Once the bots know we are missing, they'll be able to trace us with satellite feed and give out orders to search for us.

I hate thinking that we are something priced and precious that we have to be stored in a slagging base. I do not like that idea too much… and if I don't like it, so will my sister.

"Do you have something in there that acts like a subspace or something, sis?" She asked me out loud. That sister of mine had always wanted something like that since Jazz had manage to fit every single thing she get to buy, it his alt form or bipedal form until they reach our quarters back at the base.

"Be greatful that I had manage to ask Rachet about this but please, do not insert anything that could rot in there like food or something; only metallic things. They couldn't be molecularly modified when we take it out later." I told her over the shoulder. Within the next minutes, she was gasping in pure joy as she tested it out.

I didn't bother to take away her fun for neither me or she would want that. But when it stood time for us to get serious, she was all ears again.

"We should move to another vehicle once we get to the city. I'll leave this in a junk yard, okay? By then, you should be finished already. I also need you to be ready with the necessary things that wouldn't make us look like we are too suspicious." I warned her. Both of us doesn't need others to get suspicions of who we might be.

"Got it... You're thinking what I've been thinking..." She smirked as I saw her from my peripheral vision and rolled her eyes.

"…Too much watching with papa?" I asked her with a smile thinking the same thing she was. She was thinking of something like a survival trip.

"Yeah... too much... and your tolerance to watch every single discovery channel, geographic channel, TLC, survival channel and other things that really creep me out on how you get your knowledge from and this paranoid-ness..." She laughed as she teased my habits.

"Figures... You all had thought I was crazy when I watch them, what more could I ask for when I react..." I said and snickered as I remembered their profanities whenever they saw me watching something lame in their standards.

Also, time check, it will soon be 6 and the base would probably be on high alert by now.

"Get ready, dude, I'm flooring it..." I said as I checked the gas and the speedometer before launching it forward at the outmost speed that the vehicle could take us. I already passed a welcome sign. That means we're almost there. MISSION CITY, a good place to hide then disappear. If they were lucky enough, they could do something first here to get extra money before going.

We were secure enough to get there, so maybe we could be spared a little time to get to know what we will be facing out here.

When we had reached the city in no time and got out of the jeep at the junk yard, it was then when we first encountered out problem.

This place we had found was a great place to park the jeep for them to see... I've known too much justness that lead to abandoned buildings with creepy residents. At least here, I won't worry about getting mob by a Decepticon in broad day light... I would only worry about these dudes that don't like their territory being invaded.

"So 'whut do ya' choose, girly? Be mine or we beat you up and still be mine...?" They were a group of monkey in my sight. The one who had spoken up, I could tell that he was the gang leader here.

"Hey boss... I like that other girl in the vehicle. Can I play with her and my friends here?" Another monkey that had no spines had approached. By my assessment, I can say that they rely on weapons…

 _Is it fear that compels you to run, insect?_ I could hear Megatron's voice echo in my head.

I ignored them as me and my sister continued on getting our stuff. It was then when she yelped from being pulled suddenly caught my attention.

"Don't you ignore us, sistah... A fine looking gal like ya' doesn't want ta' be diced." I felt the cold metal blade of the knife a lacky held on my neck pierced my skin.

I twitched. Nothing will come out good once they sign up for their own demise.

"Come on now... let's get ta' business shall we?" The leader was really not my type and heck do I want to be under mr. buff monkey. I was so going to mess with his gangster life.

When I felt the knife withdraw, I made my move. Elbowing the guy at the face, hard had knocked him out cold as the knife flung into the air. With another move, I kicked Mr. buff monkey in his crown jewels before catching the knife and pulling in to his own face... I think the fear kinda made me proud... With this, I can't help feel sadistic… wew... I am turning back again to my old self...

"S-sTOP! O-Or... I-Ill... kill her, BITCH!" Me and mr. buff monkey's attention went to the other buffy holding my sister. I glanced at him bored as I stayed on top of the other in a sitting position. How I dared for him to get up or do anything bad as I threw the knife in the air. I think I was spiking his fear even more as the knife goes down in front of his eyes before catching it.

I placed my hand below my chin and raised my eye brow at him.

"Sorry... I didn't catch what you were saying..." I inclined my head to the right where the knife was being tossed and caught. "Can you please repeat that?" I asked him with a smile that would have been perceived as none threatening... well... not really.

"I-I- i-" Poor man hadn't been able to stop himself from wetting his under wear. I knew that it was because of the face I had put on… It always does the trick but I think I am using it way over board as I saw my sister looked away in hurt.

She was over reacting again to this… *sigh*

Soon, she was released as we went away peacefully. I ordered them (more like threatened to dig their graves) to get away from there and be off; to never ever come back from there for I know that they would be the one s to be hunted for once they knew we had interacted with them.

My sister was silent… I knew why but I can't blame her. It was something that I didn't think would happen too… that I would use such face again with her looking. I had sworn but the resolution was currently breaking as you see.

We took a cab and went to the other side of the city and then stayed for breakfast at a cafe. The bag pack we carried was waiting for us in a storage room in the cafe that provided us with some clothes that were for the workers. The ones that entertained us were the main owners of the said diner. I didn't mind for they were too kind to us when we had come in.

They also had managed to give us some dollars to from working for 3 hours. It was morning rush and they need services badly. This made me wonder how their customers could stand the wait but then, found out that they old couple were the ones clearly were the kindest.

Customers with free coffee? Great and quality food in spite the long wait? They have it checked.

I had tied my hair into a bun and then proceeded in working on with helping the old man and her wife with managing the crowed with my sister in the same disposition as me. As soon as the crowed thinned, we went to the isolated part of the dinner and talked.

"I thought that you weren't gonna use her again..." This was her first sentence since we had reached this place. I knew that she was bound to get over it.

"I said I wouldn't but circumstances had provoked me to use the only force I have to get us out of that place as swiftly as possible without being reached by our designated pursuers..." I told her as I drank my free coffee like nothing was wrong.

"You didn't have to... I could have taken him down my own..." She said again with determination and defiance this time which made me smile before reaching out to her and petting her head.

"I know squirt, but I think that it is my job to protect my siblings for as long as I can... Can you at least give me some pride in what I do for you guys?" I told her as I stood up and went to the old couple to bid them farewell and thank you.

Her expression didn't go unnoticed as far as I can tell... She was wallowing again on what could have been and her independence and defiance was once again crushed by me.

I wasn't sorry though because I know that it was my role to protect them. It was my will to stay with them... It was all my choice that I change for them... Nothing will make me change whatever value I have installed within myself.

Even if life and death appears, I'll protect them, darkness or light of mine, protect is my mission for now in this dimension.


	13. A New Person

**Chapter 13:** _A New Person_

* * *

 **There are times that people don't know that I know the repercussions of my actions when I know them from the start that is why I am doing them. This is had been my choice and my choice alone...**

Hazeleyanna: I've been fine... but my persons here doesn't think I am. They are all worry-warts. Ive been living like this since the last time I can remember. But thank you. :D Just hope you will stick with this till the end. One story had just crushed and burned today. XD

 **To you all, HNY!**

* * *

After getting quite a hefty amount from helping the old couple that I had clearly refused to many from the amount they had given, they just wouldn't let us go without something of help. I told them many times until they had begged me to accept the amount and told me their life time story to explain why they were doing that.

It was a fun experience and an amusing story as we learned that they were a childless couple because of some accident that led each other to be unable to conceive… but then, they saw other children that grew hungry on the streets… they wanted to place their attention to them instead of adopting only one.

I found out that the Ol' man was a retired military veteran while the wife was a retired nurse. It was amazing that they had helped many in exchange for a few but we could practically see that their help wasn't for vain when at the back ground stood many memorabilia from the kids that they had helped. In return, they were given grace too.

They were a very lucky, happy and kind couple… That was why I wanted to get out of their lives as soon as we can to not get them involved in anything anymore.

They would be only put into more danger if we take longer… so after that tale, we were out and on our way to the next city (after picking out somethings ) where we would first stay and locate a certain mech I had in mind. We, of course, had thanked the couple before we left as I placed a little art of mine behind for remembrance. That was a risk I was willing to take… If the others had pin pointed out that it was the drawing I had done while in Rachet's med bay, so be it. It was a mix of abstract and whatever I could think of, much like a doodle and it was m finest so far, indicating that I had not lost the ability of mine to express myself with lines.

Currently, we got on the bus and waited for it to fill up. We sat at the center of the bus with my sister getting the side with the window. I just gave her an amused smile before going back to my sketch pad that I had both out of sheer want. The pencil that came from Will was still standing as well as the eraser… I couldn't help feel compelled to use them.

On the other hand, my sister just ate whatever the kind couple had given us. She didn't share but I didn't mind for I was too busy in sketching.

It was a long way ride but as long as OP and the others are not on our tails, everything was going to be alright. I looked at my left where my sister was, she was happily looking outside though I told her not to. She had managed to convince me that she was on a look out for them.

When I stared at the mirror from the upper side of the cabins, I couldn't help feel like a different person in our new look. I had mention that we did a few things before going… well… it was the hair as we wore different clothes this time as we had been given a new bag pack by the old couple. With some shades and a little dyeing of hair, I was now blonde while my sister preferred it to be chestnut-brown. I also wore clothes that I didn't think I could wear in public; not too bold but really shorter and a little tighter than what I am used to wearing.

We were 10 minutes within travelling when my sister looked away from the window. She had a glint in her eyes making me a little curious of what it was this time.

"So... Cade is on our top list?" She asked with a slight enthusiastic tone that I can't pinpoint for who it was for. To any bot, human or con she was thinking, I pray for your safety.

"Yeah, I think he'll be the easiest to find since he can't be movin' around." I shrugged and grinned at the thought of the Decepticon sitting like a figurine at some place it Nevada. Maybe we would be able to see him in a junkyard full of cars… that place is a logical venue to get parts for plate replacing. Our metal, even though was resented by Decepticons, they use it…

"Uh, is the Dorito of Doom on the list?" I snickered suddenly at her choice of insult and thought for a minute. Would I like to talk with the seeker? Would I literally want to hear his ego rant and risk my audios to turn deaf?

"I think I'll still think about it." I told her with a dead pan face. There was something not right about that glitch so I am not taking chances of getting myself killed.

I can formulate many theories about the seeker that would likely be the end of me so I think I'll put him in last.

"Still thinking that he might be good in spite of being bad?" She asked with a tinged of curiosity and disbelief written on her face. I blinked at her behind my sun glasses and nodded slowly.

"I know, i know... you don't have to rub it on me. I'm a hipocrite and I'm planning on staying that way. You know that you still love me anyway..." I grinned when she rolled her eyes at me.

"Fair enough... think of this also as my repayment for you not messing with my secret training as long as it had lasted." She said with the brightest smile I had seen on her.

That was when we noticed that the bus had pulled to a stop. We both blinked at what we saw at the side... It was them... Oh slag.

"Rest on my shoulder and pretended of sleeping." I whispered to her in a hurry as she did what I said. I was holding her hand to my shoulder so she won't quite support herself. My hand was also big enough to cover her face for a while.

When she relaxed fully, it was then that someone came in to check the passengers. I stayed relaxed and asked my other seatmate on what was going on. I had my voice on a higher pitch but still worthy of being perceived as a normal voice.

"I don't know too... whatever this is… I can say that it may something to do about the terrorist thing in Mission City. Maybe they had made perimeters to ensure the safety of the other cities. Good for them." The man said as he slouched into his seat more.

"Oh. That was a horrifying, indeed. These men had fought them and I can say that I am lucky to have them protecting us..." I smiled kindly at the other as I noticed his burning red cheek.

"U-uh...h-hasn't anyone told you, ms. that you have a beautiful smile?" He stuttered which made me giggle although I like Samuel more with his stuttering.

"Thank you... but don't you think that they deserve the best smile they can get?" I said before turning my head towards the soldier who was listening in to our conversation. I gave him the same smile and waited for a reply.

The soldier was in one of Will's team. I wonder why'd the said colonel wasn't the one doing the checkups…

"Thank you ma'am… It has been an honor to serve our country and protect and save lives. After all... it's in our job description." He smiled widely and continued his work on checking each one of us.

He didn't even know what had hit him... He had just passed me and my sis...

And when they were finished with his partner, he smiled at me before going down. I smiled back at him and waved goodbye.

"Good day to you and Good luck with your boyfriend, ma'am..." he suddenly said as I stayed smiling. My so called 'boyfriend' though had blushed hard making me internally cringe. He got it wrong and I think I had managed to make him fall for me... something in the line of those… I wish not.

When everything was checked again, I happily sighed in relief. The bus went on wards. "The soldier mistook us for being a couple. Sorry about that." He was the one to open the topic and gives his own apologies.

"Eh? It's alright, no harm was done." I giggled to my nervousness. I hate this kind of awkward conversation.

Then, suddenly, my sister shifted in her seat. I thought she was about to sit up when I heard her sigh and nuzzled my neck even more. What do you know… my sister has already fallen asleep again.

This day has been started out crazy so I can't blame her. I guess, when we arrive there, we would have to find an apartment or something.

"Uh... hey mr?" I suddenly called out to the guy as he shifted his head towards my direction with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes? And I am Milton by the way... But you can just call me Milles. A Lancaster…" I heard him say then with a smile. I was shocked… yeah… I hadn't recognized the guy! After like what? After Sam had bought Bee and snag Mikeala… This is what happened to Miles?~! I am utterly shocked at his transformation.

He had become leaner and I could see that he was working out a little bit from his collar-necked shirt. Then, his hair had been but off to a shorter length near 1 inch in comparison, allowing it to curl it's self than to go down into a wavy blonde to his shoulder.

I had also observed that he was staring at me… Slag. I was caught in the act of gawking over him. Wish he hadn't thought I was some kind of weird chick.

"I am sorry about that, Miles." I said sheepishly which he told me that it was okay. It had also reminded him the time when he was seen by one of his many schoolmates.

"By the way, I am Maelin but you can also call me Mae... My family calls me that." I held out a hand to him to give him a handshake but I find it difficult to because of my sister that was still leaning on my shoulder.

"It's alright… We can shake later…" Miles grinned as she saw Noname mutter something about frigrin' idiots in suites. His smile was different from the one I had seen from him… Well that was the first ever smile but still… I wonder what else had change. What had happened to him to change like this? Maybe this was because Sam had left him at that lake that time… I won't really know for sure but I would want to, sometime later.

I mean really, ever since Sam had left the other at that lake, Miles was never again shown… This was another thing to add to the bucket as I asked away again.

"Thank you… Now, I was wondering whether you know some open apartments when we get there." I asked as I petted my sister's head to keep her still and asleep. I smiled at the thoughtful expression he had put on before he fished out his phone.

Gosh, this is embarrassing. He didn't have to contact anyone for us…

"Morning old hag…" I gaped at him when he suddenly used that term to refer to whoever was at the other side but I was amused that he had been prepared for the outlash that came through the speakers.

"Yeah, old hag… I am in the process of getting there, so no worry…" He paused for a bit before he continued.

"I am fine… I just wanted to ask whether you have any more rooms for rent in the building…" I heard him ask the other on the phone. There was a minute of pause before he answered back again.

"Well, there is a friend here asking... yeah... I am on my way... I just—wait?! What?! Why me! Ugh… fine… okay. It will take me time so be patient, old hag… I don't want to experience another thing like that again…Yep." And with that conversation, I was confused and just looked up to make eye contact with the sheepish man.

With a final goodbye, he tucked away the object and turned to me again.

"Uhh… the old ha—I mean the land lord said that there is still a room available besides my part… So I think we are going to be neighbors then if you want to take it." He smiled at me as he still looked sheepish. I just giggled at him and shook my head.

"If there is a proper ventilation, accessible water supply and electricity… then I will take it… although I need to know how much it would cost us…" My worry about our budget was still on the top list.

"Oh, about that, I can say that it is cheap…When she meets you, you might even get a greater discount…!" He grinned for a minute at the thought.

"And since that you are really accepting the room… I had to do some groceries first." He said which made me raise an eyebrow at him.

"Why?" I asked him in confusion. "Is there going to be a party or something…?" I added.

Miles grinned making me wonder even more but then, he confirmed it when he nodded enthusiastically.

"Yep… now you two are part of the family! The old hag treats us her children or something like that… She's weird but I know that you will like her too… Just remember, she is always right…" He smiled making me giggle.

"Fine, Milton… She is always right…" At the mention of his real name, he blushed in embarrassment.

"I thought I told you that Miles was fine?" He pouted at me like as he went to sulk.

I giggled hysterically as he tried to tickle my side. It was like we had been friends since forever… This was nice. I never had someone before…

We had caused a commotion as my sister fell off my shoulder and the elderly in the bus thought that we were a cute couple. Darn… What is with all the false accusations here?! But then again, I think that I would try it here… You know, the dating and other stuff thing.

Never in my life have I expected I would break my golden rule! But if I count all the unexpected in my life now, they kept piling up high… So my decision was do it now, regret later. Maybe I can have some things here that I couldn't have back at our dimension.

There are no two dimensions alike right? And it is only a matter of time for me to take interest in him if we stuck like this. I always had a nag for worshiping brotherly and kind men figures.

And oh yeah… So many fanfics… I wonder if he would be the one to help me find 'Cade…

"Hey, Mae… Check this out…" I was thrown out of my thoughts as I turned and said 'what?' only to be met with a finger poking in my nose… Not that far deep but you know…

"Oops… that wasn't supposed to happen…" He said as he bit his lower lips as I fumed.

"Then move or I'll cut it off right here and right now…" I said as I glared at him.

"Oh, good! Is this who you are?" He perked up as I stared at him confused.

"Sorry… I have a habit of testing ones identity." The blonde said in embarrassment as my decoloured pupils stared at him in shock.

I really need to know what is up with Miles.

* * *

 **Something tells me that I would soon be ban from using ff for a while. Hah. -_-**


	14. Discovering Miles

**Chapter 14:**

* * *

It took us a few more hours before we got off the bus and started our run with the Super Market located at the central of this city. We took a cab after boarding off with our stud at the trunk. We rented it, much to my amazement that it was Miles idea to pay the driver…

Mysterious Miles… I want to crack who you are and what happened to Miles Tree Climber.

I jumped off my thoughts and turned to another. I think Tranquility is just at another corner from here but I doubt that the Bots would find me. Let me hope that my meddling won't bare bad news for us and the guy…

We paddled in the store and I compare the differences that this one has with ours. In our dimension, it seems like things are of higher price. Strange… I think something is making me think that it would be better to live here… Or was I only over thinking things? Yeah… Maybe I am. I supposed I can think about it later.

My sister stood behind us as she looked around. Occasionally, I would hear her comment about the prices and she would later come up to me and ask if we could buy whatever she had interest in. I would say it was fine since the money was well made from her effort of being a waitress but I would also decline to whatever I think was not necessary-like those large candy pebbles. The fear in me about her going sugar high was beginning to surface again. Now I remember why I didn't like shopping with anyone.

Later, I too, got my own basket with me as she filled it. Miles saw this and gave me a smile as he talked away. Another observation I have is that this Miles exudes some kind of confidence in him. Not the other lanky that had hesitated when he saw Sam got faced with Trent.

Talkative and confident Miles… One thing I like about him talking is that I could see that he was letting himself loose. Uh, did I ever describe how tight he was when I had just come in the bus?

"How about this…? Which do you think is best?" He held up two tomato paste with different brands on them. I don't know how to pick which was the best but I asked what's the price is. I am kind of a thrifty person if you clearly get to know me. I don't waste money on things that would just bring joy in a second before it disappears. Ouch? Double meaning much…?

I also don't really think of the things are of better quality if they are bought expensively when the cheap ones could deliver the same satisfaction.

Okay… I am getting off topic here.

"Get the cheaper one…" I told him as I saw my sister again with the things I had told her to find. These were all the necessities that would last us for a month. At least that is the time I could hope for us to be able to freely walk here.

"Ok!" He enthusiastically said he dropped it into his cart. I gave him a raised eyebrow which he laughed off. I think he is messing with me so I punched him in the arm. He mock hauled in pain which Noname raised a question for. I told her that he was faking it until he fell and writhed in pain.

It shocked me and made me think that maybe I did hit him that hard. I guess you could say that I can forget seconds of what happened… Sue my brain and memory gap.

So I went over to him and poked him if he was alright. To my fright he burst at me with those free fake vampire teeth in a package. I knocked his head and told him that he would be the one to pay for that.

He just laughed at me and I blushed out of embarrassment.

"You know…" Me and Miles stopped and stared up to my standing sister. I was on my butt and Miles was still on the floor.

"If you two plan on being floor mops, you could use a detergent in aisle 11." She rolled her eyes at us which Miles used as an advantage to grab her and make her another floor mop as she tried to get away from his tickle torture.

We both stopped laughing though when a cashier and a guard came and checked us. It was embarrassing that we were still on the floor, laughing like children.

"Sorry about that officer, miss. I assure you that we would get on with our grocery." I told them and they went. I think I saw the woman smiled and punch the guy in the arm saying something like 'If you were that sweet with my little sister…'. I sighed. Damn cooties and hearts are flying.

Let the humor of romance take me away in this movie… I just don't like easy fall things. *sigh* I am not that girl. I prefer action please. Whoever the mysterious force was controlling this crap, please stop it. Faith really hates me.

"Miles! I can handle it…" I said in exasperation as I went to get the basket that was taken from me in my dazed state.

He even paid for it at the counter which made me frown even more.

"How gentlemanly of you…" I said in defeat. I have no reason to argue when it was done and in the past now.

He smiled at me and ruffled my hair as he gave a chocolate bar to my sister. That was the last of that chocolate goodness as I grilled him of trying to spoil my sister with it.

It was a casual walk back to the cab and we went to the last stop, a three-storey building that was elegantly painted with white, red and yellow. It was located at a private subdivision that I don't know of so I shrugged it off. I suppose I won't need to get to know other neighbors if I plan on Con hunting with my sister.

We continued to walk up the white mahogany stairs. It was a great sight indeed when one enters. It was like you are in a mansion. The first floor was a lounge with furniture for guest and then came the wide stairs that separates into two at the top. Think of a wide ballroom area with a chandelier on the ceiling of the second floor shining down in the middle of the two floors.

There are two doors at the side with a name plate on while at the other side had three: two had signs of woman and man. Must be the comfort room…

"The ones here at this floor are the old hag's workers. She has a big garden and botany here and there that needs to be taken care of. Since as she is now old and can't do all the hard work anymore, she had hired a family to do it… I tell you this; they are very kind and loyal to her. They were from the streets until she came and offered the job—" He said as he was cut off when a boy came tumbling towards us.

It was the cutest baby boy I ever saw!

"Mwiles! Yuur bwak!" His cute chubby face had a smile plastered on it and he laughed as the grown teen besides me scooped him up.

There was something aching in me when Miles eyes turned a little bit sad before he did that.

"Oh! That is the cutest little boy I had ever seen…" I heard my sister pipe up but then she made a thinking position and look over again at us.

"Well, not the cutest since we have a sibling as cute as him." She added as she went and grabbed the little one so she could swing him around. It got a few giggles before the little brat stared at me with raised eyebrows.

"Sheesh bery pretty, Mwiles! She has bwond hair wike you!" The boy suddenly said and pointed at me. I couldn't help giggle at him and pinch his chubby cheeks.

"Why thank you…" I kissed him in the forehead and patted him.

"Awr ywo Mwiles sissy? Awr ywo?" He said with joy as I saw Miles froze and his smile faltered.

Noname also had seen it and frowned at me. She probably knew what I was trying to do so she took the chance to distract the little one.

"Nice to meet you, lil' brat… call me Nona. I think we are going to be neighbors soon." She took the kid away to give me time to chat with the other blonde. I think I miss by ebony hair, not.

I couldn't help feel saddened at the lack of joy he was now displacing as I stared at him. I don't know what happened but I know that I need to make things clear.

"Miles?" My hand went to his cheek as I felt it wet. He was crying…

And in an instant, I think he had broken out of whatever spell he had when he jerked away and wiped away the tears I saw.

"Mi—" I tried calling out again but he held out a hand, effectively stopping me. I waited for him as I stayed silent. When he had calmed down, I place my hand on his arm and rubbed his back. I am sort of used to crying men in my life and comforting them though, comfort is only for those close to me. Hah… the irony.

"Sorry…" He said as he still looked down.

"Don't worry. Care to tell the tale to lighten your load?" I asked him as I rub his back.

"It's nothing…" He insisted but that won't make me relent.

"It is not 'nothing' Miles. If you don't want to tell me now, I'll wait. Okay? I'm here… My little sister is here and we are behind you." I patted his head and gave him a side hug.

I saw him smile again making me smile too.

"Thanks…" He rubbed off the snot he had when I gave him my tissue from the subspace we have. Ugh. It was a little weaker and could be easily ripped but it was better than nothing. My theory is concluded that this subspace is only meant for metal things.

"Anytime, Milton…" I smirked as he snap back at me about calling him that. I asked him why and I got an answer that it was embarrassing. The only one that calls him that is his family.

"Well, Milton! We are your family…!" I told him as I carried on going to my sister who was hanging the kid up-side-down now. She really is bad with kids so I don't like her playing with our youngest sibling in the age of 5.

I smiled when I heard him say thank you again. Whatever his problem was, we would be there… I attest my will to that.

* * *

 **Bad writing, right? Sorry about that. No time to proof read anything right now.**


	15. Discovering Miles 2

**Chapter 15:**

* * *

Time check! We had been staying at this cozy nice place for a whole three weeks now without blunder of being chased down by the government and NEST. It was a wonder for both of me and my sister that we weren't aired live on the TV or on social media so we could be found easily. How sad that things aren't that great here. I could probably plot something heinous and be able to get away with it… not that I am planning something like that. I am too busy with all the things going on.

After the first time that Miles had broke down in front of me, I was so sure that he would shy away but he didn't! Instead, he would more and more come over to the apartment –or room- we were given on the third floor by this old but beautiful lady owner.

Miles was right about her keeping us welcome and at home. She hadn't even gave us the choice to stay or not to stay because once she had seen us coming from the stairs walls, she immediately had given me a hug and a kiss on the cheek as she discussed the rules she has in the house. My sister was not that lucky as me because in an instantly, the white haired lady had made her become her doll for dress ups.

… What can I say? My little sister, no matter what change she does on herself… She is still a perfect doll face.

Her name is Celestine Spetto and she is from France… She told her life story and it made me look up to her as a perfect role mother. For her life span, she had been helping her parents in farming and poultry until one day, they struck gold and she came across a barter that had fallen for her deeply.

Sad part is… Mr. Spetto died from protecting her as she was docked here secretly. She started again with the help of the original owner of the large hacienda she now had molded into an agriculture business. Her son had married a fine woman and they come here every Holidays with their two abnoxious –that is what Miles call them- sons and their oh-so-sweet daughter.

Mrs. Spetto had thrived her way up the ladder of society in her younger days but then, she got tired of it and wanted to live simple. The business had been passed on to her son as she was given a land here to amuse her because she loves to garden.

I was truly amazed with her collection of various floral plants and fruit bearing trees. It was kinda like a green heaven because of the occasional gazebo designed with lots of different flowers that you would see at every corner.

I once asked Miles how he met her and his answer was really metaphoric. I could probably tell him that I knew the boy but stayed out of it as long as possible.

"Well… I had this best friend once. I don't know if I can call him that still but it seems that life has other plans for us and we begun to drift apart. He bought a car… got the girl of his dreams and disappeared so often that I had no choice but to let him be. Worrying sick about him when I am not even sure if he still thinks of me is kind of painful. The whole bros before hoes kinda pissed me off…" He started as he sat on the sofa we have in our room that second week.

I finally got to let him open as long as my sister is away helping Mrs. Spetto to make her happy by being her doll. I couldn't probably count how many clothes the old lady has in store but I am guessing that they are enough to fill a warehouse.

"But there came a time where he had called me with worry. If I remember correctly, it was about his car going or being stolen then suddenly coming back the next day. He was really a train wreck and paranoid geek like me that time but we managed." He smiled at a memory that I won't have a clue of. There is so little in the movie to even tell how deep their relationship was.

"I don't know what happened but our friendship was gone by the time he got the jock's concubine… Do you think she had seduced him? Or maybe she was really a concubine and got his soul?" I had laughed at his humor as he grinned at me. I threw him a pillow and told him to stop bashing the girl. He smiled and told me that it was what he had thought that time. At least he was truthful…

"Then, I came to her –the old hag- door step one day when I was walking my dog. He caught a squirrel and he ran after it into her garden while she was having tea in a gazebo. She immediately saw through my fake smiles and told me I was hurt… You know… Sam was my only best friend…" He sighed and rubbed his face.

"She talked me into things like coming back to relax and forget problems because my family that time is kinda in a tight situation. I would have told my best friend that but I had no contact with him. I slowly got comfortable with her and thought of her as my second mom." He grins and tugs his hair.

"She made me cut all of my hair and made me fix myself." He grinned even wider.

"The next days, we had to move and I told her. She told me to visit and I did…" He said as his voice got quite. It was a long heavy silence spreading all over us but I waited for him. This was it… the most painful part.

"I-It was just a-after we had settled in that city…" He took in a deep breath and he let his hand hide his face as his head was tilted back. I am guessing that it was to hold the tears. I was soon besides him trying my best to fulfill what I had said the first time.

He glanced at me and gave me a smile that I gave back. He took a breather first and started again.

"You have heard about that terrorist attack… We were in it. I-it is not a terrorist that had been done it." He looked at me grimly.

I had the idea of what he wanted me to believe but I nodded and stayed silent. But then again, I had a plan and I think this is the perfect opportunity for it.

"I… I was also there…" I bit my lower lip and had tears prick the side of my eyes. I managed this feat because I feel like it. Sadness and worry was still clawing me and I hate that my brain is trying to demean me that my and my sister couldn't go back to our own family.

I broke my thoughts and went to get a look at him. Everything just happened in a flash and there he was giving me a hug. It was warm and comforting that I felt bad about slightly lying…

"I-I'm so sorry…" He stuttered out with broken. I don't know if it was for me, him or us but anyway… I don't mind. As long as Miles knows that he isn't alone. I am also kinda mad about what Sam had done…

"It's fine… It's all in the past…" I smiled slightly and sighed. My statement felt false as I thought of that I don't want the future if I know that my real family is still out there maybe worried sick for us.

"We are strong that is why we are still here now… I am happy to have crossed paths with you Milton…" I told him sincerely and both of us laughed happily before my sister came in and asked us whether we wanted her to contact the mental hospital.

I threw her a pillow that time and Miles whistled at her new get up. Noname was wearing awful gaudy colored dress that would fit a black and white era.

Now that was the end of the tale on how I got to know how Miles got to know Mrs. Spetto as well as answered almost all of my questions.

The last question I had was why in the pit does he treat us so kindly… Not the gentleman kind but the You-Remind-Me-Of-Someone kind.

I was right when he said that I remind him of his sister. Now that was a fact confirmed. Miles has a younger sister with blonde hair… I remind him of her from the hair and my positive-negative attitude. Although, he had admitted that the difference was that I was kind of a mystery to him.

"SIS! GET BACK TO EARTH THIS INSTANT OR I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET LEAVING!" I was suddenly flung off the bed and landed on the wooden floor hard with a loud thump. Oh frag… that hurts.

"I think you over did it this time, No—" I heard Miles voice said but as my anger flared for being rudely woken up, I did no longer care if he sees my bed manner.

"NOI NATHALIE MAEL OBERON!" I shot up with fury but as soon as I did that, I hit something hard and heard Miles yelp and tumble back.

Oh scrap. Two in one day pain-scription… I hate that girl right now.

Real tears pricked my eyes as I rub the back of my head. It hurts as I feel a bump forming. I squinted my right eye and blurrily saw the girl besides the other in pain as she apologizes.

She saw me and nervously said, "I shouldn't have done that…" as she let out a nervous laugh.

"You really shouldn't have." I spat out as I limp over to them and saw a bruise forming on Miles chin. I cursed inwardly and wince as he moved his jaw with a crack.

"I'm really sorry Miles! I terribly am!" I heard her fret over him as she got a bag of ice and gave one to both of us. I ignored them for a minute as I glance at the clock on the bedside drawer. It was still 7 am early.

I sighed and look at them again.

"What in the pit are you two doing in my room again?" I asked.

This apartment of ours has two bedrooms conjoined so I got a sleeping quarters for myself. My bed was simple with white sheets and a comfy foam as the only other furniture here was that side drawer with the little classic alarm clock.

"Well…" My sister started as she nervously glanced at Miles then to the ceiling.

"What is it? You know that we don't have the whole day to use in silence." I groaned.

"She just wants permission if she could come with me to my little job tonight, Mae." I blinked and my focus came to Miles who was still gripping his jaw.

Miles job involves being a DJ and Electrical technician at clubs on and off the City. What does he mean that my sister wants to come to one when she knows that clubs aren't that fun to watch?

"Why? I could have agreed if it were just movies or concerts but to your job? Why?" It doesn't feel right. My senses are just telling me that it was a bad idea to let her go out for the night.

"Oh come on, big sis… You know that Big brother Miles won't let anything happen to me… Right, big Bro? And I quote… You said that this place is different from where we were. I just want to see how he works!" She pleaded with her words and eyes as I gave it a thought. I don't want to let her go but if I won't that would lead only to defiance and reprimand that she wouldn't likely and might endanger her even more.

I hate the way I know her so well… *sigh*

"Milton?" I stared at the other who had his eyebrows raised at her. I snapped him back to earth and repeated.

"Uh… Oh, yeah. I will absolutely keep an eye on her while I work. Maybe I could show her how to make a beat also." He grinned.

"Is that the way to inspire others, Mr. Accelerated?" I asked with a pout.

He just laughed at me and stuck out his tongue. "Doesn't mean I already have my diploma in HS and degree in college, that I am mature enough to be a good role model." He smirked at me.

"Yeah… 'Cause you're so influential when you do that." I stuck out my tongue to and rolled my eyes at him.

They left a minute later to confirm that my sister has my approval. Even though she has that, I was still thinking of following her. My little job as a waitress and replacement cook is damned tonight. Hope Mr. Hotpot won't kick me off now…

* * *

 **Same with the last chapter. I have no time to do a redo on any updates I have now and SAD TO SAY AGAIN.**

 **I am going off for a longer while. Yeah. But I am not really saying good bye or anything...**

 **All my stories are to be continued and I am not letting any one of them be adopted.**

 **I'll finish them on my own time.**

 **Thank you for sticking with me through and through.**

 **Hope we meet again soon.**

 **TBC**


	16. A Night Out

**Chapter 16:**

* * *

After following the two sibling-alike teens, I grew bored. I had stayed at the back of the dance floor as I gulp my orange-tangy juice –if this was really juice… No less, tequila is better. I can say that because I had my fair share of different glasses of alcohol since my rebel days. This won't even make me tipsy…

The white bright disco lights were blaring on the stage as whatever kind of light was shining on the guests. I had observed that this little underground disco and bar was worth coming in since I see almost to none kissing or rated M scenes. This gave me a mental note to thank the manager for such a wonderful jam pack club...

And I have to thank Miles for making my sister have such fun besides him. It took her years but I think her dream of trying the DJ spot is now fulfilled. She pumped up the dance floor as her loud remixes made the audience dance happily.

As the hour passed, they had seen me through the crowd and waved at me. How they had seen me through the brightness of the lightings pointed at them and the darkness that surrounded me with the other bodies was a mystery to me. But I guessed that my sister had a growing ability in her had a part in this. I shouldn't really think so deeply about it because for all I could care, I should be expecting more oddities in the near future… I just wish though that it would not really make our survival here difficult.

I can't have my sister turn into a Cybertronian here, can't I? Many fanfics had all those normal dimension hoppers turn into one. For me and my sister, it is not an option we want. Or is it only mine's?

Miles had the nerve to even dedicate some sort of mash up for me as he took the mike and said my name –Maelin-. I had to look left and right before I had flicked him off. He may not see it but my sister will. My heart was thumping erratically in my chest just because of that but it isn't his fault. I should have thought better but ever since leaving the vicinity of the Autobot- NEST radar, I had been jumpy and on higher alert.

They were totally messing with me the whole time I sat there! Noname would smirk at me and add some other stuff that would pissed me off but the crowd loved it. I groaned and let my head fall with a loud thump on the table as the glass besides me slightly jumps too.

I had to endure it the whole way through. I was thankful that I did survive their obnoxious team up. It was now clean up time and the audience had been thinning…

As I walk in a steady pace towards them, I happily smacked some sense into their skulls. They didn't take offense and just muttered something like 'So worth it.' I had to shake my head at their antics and let my anger go. I had already something in plan for the score to get even when we get home.

After saying their goodbyes and getting the pay for the night, we went off. I walked ahead of them as they followed. The silent streets of 3 a.m. were giving me the creeps but I held on to the thought that I had done this a lot of times before. What can hurt if I do it again?

We passed the warehouses that were really empty; curiosity had me thinking and going as we went in every warehouse only to come out of the other entrance. Yes, I am hoping that there was a Decepticon lurking or resting there. My companions also had no complains so I continued to lead them on the way.

The warehouses made me huff in disappointment. The place had nothing… When my sister saw this, she took the liberty to say that it was time to go home in her own way, she whined making me twitch my eye and hold my fist to my sides.

Another thing that irritates me to the core is when she begins to act her bratty age.

"This is taking too long…" My sister whined as she dragged her feet on the dusty floor. We were now walking to a scrap yard. A perfect opportunity to see and explore is gone to waste.

"Oh come on, Noi… We are only a few blocks away." Miles tried to coax her. He always does that… like a big brother-figure he is.

It only took a few more minutes before she broke again and sat defiantly grumpy on some old car. I had perked up at this and inspected it with my eyes, not really noticing Miles had seen the shine in them. It was dusty and it has its mirrors broken. Some parts of it were dented and I can't figure out what paint job it has because of the poor lighting we were in.

I tried to feel for anything extraordinary but I got none so I figured that this was just a normal beaten up old car… Noname also thinks it is too.

"Why can't we just hot wire one of this old junks and transform them to look brand new? Isn't that better, Miles? If it is in the junk yard then it means that no one owns it, right? And you can take it as your own! It also thrifty…" She ranted as she crossed her arms and I think her logic had banished.

"Miles doesn't even have a driver's license, Noname… He would also have to do a lot of paper work to register it… Too much work if you ask me." I reasoned with her as she whined even more.

We bickered there and then until Miles got full of it and sighed. Here comes the big brother figure. Figures, he would be the older one in our little family. He was the 19 year old here. What a surprise huh? He was older by two years from Sam but was Sam's best friend.

"Stop bickering, you two…" His voice was stern and that made us stop instantly. It was too seldom for us not to.

"Let's just go home. It's early and we need some sleep. I know one thing is for sure… that Mae is going to be really early later when she gets back to work." I paled at the realization that had struck me. He was right! And to think that I haven't had a phone on me to even give my manager a call.

I was so dead later.

* * *

 **Readers are oblige to leave a review! Yeah, hi guys! I am back and I want your opinion about the way I write my stories now. Since the last event, don't know what happened to it so I am asking.**

 **Yey, I am back... and whoah, I missed a lot, huh?**

 **Well, see you all again and review! I'll make it my mission to at least get some reviews. Haha.**

 **I do not own TF! and please, different verses, continuities and timelines... not mine either... just - inspiration.**


	17. Job Slavery

Chapter 17:

* * *

Well, it wasn't a pleasant surprise to me that not only had I been shouted at but I was also given the task to deliver lunch to some people at the construction site at the far end of the town proper every single fragging day minus weekends.

It was no big deal if you ask me… but if you count on me taking the bus every day with a whole lot of lunch boxes… Now that is what I call slavery. For the first week of me delivering those things, I had gone and wiped out myself of the energy to even lift a finger once I was home.

I would have quit the job and look for another but the thoughts of my sister and I eating off of Mrs. Spetto was something I don't really want to happen. The landlord had already done so much for us and I really like to see her living the supposed life she has without anything to worry.

Our allowance for living maybe scarce now but I was managing it to the fullest. Just don't tell my little sister that I am starting again with my unhealthy diet and routine to save some money… That would surely put me into the smelthers and would cause more trouble than necessary.

Miles had noticed all of it though and tried really hard to help me out but I would only tell him that I was fine and he doesn't need to worry about me. I was okay and just needed some rest, that statement always finds its way to my mouth to assure him.

His eyes never left me as I acted that I was alright in front of them, waiting for me to seriously make a mistake and shout out to the world that I was really not fine... Seriously, he was creeping me out until he began disappearing and leaving me alone for the past few days. That got me time to balance my job as well as searching for any signs of Decepticon trails.

To my surprise, at the end of the silent vigil that Miles was in, I was waiting at the bus stop when a car that looks brand new parked right in front of me and my boxes with lunch in it. I almost had dropped that stupid lunch when I saw Miles and Noname in it, smiling and waving at me... Well, Noname was but Miles… he looks kind of grim.

"Sis! Look at what Miles did!" My sister shouted out to me as she reached over and opened the passenger door for me, egging me to come in but I was frozen in my spot to even step a foot forward.

"But—" I started but was cut off when he challenge me to say a word.

"Don't think that she doesn't know what your boss been making you do, Mae. From cleaning to cooking and even this?! This is an abomination; we should report him to the authorities from being a slave driver. You have employee rights, you know?" He angrily spat out his distaste for my employer, clearly showing his disapproval of me accepting the treatment I was being given.

"Come on, sis. Once we drop those off, you'll march at Mr. Teapot and tell him that you darn tootin' quit. I don't want you looking like an oldie and dried up parch leaf, sis, no matter how motherly you are when you need to be. It just isn't fair that you are carrying the hardships for me as we stay here. I can work too, you know…" Noname got out of the vehicle to take the box. Once it was out of my arms, I could feel the relief it wanted. I noted that my sister was still strong from the training she had received as she carried the box and deposited it in the trunk.

I scratched my head as I got in the car and held on to the unreadable expression I forced to wear. It was all relief, fear, confusion, shock, anger and other things that had been going haywire in me... I want to remain calm and composed in all of this. Really, I wanted to but sometimes, this suppressing thing makes it a lot harder when you are in a vehicle where the ones you want to lash at were in.

I don't want to lash out on them when my mind is not rational so for a few minutes, I had ignored them and feign sleeping. This was a better action than finding myself saying things that I really don't mean.

When I felt the car stop, I forced myself to open my eyes and act like I was disoriented for a while. I look at them and asked where we are.

I said an 'oh' and got out to the back were the box was.

"I'll be right back so please stay here…" I told them before going off to the construction site with the food. I grumbled under my breath as I saw the men I was supposed to give the food to on the large bench with their head construction man there… I also noticed that there was a new group present there. How odd…

"Hey, Sir Lance, here are your lunch boxes for the day." I told the thirty something man that stood before his group. He was yelling at them and I couldn't help over hear it. He didn't even bat me an eye so I waited.

"What are you all talking about those things being hunted?! I pay you your wages here and we have a deadline to catch up to. So you all better know what is going on with our equipment going missing or else, I will be forced to change this team. Thieving is not really what I want right now since our client is expecting great things from us." He finished as he turned away from the group. He was about to bump into me but he managed to stop at the right time.

"Oh, it's you again. Just put those at the barracks again and leave. I have something to attend to. Ask Mike to see to it if you need anything." He left without even waiting for me to reply. That made me huff and roll my eyes. Why are they so uptight and really irritating? It's not like he got the world in his hands to feed and think about. That was the president's job.

I went to the designated place and was stopped by the new group. They consist of burly fellows that looks like they seen better days. They were really uptight about something but I can say that they were refraining from doing something.

"Good day, sirs… You all must be new. I am just a delivery crew here for the lunches. I would be going as soon as I leave these at the barracks." I said as I step to side. I was only blocked by another male to my irritation.

"Hey! You new guys!" I heard another man shout from the back. Now this was a person that I would like to see in this bitter day.

"Mike! How are you guys? I heard Sir Lance screaming about equipment gone missing…" I told him as he approached.

Before he addressed me, he glared at the new men and took me away.

"Yeah, the equipment had begun going missing for the last couple of days. We don't know why but every time it did, we get blamed for it. The head thinks that it was us because practically, he has a grudge… Don't ask what but I think if we don't get this fixed, we would be out of our jobs in no time." He said apologetically and takes the box away.

"That's awful. Who do you have a guess on who could the culprits be?" I asked him. There must be in something that I had just said that made him look at me weirdly.

"How do you know that the culprit isn't just one?" He asked as he smiled.

"Well, practically because I know you guys have always wanted to finish this project for a purpose that is strong enough that you won't let it go by just stealing. And I can practically deduct that those guys only got here… That started the disappearing. Mind giving their backgrounds?" I asked him playfully.

"You know that it is against our code to give away information like that. So no, kid. I won't. Even if we get fired here, we have some reserve jobs already because of you. Remember the time you told us to ensure that there would be something waiting for us in the end? Well, we got to it and found a good company that gives workers like us some way to brighten up our lives. Thanks kid…" He says and rubs my hair.

"Then good, but I still think that it is better to think a solution to this. I don't want you guys to take this event till you move." I told him sincerely. These workers had made it clear that they move like a family. They were a great group and the news about them moving early was sad.

"We have time to spare… but I don't think that your employer would want you here in an extended time… You better get going again, little missy and I'll see you tomorrow." He said with a smile.

"Well, about that, I won't be here delivering your lunches tomorrow, Mike. I am also quitting today…" I told him as he gave me a questioning look.

"Didn't go well also? Well, that is fine…" He patted my head again and I said goodbye to the others who greeted back at me.

When I got to the car, I saw the Miles and Noname were playing something like flick the other…

"What are you two doing?" I asked them in ridicule when I saw Miles was once again flicked by my sister.

"We are playing, duh… And Miles is losing… Come on miles! You can be better at this!" She shouted at the other.

"I can't! Why can't you just go easy on me?!" He shouted back with irritation on his voice.

"Then that pulls the fun out of this game!" She maniacally giggles and then shouted when she had won. Really, these two are the most childish persons that I know…

Miles pouted as he lean back at his seat and Noname began rubbing her win on him. Really… they are childish and funny.

"Dibs that I get to drive!" Noname shouted as she pushed Miles out but the guy glared and held onto the wheel.

"What?! You're 15 and you know how to drive already?! What if you don't know how too?! All the time I had spent in fixing this guy up would go to a waste! NOOOOOO!" Miles dramatically wailed until we all screamed when the car shot forward. I managed to bang my head on the dash board as Noname shot forward and onto a groaning Miles that had his head hurt by colliding with the window.

"Now, look what you did! You are banned from ever coming in front!" Miles glared and pushed the other to the back as she crossed her arms and pouted at him.

She pouted and began to get teary eyed while Miles was acting he doesn't care again. The scene just could get better because I know what was Noname aiming in her charade.

Miles, being the worry wart, glance at the back through the rear view mirror. Big mistake because he saw that look on my sister's face that always get him. He tried to straighten back and ignored her but that drastically failed.

"Fine, but only this time…" He said as she brightened up and squealed. She opened Miles doors and pushed him. He fell on his back with a groan and she went and climbed in the seat where he was once was.

I grinned and shook my head in exasperation. They were beginning action more and more like the dopes at home. My siblings could be more than rough than this but we always get along when we need to be. As long as prides don't stay high for too long and some would back down, that is.

Once Miles got in the back, I giggled at the way my sister's eyes had glinted. She was really going to make this the impressionable first on Miles.

"Now, I'll teach you the basics first… That is the wheel; that is the gas, the stop-AHHHHHHH!" He shouted as my sister shifted the gear onto reverse and did a 180… The sudden U-turn shoves Miles to the side and made me laugh out loud as his face got plastered on the window.

"Now this is what I am talking about… How fast do you think you can go, huh, bucket of bolts?" She particularly said to no one but she squealed as she shifts the gears again and hit the gas. It shot forward with the speed that she wanted to. We gained some angry drivers on our trail but that was out of us as she passed them.

Miles screamed all the way home after we did some drag-racing of course… I get to forget that life was not all serious living just because my sister reminded me that I was also as crazy as her with this kind of things.

* * *

 **I know, not really that related right? But you'll all see in the end~! You will all see! Muahahhaa. *coughs* Evil laughing doesn't really suite me... *sweatdrops***

 **Review guys~! And THANK YOU VERY MUCH HAZEL... or Hazeleyanna? :D Shout out to you~!**


	18. Life Must Go On Part 1

Chapter 18

* * *

After the initial scare that Miles got from the point where his legs shook when he got out of the car, Noname was banned from taking the wheel. He made the exception of when he's not with her when she drives after the blonde considered my request.

The days went by pretty normal. I got the news that the culprit hadn't been found at all in the construction site and that Mike and the others had been accepted in the company that they had employed in. I also got a new job as a mechanic with Miles and my sister helping after we had found ourselves some customers that had recognized in an instant because of the drag racing we did from time to time and from the first time that Noname had driven.

Miles also got some of his friends to come and try my service. I made it clear to all of them that their money is worth it when their vehicles go through my hands as I did my job splendidly. I could see it in the back of my head that Ratchet would be so proud of me if he had known that his rigid and exhausting lessons about the Cybertronian body that shifts into vehicles were in good use and not wasted. It was clear that I was fixing up and upgrading those vehicles to make them reach their full potential when go through me.

 _'I have no doubts that you could do it, sis! After all, Rachet was the best-est teacher with the best-est student!'_ Noname declared one time when she started working on smashing some dents out of the plates of the cars. She loved that work too much… And when I mean too much, I mean it…

Because of work, I was always too busy to join and have fun with the two sibling-like teens. Although they tend to forget that Miles car still needed to be taken great care of, I was the one to do it for him and all of us. It was like another family member we never knew about as it incorporated its importance to our daily life.

There was something that hangs in my mind though and that was the totally eerie feeling I get from it whenever I was left with it alone. But as time had goes by, I guess I could conclude myself to be only worrying about nothing. It really shows that I had accepted that the Autobots are truly still here; not gone or just fiction.

It was like I was living a normal life again with what I had been doing, with or without the Autobots to remind me that I and my sister are still foreigners in this dimension. The thoughts and distractions I get from working overtime in my job lessened the loads of the heavy baggage full problems I had of thinking about that concerns with the ill feeling I have and the a way to get back to our own dimension.

My sister was thankful for that as she sees me so focused on living and not surviving. She was also happy that she could help me this way without being said that she was too young to be hired as anything… Businesses don't exactly hire minors because they could be accused of making minors work. That kind of hiring could just lead their businesses to shut down in the end if she complained about the load of her work.

I don't exactly know how we could get back but I know that there was a way. I am not losing my hope that we could get back home. It just takes time… Time that I think we were certainly using to become accustomed to this life with only ourselves to worry of. Noname and I had made it a deal that we won't even mention the thing about being from another dimension unless I started that kind of conversation.

After a month of progressing with the mechanical business operations that we thought of as fun and really helpful, it became a private service that only the closest persons and regular and loyal clients would know. I made it this way because I didn't like the thought of having an Autobot come in the shop and have himself or herself get fix up the same way that I think Ratchet would to his patients.

I know that Ratchet would be able to help them better than me but I also know that new Autobots would mistake this shop as the doc's from the way I handle things. It was better if there were less people to be in service for than to be found out. So, yeah, my sister and I wanted to remain still clear of them.

Since we did that to our business, there have been times when we don't have appointments at all so we take 'him' out to the open and have some fun of our own. Miles and Noname had dubbed the car to be 'him' so I went along with it and called it 'him' too.

In this fun times, there were many times that we would sleep in that car because we would always find ourselves getting stuck in an another town, miles away from where we should be. We always reach borders and checkpoints that we really shouldn't be in. Those times had been totally fun and worth the trouble.

We also had been staying in it ever so often like a haven or sanctuary from the craziness of one another. He was really too helpful to really not consider as part of the family. He may not be sentient as the bots but I get the urge to talk to him like he was really like them and living. I had sometimes caught myself but soon I gave into the talking to it about just things happening currently, never before we got here.

We really took good care of him and we spend our happy times with it tagging along. What else would we use to get to somewhere and have fun that we couldn't even get in our 'verse? He was all we could ask for to make our life happy as we stay here.

Later on, we found out that Miles had almost been kidnapped. He told us the story that the thief had shoved him in as he was getting into the car and drove away with him strapped at the back. They had exchange some really amusing verbal talk but the thief got frustrated on how Miles could be a girl sometimes when he opens his mouth. We don't know the full details but Miles told us that the man was having trouble with driving the car as they reached a certain corner of a subdivision. He pointed out that he was confused because the thief had led them near a police station.

We just thought of it as just the man being not really good with manual wheels or reading the map so we didn't ponder about it for long.

We just thanked Primus that there was a nearby officer that Miles had screamed out to. The blonde couldn't give any more details other than the fact that he was about to be killed by the thief when the guy held a knife to his throat. That man was really dedicated to kill him but the hand was frozen at the point where the tip was only centimeters away from slitting Miles throat fully.

Miles describe that the hand was shaking and sporting some stressed out veins as the man yelled 'what the heck is happening?' in panic. The guy probably couldn't move because he was an idiot for tangling his self in with the seat belts but Miles corrected the idea and said that the thief's body was restrained with all the driver seat's wrapping around him. Noname and I became skeptical with the thought of mistaking having no Cybertronian species in our life as normal citizens here.

As to say, we thought it was ludicrous when Miles had told us that so we went to check 'him' again. We ended up with nothing though in the end making us eager to squish away the thought of us holding a Cybertronian in our garage. The theory only died when it did not show any signs of life as I kept an eye on it for certain mornings to late nights. I had hated myself for being such a paranoid girl… But it was better safe than sorry.

The police officer that helped Miles became a friend of ours in the later days after we saw him patrolling around. We had learned that he just got assigned here so we had welcomed him truly but it was rather a surprise to us when Mrs. Spetto and him recognized each other. Now, he is another addition to our growing family where I still feel as uncomfortable as the time we had came here.

I fear that the more we became attached to the life here, the lesser the chances of us going back home. I could probably see the change in my sister's eyes every time I get to observe her. She was more happy here than back there. My little sister would soon realize the heart break of not being meant to be for a certain thing or in this case, dimension. It would truly hurt but even if I intervene, it's her call whether she would stay or not. Hard-headed and determined, remember? I won't be able to persuade her to stop linking herself because suppression only makes it worse.

My Con hunting after a few days was put on hold as she demanded that I rest. She pointed out that maybe stress was building up again in me for being so paranoid and over thinking the past days because of the incident so we decided to go to the beach a week later with Miles.

I already had managed to get hold of myself again before the trip even did happen but we still had gone at her demand. Miles couldn't even say no to her demands but I took a few short threats before I was carried like a sack of potato in the car a little later. I was just glad that my sister didn't decide to use sleeping pills on me again.

She reasoned that I was needed awake and alert on the road trip to the beach which made me scowl at her. I sat on the passenger side while she kept her obnoxious singing at the back. Oh, if 'Screamer was here, he would be so pissed that she has his title of being the most obnoxious thing I had ever heard although the seeker ranks the highest for me in screeching and betraying.

When we got there, I thank Primus for making my aft durable and able to sustain itself in the long travel we did. Who said that it was easy to get to coastline beaches when we are in Tranquility? But maybe I was just overly dramatizing my experience so I could complain to the other two.

The swim, picture taking, tourist bashing, seashell collecting and sun burning was all fun and great. Miles just had to let himself get carried away in his floating bed when he accidentally fallen asleep without us knowing. It took me about half an hour to realize that and it took us an hour to find Miles all battered up and in a foul mood. Noname cheered him up though as they planned on doing volleyball with the rule of who ever losses gets to be the other's servant for a day.

We got there at 5 in the morning and it was three in the afternoon when we came back to the car that was parked at the parking lot. The cement was molten lava to my feet but Miles had offered to carry me there which I taken advantage of because I was just dying there.

As we got near the parking lot, we saw nothing out of the ordinary. Same old couples there playing and flirting with one another; I can see others had gone out and went home as well as the benches near the side of the parking lot were free. I told Miles to put me there but he didn't and just hastened his movements towards out vehicle.

"HEY! What do you think you jerks are doing there?!" I heard Miles scream as I grip onto him tighter. I might have fallen on the ground if I didn't. My sister came running too and took her slipper off to whack whoever that was they were angry at.

Miles was blocking my view with his head and blonde hair so I didn't bother but when he pulled me off his back and let my feet step on his own, I mused at what I saw.

It was funny how the teens they had found had a look of horror on their faces as they gaped. Noname was still hitting the other one making me stop her and I was proud to say that she did. It was not an everyday thing that she would listen to me when she is angry. Just remember the time when she got upset with me using my other personality… It took me forever to reconcile with her!

The teens took the chance of me disciplining my sister as the time to escape. They had immediately bolted as they screamed monster at whoever I thought it was but that was Noname who had just glared at their retreating figure. I didn't bother to think of the direction their eyes were looking at when Miles cursed from behind us.

He just found out that they were trying to steal our stuff but hadn't succeeded because of his tight security system in the car. I mused that it was kind of paranoid of him to install that but after the last kidnapping incident I can't blame him…

That was the second time I heard that the car was called a monster by someone we don't know and the nagging suspicion didn't left me till I heard the third and final weird thing from it. This time though, Noname said it.

It was Noname who said that she remembered sleeping in the car that night before she woke up in bed the next day. I thought nothing of it because I had known that my siblings have that weird tendency to sleep walk. Miles agreed that maybe she was just over thinking too and was starting to get infected with my virus. That earned him a big lump in the head and an ice pack.

My sister left it alone with that and slept once again with the same thing happening. It happened to not only her but me and Miles as well. With that, I told them to leave that vehicle alone as we sealed the garage with it parked in there.

I and Noname didn't discuss anything about it but I knew that in the back of her mind that she was thinking of it over and over again. I have my suspicions too that says it was an Autobot since it didn't crush us. Who else could it be when the fact of the Autobots hadn't pursue us here and kept quiet all the time was because they had already manage to get a spy looking at us.

The thoughts I have about what a failure I have been was answered with that as I was kind of pissed at the bot for not even telling us his presence. Noname, took it in herself to talk to him and try to coax him to say his designation but he just stayed silent like the other times. If I ever so found out who was this mech, I would place him in the junk yard again where Miles had first found him, fix or not…

* * *

 **Rushing is not easy and sometimes, waiting is too.**

 **Hope you like the first part. This is where things get tricky.**

 **Review and thank you in advance!**


	19. In the continuity and Reality

**Chapter 19: In the continuity and reality**

* * *

 **In the continuity...**

I and Miles went to our jobs without the car for a straight week. Noname had also taken her fair share of walking to and fro to every destination she would go. Our actions must be the reason why the Cybertronian in our garage suddenly became more active as we hear his engines roar and some gears began to shift.

The fun we must be having with him was gone and he must feel left out because of this. That was what I think… but I could be wrong. I also can't blame him if he throws tantrums later on but Noname and I tried to keep him company whenever we can, talking about things that were happening. I had to make sister stop talking about the bad things that we had been given once in a while; I can feel the mech's engine rumble alarmingly.

There was one thing that I can say in what the mech was showing… It might be or might not be what I think it is but I can tell that there was a bond here and there, forming unknowingly by us making him our guardian as we three were his charges. That was what I could tell from the last incidents that had happened with us, from the kidnapping and that stealing fiasco to the placing us back to our beds.

Miles on the other hand was skeptical about the way we are acting around the car and how we tend to divert him off whenever the mech suddenly does something that would make his existence known. It was beginning to get harder and harder for us to hide the other from him so we ask Miles if he could leave the car be.

It was the last straw for the mech it seems when Miles suddenly opened the topic about the time Noname got confronted at an alley the other time by some street boys wanting someone to play with them. We had led Miles out through the open garage door immediately but that was practically the biggest mistake we did. The mech had followed and roared his engines at us.

"Uhhh… Don't listen to Miles, alright? Nothing happened to Noi… She is fine… Aren't you, Noi?" I urge my sister to agree with me. She must have seen the urgency I was in so she had nodded immediately while she assured the mech that she was really alright. This had become the second mistake we did again because the mech had seen her hands looking all battered up and her bruise that she got from all the bashing she did to the 3 or so men she had told me about.

Miles, to my chagrin, had also noticed those and made the situation worse as he pointed out where there was more all over her exposed skin. Do you think that she would come out of that fight without bruises when she was out numbered? There was a huge gap in their strengths and numbers that is why she came out prettily colored but still the champ.

"Milton~" I called out to Miles in my sickeningly sweet voice, already full of how he was making our situation worse.

"Yeah?" He casually replied as he inspected my sister's face before turning to see my fake wide smile that made him freeze. He probably had enough knowledge that when this face comes, there was something bad coming.

"Shut. Up…" I hissed at him making him step back and hold onto my sister which he forced to come in between us. He could probably predict what I was about to do so he did that but that doesn't mean that he was already safe from me.

I was about to step towards him when an engine roared again and this time, it caught Miles' attention. I had almost had forgotten about the mech… I cursed and scolded myself mentally as I saw Miles stared at the vehicle while gaping. "Isn't he in the garage earlier?" He said skeptically.

"Yeeeeaaahhhh…" My sister said as I sighed. There was no hiding it now… Like it or not, this unknown guardian of ours would be revealing his self sooner or later. Miles would have to know or else, I am in deeper scrap.

"Then how it did get here?" He asked again as he went up to the other and begin to inspect its wheels and the hood. The way he done it made me wince a little and made me realize all those times when I had checked the mech, that it would feel like an intrusion of privacy. But Miles did it first right? When he had taken him in and fixed him himself. I didn't know at first too that he was a Cybertronian… Well, I might have had an inkling…

"Milton… Just don't run or freak out, okay? Just don't before we could tell what we he is…" I sighed and grab his arm and made the mech follow to the garden at where trees could hide the large mech from anyone at sight. This was going to be a major shock for Miles so I told my sister to be prepared to run after him and silence his screaming before Mrs. Spetto gets a heart attack or for her to catch him if he falls unconscious. She was still able to do that even though she had gone into that fight.

Once we reached the hidden part of the garden. We stopped and Miles was beginning to freak out about the car still following. He asked what the heck was happening as he said some theories of him that were out of this world but his last assumption, I had agreed to.

"Say what?" Miles eyes fell on me as I repeated, "Yes…"

"Are you freakin kiddin me?!" He shouted as he pointed at the mech.

"You are saying that this is one of the same alien! HE is ONE of those giant metal robots that TOOK EVERYTHING away from US?! You are keeping him here, why?!" Miles said with anger plastered on his face and he begun to sink into a daze where the hurt look took place. I look down in guilt. I know that this would happen. Miles still hadn't really forgiven these bots…

He screamed out in frustration and kicked a tree at the side with all the force he could muster. That move only made him fall back on his aft as he screamed again punched the ground hard. We didn't laugh at that him and instead, Noname came and tried to help him up. He only snapped at her and gave her the blame in this.

"You!" He yelled at her, making both of us flinch. "You know about this too, right? Am I the only one that doesn't know?! And here I thought I could trust you guys! I treated you like family!" He curled into a ball of mess in his spot as his knuckles turned white from the fist it was formed into. The only positive thing that I could think of was at least he wasn't running away.

"Milton… Please don't say that… I know you don't mean it and please… Calm down and let me explain…" I talked to him as I came up and placed a hand on his shoulders. He shrugged it off making me fall back to just stare at him.

That was when I had noticed the sounds of transforming behind us. Just great! Another pain in the aft wanting to not be left behind all the drama…

"Uhhh… Sis… I don't know this mech… Or is he who I think he is?" My sister came stumbling with her words as she stepped back to where we are. Miles on the other hand, acted on reflex and came hovering above us… trying to hide us or prevent us from being harmed. I smiled at him fondly which he caught sight of and only reacted with blushing.

He then said, "Even if I am disappointed right now, I am still the eldest of us all so I will do what I have to, to protect you girls…" He whispered softly at us as he glared at the mech in front. Miles is not really that traumatized by what happened in Mission City but he was sure affected a lot when I kept this from him. This was given, I should have known.

I decided now that it was high time for me to get a look at what my sister was saying… Who was this mech and why in the pit did he decide that it was time for him to step into the light and reveal himself. As my eyes fell on the mech, all I could say was… "Oh… It was you…" I casually said automatically as in my head; many thought were making me want to panic. I couldn't believe it.

"Who is he?" Miles asked as he challenged the mech to even take a step towards us.

"It's… Pr—" I had managed to get out of my mouth before the mech's color and frame had changed and he stepped forward, landing on his knee to crouch down at us. His Blue optics were shining down at us with a glint of irritation and frustration there.

"My designation is Prowl. Autobot Tactician… And from the race called Cybertronian, Primus's children…" He stated with his very authoritative voice.

Me and Noname gaped at one another as we heard the mech's designation. That's just confirmed it. This black and white mech was certainly similar to Barricade but with how his helm differenciate his self from his son and how in the pit he sported that Autobot symbol, those were all we need for our doubts to die.

Well, this was certainly not what we were expecting and I can practically hear Jazz's squealing in the back of my mind…

* * *

 **While at the real universe…**

One fine morning, I was surprised to see Sir Copper, the police officer that was a new additional to our family. He was walking towards me as I stopped for him to catch up.

"Mornin' Linn… What are you doing far away from Spetto's and walking? Don't you guys usually take that car with you around?" He asked me with a curious and amused look as he turned his head to look for the missing object of his attention. I couldn't blame Mr. Copper for thinking that because he already found out that we treat out car as a family. And that he would always be there when we go out with it. He doesn't really stop us from using that cat but he would threaten us to come back unharmed which makes us three grin.

"Oh, good morning and nice to see you too, Sir Copper… Just going to the grocery store just down this block…" I replied with a smile that was reserve for people like him. Respect and manners are really scarce these days but that doesn't mean that it was not meant to be used and implemented by the few who still knows how to.

At the corner of my eyes, I had noticed that he was acting carefree as carried these heavy looking bags on his body.

"Want me to help you carry one of those, Mr. Copper?" I asked him kindly but he shook his head and messed my hair with his free hand. This had became his favorite habit because I kept groaning and moaning how he was messing my perfectly unbrushed hair, making me need to brush it still in the end. But I know that he only does this to irritate me and make me do it.

"Thanks but no thanks, kiddo… I can handle this and I was just checking you out here if you were alright. Well, I better get going now…" He said as he stared at the distance. I didn't know what he was looking at but I was sure that it was something important.

I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. He just gave out a gruff laugh before looking fully down at me.

"Don't worry too much or your flesh would wrinkle as you females say. I only wanted to tell you that I am going out of town for a little while so you three should keep yourselves out of trouble." He grinned as a mischievous glint in my eyes shined.

"I don't make promises and you know that Mr. Copper…" I grinned at him as he scowled.

"Yes, and I know that Milk is a wimp that needs to get trained to the very inner cell he has when I come back. Tell him that I said that…" He laughed heartily with an evil tone laced with it as he wave goodbye. I nodded and smiled at him with a waved. The name he used for Milton was comic. Milton really sounds like Milk carton when hastily said.

Mr. Copper's laugh was like listening to bells ring because that man was kind of a grump almost every time. Laughs like those were really special and can seldom be heard… I could remember the first time got comfortable with us and that was just a day after me, Miles's and my sister's had caused a blunder in preparing the food and tea that Mrs. Spetto had asked for. We gave apologies and small smiles until we found ourselves teasing him as he teased back. Mrs. Spetto had titled that day her best moments since we came.

What we really had laughed about was the topic of me and Mr. Copper being a great couple in the future until Noname had shouted that he was perfect for Miles! Jumping to that topic made us think that what she had meant was they were also a perfect couple but when she elaborated, we caught that she meant it to be that Mr. Copper was a perfect teacher for the other to teach him how to be not so lanky.

Mr. Copper was the ultimate disciplinary person of the group because he keeps us in check and he takes care of us like a bigger older brother… Don't call him dad because he will literally try to get revenge on you. I had learned that the hard way and the second time was because of Noname. It was a terrible mess that I had been shoved into. I had to run for the hills and hide for an hour, only to be found and given the punishment that I 'deserve'.

With the new news and the bored atmosphere we were suddenly in, we decided to leave and have fun at the mall but the idea of taking out Miles car had won in the choices we made. We decided to have a road trip again with the mech that had been oddly behave since we had taken him out.

We sped through some towns and got souvenirs on the way to the other. It was only for two days and we were practically creating havoc wherever we go like what we had done to the first two towns we had gone into. The towns were small but surely, they have many traffic laws and speed laws for people to follow.

It was about the second day of our trip and we decided that it was now time to go home. We took a last stop and had parked the car in front of a store. Noname didn't come with me and Miles, saying that she had already too much fun and it was better if she was to stay in the car and just eat.

Miles had frowned at her idea but she had promised to clean the back when we get home. With that promised, I and the blonde had let her be.

Another half an hour had passed as we got out of the store with souvenirs for Mrs. Spetto, little boy cutie and his family and lastly, to Mr. Copper. All had been very cheap because of me and Miles teaming up to be persuasive. This literally saved our budget.

When we got out of the store, I froze as my heart sank when we saw the panic stricken face of my sister as she looked at us through the open window. I dropped the goodies when I say a man holding a gun at her head as there was a knife cut on her face that was dripping with blood.

The man had his other hand clamp on her mouth as he mouthed some words in her ear that I couldn't read. This guy must be some foreigner to have the guts to do that to my sister and in this town. I stomped towards them but I hadn't had the time to notice that there was another man with them that was on the driver's side. Panic hit me again and I decided to run for it. Miles shouted wait but I didn't listen.

I had managed to place myself in front of the car but when the engines suddenly roared and the thief began shifting the gears, I knew that I was going to be run-over. It was only thanks to Miles tackling me that I was able to live with my body still intact. But that mean that those faggots got my sister.

The glimpse I got from her made me want to puke as it unsettled my stomach. They drove away with my sister looking terrified. That image made me think of the time when we were kids. She was panicking and she doesn't know what to do unless I tell her. This was really a bad situation. One wrong move, she knows, that she was going to be a goner.

I shouted on the top of my lungs a curse as I threw the jar I had manage to hold from the goods we bought at the direction of the car. I pushed Miles off and scrambled to stand up. I can see that they were meters away when my heart dropped again as the beats clouded my hearing.

There was a loud bang that ended my stupor as the car swerved and stopped with smoke coming from the tires. I looked at Miles as I helped him up and we run towards it.

I heard another bang and there was a scream of a man inserting force. Half way there, I heard a man curse. "You think you are all so powerful, you monster?!" Then there was a scream from Noname. "Mr. Copper!"

Me and Miles ran faster and faster until we came in the sight of the said man –Sir Copper- in the back, was blocking the thief that was holding a fleshly fired gun which was aimed at him.

The thief's hands were shaking as his eyes stared in shock at Mr. Copper. I could see some tears forming and fear enveloped him as the same man who had said that he was out of town, stretched his hand and then directed the aim of the pistol to his head. The gun was pointing dead on the head!

"Try it once again. I dare you…" I saw Mr. Copper grin as his hand just stayed there, never letting go. I can see the other was trying to pull away but he couldn't, making me wonder for a second. When I heard another shot, I stared widely at what I was seeing… I can see it in my peripheral vision that Miles was too.

"Too bad, that was the last one of your bullets… Now, it's my turn…" Mr. Copper said as he grinned evilly. He grabs the man tightly and shoves him out of the car. How the door got open was out of me…

Before Mr. Copper got out, he patted my sister's head with a soft smile. The baddie was about to run away but was stopped when the cop gave him a high kick on the back. There was a sickening crack there that made me wince but I didn't move to help. I just couldn't.

He grabs the other one on his way and drags both the two away to who knows where. Before they could disappear at the corner though, he turned back towards us who were just staring stupidly at his figure.

"Get in the car and wait for me to come back." That was all he had said and he was gone from our sight.

I and Miles had jump at my sister after that so we can see whether she was alright. We asked what had happened and all she could do was stare right ahead. Noname was still in a daze but after a minute or two, she looks at me with wide eyes.

"What is it, Noname?" I asked her while combing her unruly hair away from her sticky face.

"Sis…" She tries to say it but it was like it was caught up all in her throat.

Miles said to take her time but when Mr. Copper had emerge from who knows where and entered the vehicle, she went dead on silent again.

"How is she?" The newly arrived man asked as he looked through the rear view mirror.

"She is just shaken up. What the heck happened—" I started but felt Noname's hand suddenly on my arm and started to grip it tightly. I just then realize something and that was wasn't he supposed to be out of town?

"Wait, how in the fragging pit are you—why you-" My words died on my tongue as I pieced everything together. My brain clicked and all I can do was shout, "What?!"

I couldn't form the words but I stared at him in shock. He caught my gaze and stared at me, not minding that he was freaking Miles.

Miles shouted for him to watch the road but he didn't. The eldest teen could only scream as he was held back from grabbing the wheel. The cop pushed him to his side again as the seat belts involuntarily clasp over him. The blonde was more shocked after that and tried to get out but he couldn't.

I gaped at what happened and at him who was still staring when I met his gaze again. I probably look like a fish but who cares?

"She's Barricade, sis…" That broke my reverie as I turned my eyes to look at her. She was not looking back at me; she was looking back at the other.

Miles asked who was she talking about until the man disappeared from the driver seat and Miles screamed like a girl on top of his lungs. I think the Con had enough of him so when he stepped on the pedal; Miles had immediately flung forward in a force but he manage to not hit the dash because of his seat belt. On the other hand, me and Noname got only saved because I had managed to clutch the head rests and acted as a cushion for her.

"Stop your annoying screaming you runt and mech up. I hate to be seen with weak and inferior species like you." The radio blared and then we felt the whole car shift under our bodies. That was when I noticed that the console became a full-fledge police equipment…

"Please, please, please, don't kill them! If you want someone to play with, play with me instead and release them!" Miles shouted as he stared at the radio.

Out of nowhere, there was a laugh. I was too dumbfounded to even comprehend it. Was Barricade really laughing?

"You pathetic meat sack! I should really give you some harsher training next time to get it in your slagging meaty brain that I would have done that the first time I had got you." He said as we noticed that we were heading to an old site with old warehouses.

"Then… You won't wan'na play with us? Try and torture or experiment on us?" Miles asked referencing from several sci-fi movies he had seen.

"I am not that kind of alien, you noodle brain." The mech snarled.

The conversation went on with the two and soon, we found ourselves in the case with the Autobots at our hinds. _When did they get there?_ I thought as I bit my lips. There was someone shouting at Barricade to stop but he only hastled.

Miles gaped at what he heard and turned to look at what he thought it would be, he saw Sam that was in Bee's interior.

The only thing I could do was gape as who were following us. This was not good. There was Ironhide, Prime… And specially Rachet…

"Frag…", shouted Barricade as he sped up more. Thank Primus for making him choose a police vec.! This kind of cars were meant for chasing thieves… but for now, it is used as a get away vehicle.

"I double you in that…" I said with a nod as I stared at the mechs advancing. Oh frag it!

* * *

 **Wew. Headache! I am never going to live this day... 4k?! Oh Primus... That is why?**

 **Probably some of you are confused with this chapter.. I am making it clear to you all now that the second part is the real chapter!**

 **THE FIRST PLOT WITH PROWL IS JUST FOR FANSERVICE!**

 ***laughs hard* What do you guys think? Love me. Hate me.**

 **I had my fun out of ya! Can't wait to see all your reactions!**


	20. Letting Them Know

**Chapter 20: Letting Them Know**

* * *

 **Edited to my fullest potential. :D Good day readers!**

* * *

 _This was so not in our agenda right now..._ I thought as I groaned. Barricade kept his pace in trying to avoid being cornered by the Autobots in this city. I don't know -the heck- where we are but since the Con was good with swift escapes and evasion tactics, we managed to get this far. This place looks familiar though so I tried recalling...

I have no clue how long we had been escaping them as I prayed to Primus to not let Barricade run out of fuel or energy. With all my trust and faith, I prayed that we get away.

Noname and I couldn't stand crouching in order to hide our faces any longer since earlier along with Mr. Copper's order for us to seat properly and wear the seat belts. That would have made me laugh if this wasn't a life and death situation again.

We had seen some of the soldiers here and there, mind you, and it was always a close call when when the roads we were on were always blocked by them. There was always a nagging feeling in me that we were going on a dead end so I would always shout to the driver to take another route. It took us a long argument with the Con but he submitted when all my assumptions were right. We would always managed to drift and move to another street before getting cornered.

In this plight, we were tailed by both Jazz and Bumblebee, the two fast and slick mechs of the Autobots currently. If they had Blurr, then we were dead for since the first time we had run. Primus knows how fast he is as Bluestreak when talking. But I like blue streak so I wouldn't mind one bit... I am just concerned about Barricade, Miles and my sister.

Barricade's status is still unknown. I mean, really... We don't know if he had shifted his faction and turned Neutral. I don't really have the time to stipulate a reason right now but if we get out of here, I am going to juice the mech for all the details he could give. I am not that cruel to force out answers... Well, I am but not really now...

When I turned my head to the back while I was seating in the back with Noname, I saw Shia there. He was gaping at us and was going in his hysteria again. I turned to Miles seeing him also gazing at the boy with shock. This was not going to end well later. This sight just made me want to hug the older teen and assure him that we are going to be alright. He will ash question and those questions would reveal what we are but for later.

I cursed under my breathe once again as I turned and didn't see Optimus anywhere, or even Ironhide and Ratchet. Wherever they are, they were waiting for the opportunity to stop us from escaping. To the smelters back would I let that happen... Just then, I remembered where we are. This place has a subway! And since I rode in it often when I was looking for Cons, I knew the schedules.

"Barricade, listen, there is a subway that way and the train doesn't come till…" I pointed and checked the digital clock on the screen of his patrol equipment. "-15 more minutes… it is about to enter the tunnel and is headed west… If you can take us there and be able to out run it for one minute, we could turn right just before the end of the tunnel arrives where I know they would be blocking it." I told him in haste as we passed the cafe I had eaten in.

Weird... why was there no other people out? Did they plan this assault? I was cut off from my thoughts again when my sister hit me in the shoulder. That really hurt... If she could use it earlier, those car-nappers would be goners.

"What do you mean that tunnel,sis?! IT won't fit Barricade! And we could get crushed by the train the second he misses the turn!" Noname shouted and hissed at the same time, knowing the place I was talking about. She had been accompanying me from time to time and she has way better memory than me... This isn't really surprising.

"He can! I know he can! Don't you trust Barricade that he wouldn't let us get killed just like that?!" I said before we screamed in panic as 'Cade swerve and missed Ratchet who had a shocker for him. My eyes were wide as plates seeing that. Scrap. That would not only stasis lock 'Cade but it could also kill us here!

"I say we go for it!" Miles shouted surprisingly as he added a 'look out' in panic when he saw Ironhide with a grappling hook which he launched towards us. Barricade had hit the brakes in time and did a 360 to the other side of the road where we continued our advancement. That was a really big relief as me, Noname and 'Cade could practically hear the curses that Ironhide was shouting at the Con when he had missed.

It was really not the time for me to dwell on this things but did I really just did what I think I did? I heard him from all the noises and all the hindrances of my physical body? Oh, scrap. This isn't good. SOMETHING is wrong with not only my sister but with me also... This was not the matter of knowing how things go in the movie now... it was the matter of us being integrated in this movie verse.

"8 minutes left!" My eyes fell on the time in my daze and it snapped me out. I shouted the time we had on our hands as we passed the monument circle and went straight to down town. It was a steep slope but then, 'Cade wouldn't have a problem of keeping himself on his axles.

Just then, I shouted a curse. _Oh, Primus please forgive me…_ As we all screamed when we saw the red and blue peter built truck coming out of the corner of the steep slope to block our way. This is going to be a really hard collision if Barricade were to continue his speed. I look at the side and I saw one of the entrances.

"There! That's an entrance!" I shouted as the Con pushed his breaks hard. His tires were smoking and our lungs were filled with the smell of burning rubber. That was really a nasty smell as I practically choke. There was white smoke from behind us and tire tracks... The only thing I was thinking was for the tires to hold and not explode.

I can't have Barricade in the Autobot's custody when I still need info and to scour where are the others of the Decepticon faction... And with the changes I don't know happening in me, I fear that the next time we step into the reformed NEST base, we wouldn't be treated as kind as before.

It was all thanks to the seat belts again that we weren't flung off to the front. At our back were still the others and that had been following 'Cade's aft. Sam was still there and shouting something at us... but he doesn't need to because even the Autobot conversation frequency, I was listening in.

They were talking about the person's in Barricade... meaning us.

Aw. They hadn't recognized us yet... That was a good thing but if they knew what we are going to do, then we are goners… Killed on collision but at least, sir Copper would be alright… partially. Okay, I need to get Barricade's cop name out of me. And I really need to stop thinking about the dying part because like pit would I agree that Miles and my sister would get killed because of this. I have faith in 'Cade... or so help us... the bitter part will come all too soon for me and my sister.

I had closed my eyes as I bit my lip hard. We waited for the impact but it didn't really happen. We just felt everything shift again in a 90 before we were pushed to our seats as the Con burned more rubber. We has sped again leaving shouting and angry mechs from the back.

We were thrown slightly in the air making me clutch the seat. Whether 'Cade feels it or not was beyond me. The moment we joined our seats again, we were submitted to the 'Uh uh uh uH uh…' of our voices as Barricade made it in the subway rails.

Barricade was doing a great job in speeding away but still, a bullet train is really not the best to rally with. There was a blinding light behind us and that made us all on alert. That light was the train's and this was not looking so good now.

"THE TRAIN IS BEHIND US!" Noname screamed as Barricade continued his silent and focused driving. I know he knows what he is up against but he was really trying with his everything. He maybe silent in this all but I knew that he was cursing really meeting us. That thought made me laugh hysterically. I just noted it in my messed up brain to thank him after this with a clean and overall scrub if we make it out of this alive.

I look at the side trying to really catch where that tunnel was. Seeing nothing but those bricks I screamed in frustration. "Scrap it all to the Allspark!"

Where in the pit was that tunnel we had been searching in? Did we missed it? Scrap.

Later, good thing Miles was able to see the shadow of the tunnel from the light that the train made. It enabled us to shoot out way in in just a nick of time… The mech's alt mode was certainly wider than what I had thought but Barricade transformed and crushed the walls away as we lay below him, huddled together with Milton still keeping an eye out for us.

He grunted as he pushed harder and I can see some debri falling from above. When seconds later the train came, the wind blew the dust into our eyes and lungs. I didn't see the solid hard thing that flew in my direction as it hit the side of my forehead, hard. My vision blurred had blurred as I groaned. It seems that the others hadn't notice as they still cough and breathe out the dust. I was thankful that none of them got injured but that was the last of it as my I felt something trickle down that throbbing place. My vision turn dark and I was no more.

* * *

 **You guys might wonder why I had to cut off the second part... Well, I am editing it... or revising it. I had felt that I could be more mischievous with that one so I took it away. Hope you don't mind...**


	21. Black and White

**Chapter 21: Black and White**

* * *

I never thought I would be in this place again. How many times had I been here now? Well, I think it's just two times; one was when I and my sister had been taken here and the second was when I was almost killed by Megatron. This stinks because all I can see is the span of blackness around me. No light; no other color but mine… Shame, that I can't really control this place even if I want to.

It was like this place is supposed to be some containment or waiting area for me. But as far as I had waited, nothing seemed to happen. I just stood at my spot with no words to say and nothing to really do until I sit down and stare at the expanse of the darkness, wondering about things in my life.

Solitude… That is what I get when I am here. I am given the opportunity to get my bearings straight and recollect my inner good to give to others.

I sighed for the nth time since I had sat here.

"I wonder what the others are doing…" I asked myself. For the first time, I felt like I wanted to talk to no one in particular but myself.

"I guess there are two possibilities… One is that Barricade gets caught and we were to be taken into custody again but this time with heavy loads of security… or second, we could have escaped there and get as far away as possible." I grinned as the thought of having succeeded in outrunning the Autobots came to my mind. Bee would be irritated with Barricade getting away again and this time, 'Cade would not be that smashed. Optimus would contemplate again none stop… Ratchet would curse like a sailor again along with Ironhide spouting threats when he gets his hands on 'Cade.

But Jazz… I forgot. He would be in pain seeing his sparkling flee from him like he was plague. Maybe that is why Barricade was silent? He was talking to his creator through the bond… Jazz seemed to be desperate. After what Bumblebee had revealed to him about their first confrontation at the power plant, the silver mech just didn't show it but he was worried. The brightness in his optics, no matter has fast it had been, it was there. I had seen it.

Parents like Jazz, no matter how bad had their sparkling been, would always think of him as his own. But this thought wouldn't really come to my mind if the Cybertronian War didn't really exist. I mean… If the war didn't happen, the race on Cybertron won't really have to divide and take sides. They wouldn't have to lose so many and they wouldn't really see themselves in the verge of extinction.

But who am I to say that things shouldn't go like that? What if… What if Primus had planned this already and had seen a far greater future for his creations as they try to endure this suffering? What if He had created something of far more greater value that they just can't see?

I wouldn't really know for sure because from what I can tell from the movies, they were to suffer till the bitter end, all because of the once Lord High Protector that I didn't really get to clarify his reason for all of this. Yes, he wants power… Yes, he wants to rule the world and the galaxy… but did he ever think about the repercussions of his actions? The caste system they had could have been abolished without this war. Mechs could have lived happily…

In the movies, Optimus will be betrayed by none other than the teacher he had looked upon like the mech was Primus himself. He would be swatted away like a fly without meaning by the ones he had protected, the human race… Ironhide would get eradicated by the cosmic rust that would eat away his frame till his spark distinguishes and he would never be able to see his little human goddaughter grow up anymore. Rachet would be annihilated by no less the humans he had given his trust in even though that trust is hard to come by. Bee would lose everything he had cared for as he stayed here and would likely lose his bubbly self to grow into a mature mech that was still truly young by frame.

Sideswipe, Que, the little Twins, the Arcee Triplets… who more are going here only to die?

 _'It is up to thee to change thy faiths of those who had been wooed…'_ There was a distant voice echoing through the field that was once silent. This voice was kind, full of knowledge and rather warming and familiar to me. I couldn't help be startled by it as my eyes widened and I was shocked to a point where my body stood rigid in place. My mind was now slowly drawing up things on what is the pit happening here.

Weren't things like this happens always to those main characters in fan fictions; them having a conversation with a voice that would soon reveal their selves to be something of power and greatness? My left eye twitched as my jaw clenched shut. I knew where this was going and I can say that this would not only warrant me a permanent stay but also a new future.

"Now, this is getting ridiculous, I am just fantasizing about this… I am not really hearing an almighty voice inside my head. This isn't really happening… Primus knows that there is a boundary with fantasy and reality that I would not cross till the ends of the Dynasty." I tried to convince myself these words, trying to decline as I acted unbelieving. I am, heck, nervous as hell at what I am facing here. Questions like what if this was the Allspark? What if this is Primus? What if this is some unknown powerful Almighty that I hadn't really even need to deduce if he was what I thought he was. And also, this is not what I want to happen in the long run of my existence here. Neither would I want this on my sister.

Frag. I am so being pushed here, aren't I?

' _Primus has his reasons for his actions, child… And so is your existence in the living._ ' Another voice had come through and it sounded curious and rather peaked with interest. It was deep and something along the lines of far from kind and far from good. This voice made my breathing stutter and made alarms go on in my head.

"His reasons are righteous and doesn't need to be questioned because he knows what he is doing like an author writing a story. But my existence here is void for I don't belong here. " I pointed at myself as I look around me, trying to find where the voice was coming from.

The voice seemed to be more peaked with interest as I felt the air around me grew cold. An invisible thing came, brushing my being as my heart felt disturbed. It lasted for who knows how long and all I wanted to do was scream for it to leave me alone but then, it spoke and breathe on my face, trying to capture me with its presence.

 _'Ah, you have a bright future ahead of you, young spark. But you are lost and misguided, feelings so left alone in this dark. Come to me, spark and I'll take those away… I promise to teach you all the way… Know what your purpose truly is and achieve those things that are truly for you.'_ It said as my flesh sported blotches of green like I was decaying.

I was alarmed with this as it grew all over me. "No… no…" I repeated in a chant. I stood up from my position and started to step forward. As I did, a white line started to appear beneath my foot and went to the far out direction I was facing. It kept going and going until I raised my foot up and away from that thing. It disappeared from where I was stepping up to where the line had reached. Well, that was new.

I heard the voice again as whomever it was laughed with pure interest and amusement. It was grating my nerves…

"Why are you laughing now?" I scowled and gritted my teeth as I backed away but more lines appeared with every step I made. The dirt that covered a line began dissolving as they slowly inched outside of my perimeter. Some connected and some stood with one another. Then, there were all those colors, colors of many kinds… I don't know how I could distinguish one from the other but I could even though they are shaded differently.

As I was observing the glowing line-field grow further as some stopped, I felt something hot protruded on my chest. In reflex, my hand went to check it and I was soon stunned on what I was holding. It was one of those pink lines but the difference was… This thing has black spots on it too like the some others I had seen. Its dirt didn't dissolve making me wonder why.

It stings as I held it in my hand. The light it held was less illuminant than the others too. I was about to step forward to reach the other side of it but something tells me that I would be sealing my faith if I did so. Since my instincts don't fail me… I went with it and sat still again as I ignored the wave of want pooling in me.

' _As one had deemed, Primus had written this not on a whim. He had hid you well but now is the time for you to serve your purpose once again. Soon, all of the misery of the races will be erased!_ ' The voice made the ground below me tremor as I twitched at the statement. Now I get an answer, maybe not direct but still, Primus was involved? Well, my fears had just been realized.

"Well, I don't want it! I don't want anything of it!" I yelled as pessimistic thoughts plague my mind.

 _'You don't._ ' He said without missing a beat. That made me calm down as I came out of my high.

' _But is that what your spark is telling you?_ ' The voice asked as dread filled me again. Now that I had realized it, I have no spark. I should have none. Reality check! I am born human! I have a birth certificate that says so! Ratchet would have told me of this if he had known! This was making me convulse but I don't care what is happening as he spoke. I was lost in my own world of denial as I rake my head out.

' _The line of faith though taunting, is still an amazing thing._ ' The mystery being said once again but I wouldn't be able to comprehend it. I was now stunned to what I was being placed in. This was not what I am expecting here… How come I am still surprised by these things when I had read them all the time back in my reality? Well, I can say that experiences are far more appealing then the imagination.

I let out a scream as I pushed the voice away. Soon, the warmth came again like a soothing balm being rubbed on a wound. I eased drastically and found myself looking at a white field. The lines were there once again and I was able to step forward without fear gnawing me this time.

"Oh please, don't tell me that what I am thinking is right. Please tell me that you are joking and you only want me to support the future human Prime before he turns to a Cybertronian and lead the Autobots to the victory they are seeking… Please… Please…" I mumbled repeatedly like a chant as I stare the colorful lines around me. My hands clenched into firsts at my sides and I was shaking with denial.

I think we aren't coming back home after this… When I wake up, I won't be able to come back… The only thing now that I could still do before I resign to my faith was to give out a weak smile. I guess I should have seen this coming and get used to these things. My life had just been cut off and extended here.

Maybe I couldn't go back home because that earthquake had killed me back in our real dimension? Maybe the old me had fused with this me who was supposed to be here in my place? I don't know… I don't know… Many thoughts plague me in my journey along the lines.

The warmth compelled me to move. It compelled me to stay strong. It stood beside me as it led me to this one dimly lit thing in the center of all the lines around. It looks like… it… It was the AllSpark…!

 _'Help them. Help them see again… Help them, my kindred spark. Let this tragedy be gone and let them see that their fight has to come to an end.'_ Something made me turn and there, I saw the lines dimming once again. The darkness was once again coming over as sadness flooded me while I stood there watching. I knew that I could do something but what? I leaned on the Allspark and thought. I was lost, I knew I was… but then again, I can do this… I just need some advice right?

Just then, I decided. No matter what happens, I would just live with it. That black screen took me here and Primus knows what he is doing. I am updated on what is happening and what is going to happen, so I'll just get on with this.

My goal has changed. Not only will I be searching answers for my questions but now, I will also need to help stop this war and bring some sense into the helms of the mechs. This light years-long war will end… I vowed to the Allspark who gave me encouragement and her gratitude.

But there are still things bothering me up to this moment. The truth of who I am, the truth of what I do… The truth to all the things I had known… Why my sister is dragged here and heck, is she being seen the same way? Ugh. This was making my head spin.

* * *

 **It had been so far more or less a month since I had updated. Thank you for waiting patiently for me.**


	22. Revelations

**Chapter 22: Revelations**

* * *

The next thing I had woken up to was that I was laying down on something hard and the environment was dark. There was a crackling fire at the other end of the boxes that was serving as a wall for me. I knew that from the voices I heard that Miles and my sister were there. I ignored them for a while as I felt so drained of my will.

I don't know why but I think I had forgotten something important while I was sleeping. What was it that I had forgotten? My chest began to hurt and my eyes turned glazed. I felt sad about something but it just couldn't come into my mind why…

"How are you doing there, sis?" I heard my younger sister ask as she came into view. She had bandages on her face and arm but overall, I think she was okay.

"I'm fine… although I feel a little woozy." I told her with a smile as I tried to stand up. I was surprised that I had a blanket over my and a pillow. Where did those come from? The question must have written itself on my face when my sister answered.

"Oh, about those, ask Sir Copper where he had got those. You also feel woozy because you lost a lot of blood." She giggled as she went over to me and helped me stabilize myself.

"Barricade has these in store? Well, what do you know; I've been missing a blanket and a cover for the past month… It seems that 'Cade had been stocking some supplies for us but why?" I grinned at her with a glint in my eyes. She shook her head and shrugged.

"I am not him, sis… Just ask the mech himself." She told me and came close to my ear to whisper.

"I think Barricade had gone loco, sis. Decepticons are supposed to be evil, right? Well, that Cons showed otherwise. I already told Miles the basic of who they are and is still keeping close guard of the mechs but nothing!" She hissed in her speech.

"They had been keeping us all safe since Scorponok dug us out of the tunnel. What in the pit is happening, sis? I don't know who is who now!" My sister said as she sighed. Now, this got me raising an eyebrow.

"If Scorpy is here, then where is Blackout?" I asked her as we strode away to the center of the abandoned warehouse.

"He had been hissing at us since Barricade took us with him." She glared at the side where I saw another red optic mech was staring at us.

"Huh… Not surprising…" I told her with a shrug but then I felt something in me lightened. My eyes closed for a minute and I saw two lines glowed. Weird…

"Hi Blackout… Where's Scorpy?" I asked with a smile. Con or not, I asked. I frowned though when I saw some of his wires were out and sparkling. The dim light didn't spare me from seeing his battered up frame. This made me frown and tilt my head. He said no word and stood there in place without giving care.

"Uhh… Would you like to inform me what happened to your armor?" I asked but he scoffed at me while looking away. The attitude made me twitch and grow exasperated. Ok. I should get it to my head that Decepticon behavior will still be Decepticon.

"Fine, don't tell. I only wanted to know if you would like to have a fixer-up. I guess kindness does not bode well to you." I rolled my eyes and suddenly found myself being gripped by none other than Scorponok. Is he… Is he what I think he is doing?

"Is he purring? Well, yes, yes he is…" My sister said and giggled. "This is better than hearing him keen." She patted Scorponok's helm and gained another purr.

"I don't know what you slagging organics had done with my partner but be warned if I ever found out what you did to him for him to act like this, I will spare you all no mercy as I off-line you slowly." Blackout said threatened as he glared at us.

"Don't look at me… I was near death when you and he had come in." I smite back with a childish grin. It was true… I hadn't had the chance to really do anything while I was out like daylight.

"And lighten up, will ya? Why don't I give you a wash tomorrow so your twisted wires can loosen up?" I offered again. It just bothers me greatly if I see him like that.

"And what…? Let your grime-filled servos on me, you filthy organic? Keep them to yourself." He sneered as I twitched with irritation. He has an attitude problem… A very large one, at that.

I whispered –or not- to my sister as I patted Scorponok on the helm. Don't ask me why I am not terrified of what he could do to me but there was something between us like understanding and a calm wave or feeling that made me trust the mechling. Maybe he felt the same… I wouldn't know…

"What an aft. Here I am, offering him a free maintenance and wash and he just sneers? Aft head… A Decepticon in his right mind would have accepted the offer. Nobody really denies these things most importantly when it is free."

"Maybe he is afraid of water?" My sister said thoughtfully as a mischievous glint shined in her eyes.

"It isn't like I am going to use salt water on him! Mind you, I know the perks of salt water to them…" I retorted with the same glint of knowing in my eyes. I came to realize what she was going to do and I am just going to ride along with her on this.

"…Or maybe he is afraid of the cleaning solution…?" She added away as she put on a thoughtful look.

"What? A great and powerful Decepticon… Afraid of some chemical that couldn't even make metal rust…? Really…? You shame the faction too much…" I faked surprise and astonishment as I playfully glared at her while she shrugged and sighed heavily in her own act.

"Or maybe he just likes himself looking like a slagging scrap of bolts. That could always work! Trends nowadays are far different than before. Looking like slag means you look really dented, right?" She said with controlled serious face and a look that tells that she wasn't kidding and stating a fact.

I had to face the other direction where Blackout wouldn't see my creeping smile. I felt a grin tugged up on my lips along with laughter caught in my throat.

"Yeah… Maybe that is the new trend for them. To look like a waste of scrap metals put toge—" I said after getting a hold of myself in the last minute and was about to finish when I suddenly felt my body being plucked out of Scorponok's hold.

"That's it! I will slag you little glitches, right here and now!" He screamed as his blades came prepared and gleaming really dangerously at the side. Scorponok was keening and we squishies winced from the high decibels it produced. I couldn't help think the same way as the mech earlier in thinking about his partner. What happened to Scorponok to get all disturbed about his partner killing off squishies?

"Look at what you did!" I shouted at the 'Copter as he winced also but he glared at me as after hearing that.

"Me?! What about you?!" He shouted as he growled at me and decided that it was alright to rattle the squishy that was me. You remember those rides in an amusement park where you been thrown back and forth like crazy? Well, that is what I am experiencing right now, only, this was worse. I became dizzy once more and the feeling of hurling rose once more. If the mech doesn't stop, he would really need that wash sooner.

"Blackout, control yourself…" I heard a loud and gruff voice from behind me which ended my torture. Only, this time, it was way worse than before I wanted it to stop.

"NOoooo! Don't stop!" The sudden stop of the motion made my vision spin and soon, my stomach was rumbling and my throat was constricting.

Blackout must be staring at me weirdly as my sister laughed her aft out. "I-I think you broke her, Blackie!" She said in between her laughs.

I heard the mech growled and shouted at my sister to not use that nickname on him that sounded like a cute little dog name. He huffed and ranted about humans being too fragile, disgusting, confusing and complex which I decided to ignore for the time being.

"I—I think I wanna hurl…" I whispered as I clamped my mouth shut with my hands coming to cover it. My eyes were closed shut with my head still spinning like crazy.

The urge only got worse when I felt myself being plucked off again and placed on another moving mech. This time, I bet that this was Barricade.

"Don't look at me! Big Sis was the one who started it!" Noname automatically blamed me once again. I scowled at her in irritation as Scorponok clung on his partner's leg while keening.

"What the heck is wrong with Scorpy?" I heard Miles asked as he voluntarily came over to the mechling to pat the helm. For once, the mechling hissed and tried to chomp off Miles' hand.

"I think he doesn't really like you, Mimi…" Noname snickered as she gave it a try and produced the opposite result.

I let them be for a while as I stayed on Barricade's servo. I drank whatever the mech had given me and leaned myself on his finger as I waited for the dizziness to fade.

As soon as it did, I was asking questions all over with Scorponok holding me tightly and awkwardly while I think Blackout was looking rather jealous of me. Barricade and Miles were sitting opposite to us but the blonde was still cautious from what I can see. Noname remained bugging the Copter no matter where she sat.

My sister really likes annoying them, isn't it obvious? But I know for sure that under that bubbly appearance and action of hers, she was slowly trying to accept the fact that there was nothing that we could do to prevent ourselves from being dragged into the Cybertronian war.

We had already buried ourselves into the mud without knowing it and most importantly now, where these mechs are here and are keeping us guarded. What they could gain from keeping us here, I can't fathom why but that is what asking is for, right?

I could only draw conclusions here like they know that Noname can read their language; that we both were developing abilities that were a mix of both human and the Cybertronians in origin. But doesn't Sam have the same condition as we have?

"Now, tell me why in the pit are you here?" I turned to Blackout who huffed and once again plucked off my sister from his frame. They were amusing to view but we needed to get things straight first.

"I want to see you, glitch, die but sadly, Primus had other plans and let you live for another orn." He sneered while Miles scowled.

"Yeah, what he said…" The blonde glared. "You have a long way to go before I can trust your aft in this family of ours, Blackie… And keep that attitude up, you'll be as welcome to go." He spouted with hate. "My gratitude has no limits but with that, it changed…"

Hearing Miles say it like that made me feel as if he wasn't the Miles I had known. I could also see my sister cringed at his words.

"Milton?" I got up from my position and went closer to him. He seemed to be thinking of getting up and leaving but he stayed. At that moment, I knew that we need to talk first.

I caught Barricade's ruby red optics from his position and they flickered in blue for a second there that I had to wipe my eyes in disbelief. It was still ruby red by the time I stared again and this time it was flickering bloody red… I gulp; he must take it that I was rudely staring at him.

Ignoring him, Miles turned his head towards me and scooted to give me more space as we sat together.

"Milton, what is wrong? You know that you can talk to me…" I asked while my throat still needed something to clench the dryness it has. He gave me a bottle of water and I gulped it down.

"Whoah there, don't drink it all in one gulp…" I heard Miles said as he patted my back when I choked. I wiped the stray droplets below my mouth and snarly said, "You try over-using your vocals and keeping your stomach acids from being puked out… I'd be happy to follow your sentiment…" He grinned and placed his tongue out at me.

"I did. Thank you very much. I am also glad that your brain is still functioning the way it still was." Miles shook his head and placed a hand on the bandage that I hadn't notice on the left of my forehead. It made me wince so he pulled back.

"And to answer your question…"Miles softly said as I noticed something in his hands. Me and Noname stayed quite as we saw how he clutched that thing. Our eyes turned sad and we came closer to hug him. He was clutching his family picture in his hands along with our picture that was ruined by the rubble.

"I need answers…and I need them right now…" Miles said with all the seriousness I seen him once with. My heart fell at what he was implying. He still doesn't know… and I was sure that he was ready to bolt if it weren't for us.

"When did you found out that he is one of them? How did you know and why had you two kept this from me?" Pain laced his tone and I guiltily placed myself in front of him. My sister back away to the side who looked at Barricade who had this curious look in his optics. She made the mech silent and motioned that she will tell him later. The mech just focused on us as she nodded at me and trusted what I will reveal was for the good.

I darted my look to Blackout who paid no mind to us but I knew he was listening in too. He was keeping his partner with him as he did which showed that he did care.

With all those in check, I held Miles' hands into mine and look up into his sorrow filled eyes. It killed me that he was sad and in a state of depression again but I need to clear this all for him to understand… So that he wouldn't wallow in the thought that his new family had deceived him when really, we did not.

"Milton…" I bit my lips as I tried to form the words to accurately give the meaning to what I have in mind. It was so hard when you want to say a million things but only a few words can truly describe them. Where to start was also as hard but I would start from where we met…

"First… We didn't know that your car was one of them…" I looked over at Barricade who gave an amuse look before I turned back to who I was speaking to.

"The first time you brought that car to pick me up; it was just a car for me. But remember that time when I had told you that there was something mysterious about the car, that time when I said that it had this weird aura to it that expels weirdness? That was my first assumption. I tried to see what it was but nothing…" I told him flat out without lying.

"He was an ordinary car to me… And I admit that I was so naïve to think that. I was accustomed to working on their engines that I had just brushed it off." I told him but after saying that, he raised an eye brow at me then his eyes widened and blinked.

I didn't know what he was thinking but I did found out when he exploded into colorful words as he stood up and glared at the mechs. Blackout was readying his blade but I saw him place it down a minute later. I think Barricade has something to do with that.

"THEY HAD ALREADY TAKEN YOU TO BE THEIR SLAVE?!" He shouted while gritting his teeth. I tugged him back to sit down again and denied what he was thinking.

"No… NO! Let me finish first, alright Milton… Please?" I pleaded to him as he nodded and settled again. He was so over protective but I can't blame him because he had the right to.

"Then tell me all…" He slump back and closed his eyes with his hand on his forehead.

"That time when we were in Mission City, me and Noname had managed to survive it because we met the soldiers. I… I already met Sam… The lost friend you had told me about. He was there and is also involved in the fight." I paused and waited for him to react but he just waved his hand to continue.

"Samuel James Witwicky was the one who had off-lined the Lord. He destroyed that Allspark along with our leader." Blackout hissed as he shut up again with a look from Barricade.

"Blackie, if you don't shut up, I'll make your days staying with me be a living pit. Got that?" Noname said with a secretive smile that spoke volumes to me but the mech wouldn't know that, right? I can only pray to Primus that he be spared from the pit he would be put into.

"Blackout is right. Sam was the one who faced the Decepticon Leader and put him to rest by using the Allspark. The Allspark is a powerful artifact that they use to produce sparks… or as we call it, babies. It is the source of their existence making it the most powerful weapon that one could wield." I said with a grim face as Miles tried to speak out but failed.

"He just doomed all of them, didn't he?" Was all he could reply afterwards but I shook my head as I look over to the mechs.

"No, he didn't. Am I right, Barricade? Blackout?" I called them out to speak.

"He did doom us all, glitch. As you had said, the Allspark is the source of our sparks. Without it, we can only pray to Primus that we survive. The war was all for nothing now and I would assure you that if I get my hands on that boy… I will offline him painfully." Blackout spoke with anger… lost in his own thoughts and seething with his corrupted processor.

"For me, the lost of the Allspark is both for the best and for the worst. If you have the pessimistic processor that Black out has…" The said mech snapped out of his reverie and sneered as he opposed that statement. "You would think about it that way. But if you look at the bright side of the lost, I can say that it just ended the energon to spill more in the future. Without the object of interest, there is no goal to achieve, making this war meaningless. The Decepticons has lost and so did the Autobots. No side has one and that is the result. I agree with you that all the fighting we had done for years had been for naught." Barricade stated clearly and grimly as he goes on. The lost was awfully big, true… But they still had the reason to live, right?

"Thank you for your sentiments but I think that you lot are going over pessimistic with it." I snickered and nodded to Miles who had his own sentiment about their problem. I continued on with the explanation I have and he accepted it without missing a word.

"After the Lord was gone, I didn't know how long I was out but I practically got wounded pretty bad when a one of them sliced open my midsection…" I stood up and showed him my scar from that time. I heard Blackout scoff and Barricade's vents heave but I ignored them. I was just thankful that Ratchet was a great medic that I had survive such a thing.

"Shit…" Miles gritted his teeth as he tried to contain his anger.

"I was only saved when I was taken in by the Autobots… Ratchet who was their doctor, along with some human doctors, fixed me up and made me rest with them along with my sister." I pointed at my sister for her to take the discussion knowing that she knows more than me during my comatose state.

"We were there for about two weeks or so… I can't remember but I was happy that my sister was alright. She was on the verge of dying that time… And she is the only one I got here…" Noname said with some tears in her eyes. The pain she must have felt when I stayed still in the med bay while not moving or showing signs of waking up were worst than I could have imagined.

Miles sighed as he covered his face with his hands.

"So, those vehicles earlier that were chasing us… They are the Autobots?" Miles looked up to me as I gave him a nod in response.

"They practically know us, but not in this form…" I told him with a small smile which he took interest in.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, this is our disguise. I originally have black hair and brown eyes… as well as my sister. We left them fearing that we would be condemned to their tight security and under the government's scrutiny. They made us sign some papers to swear to secrecy… more than that, nothing else." I finished as I look at Miles.

"So, your real names…?" He asked me calmly which made me smile. I think he was beginning to accept our condition. I may have withheld some information from him, but that was only because it was necessary.

"Still the same…" I said but was cut off by Blackout once more.

"Wait! You are telling me that dim spark there…" He pointed at my sister as she blinked in confusion at him. "…has that kind of weird designation NONAME? You have no name!" The 'Copter said out loud like he had just reached a conclusion.

My sister could only smack her forehead with her hand as she shook her head. "That is it! To the pit with you!" She shouted as she held a crowbar in her hand. Where she got that was a mystery to me but I think Barricade could be blamed for that. She got off the mech as Blackout just stared at her cautiously.

"I am giving you a minute to run or else… face my crowbar." She growled.

"…And you think that that small weapon of yours can harm me?" Blackout asked with a snort or amusement in his tone… But oh, wrong question. He had just signed his death certificate.

I grinned as I look over to Miles who had the same look of pity for the mech.

"He's dead, isn't he?" He asked me without taking off his eyes on my sister running in rampage to the other.

"Yep. Pretty much. Blackout should have shut up the minute her smile came." I nodded with a grin.

"Do you think we can still save him? I pretty much like to take a hit too…" Miles asked making me look at him in amusement.

"Depends… Blackout is very lucky that we don't have plasma cannons of our own or a sniper gun at that…" I laughed as Barricade came.

"Both of you know how to work in the military?" Barricade asked as I nodded.

"Always wanted to be a soldier but never did had the chance. My sister had and was given special trainings with the Autobots and soldier when I was out cold." I snickered as Barricade nodded with amusement as he compared Miles with my sister.

"And no, my designation is still Maelin and my sister is Noi although we only let you use our nicknames…" I grinned at him as Miles understood.

I and Miles had wince when we heard a mirror breaking in contact and a pained groan from the one who had the liberty of experiencing it. Barricade just stood with us as he watch the events unfold with amused optics.

"What do you think they or the Autobots are doing right now?" Miles snap me back to our conversation as he asked again with a thoughtful look. His expression reminded me why I like him. Under that happy attitude he shows, he had a far darker side in him that would literally knock his enemy down, dead or not. Which reminds me, Jazz is the same… They would get along pretty nicely once they meet.

"Judging Sam, he would have recognized your voice… If not, he is a fragging afthead." I snickered as he tilted his head in question to what I had just said. "Ask Barricade to teach you the art of their cussing." He nodded at that and let me continue.

"If Sam really did, he would have made researches on your person right now and see to it that his suspicion might be false. If he did figure out that you were with Barricade during that scuffle, he and the Autobots would hunt down Barricade with not even half of the story." I told him with a sigh. Ironhide would not be easy to deal with as well as Ratchet. Bumblebee would be slightly the easiest one of the group as well as Optimus if we were given the liberty to talk. And lastly… there was Jazz…

"…Which reminds me…" I suddenly mumbled out loud as my eyes darted to Barricade who looked down at me after hearing me.

"What are we to you and are you or are you not Prowl and Jazz's sparkling?" I asked with a raised eyebrow as Miles did the same and asked for who are those mechs.

In the background, my sister had stopped smashing whatever she was smashing and darted to the mech with glee like nothing had happened. Scorponok was cutely confused on who he should come up to, his partner or my sister but decided to stick with his partner. Now, Blackout would have to accept my offer.

"Tell her! I know my sis and maybe we could find a way to get you all out of this…" I heard my sister say as she grinned at Barricade. The mech just glared at her but sighed as he looked over at his companion. I look over at Miles who shrugged at me and told me that he knew nothing what my sister was talking about. Without further ado, I asked them out right.

"What? What does he need to tell? That he has been cleared of the virus that has been overdriving his emotion sector in the brain, turning him evil and stuff like that? Or that he had lost his memories and the cons reprogrammed him to be theirs who fights along side of them? Oh! Oh, how about that Shockwave messed you up badly as he experimented on you while you were injured badly trying to protect some sector?" I was utterly lost in my thoughts when I said those and after that, I saw my sister grinning at me and looking rather smugly at Barricade. Miles was gaping at me while Blackout was doing the same.

I think I over did it as I saw Barricade tensed and I can feel his EMP field stutter…

"How-?" was all that he could utter when my sister giggled uncontrollably and Miles look back and forth from me to the Con.

I blushed madly, trying to conceal my Transfomer fan side that I had been keeping since the time we stopped Con hunting. It just burst out like a dam and Primus… I knew that this would be the start of achieving my goal.

"Let us just say that I know things that you mechs don't know." I timidly said. "And, for all I know, you are the missing link I need to find your sire, Prowl."

* * *

 **I expanded the chapter till the last minute. *snickers* And yes... Two chapter update... I feel guilty that I hadn't been active since a month ago. But for starters, I think I wouldn't be also for the next months to come. So, once a month updates, anyone? *grins***

 **See you all soon.**


	23. Adventure in the Nemesis (part 1)

Chapter 23: Adventure in the Nemesis (Part 1)

* * *

 **It's good to be back, readers! And here, I bring you the latest chapter of TBS! Thank you for the love~! -dreamaholicme**

* * *

"We are in need to report back, Barricade." Blackout said as he went over to the mech in question with a grimace. I knew that his com was still blaring while that some Con that sent the message was eating his audios off. Scorponok was happily picking on Miles while I was seating in front of Barricade who was awfully trying hard to swat me away. My sister was with the elder teen, laughing her aft of as Scoponok tried to make Miles work out some sweat… I feel sorry for him because he was the only thing amusing both my sister and the young mechling.

We were still hiding in fragging who knows where we are… Barricade declined ever giving away information as Blackout was no help at all. And they say that they have GPS tracking devices, how come they don't have something for navigation? Frag it…

It has been three days and I can say that Barricade's supplies of squishy food in cans are dying out on us. It was a good thing that his water bottles were keeping up with us but on the hygiene part of the 'squishies' routine? Well, not so much. I can tell that my sister and Miles are fighting off their irritation from the dirt clinging over their body by just sweating them off… but even good and clean clothes don't win over freshly bathe bodies. The summer heat was also just too awful to bear that I wish we were on the beach drowning even if salt water also itches...At least, we were fragging cooled off.

"Tell that slagging seeker that we will report back if we wanted to. He does not even deserve the title itself…" Barricade growled out his reply as he rolled his optics. That action made me smirk because the mech kept denying that he only uses human gestures and action when he is undercover. Not so much now, is he?

And to tell you the obvious, Starscream had gained control over the Decepticon faction. How? Well, maybe his incessant ranting and trying to make the Cons deaf made that possible. After all... Blackout had been ranting about wanting to go to Hook and force him to offline his own com systems. Noname had offered to do it but he declined within a spark beat. Miles had tried, but that only amplified his signal making us fear for our lives of getting located by the Autobots for two days now. I had to step in and say goodbye to my little cloaking device when I recalibrated the mech's signal transmissions.

The news about Starscream gaining control over the faction had come just right about last month from what I had learned from the black and white mech and that seeker was rounding up the troops while Megatron was down in the deep Ocean… I can't blame the Lord if he wanted the seeker offline when he had woken up in RoTF. Barricade, Blackout and the Constructicons were the only ones I know that are keeping their selves away from Starscream currently. If you wanna know where are the Constructicons, well… They slid from under my nose because Barricade told me that they were the ones at the construction site when I had last delivered some food. I had to groan in exasperation as I cursed for the lost opportunity to get to know their back stories. But at least now, I know that they are already here before RoTF happened.

This reminds me… Megatron still has a tiny bit of his spark left in his frame judging by the last memory I had before I fainted in Mission City… It was small but it was there. How come Optimus had let the humans just tossed him into the ocean and not let Ratchet check his spark first?! Considering that they already did that… but frag, why the heck did I know and they couldn't? I was the almost dead squishy besides Megs, hoping that I wasn't groping the mech's aft while we lay half dead together! Look at how sarcastic I can be…? Yeah, I am still sulking about that event. They took too long to get me so I took too long to wake up.

If you ask whether I would tell them that, now why would I? Not with Shockwave still functioning. I will not tell it to a single soul even if I had to die to keep that secret away from him. That mech had already done so fragging much to Barricade that all I wanted was to strangle that mech. The urge was worse when we talked about it earlier. He did not really tell all the details but his EMP was making me go crazy with the emotions he had under that frame. I pity the mech so much that I wanted to cuddle him. Not like I can, right?

From my peripheral vision, I saw Miles and my sister come up. Much to my amusement, Milton was having a hard time carrying Scorponok as he came.

"Milton, it is not good to carry so much weight in such short notice." I told him with a smile as he pouted and groaned.

"Are you calling my Scorpy, fat?! He is not fat!" My sister shouted with indignation making me raise my eyebrow at her.

Miles shook his head in haste as my eyes landed on him, trying to tell me that it was not him.

"I think the glitch is glitching again." Blackout muttered to the side but my sister heard it, earning him a glare from both her and Miles. I think the shoe that flew come from Miles and that ensued banter between the two parties with Scorponok getting confused on which side he would take.

I decided to ignore it for now as I stared back up at Barricade who was surely trying to tone down his glare on his friend. Do you ever had a feeling that a person likes your sister more than what he lets on? Well, I get that with Barricade although my sister still has that hate-love relationship with him. Noname just loves sir Copper while she hates Barricade… It's even too complicated to describe if I need to.

Not before long, we heard jet engines from a distance away. Barricade groaned and gritted his dentas as Blackout inched away. It was clear that Blackout had given our location to the Seeker…

The black and white Decepticon left in haste, making me fall on my aft. In no time, I was in Blackout's cab, sprawled together on the floor with my sister and Milton all together.

"I guess we're going to have to take you guys on a stroll." We heard Blackout sigh heavily.

Miles shouted in retaliation that we should be left while my sister shouted in glee thinking of all the possibilities we could do and to see Brawl again to try and gain some entourage for our adventure. I could only do so much when Scorponok made himself known in the cabin and began taking all the space away. This was going to be a one hell of a ride to the Nemesis, indeed.

* * *

"Aren't we going to die in this altitude…? and are you sure that this ship has air supply for us? I told you that you should have left us there!" Miles growled at Blackout who just shoved us into an open air vent. He had just woken up from a long nap in courtesy of Scorponok. He did not really like where we are since earlier and he had stated his displeasure over and over again. It made me groan and hit my head on the glass multiple times earlier before Scorponok thought that it was good to do it to Milton. I winced that time and didn't know whether I should thank or scold the mechling for doing that but he did give me some peace in our ride to the ship.

Barricade had gone ahead to give Blackout time to hide us… and his choice was here… the air vent. Poor choice but very nice… This only gave me and my sister the chance to roam around. Poor Blackie would be so pissed off when he finds us but me and my sister won't care. The only problem we had right now was with Miles. He literally pinned himself to the opening of the air ducts when we tried to moved him.

This place was gross since it literally is accumulating dust bunnies… I kind of wondered if there would be spiders on Cybertron, how long it would take them to dominate the air ducts… That thought made me laugh mentally.

We were left here, approximately 5 minutes ago without moving from our spot and Miles had decided that we should not move or either go around the base full of Cons that would likely kill us.

"Come on, Milton… It will be fun." Noname whispered as I told her to. It was bad enough that we were in the ducts talking where mechs can hear us snooping around. She pulled Miles but sadly, he didn't budge.

"I am putting my foot down on this one! No!" He shouted making me and Noname wince.

"Milton~ Not so loud… Some Con might hear…" I hissed lowly at him as I covered his mouth with my hand.

"It is not like those big guys could fit in here…" He sighed in exasperation.

"Oh… don't jinx that." My sister said with a giggle.

"Huh?" Miles questioned as he looked at me for an answer. I just sighed and shook my head as I replied.

"She meant that. There are Cons that could fit here. We, three, could fit here standing together… and practically, there symbiots that could also go in here to check. Just pray tell that the master isn't here… or else we would be goners." I sighed as my sister's eyes shined.

"I wish I could see Lazerbeak and Ravage…" She smiled widely, making me raise an eyebrow at her.

"Sis, are you sure that you aren't getting a fever?"I asked her slowly as she nodded happily. I blinked down at her as my eyes start to glower down.

"It is not like Scorpie gave me those juicy green things, sis!" She admitted deliriously making my eyes grow wide as I abruptly faced Miles.

"Milton…" My voice came out threatening. Miles just tilted his head at me as I came to strangle him, making him back into the inner part of the shaft.

"I didn't do anything, Mae… You know that!" He shouted in fear. Yeah, Miles had seen me get like this whenever my sister gets threatened… So it was legit that he feared me when I am angry.

"But you didn't stop them?" I growled at him. My growl seems louder than usual…. That was what I thought as the sound echoed loud in the vents.

That was what I thought until my sister laughed and called out a feline's name. "Ravage!" She said with glee. I think mine and Miles heart stopped for a minute at that and soon, we found ourselves running away with an angry feline at our backs.

* * *

 **So? What do you think guys? The plot is twisting again. Sorry about not really updating this one for moreover than a week now since I had come and got on summer vacation… but that does not mean that don't have summer classes. Yep. I am still overloaded with work but I'll be happy to update whenever I can.**

 **Review, Fav, And Follow readers! I want to know what you thought of this story so far. Generally, giving me ideas on what to add would be greatly appreciated. If you think that I'm confusing you now with the plot, please tell me how.**

 **~dreamaholicme~**


	24. Adventure (Part 2)

Chapter 24: Adventure in the Nemesis (Part 2)

* * *

 **Nice to be back! Maybe, just maybe, I'll be able to provide better updates this upcoming July. Summer classes are done for me (which is really supposed to be done last last week ago) but I still have far more commissions to finish before I end this month.**

 **Thank you for the never ending patience and I apologize at how long I have not done this.**

* * *

"Soundwave was supposed to be present not until next year…" I cursed under my breathe as we went further into the vents and loosing track of where we had been for the last five minutes of our lives as we tried to stay quiet enough to not attract more attention than necessary. I would be proud if the Decepticons had only thought about the noise to be some glitchmouse on the loose in the ship while Ravage chases us. But from the noise we were making… I doubt it.

And heck… I should have known that the feline was here! Tripping had made me remember video with him tackling a camera man. He was already here for the last few months or maybe more… Scorponok was here with Blackout and Frenzy was here already with Barricade. What are the chances that Ravage was also ejected earlier than what the movies had let on?

Glancing to the side to assess the situation, I almost screamed when I saw the silver mechanical feline almost slashed Miles at the back with his sharp bladed claws after jumping like a panther pouncing on a prey. That is a lot of cat power going around there… I don't know if I should be chalking up right now on how cutely amazing that was … I like cats so yeah… I have the urge to fawn over him.

Rolling profanities again over my tongue, I slapped myself back to reality and scolded my brain to stop thinking other senseless things that is not going to help us in any way. I turned my head, assessing our surroundings and memorizing every square inch of it as I tried to form a plan in my focusing mind. Who knew that the mental power of slapping oneself is this great as it is threatened… Now, from what I can remember, we had been lucky to be going in circles and not dead ends. If we had turned a left, we would have ended up at a corner of the medbay where I think I heard Hook humming. Now that was a first…

"There is a three-way intersection there!" I pointed out as I saw the incoming separation tactic that we could use. The only downside of this was the fact that we don't know who Ravage would pick to follow through. Miles is a pretty great target since Scorponok had taken a liking on his screaming. Just maybe… he would be the object of interest of the whole symbiot family.

The blonde boy is resourceful enough on his own even if he got Ravage on his heels. He got lots of practice already from the times that Barricade would like to run over him… or the times when Scorponok was bored and needed someone to play with.

Don't think that I am abandoning him though… No freaking way would I sacrifice others for myself gain. That is not how I roll… Wait… I'm not an Autobot… Hah, I couldn't help groan at how that sounded so righteous and noble at the same time. I would minimally make Optimus proud… Maybe if he had heard, the repercussions that we are going to face once we are caught by them would minimize too.

"Noname, take left… Miles, take straight! And then I would go right!" I ordered them and waited for any retaliation. I didn't get a single one though which was good. Maybe they found it legit to go like that because that is how we were placed running through here. Noi was at the front left side while I was second to the right. Miles was at the back since he had said that it was his job to keep us all safe. He didn't really want anyone left behind while he had taken a large liking to staring at my back since I trip so much. To think that Noname was the one who had consumed that cactus juice…

We broke away minutes later and I can hear Miles screaming now. Can you guess what happened? Well, I was right… Symbiots have the inclination on him so now he has to face the wrath of a cat on his tail for the next hours or so, alone… 'I hate this adventure!' resounded around the vents, making me giggle as I ran further. I did not like the chances of the feline coming after me if he hears be stopping and coming back. I would just come back after some time later.

* * *

 **With Miles…**

* * *

Groaning in exasperation, he didn't really think that this was the best adventure he ever had since the time he got lost in the woods when he was small. This was far more dangerous than falling off the side of a dike and climbing up trees for the night to escape being night brunch of the animals who were hunting below the stars.

Yes, he, Milton Lancaster, hated his present position as he avoided being litter food for the past couple of minutes since he got separated from the girls. He was happy that he was the bait for the metal feline that Noi had called 'Ravage'. At a cost of his own safety, he wanted them more to be safe. Trudging to another layer of thought, he can't help say that the feline's name fits the owner truly but he groaned in exasperation for it being so literal.

He didn't even know his own name's meaning but here, it was practically slapping him in the face like Barricade's and Blackout's name… uh, designation… he corrected his self. Even Scorponok had fit the owner if ever… he was not going to look the same way again at scorpions. He would picture a giant and fun loving metal scorpion that acts more like a kid than an alien he sees in the sci-fi movies.

Going away from the train of thought about designations, he can't help ask himself if the other was also just a youngling too. Size and shape doesn't really tell what stage they are in but he could assume that the other was still young, right? And with that plaguing his mind, he feels slightly uncomfortable for what he is about to do.

Swirling dark thoughts came over his head telling him that he had not let go of the grudge he harbored for the race that took away his real family from him… But he had snapped away from them as he went back to thinking of the smiles he got from all the people he had so far.

Noi and Mae wouldn't want him sad and thinking like that if they can help it… And he was practically an open book to them that they could really read him an instant. If he was not careful, they would worry about him to a greater extent which he did not really want to happen. So, yes… no dark thoughts… and it's a youngling… a kid…

He groaned and mentally punched his self in the gut for even thinking bad and stereotyping them all again in the category of evil. Mae's words and rant about how not all being want to be evil and were only just pushed to where they were had kept repeating his mind. He wished that he could just stop but he now knows that he needs more sessions with her to clear out this plague.

Back to the freaking situation again thought, Miles looked back and thought that the feline was freaking more durable than him if it fell… It is okay to wish the feline to go out of balance and fall in, right? It has more stamina than him so he wanted all of this to end before he trips and fall face first into the dirt.

He was really considering on attending voluntarily now to Cade's training if they are going to have to face every other Cybertronian like this. He gets the feeling that this would be part of their daily routine since they avoid not only the Decepticons but also the Autobots. Talk about no space in between to keep safe…

Bursting the energy left in him, he sprinted and sped up more before making a big leap. He landed with a thud, just before a little off to centimeters before a fall and then spun back while taking his shoe off in a swift pull. He had launched it to the feline as it did its own jump. It managed to hit the other but Miles wasn't really going to take the chance it may be not enough to throw the other off course or out of balance. He took the other half of the pair for good measure and launched it again straight over its sight.

A smile fell on his lips as his pursuer got startled by the onslaught of smelly shoes. Noi complained a lot about that pair for being awfully stinky like cheese but now… maybe she would be happy that he lost it. Ravage fell short to get to where he was standing as the shoe got rigged over his face, letting out a loud roar.

The silver mechanical feline had sunk its claws onto the side but it wasn't enough to get him. The vent had broken the second Ravage tried to jump and soon the blonde had sighed in relief, resting on his back as his body pain came shooting at different places. He mentally thanked Scorponok for those weight lifting sessions he had been put through.

There was a thud echoing from below him after a few seconds and that was all it took him to bolt up and start his way again. Hopefully, he won't be meeting one of them again. From what he could tell, there were more from what Noi said. The longer he stayed here, the farther that the girls had gone and the nearer other threats would be to get them all.

He doesn't really think that that was the end of their cat and mouse game too but he can't help feel loss at the way the cold pierced through the soles of his feet. Mae owns him a pair of new snickers… This was after all… Her plan…

* * *

 **With Noi…**

* * *

"Wow… Those are large Television screens…" Noi exclaimed after climbing out of the vents and into a room full of screens at the wall in front of her. It amuses her greatly that they all point out to different rooms but she snorted when they lack the ventilation system security. She thought that it was legit since they don't really need to monitor them that much. Mechs are far too large for them to even enter so they would only be wasting resources if they did.

"Since you have been accustomed to what little technology you were exposed, this would fascinate you…" A monotone voice startled her back to reality as she bolted to the side and froze when her contact lense-colored eyes fell on a certain mech she felt familiarity from. Though she was curious as to why she felt like that, fear was blooming greater at the thought of her sister worrying about what happened to her.

She cursed mentally at how her sister would throw a fit for her getting caught like this and how she would be likely put into time out by the Decepticon. Time out in a certain no-waking-thing… or the other time out into-their-brig-or-experimentation, she does not know…

Noi was prepared to get squished or killed the second the large mech had moved but when he passed her and preferred to sit on the large chair and stare at her with that unreadable expression. It baffled her too much to even think straight while gaping. She knows that she was supposed to take this opportunity to go back into the vents and ran away to safety but she just couldn't shake off the feeling that he was not going to do anything bad towards her.

"Aren't you going to squish me, Mr. Soundwave?" She asked in a squeak and couldn't help but think how wrong was it calling him mister. It just couldn't settle on her tongue and chest when she used it while the words kept repeating in her mind. If you asked how she managed to tell that this mech was Soundwave… Well, he was one of her sister's favorites. She does not really know any other Cons having a visor and mask covering all of the face other than Shockwave who she had dreaded to meet. But who wouldn't?

:-You are an organic…-: Noi suddenly heard the mechanical voice of the mech in her head but did not really cared about that as she huffed and felt really insulted. The thought of she was an organic left her mind as she continued on with an argument.

"… And you are a very odd and stoic mech, sir Soundwave…" She said, testing out a new formal way of calling the mech but still it unsettled her.

:-You are able to block me out of your neuro rail passages…-: Soundwave just continued on while Noi was left puzzled. What does he mean about neuro rail passage? Uhh… was that another term for synapses and her neurons that are located in her brain? She was so lost in thought about that when the inevitable had happened as she saw those long wires slid out of the other's frame and went for her. This was like the time in DoTM… When that lady with a British accent had been taken as hostage…

She let the wires have their poking and prodding over her head and spinal paths in fear that the metal blades would start slicing if she were to retaliate but then, something pushed her to anger and madness as she huffed and slapped the servo coming towards her petite form. This was just ridiculous… She felt like a guinea pig…

"I am a living being that has right and free will… You can't go on and poke me as you please! What would you do if you were in my position and size?!" She crossed her arms and looked away. Mentally screaming at herself and questioning her sanity on how can she do that. Did she want to be a squished into a pancake of red on the desk that early?

And yet, to another surprise, the mech nodded at her words and fixed his position on his seat again. She was gaping again too. She knows her reaction was clearly written on her face but she did not care. She began doubting of what she knew of the Soundwave that she knows from their dimension.

The wires that were still near her began sliding away and closed her mouth. She thought that they would go fully but she was mistaken as they pulled her over to the console and in front of the Communications Officer. Her body didn't really have the time to freeze when she got distracted by the lights and buttons all around her. It was like a kid in Christmas for the first time as she innocently swayed over to a large red button that has an imaginary sign over it of 'Do not push' before looking up with her doe eyes at Soundwave.

That look reminded the mech so much of a sparkling. His own creations had used them many times on him that he had gotten used to ignoring them fully… but as she stared up at him expectantly, it was like he was put on a spell…

"What does this button do?" She asked so innocently that reminded him one time of Rumble. A far away memory file was resurfacing and it just ache his spark so much at what once was.

Soundwave seemed not to be bothered though in Noi's eyes as he remained still. Her thoughts were still on the button and what it does… Talk about being distracted from death as she tried to think of different things that it could function for…

Not too soon though… the Communications Officer was answering her every question in exchange for her own. She really did not know what to say at this development but she was thankful that she was doing some part of her sister's long fantasy of getting to know them.

She praised him like an older brother and idolized him for caring for all of his symbionts… Noi could say that he and her sister had a striking resemblance in personality… maybe that is why she knew how to approach the mech's stoic responses clearly.

It greatly amused her at the end that she gets to meet and play with the other symbionts present. Ravage was called back as Lazerbeak was ejected. The feline looks a little irritated though as she went up to her and dropped a pair of shoes into her as Lazerbeak squawk about the smell… It took only that for her to throw them as far away as she could when she recognized that it was Miles' smelly pair.

Analyzing every single move that she made was Soundwave who stayed silence at the side. All the information he had gathered was being processed in his helm as the fact the human was only 15 years old, not even a quarter of a vorn which gives her the category of a newly sparked Sparkling in their standard of stages. She was fragile in both ways of being a small human, and his little creations seemed to think like that too.

Soundwave was so lost in a memory file that he didn't notice that the younglings' fun had died down and Noi was now standing in front of him.

"Would you let me, my sister and brother leave?" She asked expectantly again as the metal feline nudge her shoulder while Lazerbeak settled hovering over them.

Something stopped in Soundwave's system as he heard that. He knew that he was supposed to be making them leave or else, Starscream would not take it well and would rather offline them than observe the things he was analyzing. The CO was then confused… all of his lifetime as a Decepticon, he was now near the time he felt the same confusion he had to go through for vorns of his existence.

He did not want to let go… but why?

Flashes of scenarios involving the natural disasters that the planet holds as well as all the destruction it was facing in the vast global state it was being induced in kept hovering in his mind and before he knew it, he was asking her why she would want to go back to a planet that would soon be long dead as it face its own destruction by the her own kind.

She didn't take offense in that thought and still answered, "Even if it is on the brink of destruction, I wouldn't really want to abandon it because it had become my home. A large part of me is spent with it till to this day… And my sister had thought me that we should stick to the things we had made them to be even if the end is so near. Although, I think I am applying it wrongly… but it is still the same…" She said with a smile.

Soundwave was still confused by it. He knows too the feeling of leaving the planet he had lived in but in such a way, he still couldn't really find a clear gist of how she was thinking so positively like that.

Noi caught on to his silence and she continued on silently her little spiel. She also doesn't know the whole things but that is what she was thought and what she had learned.

"I really don't know but I kinda get her anyway… Like for you, Soundwave…" She tested yet another call but this time, she feels as if she had done the greatest sin she could do. It made her cringed and said sorry to correct that. It seems that it amuses the mech but she wasn't really certain with how he kept his faceplates covered.

"As what I have said… Even if Cybertron is gone, you stick with Ravage and Lazerbeak…" She cringed again at how awful that sounded. "What matters to you is that they are safe as you follow in what you believe…" She paused and looked up at him straight through his visors to see those optics reflecting from it. It was actually cool to see the one and only him to this extent! It was like trying to see Kakashi's lower face!

"Maybe that is why my sister practically adores you… You have your own principles along with that tender side of yours even if when you are in the battle field said otherwise." She smiled at him and nodded.

"You and my sister are both an enigma to me... But I love you both…" She trailed on before her eyes went wide as she said those last words. Where did that came from?

Soundwave on the other hand had taken a slight interest in how the femmeling had sound so knowledgeable and at the same time, the feeling of… was it pride? He sat in silent confusion as the bonds he had with his two symbionts flared with the same thing. Pride and confusion… Why?

"If you need to talk to someone, you can go to my sister. I recommend talking to her because she also had gone through a lot that she could be called a true Decepticon and Autobot at the same time. At the other hand, I don't really like fighting but defending and listening to both sides are. Sometimes… wars like this start our small. The problem was that there had been misunderstanding and emotions running loose." Noi finished as she settled herself down as she felt tired and accomplished at the same time. She was absolutely going to make her sister fall off her feet on what she had learned from the mech and she can't wait for that to happen.

Miles came a little later and was tackled by Ravage who was very angry at him. Lazerbeak had taken her on a free ride in the air as he kept Noi away from the blonde. It was only thanks to Soundwave that the two younglings had calmed down and let the two sibling-alike (much to their jealousy) to stand to each other.

On one of the screens, Soundwave saw an Autobot leave the vicinity but did not do anything to really alert anyone. He just thought of that as the reason why these humans had got here. When the blonde told them that they needed to find the one they call 'Mae' or 'sis', he made Ravage escort them and then send them back down to the planet.

Soundwave was still left feeling so confused and at loss for the first time in vorns that not even his Lord's loss can par up to what he is feeling right now.

* * *

 **Hazeleyanna:** Hey, Hazel... Hope you really don't mind this coming this late. Like... when was the last time that I had updated? I don't really remember but thank you so much. Happy reading! This story is getting harder and harder for me to make contact with but as all my stories have... Everything has been plotted down to not loose the whole thought. Stay tuned~

 **Shout out to those who had gave this story come up to their favorites list this year (2016)**

Scarlet Mystic

Skyress98

astridraider

Jazzilynn Hall

RatchetLover

Macdisney123

KiraLoveless

Dorisangel

xNymira

skyfreedon

free0123

Alalaya21

Ullrina

18demorrowab

SkyLion27

 **Shout out to those who had followed this year...**

Scarlet Mystic

Skyress98

astridraider

Jazzilynn Hall

RatchetLover

dglsprincess105

Macdisney123

9 tailed vixen

Wuli

Dorisangel

xNymira

belindaprkr

free0123

FreakyFrenzy12

Flagamon

Sue01

18demorrowab

SkyLion27

 **I really love you all for loving this story.**


	25. Barricade

**Chapter 25: Barricade**

* * *

 **I didn't really think that this would get this long. I was going for a 1.5k chapter but it turned out like this. I hope you all don't mind. Thank you for supporting this story with me! Enjoy!**

 **All rights reserve... I don't own Transformers. If you don't know Hasbro does... then now you know...**

* * *

Barricade was with his mech sire that time and they were on a mission to rescue whoever had given the distress signal just a city away from them. The signature was familiar for the youngling and it was making him go haywire with worry as they neared the location.

Prowl was mostly the calm one on this mission as he worried for his young creation. Losing control is not allowed but who was he to stop his sparkling for worrying so much after Prowl had come to accept all of the similarities that Barricade had with his sparkmate.

So, instead of reprimanding his sparkling, the older mech chided every now and then as he tried to put much logic to ground the other. He knew that Barricade was thankful for the support he was giving with those soft but bright curlean blue optics kept glancing towards his direction. It reminded Prowl all too much of Jazz whenever the other was cheery-thankful of something.

When they got through the destroyed terrain, Prowl reminded Barricade first of the things that they could encounter here. All scenarios are possible so he wanted the young one to keep a sharp mind and optic out for any signs of danger coming. Their relationship now as commander and officer but the older black and white mech thinks it is not really necessary for this mission.

With a nod, their stances changed and they engage the terrain with caution. To the youngling's delight, the scouting they did on the perimeter showed that there was no sign of their enemy as he then went on to look for their objective.

There, at the side of a destroyed pillar was the black youngling that he got to know as his friend, emitting the distress signal in his awful state. It was faint now but he could still pick it up at his location which was just another climb or two. Barricade smiled as he knew that the other youngling was also an Autobot in his own right but never did he gone and made it official since he reasoned that there are far greater things he needs to worry about than to be in the army. Blackout was never a mech of war and prefer to help others rather than getting them offlined. It was just a large burden that he could not take.

Barricade's spark soon had jumped rapidly in his chest plates as he neared the other youngling. Looking up close, his friend was lying in a pool of energon while sparks fly here and there from the ripped wires the other had. Though, in his state, the black one was able to show a glint of consciousness as he sputtered something the other could not comprehend.

Internally, the black mech was screaming. He was screaming his spark out to the other to get away, hide, leave him alone but it was too late as he felt a rush in his system, crying for his inability to at least protect his friend from the mech that had done this to him.

"Blackout! Thank Primus that you hadn't been offlined!" Barricade signed in relief as he spotted his commander at the distance, slowly approaching his location and still surveying the place. The black and white youngling hurriedly skidded to the damage other's side and pulled out his first aid from his subspace, already noting the damages that he could patch up before they take him back to base to get help from Ratchet.

As his sparkling work, Prowl remained observing their surroundings for movement… He didn't trust the mechling to be that much insightful at a time like this so he had to make at least another sweep of the surroundings. He let the younger one tend to the damages as he ushered him to hurry before any Decepticon comes back –which is more likely going to cause them casualty.

The older mech neared while he observed how the way Barricade fussed over the other. A smile crept on to his face plate until it fell off with alarms going on in his head. There was movement… and that movement came from gap of the black youngling's helm!

"Barricade! Don't-!" The older mech was too late to give that warning as he saw his mechling sporting a horrified look, questioning his friend when the other's optics gleam till it blackened. The chopper's servo, then, had shot up, encasing Barricade's own helm, sporting a smug expression and a tint of madness around his sinister smirk.

But then, a flash of blue washed over the red tinted optics as the mechling whispered… "Run…"

Something slid in Barricade's platings before Prowl could fully separate the two with a tackle. The older mech didn't want to risk whatever was happening but he knew that if he made contact, he was going to experience the same thing that happened to the other youngling.

The younger Autobot resisted the intrusion in his processor. He was coming undone from the malicious malware, destroying every firewall he had been installed with. He knew that his systems still needed to be updated but the way that the malware was destroying anything in its path was terrifying him. He resisted it to his utmost capability as his optics dimmed once again and a mech's voice came speaking.

'It seems that I need to make modifications seeing that you and your friend can still resist it, young Autobot… How about we do this?' a sinister cackle resonated in his helm as Barricade screamed in mad fury for that entity to stop what he was doing to him.

Prowl had immediately contacted for backup at this state as he tried to stop Blackout from dicing him and his sparkling alive. Urgency had spread within his frame as he heard Barricade scream out in pain, making him encourage the young one to fight the intrusion until the other team comes.

The fight between him and the black youngling was intense since the older mech didn't really want to totally damage the other. It was proving to be hard though as the other soon got the upper hand but when the air grew quiet, he knew all too well that something bad had happened as he turned his helm to Barricade's direction.

In one fell swoop, he was soon outnumbered with his youngling now mixing in their fight. Red optics glim as the two fought in tandem together at him. Prowl didn't know now what to do as his logic and spark came to a confusion. He did not want to damage… he did not want to inflict pain… most of all, he did not want to lose his sparkling to this war (Ever!) so he had to do something!

On the other hand, Barricade was screaming internally for his control to come back. He also thought alike his sire and did not want to damage the old mech even if he was doing it together –like before- with his friend. In one tackle, hesitation was met with downfall as Blackout produced yet another one of those things. Barricade could only watch as he screamed before falling into stasis lock from the stress in his system.

The next time he had woken up, he was met face to face with Shockwave. He knew this mech from the reports the come to his sire whenever he was there helping with reports. And as Shockwave addressed him, he recognized his voice as the mech within his helm.

"What have you done!" shouted Barricade as he struggled from his chains and straps. His frame was aching and he felt as if his spark was about to break.

"Oh…you can still struggle, young one? But don't worry… Soon, you won't be fighting back at me when I'm done with you…" The violet mech had an amused tone as he went away even though his face remained the same stoic thing he uses.

Barricade struggled, cursed, shouted and squirmed. And when all hope seemed lost, he was able to wiggle out his left servo free. Thinking that this was a great opportunity, he tried to release the other parts until a mallet had come down and crushed his servo. He screamed in pain from the shock as he came face to face with the scientist.

The scientist burst out into a fit of cackling as he saw the youngling's expression. Like the servo, he had just crushed the glim of hope in those blue optics.

"Do you think that you could escape from here, young Autobot? Too bad… you don't have a processor as powerful as your sire to save you from your punishment. You should have stayed on my good side as long as I had one…" Shockwave said before Barricade could feel the creeping on his frame again and everything turned dark.

Everything was like a film for the black and white youngling as he watched himself kill all those mechs; raise chaos within the Autobot faction; and break the sparks of all those he loves. He left his sire broken as he damaged his own carrier… He turned his back on the family that took care of him with all their love… And this put him in agony every single cycle, klik or nanosecond that passes.

His distraught could never reach anyone since his bond was blocked, broken or shattered in the long run. He felt cold. He felt lonely… and all that could provide him a great distraction from those feelings that ate him was the pain as he stared at what his frame was doing, praying to Primus for all of this to end. Let his misery end! Let this screen fade to black!

After vorns though, it did when Bumblebee was able to hit one of his plating quite hard enough to lay damage on the malware compact. The youngling he had once known to be a sparkling was able to damage part of his spark chamber with his cannons that killed off that slagging parasite. But still, that slagging thing was generating so he had just locked himself up while internal repairs do their thing.

It took a while but consciousness began slipping away from him again… Until one time, he found himself thinking clearly. He contemplated for a while on how it had happened and was ecstatic that he could control his own systems again. Later, he was met with an organic from the planet that he had come to know as the teen, Miles.

Miles had taken it off him with a hack saw that once made him –undeniably- stasis lock from fear. Who knows what the puny flesh bag could do to damage him even more? But he survived it thankfully with nothing more than a pair of scars marring his plating. After surviving from that, he was happy and thankful towards the organic but he will not really voice that to the teen at his state and status as a Decepticon-in-hiding.

He found himself in expert care of two other organics who knows what they were doing as he put himself at ease for the rest of his days recovering. The femmes though, were more insightful than the other so he had to be more careful of them. He was cautious to actually eased up towards them. Something that was ingrained to his processor ever since was to be careful. But he was just so longing for a bond that he couldn't really deny that he liked these squishies more than any other.

They took care of him as he wanted to take care of them. It gave him the sense of living as he spent his days protecting them. It wasn't once or twice that a Decepticon or Autobot would come within vicinity and he had to lure them away.

One of his time away with them was when he decided to meet with Blackout who was sending a signal… de javu -as the humans call- as he felt their meeting to be familiar. But this time, he was the going to do his mission right. He annihilated the parasite from Blackout's systems which thankfully had no more than just one. Scorponok cheered at the feeling of his partner getting lighter and clearer in the processor as the symbiot thank Barricade for whatever he had done.

With a clearer processor, Blackout asked what would be their next step now after they had been released from it. Barricade didn't really know the answer to that since they knew that not all Decepticons have this kind of thing controlling their systems. Some had willingly joined for their own purposes. They couldn't just go there and keep offlining those things since they would be in Shockwave's territory.

The chopper then made a suggestion about how they could go to the Autobots but Barricade had immediately shut it down. The black and white mech did such no thing as to divulge his reasons to the other but when he had talked with the femmes, it seems like there was a flood of emotions within him that he couldn't contain no matter how much he tried.

It started with interacting with her as a holoform. He may have changed it to match his style; with a clean face and a much younger looking him with a black crown though he did not change the way he dressed. It was who he is… a dream to become like his sire and carrier was still within his will. And instead of the constant thrum of turmoil in his spark, he felt it steady as time pass by with them. It came with attachment that he could not stop from forming... before he knew it, he has already made them his charges.

Although this was a great thing, there was still the energon lust wracking within his frame. The want to kill such feeble, inferior insects kept popping up in his mind as a sneer leered over his faceplates. He just filed that thought as a side effect like what happened to Blackout. His friend was never such an aft if it comes to those who are weaker than him.

He never really truly looked back at what he did before but then, all of it came rushing to the front of his helm as the Autobots came. The bonds he once have had all flared awake like a supernova, cracking with emotions that were raw and far difficult to process. Urgency, need, worry, surprise, anger, longing, distrust… everything came smashing with his own which made it hard for him to concentrate on escaping.

Barricade knew that the older femme must have sensed it so without really arguing, he trusted her directions. He just needed the time to control his processors as this happens. He would really have gone into his carrier's welcoming arms and just bask in the feel of it but because of shame, he ignored the pings that was flooding him.

His own worry kept rising for both his charges and his carrier but he dampened all the bonds and bolted. He could have gone back and apologize to the mech who had been there to co-raise him but he just couldn't. Turmoil began to bubble again within him until he was so lost in thought.

A pat on his helm came and snapped him out of it though. His optics then had landed on the youngest of his charges. She had a small smile as she shook her head.

"Wallowing about the object of the past or anything of the past won't take you anywhere, Mr. Copper…" Her voice was soft and in a whisper but with how she said it near his audios, he was able to pick it up.

"You had told me that yourself when my sister wasn't around." She then smiled at him and patted his cheek plate.

"And what made you think that I am wallowing about the past?" Barricade irritably shot back at the girl before he saw her raise an eyebrow at his query.

"Oh… Then I'm sorry that I took you wrong… Maybe you really are just constipated…" Noi snorted at him as she slid down his chest plate and steadied herself on his leg. Barricade twitched as he heard Miles who was looking at them at the far corner, had cackled at the thought.

"You don't know what you are talking about, fleshling. Go back to your family unit and monitor her vitals." He told her with a glare shot towards at the blonde. After that though, he expected her to go but she surprised him with remaining there and looking at him lividly.

"Do you know that we are at the same situation but in different stances? I may not know what has happened but I sure do know the feeling that is tearing your spark. Just don't keep it all to yourself, sir Copper. My sister's wise words are that for every action there is an opposite and equal reaction. –Quote from Isaac- And that action was from a choice with an underlying intent. We are here because we made it so and for a greater reason that one cannot really see." She finished as she hoped off.

"You can talk to her about your problem, sir Copper. Unlike me, she has more things hidden under that facade of hers." She waved him off and went to Miles who then was approached by Scorponok.

Barricade didn't really let Noi's words get to him as he grunted and scowled. What does the other femme got to know of his predicament? What could the other possibly do for him when that individual is just a weak puny squishy organic? He cannot fathom what but he soon realized it when the older girl had spoken with him.

He then got to know of their involvement in the last battle. That was when he had just collapsed from the group as he glitched with the repairing parasite. It broke him even more when he saw his creator had almost been offlined from the distance. The involvement he had soon was nothing as he disappeared from all of it again.

He went into hiding until Miles found him half stasis to the well. His processors got clearer and then there, he found himself caring again. The energon stained servos where still there but when he looks at them -the organics-, it was like he could atone for his sins.

* * *

Those servos that had offlined so many… Those servos that had offlined his sire…

Missing link…? How foolish the girl was of thinking of him like that! He wasn't because he knew that he had offlined his sire with his own bare servos. He saw it happen through that screen and that haunted him till this waking day.

"But hadn't you thought of that maybe the scientist might have been making you believe something that is a lie?" She shot at him.

"He might have made you think that he _died_ when your sire did not." She sighed and placed a hand to cover her face.

"How can you say that he is really offlined when we all know that Shockwave could have done something to make Prowl feel dead to all of you… for him to play dead in front of you…" She jogged his processor, gears started turning again at the thought. How can they really know?

"That happened a long time ago in Cybertron…." He muttered quietly. "How can we be sure that he hasn't since then? And the bond didn't really flare! He has been gone a long time ago even before I was turned into this!" He snapped at her as she fell off her perched, landing with a groan from the fall.

She didn't cry; she didn't complain… She just stayed there and told him. "You don't know what might Hook have done. We don't know if he had made it… But all I can do is jog your memory… Maybe he has a device made for stopping sparks? For cutting off bonds? Maybe he created a spark inhibitor that does it and installed it in your mech. He then activated it timely to your last blow and made you think that he died!" She screamed frustrated.

"He might have been living under your nose all this time… under Shockwave… Hook… Heck, even Soundwave! You pick one… but I know that Megatron wouldn't like that so he might have no clue of it. Meaning… there might be another head that is working over all of you… without all of you knowing…" She finished as she sat up and stared at him.

Barricade was impressed to hear her own speculations. He had not done that because he was too focused on the lost but now… it can make sense. They would need to get direct to the point if they could truly say that she was right all along.

A glimmer of hope that was once lost had shined once again in the mech but even though it was like that, Mae could see the darkness wrapping its trendils around him. She feared… What if she was wrong? What if he had really killed his sire that day? What if-? She could not say. But she feels it… something pulsating in that realm…

* * *

 **All missed spellings and grammars are my brain's fault. Though maybe it was my hands' fault... I don't know and care.**

 **Review!**


	26. Fear and Him

**I'm really** **freaking** **happy to see two reviews for the last chapter! Yey! And for the chapter you all have been waiting for! Kindly requested by LightWavePrime herself… and been encouraged by** **CrackleShot-the-Sparkeater… I present to you…**

* * *

 **Chapter 26:** _Fear and Him_

* * *

Looking through the maze of vents, I found myself wondering where I am and where I was supposed to go. Yeah… I am lost… Darn… I should have put up marks at least to tell me where I had gone and where I had been. I think I am currently going in circles for the past few minutes of separation with them. _Wait… Where had I turned again? Ugh._

At the least, I can say that I am lucky that Ravage hasn't come looking for me… Or any other symbiots at that since Primus was the only one that could have known what had happen to the blonde… _Poor Miles, I hope he is fine._ What could have happened to him? Had he managed to get away? I won't know till I see him.

My worries just keep rising as I tried to find my way in my dazed state. It wasn't just Miles that I have to fret about but I also have my little sister! Another point for calling myself a scrappy sister… If I want to sleep easily every night or time of day, I need to know what had happened to them and pray that they are alright.

In my distracted state, I didn't really see where I was going and you all know what happens to people like that right? They tend to bump into the wall or anything in their way… For me though, it was different as I slammed into the ventilation opening and soon found myself in the air, falling to my death.

Much to my panic, I hadn't screamed though as I took into mind that I should not scream or anything. I don't want the Decepticons close or else, I'm a sure flattened squishy –not like that I would already get flattened here by slamming with a large metal table. Yup, I face-planted with the metal thing which was the new way of saying I have nine lives. Why couldn't I have cat genes in me at times like this! I wish I had but then, I like living as human, thanks.

Groaning as low as possibly could, I laid flat like a paper before pulling myself –more like rolling- to the side. My eyes darted to the things around me that could make me guess where in the Decepticon ship I am until I slagging saw the least thing I wanted to see in a room before. Those who have seen the Saw series… they would be wincing and be as startled as I am. I swear to Primus that I am truthfully saying 'I am convulsing with terror right now'.

Instead of seeing dripping blood from severed human heads or limbs as well as internal organs, all around me hanged Cybertronian frames. All of them looked like they were butchered with parts missing; their chest plates were open; and some of them looked like they were rusting. Oh Primus… Did my luck run out for me to be here this early?! This was practically the last place that I wanted to be in for the life I had even when I was still living a normal life as a fan girl!

The thought of being a lab rat for the sickest mech that I could ever have the pleasure –see the sarcasm- of meeting, was weakening my knees… My heart could really explode right not if it does not stop pounding hard in my chest. I wondered if I was going to have a heart attack but thankfully, I didn't and I was able to still function coherently. I know that I would get nowhere if I let myself get frozen here. I have a chance to get out and escape… I just need to know where should I go and how.

Blackout's map wasn't really helping even if he had been so thoughtful when he gave it to me. How in the frag do I use a holocompact? It was useless at this point and couldn't help cry in vain for the fate that would greet me. Noname would soon see me on a silver platter with medical equipment prodding my body. Who knows what the mad scientist would see from me when he opens me up. Mostly, my brain was in danger because I could read mech's EMP fields.

Once I die, I'll haunt the mech till his last days which would be a long haunting… Ugh. I'm getting distracted… I need to fragging focus to live! Maelin Chester Oberon will not end here!

I evaded the things on the desk and made sure that I had left no traces behind. How do I do that? Well, just tip over an energon cube and let the thing wash off the path I took to get over to a higher ground. I went over table to table as I try and get back to the ventilation shaft. As much as I liked exploring the ship with danger, I do not like dying in the process and leaving my sister behind with Miles.

The next jump was a lot wider than the others… I had to gulp as I found some wires hanging from a hanging mech's frame. To use it or not to use it, that was the question. I quote Shakespeare as I weighed the pros and cons but then, just decided to make the high jump. Oh, legs, don't you fail me now!

I tossed my body into the air after sprinting. Luckily, I had managed to grab onto the edge of the shelf. The only thing that I needed to do was swing my body up and pull myself before I fall again. My breath was shallow already so I had to do this fast.

Gym… I noted to myself. I need to go to the Gym and build up my body before I get literally screwed because of my incapability. First breath, second breath… three… I swung and hoisted myself up till I caught a glance at something out of place from my peripheral vision and I slipped.

Frag! I hit my chin on the edge and plopped down with a loud thud. My fall was supposed to be enough to give me a hemorrhage but from the way I was able to think straight, maybe I was just too hard headed for my own good. Shifting my body to sit up again, I glanced at the place where I had seen the mech.

One wouldn't really see it if they only wanted to take a peek in the lab really… but then, she could feel the EMP so maybe that was a bonus. Losing interest in escaping I dragged my body to the berth and immediately found that the other was in stasis. All his limbs were strapped as well as his helm. I had to wince when I saw how ugly the audio fin looked like from being squished to fit the brace. Pit, I would be really surprised if the other was still able to hear again!

My freaking body still aches as started gathering my bearings. I still can't believe that the one of the gladiator twins was here. It was just unbelievable because if I think back to DoTM, he was there. He was freaking silver and looked badass! He wasn't supposed to be here, still red and looking like he could offline any minute now from the way his frame was rusting and damaged! What in the pit could have happen for him to be one of Shockwave's subjects? And where was Sunstreaker? Is he here? Again… Movies said otherwise but I could hope, right?

I really do not know what happened but I do not like the thought of him being left here to face the inevitable. DoTM or not, I would not let him suffer under the cruel mech for the cycles to come. Even though any second from now on the scientist could enter and would warrant my death, I was determined to fix the mech up first before onlining him.

Once Ratchet gets the news about this amazing feat that I am about to do, he would likely try and get me to become his little assistant with a lot more datapads rolling over me. I do not want to learn how to be a medic… that was given… but I do want to help in any way I can.

Oh, the Irony… I hate hospitals but I am landing myself into one as a mechanic for mechanical sentient beings. I was not saved from needles! Landing into a pile of tools, I had to wince from the thought of how unsanitary they look. How many mechs again did Shockwave had used them upon before he had left it here to rust?

Talking about that… Is Shockwave here? I might be worrying too much for nothing but it was better safe than sorry, right? There was still a large possibility that he was here and just out and about on the ship.

I grabbed one of the tools I can handle and soon darted to and fro, soldering wires and patching up energon lines or anything that warrants my help. Cybertronians are really sensitive, I guess, when he suddenly jerked with my soldering rod trying to take out a wire that wasn't supposed to be there. I was under the mech's plating already and was halfway through the work.

Trying again, I was met with an earthquake as the frame suddenly arched and slammed down. I was rattled by it but I was careful enough not to get squished into a red pancake… though I had to hiss when my head throbbed at a certain spot that collided when the thing happened.

Was it me or was there something moving in the farther corner from where I was looking? I squinted my eyes as I tried to see in the dark corner. A shiver ran all over me in revolt when I saw it move again. It creeped my out and the darkness wasn't helping.

You know how great the dark is? The way it makes you think creepy things as you hear something slither or hiss around you… Well, I don't appreciate it very much. I'm a nervous wreck right now with the soldering tool that was half larger than acted like my sword.

If I remember correctly, this was something that Barricade and Blackout had suffered from, right? The black and white mech didn't really elaborate what it look like but I can assume it was like this, moving along your frame like a flea as it suck out your energy and control your system… wait… I just managed to cut one of its large wires! I can take it out!

With glee, I started the process of killing melting it until it almost got me too. Remember the ends that Soundwave has on his own tentacle-like wires? Well, they look freaking scary like that and heck, I could see that it has inner sharp suction cups with electricity flowing from the center.

 _Oh, frag you!_ I growled as got into the mech's platings further. The thing was as large as half a symbiot and its gears were still functioning… Not for long though… I'll be sure of that!

I found where the inner working wires where at as I dodge one after another large wiring. This was good, I was able to distract the thing so now it was actually detached from the mech… Well, except for the single and largest one of them all. It was at the center of the body with wires glowing from the energon it was feasting on. Man, how much had it sucked out already?

With the solder at hand, I welded the wires together before they all gathered and shot towards me. It was difficult to move it suck a small space but I had a plan as I waited for it to hit me with full force. The thing wasn't even thinking when it shot forward with its claws sharply spinning towards me! I dodge it the last minute as it flew past and hacked off the last attached wire on Sides.

I think it short circuited as it fell limp over the gaping hole with energon still leaking out. I soldered it close before I tried to pull the thing out of the mech. I pulled and pulled till my hands burned from the energon and friction. It was already painful as I got a short electrocution every now and then but I need it out... It was a parasite… Not a welcome thing if you ask me.

Another hard part of this was taking it away and trying to hide it out from sight. The trail I made wasn't helping but fine, I don't care anymore… I'll just wake up Sides and let him do the heavy works.

"I'll just push it off then…" I muttered as I saw the mess on the ground… I'll worry about hiding it later after I get the mech out of here.

"Sides?" I whispered to him. He was not responding! I don't want to think of the possibilities but no! He is not offline. No, he is not!

"Sideswipe… please… Don't tell me that you have given up… Don't tell me that!" I hissed as I had managed to release him from his prison and waited for his optics to glow the same blue light I saw whenever I awed at the TV with him sliding here and there to offline a Con.

"Sides… Sideswipe…?" I called out again as I brushed his audio fins. I managed to suck in a sob that threatened to come out. Come on… Online! Online! I growled as I still had no response from the mech.

"Please, Sides… Time for you to online… Get out of here… Go and find the Autobots… They are here and they will help you more than what I could…" I whispered to him in a sad pleading tone. Time had passed and it was awfully making me jumpy.

Please, oh please, don't let the mad scientist in.

' **Sideswipe! Get your lazy aft up that berth or so help me! I will slagging make you into a pile of scrap metal bits and push you into the smelters!** ' I hissed in my mind from frustration –not noticing I was able to come through the other's processor and sending it as a Cybertronian message-. My rubs became harder and rougher and it was the only thing I need before he shot up and freaking swiped me away. I almost fell off the berth that could have led to my death if I hadn't been alert!

He muttered something in Cybertronian before he glanced at me and our optics… well my eyes and his own, caught each other. He froze then and there with a low keen. I'll be really lucky if I had audios to use at a later date. It took me just a minute to get up and stay before him. He was practically terrified from the EMP he was smothering me in as he realized that his nightmare was not just a dream. (I get it a lot actually.)

"Sides…? Please, talk to me… You are alright but you will be better if you can get out of here as fast as you could. Come on… Snap out of it first and let me help you before we all die here when he comes back." I told him as I patted his leg plating. He stared down at me though with confusion as he took me into his servo with his EMP turning confused, amazed and alarmed.

Sideswipe didn't really know what I was saying… was he? How in the fragging pit was I going to tell him that he needs to get out of here?!

I sighed in frustration and pulled out the holocompact. I presented it to him as he reluctantly took it before I urged him to do something and activated it. Now… that was a relief when he got it and then he stared at me again with the same confused emotion. I just pointed at it and then the door before stomping.

Now, I felt like we were fragging playing charades, well we ARE playing it already. I nodded enthusiastically whenever he makes a right move before shaking my head fully when he does something off. I really need to learn how to really fragging speak their language than just understanding their EMP. Noname is a lucky gal since she could read it already.

Sideswipe was out of the berth and was soon creeping out of the lab. I think Primus was smiling down at us as he managed to slip out without an alarm going off and he looks like he could make a run for it. Please oh please, let this be one of my lucky days… if not, then please let this be Sides' lucky day!

When the mech seemed to know where he was going and was fairing perfectly, I tapped him to place me down which he did. Confusion hit me again as he tapped me but I shook my head and tried to shooed him off. I urge him to go on without me because I still needed to search for Miles and my sister but he was relentless when he tried to grab me.

It was hard making him get that I freaking don't need him to take me and he had nothing to worry about –other than me never getting to see my family again- but thankfully, as I hissed and growl at him, he was able to get it. He looked worriedly at me but said no more as he pushed me into another vent opening and started his way out.

I could only pray for him to get out safely without a problem and get the Autobots help without me needing to guide him. Something in me worried greatly for the mech. It disturbed me very much that I would feel worse like those times I felt dread for my sister. It was a different kind of worry all together and I wondered why.

As I made my steps, a sense of familiarity nagged at me. Should I be feeling this way when I had only interacted with Sides earlier… I was really torn from the extreme emotion building in me that threatened to burst painfully but I managed to calm myself down, focusing on finding the other two sibling-alike.

* * *

 **Shout out to the following new followers! Gosh, four in just a few days... I'm floating.**

AutobotCopperShadow

FrozenTundraWolf

MarionettesVoice

WarriorKat21

 **Shout out to the ones that made my story one of their favorites... I am shocked at the number...**

ShinraFox

AutobotCopperShadow

FrozenTundraWolf

MarionettesVoice

Calliope evermore

WarriorKat21

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Copyrights to Hasbro!**

 **~dreamaholicme~**


	27. More Questions

**LightWavePrime: Thank you so much. Hope you like the next update. :D**

 **Disclaimers says that I don't own TF at any reality verse. Yup. Just this little fic.**

* * *

 **Chapter 27:** _More Questions_

* * *

Hoping that Sideswipe was alright, I did my best not to dwell on the facts that he could be spotted. For the nth time since we had separated, I had run into more dead ends than what I had imagined. Thankfully, I didn't ran into openings and get myself into more slag than I had already gone into.

Everything should be alright and I have to have faith that he would meet up with the other Autobots as he goes. The thought of him not making it suddenly makes my chest tight and whoozy. My head feels light and then I would start getting depressed. Talk about my emotions getting out of hand. I don't know why but I got to stop thinking about it.

I need something to distract me and distraction was what I got. Damn, I didn't expect that my luck would be this spent in the ark as I cursed it with all what I got when the first thing I saw was Ravage as I turned the corner. My legs were about to freeze out on me but I managed to launch myself back to where I had gone and stay attached to the wall.

My heart was pounding as I remembered that he had gotten a gist of my form. I knew immediately that he had seen me because of the low growling he was making. I'm a dead slag here and I blame it all on Barricade for making me cough out all of my hidden defense mechanisms for Cybertronians.

If it was just any idiotic dude that plans on ransacking me and my family, I could have dealt it with a street fight but if we talk about metal sentient beings, I was a goner. There was nothing that I could really use here in my predicament to defend my squishy self from being cat food. But still, I can run, right?

But in my thoughtful state, I failed to notice that he had already been ready to pounce on me if ever I was to run. My vision blurred the minute I stepped a foot back as the mechanical feline growled and pounce on me. I had hit my head on the wall giving me less time to really panic as the pain shoot up.

To my surprise, Ravage was not feisting on me as the seconds tick on by. He was just there, staring straight at me on his two hind legs.

"Good kitty… Good kitty…" I swallowed my nervousness as I smiled lopsidedly. I tried to slowly slid to the side until his paw came down and closed it off. I was boxed in as his face plates went closer to mine. His ruby red optics glowered at me but his EMP field said otherwise that he would harm me.

I let out an awkward giggle as my hand shakily rose to pat his helm. Whoever said that the feline was cute when he looks like he doesn't really want to be near you at this time of day… I attest to that. I didn't expect the next thing to happen though when my hand touched the cheek plating. There was a zap that wrack my body before I had to pull away in shock. It surprised me at most as Ravage decided that it was weird too when he slowly retracted and got down again on all fours before swaying to my right where he had been.

He stayed there as I was frozen on my spot. My eyes held his optics before he sat cool-y like he was waiting for something. Yes. He was waiting for someone or some others as I heard thumps on the metal echoed around us. This was a good thing that he had only called back up and was not going to exactly kill me. This gives me more time to think my way out… not like I can really out run something mechanical… It was just too good to be true that we had managed to separate earlier without any one getting tackled.

"Ravage…? Did you find her?" I heard the familiar voice of my sister echo from the feline's left which he then turned to. The view was blocked but I have no mistake in thinking that it was my sister when Miles piped up about something the feline was guarding.

When the two teens emerge into my range of sight, I exhaled in relief. They look fine and Noname looks like she is back to herself again after running the cactus juice out of her systems. I had to snicker when she suddenly patted Ravage's head that earned her a purr before she turn to me with a pounce and a smile that could top my own.

"I thought I was never going to see you guys again…" I truthfully told her, hugging Miles the same way. He was happy to see me too as I teased him on what he did to poor Ravage with his stinky shoes. Amazing that it was still there on his feet.

"I don't know what exactly happen too but the mechanical cat—" Miles was cut off by a glare and a correction of 'Ravage' escaped Noname's lips. Ravage was growling again lowly telling me that the blonde has another worse relationship with another symbiot. How many Symbiots does Miles want?

"-Ravage is here to take us back again." Catching himself, he finished his sentence carefully as he scratched the back of his head with an apologetic look crossing his face. He soon pointed out to the feline that if they would like to get in terms with each another, the feline should stop shooting glares at him for being near my little sister. It wasn't like he was going to do something he would regret.

I would make sure that he would regret it too so Ravage shouldn't really have to worry about that. We trust Miles as I trust my sister's skills.

"Then I guess that you've both have met Soundwave?" I changed the topic as I addressed the question to my sister while looking at her. She knows who's who since I practically adore the mech. I wonder if she had called him the boom box again… or stereo 'con. That would not do well even if it wasn't at all degrading. Soundwave is a Decepticon so she should consider not using it so blatantly.

My sister nodded in reply as I acknowledge Miles' answer too. I then turned to Ravage to inquire on his plans to take us back. What I didn't expect though was for him to feel confused and reluctance. He was glowering to the side with his features telling me that us all what he was feeling. Noname came up to the feline and asked if he was alright but before I could ask him too, Miles came up to my side and tugged me off to another direction. We left the other which was something that the blonde wouldn't really do.

"What is wrong, Milton?" I asked him skeptically, trying to see what is bothering him so much at a time like this. It was like something had light up in his head and found a large urgency to bring me his concerns.

"You two have told me that you only had met the Autobots…" He whispered as my breath hitched unnoticed. Oh, he had found the hole in our lies. Slag.

"Yes… Why?" I slowly said, trying to not give all of myself away. Need to stick with better formed lies. The base is cracking it seems… but it wasn't really entirely a lie when I had said that I had only met the Autobots. The first time we got here, we met the both factions in action but I've spent the whole majority of my days here with the Bots than the Cons. Who would want to be with the Cons after that?

But then again, I was here hunting them, aren't I?

Miles stared at my face, trying to look for something that could give me off but I won't give him anything. Now, why would I? For the time being, I put on a curious expression, fill with puzzlement and innocence that I could muster.

When I saw him sigh and scratched his head, I didn't let go of my expression and just narrowed my brows then like in irritation. He looked at me again, straight in the eyes before saying his words slowly, "If you had only met the Autobots, then why do I have the feeling that Soundwave, a Decepticon –the counter faction of the Autobots that are more dangerous as you say-, knew and cared for your sister more like a totting parent?"

He sparked my brain with that question. What? Soundwave? Totting parent? What? I can feel my brain was leaking out the intelligence I have been born with. His look was calculating and his tone was puzzled like I was. He has a glimmer in his eyes that says he wants to just solve it already even if it meant grinding me to squeeze out the information –not like I have the answer he wanted.

This is practically new to me as Miles being pushy. He isn't pushy ever since the time we had met him… He might plead and he might beg but never push.

His question made me think over too. I had no clue that Soundwave knew of us. We hadn't really interacted with any other Decepticon after Barricade, BlackOut and his partner, and –unknowingly- the Constructicons. There was no connection to get familiar with the Communications Officer. So, the question was really why?

"I don't know… When I had told you that the Autobots are the only ones that held us after Mission City… That wasn't a lie, Milton. I don't know why Soundwave is like that…" I told him before looking back to Noname who seemed to be preoccupied with Ravage's internal systems and cannons. I wonder if Ravage takes pride in showing her that as Noname's eyes glint fascination.

"Hmm…" Miles hummed in thought as the fun between the two stopped and Ravage inched towards us. The feline's EMP told me that he was contented and happy but at the same time heavily confused. Odd…

Again, when my hand brushed against his helm to pat him, I got a short zap as I retracted immediately. Miles' and my sister's eyes were both wide.

"Did I you see what I saw?" Miles turned to Noname as she looked up to him with a nod.

"That was an electric current… Visible electric current… white and blue…" The blonde pointed out as he reached forward to test it himself. Ravage growled but didn't protest when he did so. But nothing happened like when I had done it. We did another test together but I was the only one getting zapped.

My hand stings now but then, I remembered.

"Maybe after I touched energon, and burned myself with it… This is the side effect…" I told them. They said that it was an acceptable answer after we explained to Miles what energon is. He knew more now than what Sam knows when he was pushed into the war.

"Let's just hope that it is not for a long term…" The lean blonde grumbled before we let Ravage escort us back to the planet. It was a long ride but who knew that we would have the chance to ride a freaking Decepticon shuttle to get back. Now, if only the Autobots don't detect us… More so, I hope the Government doesn't.

And is this zap truly meant nothing? Why do I get the feeling that it wasn't... My insticts tells me that it wasn't.

* * *

 **To those who had no idea of my current status of updating, please go to my profile and read.**

 **THANK YOU~ and see you all again.**

 **~dreamaholicme~**


	28. Shocks and Emotions

**I am supposed to make you all hang into some Cliff hanger in the middle but then again... Things happen so yeah... This is going to be a two chapter in one. Please review~**

 **Retrokill: Yup... You are one of them closest... And mostly, my second if I can remember correctly. Great to know that you are still there! I was beginning to wonder about ya'... Dun'cha worreh... I'm patient enough to wait for your next review~! Thank you so much even for the Network error!**

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Shocks and Emotions**

* * *

Earth is truly a wonderful planet as I saw how blue it was from a far before entering its atmosphere. I can't help get lost at the sight of it but then, my thoughts turned to wondering if there are energon detectors created already. If I can recall correctly, they won't really come till DoTM. But then again, how did they know that Australia has a Decepticon activity along with Shanghai before RoTF?

I pondered a lot, getting loss with my thoughts but was taken in surprise as I found us at our destination. That was fast… Soon, we got ourselves to another predicament where I had yet again agreed with Miles.

"Is it really logical to dump us in the middle of nowhere at this time of day?!" Miles groaned for the nth time as we trudge towards the way where we were pointed to go. Ravage was caring enough to leave us with directions after he had told us to walk. Before he left us to ourselves though, I noticed that he took another glance at my sister before speeding off. Primus knows where he might be going. We're only half way till a year here and I doubt that RoTF would happen this early.

Speaking of that, I'm practically behind my college studies now and my sister wouldn't be getting her diplomas any time soon. One of the perks of our predicament… No school, no homework, no classes…. But heck, we're going to get massacred by Cybertronians for our knowledge about them.

That is if this slagging fresh sun burns don't kill us first though with skin cancer. I glance at Miles and saw that he was red all over the exposed areas while my sister hid behind our shadows for as long as she could. It was good that we had put on longer clothing before all of our bad luck had started.

The dirt was already making me itchy as it stuck on my skin while we try cleaning them off with losing freaking gallons of water in our body. I am so never going on a hitch hike like this if I can help it. Without food and all other necessities, I will probably die from eating weeds… or grass… Take a pick; there aren't that many green things here and the road is still nonexistent.

"Ravage said that it was since he was only said to bring us back here- to the planet. I quote… He pointed that we could manage on our own from here on out because we are 'organics'. I don't even know why he said that." I let out a frustrated sigh. No doubt that I was in no mood to really deal with this weather. And since this was a sunny waste land, the nights are just better… Till one of us gets hypothermia, that is.

"Better start moving before we freeze to death later…" Noname sighed after I voiced out what we should be prepared for in this trek of ours as long as we are not near anywhere homey. A frown marred my face as soon as she started walking again; looking clearly dejected since the time the feline had left.

I asked her what the reason was behind her down mood but she didn't tell much. The only thing I could grasp from her mumbling was that she wants to make Ravage accompany us but the feline declined. I think she has a knack for symbiots since she likes Scorponok really much… then the way her face lightens up when she said she wants to meet the others. Huh, I rubbed off on her when it comes to liking the Soundwave family, huh?

We've been walking for a slagging two hours at most since I don't know. I have far more endurance to exploit with the stamina I have to keep going but that doesn't mean that my companions are the same as me. Miles looks like he could go for more till I had to grab my sister before she fall face first into the ground. She had been hiding in my shadow for a while now.

"I think we need to take a break for the day." I told Miles as he nodded but we don't know where to even stay out here. The blonde took Noname from my arms as the girl piggy back him. When I saw a higher rock formation that I can get up to, I told him to stay in the shades and wait for me. The climbed up was difficult since I wasn't really in the condition but for my sister, I did it and scouted the area beyond our ranges.

Weeds… grass… Rocks… Mountain… Field… Another R-Oh! Wait… Is that a fence?

"Miles! Six o'clock, I found a fence!" I yelled as I slid down while getting some scrapes. They burn with the sand or dirt so I hope I won't get an infection… With luck, maybe we could get some water from here on out.

Once I had met up with the blonde, he had sighed in relief as we started to walk towards the direction I pointed out. It was still far but we could manage. My sister was currently sleeping now… Good for her but poor for Miles as he sweated double to get there. I told him that I could carry her but he always declined. His gentle manly aft wouldn't allow it as he had said to me.

We woke up the girl an hour later so that we could climb over the rusty chicken fence. It has barbs so we had to be more careful. None of the two address my fresh blotting injuries but I know that when we get there, they would.

Dropping over the fence, we started inspecting the outer field. I can tell that this was an abandoned air base since there was quite a large area for takeoff and landing.

The first thing that came up on my mind as the TF fanfiction lover I am, was maybe we are at the airbase located outside of Nevada… most fanfics tells of an airbase that the Autobots would use other than Diego Garcia and Hoover so it was legit to assume this. But then again, Nevada has plenty of abandoned Airports from what I know. If Ravage had dropped us in Nevada, that is… then this would likely be in one of it.

There were a total of 5 buildings here but the one in the back that was particularly larger than the others was the one that we had entered. We think that this might be the main building, and as we all have known, supplies should be here. Well… If there are still supplies left that is.

I wanted to start roaming the whole place. My feet be damned from the exhausting walks I've been taking but I know that they aren't going to fall off on me any time soon before we all hit the hay somewhere in here. I want to explore this place first and find anything that could give help as we settle in for the night.

Like the ventilation system in the Nemesis, this place was full of dust and dirt. If I can calculate right from the dust settling in, I would say that this was abandoned a long time ago but not greater than half a decade. Things were still fairly new here from what I can see. No rusting on the inside…

"Where are you going, sis?" Noname asked as she noticed my direction to the back side where there was a long hallway that would connect to another building. I saw it earlier that this was connected to another building at the side going to the back.

"I was thinking of exploring this place, Noname. Maybe we could find the supply closet or the quarters if there is one. Would you two like to join me?" I asked them happily.

"Maybe we could also find a generator or something?" Miles piped up as he came from behind a small rusty air plane frame. There was no engine at the front and the propellers were gone. It was just a frame now… And it was quite sad to see something like him left out to rust. Oh gosh… My TF instinct is running rampant again. I wonder if any other fans out in my own dimension had this kind of feeling…

"Okay… as long as you two can keep up with me, I won't leave you two behind…" I told them giddily as I squished my homesick gut away. This was the adventure I want to get into… So, it was safe to say 'go and get wild!' around the place.

There was still some sunlight to work with so it was easy going through rooms with windows but as we got in deeper and deeper into the adjoining building, things got difficult. Miles had to go and track down the generators. It was helpful that we found a fire exit map on the wall but it does not really tell what is where.

It was a little later when suddenly, the lights turned on, and I say that it was in the nick of time since the sun was about to set an hour or a half at least. With the hallways and rooms lit up, my sister and I started to pick rooms out and see what they have to offer.

At the end of our adventure, we met up with Miles who greeted us with uncertainty.

"What is wrong, Milton? You don't look too good…" I pointed out to him as we entered the last room for the day. So far, the rooms could be labeled off as just employee offices, storage rooms, file room, wash room. I think this place is the main office room which was pretty large with a lounge.

"There is something that you two should see… But I think you might want to look at it later…?" He said slow and uncertainly as he looked at Noname who was already testing the couch.

"I'll take this couch!" My sister declared as I face palmed. Sure… It would be her to take it first. Not like Miles and I would want her to sleep on the floor.

"If that is what makes you happy, go ahead…" I nodded at Miles as I strode to the desk with a working desktop that had caught my attention. Whoah… talk about tech, this one is not really connected to a PC but it was bulky. I thought computers like this… wait… never mind, anything is possible in this dimension because of Megatron. But still… It was odd to have something as advance as this in an abandoned place.

"Miles… want to hack into the mainframe?" I ask him as I got into a locked out with a window. The techie in Miles shot up and bounded up to me before doting over the computer and started typing rapidly. I spoke no more as I noticed a paper under the desk. It was peeking out so innocently that I wanted to know what it was.

Crouching down, I reached for it and flipped it over. I was dumbstruck with seeing the most familiar symbols in my life as a TF fan. Cybertronian glyphs… What are the odds that this could be just a coincidence? _None…_ I grumbled mentally.

"Noname! Get your aft here and read this for me…" I shot out of the desk and held the paper in my hand. The girl was not on the couch though when I landed my eyes on the lounging area. She was standing in front of the corner where there was a flower picture frame that looks so out of place in here… Now that you've thought about it… why is the plant just a meter away from her still alive?

My head then started running a mile. Oh, I know this scene pretty well… This is where those secret facilities will soon reveal something big for us. What are the –slagging- odds that we would be lucky enough to get ourselves into more scrap…? Is the freaking mystical force playing with us?!

I mean, ever since we –me and my sister- had been teleported here… we couldn't run away from the battle. Then, we got to meet Miles… Then, we actually had the liberty of living up until now without getting really hurt! I think Primus is messing with us. If not, who is? Who is fragging powerful enough to get us here?

Oh, for the love of scrap, I need to calm myself down before I literally get my aft handed to me. _What is there for me to worry about?_ I asked myself but then I had to face palm. Number one rule is not to ever jinx what the universe could/can frag up with you. I just did that so now, I should expect something to come our way sooner or later. Dwelling on it will not solve anything.

I left Miles to work as I approached my sister. She was staring at it quizzically but then, her eyes glimmered with knowledge and soon she had her hands over the frame. "What are yo-" My sentence fell short as she tipped the frame slowly to an angle.

Something shifter from her other side when she had done that and soon, I was looking at a symbol that I wouldn't even dream of meeting at a time like this… Where once stood the potted plant, there was a logo of the one sector other than 51, which I had come to really hate.

"Sector 7…" Miles grumbled it out but I know that I heard it correctly.

"To think that potted plants could live that long without light and water…"Noname stared at where once was the plant with an amused and satisfied expression like she had just won the lottery or something. She did though… She had managed to find out a secret that we would likely want to explore.

I groaned but then my eyes went wide as I realized something. I turned abruptly to face Miles in wonder of how he managed to read what we were reading. He was there, at the desk and was staring stoically at the screen. My sister and I went over to him to see that he had cracked the lock and had got in the main frame.

And there was the same logo on the screen that could only grate my nerves more. So, we landed ourselves into another branch of the sector as I saw read the words and number below it. 'SECTOR 7 HQ : Branch A'

What? Branch A? So… this is the HQ? And here I thought that Hoover Dam was the only base. Movies… I thought exasperatedly. How more vague they can be?! My snooping around in the TF dimension did not only warrant me a free 'on-the-know' pass to find out what happened in the gap before RoTF and get to know more about the Decepticons but also, here I am getting more than what I could imagine!

"The files are dated way back before 2007…" My sister muttered lowly as her eyes trained on reading all the folders presented to us with a new window. She still doesn't know that in our dimension, TF had started in the 1980s…

We didn't see the mouse move onto a folder as Miles focused on it. When he had opened it, I twitched as I read the headline, Artic Explorer Alleged Ice Man Found. There was the picture of the old man and then the scribbles that Sam talked about. Yeah… Scribbles, but my sisters said otherwise.

"This is Sam's great, great grandfather…" Miles spoke blankly as he searched more. Then, another thing opened and it was a documentation of the extraction of the ice man added with some more scribbles that Noname read out loud 'Allspark'.

"First up… can you read this first to me, Noname?" I asked the girl as I handed her the paper. I would like to know what the heck is going on in this facility before digging our heads deep.

My sister was silent for a while as she read it while Miles started typing up a storm again on the keyboard. He was really trying hard to unlock all the files but since security is a little bit tuff than the first, he took longer. I let them be for the while as I went over the logo again to inspect it.

'Why in the pit was it placed here?' I asked myself as I stepped on the thing… And before I knew it, I was sliding in a freaking large cube while being a rag and collecting a large amount of dust. I really should have changed into one of those overall when I had a chance… Now, I think I had ruined my freaking outfit. What a waste…

"MAE!/SIS!" I heard the others call for me but I can't stop sliding at the speed I was going and how far deeper I was getting. I slagging hope that by the time I reach the end, I would be cushioned with something soft. Primus, I will die early.

To my excitement, I had found glowing things lighting up at the sides as I went down. Then, I reached the end and was caught in a large trampoline with walls to bounce safely in. The first bounce, I managed to twist so that I hit the wall with my back. Frag… That hurts… Who in the right mind would place a freaking wall like that here?!

"SIS! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" I could still hear my sister and Miles fret as they ask if I was okay. They were terribly worried but who wouldn't? So I shouted to the tube opening that I was alright and they should be careful when following me through here. I asked them to scout if there was another opening which Miles soon responded with a 'we'll be there in a minute'.

I guess that was what he had been telling me about and what he wanted me to check later. Keeping that in mind, I started scouting where in the frag I had landed. I'm not a happy camper anymore as my back stun.

I went out of the room I was in and into what I could call was a large hangar. Oh… This was freaking crazy… What in the fragging pit?!

Seeing something like this… What in the name of Unicron is the meaning of this?! I was now standing before a large destroyed ship embedded within the curvature of the wall as it looked like it was scrapped and taken apart as one can.

How could even Sector Seven left it like this?

"SIS!" I knew that it was my sister who greeted me with an impact. They had come in from the large metal opening at the side far away from me. She then gaped with me as she stared at what I was staring at.

"This was what I had wanted to show you…" Miles whispered to us as he stared at it too with awe. "It couldn't be anything other than their ship…" He finished as I caught his look.

"Have you entered it?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah, the power that we have on right now was coming from here. This place runs with the power that that ship still has…" He said as he went to a large screen at the side and pressed a key that produced an image. "This is currently its status though I don't really know what the others are." He tapped again and fiddled with something.

"That looks much like the Ark..." Noname pointed out but I shook my head. It doesn't really. For starters, this was way too small to be that enormous thing. Even though we had to crane our necks for this one too, I knew that this was only just one of the 'small' shuttles. Until I haven't entered that thing, I'll be clueless of how many Cynertroninan it housed. Where was the crew? What happened to this ship?

"You two are starting to frustrate me, you know that, right?" Miles glared at us as he then groaned. I can understand his frustration since we knew things that he does not when it comes to them. For once, he was starting to crack with being out of the 'know' we have so he must have yet again gained another ton of questions. The guy really needs a lesson about Cybertron 101 from us before he burst out into fine and colorful words.

"Yeah, but if we tell you all of what we know, your brain will hurt even more and then, you'll be the perfect target by the Cons for having so much useful information on you." My sister patted his back as she coaxed him to calm down and just let things go.

I shook my head and sighed when the boy just did not like the things going on.

"Fine… We'll tell you what we think would be vital and supply you with things you have a question about." I told him as my sister started to protest. She doesn't want Miles getting hurt either but it was a lost fear now since we knew that he could take it. He had not broken into a fit when he had been taken into this crazy mess so he had the right to at least know things.

"Then first… What are you guys not telling me about your selves." He narrowed his eyes at us as we went over to the shuttle and started climbing through the large gap at its sides with wires coming in and out from it. I think those are the ones connecting to the energy supply of the ship. How long has it been like this?

I contemplated on answering Miles vaguely but as I stared through his determined eyes, I sighed and gave him a small smile. "I trust you that you won't tell anyone about this…" His hard face soon started to soften up and he went up to me to give me a hug.

Pulling Noname to my side as we had entered the tilted hallway of the ship, I didn't mind the low light setting we were in. "We are not from this place. We are not from this world…" I told him before he raised an eyebrow and started narrowing again.

"You've already told me that you aren't one of them…" He stated as I nodded in agreement. "Then what are you two?" He questioned.

"We're still humans… Well, as far as I can tell, we are… But we came from another dimension. You can call me crazy but this world of yours is just a cartoon/movie or anything that is fiction for us." He looked skeptical at my answer but he nodded his head and followed when I trailed towards that front of the ship.

"So, you two are dimension hoppers or something like that. How did you two end up here?" He huffed at me as he found out that my back story was a lie. Miles was angry… oh, how I knew it was almost on the verge of going Krakatoa but he kept it cool and just settled in the fact that I was talking with him truthfully.

"We don't really know that, Mimi…" My sister started, but winced as she saw Miles deadpan at her use of endearment. I guess we broke his trust real hard, huh?

"What do you mean that you two don't know?" He said in ridicule.

"She told you the truth; we don't know why we are here." I supplied Miles on how I started with my sister's video project failure to the point when we were watching the screen with the messed up scene from the movie. We had to explain to him the difference and how we can tell. Now, the blonde knew that I adored that mechs but at least, that didn't set him off.

"So, you are telling me that their war is something that just is?" He said again with frustration as he contemplated with what I've told him about the start of the Transformers in the 1980's… The plot was vague… telling that it was just a battle for leverage over the other to the present, always involving earth in some way, one or the other with some humans helping them or against them.

"That is why my sister wants to asked them how things started, what happened in the intervals between the movies before the major battle starts again." My sister said as she went over a door that was certainly wide enough for her to fit in. We had reached a dead end but as we waited, the wall opened as we saw her on the other side.

"And you aren't going to tell me what is going to happen… because?" He asked me for the nth time.

"Because we don't want to ruin the timeline with another none involved character being present. We already had established this, Milton that you are not present in any other time lines or involve in any way with them. I don't know how far have we have changed with our presence here but we can say that it is minimum. The Autobots just knew that we are special in some way. I can predict while my sister can read their language." I told him as we found more wires and dried energon. I think the scientist have already had taken things apart to their utmost capability before they got shut down here.

"If things have already changed, then let me in it." He complained. "Now that I knew stuff, you know that I would be of great help…" The blonde groaned as I shook my head in resolve.

"You know, sis, that he would be in this no matter what you do, right? He had been seen interacting with Barricade with us at that chase. And as you have said, there is a large chance that he was already found out since he has records while we do not." My sister said as a matter of fact. I hate it when she does that.

"Yes. I know that but he is not as knee deep as us…" I sighed.

"He had already met Soundwave, has the Symbiots as frienemies and then has Barricade training him with Blackout to annoy." Noname said as Miles was quietly listening to our conversation. We are currently near the midsection since I notice there are more openings here.

"But you know that things won't turn out the way things that we had known it to come…" I told her as her face tried to still from the fact that my resolve was cracking. She was trying not to smile.

"Yes, but changes are welcome. Maybe we are here for it in the first place… To make changes…" She smiled as she stopped in front of me.

"You spend too much time with my logical side…" I told her with a deadpan expression which she snickered at as Miles tugged me into a hug. It melted away my worry. Almost…

"Thank you… And don't worry about it. This is my choice…" He patted my head.

"And we are here, supporting you all the way…" I told him as my sister agreed.

We pulled away with new resolutions. Change huh? Might as well accept it now than get a heart attack later for it…

Turning to exploring the place, after just as Miles had chosen to help end their war or help in anyway, he would be forced to do it now as we stood still in front of pods. And one was actually glowing… the wires that we had seen were attached to it as blue glowing lines came out in the form of energy.

"I think we had just found the source…" My sister said worriedly as she remembered our conversation about pods of different kinds. This one, I recognize as a life pod.

"And there is one in there unlike the others…" Miles stood behind me again after checking the other six cracked pods. All of them had been broken into with small entrances… That means, the scientist must have already got to them… But where are their frames?

"Sis… I think you aren't going to like this…" My sister said as she read the pad at the side. I didn't notice it earlier, must have been the dust clouding it.

"Why?" I asked her as I went forward with Miles.

My heart dropped again as she told me who it is… I can't believe it… he was here… All this time… he was rusting away here…

My sister's words echoed in my head repeatedly as the same feeling I had with the mech's other twin came flooding in.

"Its Sunstreaker…"

* * *

 **5 'freaking' thousand words... So... What do you all think?**


	29. Burst

**Oh, reviews... I am happy that I get them! Hi again... And yes, I don't respond to my PM's and other things... Only type and update... But I check the reviews before posting this.**

 **CrackleShot-the-Sparkeater: _*snickers* Cybercat got your tongue? Thank you so much for the review... I hope you like this next chapter more. :D_**

 **Retrokill: Thank you! And tell me, how pissed could a warrior be? :] Tell me if I'm wrong with this new chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 29: Burst**

* * *

The feeling that coursed through me felt like I was struck with lightning that has thousands of bolts in it, rendering me paralyzed for what felt like a whole vorn or two which was really long for a squishy like me… I have no firsthand experience in being struck with that kind of thing but the shock that kept me immobile could be compared to something like that as I stared and stared at the life pod in front of me like a stump.

 _Sunstreaker was in here_ , my mind kept repeating for me as the mech that everyone was wondering about in my verse ever since he hasn't shown himself in DoTM with his twin going solo-silver for some reason, was here. He was here all this time? Why were the two separated? Why was he in this pod? I felt my head started to throb with a light dull pain as questions after questions started to sprout.

My mind tried to process that subtle information like a rubrics cube, matching colors at all sides but couldn't get it all. I tried fixing events that could lead me to this exact point of present but I couldn't do it. Miles must have felt the down turn of my emotions… or was it just my face showing what I was currently feeling? I don't really care as of now, I'm stumped.

The thrumming in my chest felt like a boulder as my heart was the one to shatter. The hand that tried to offer me support as the eyes of shock and anxiousness bore into me had gone unnoticed with me still out of it.

"Sis… What do we do?" I managed to understand the babble of words that my sister said. Her tone was pitched higher as I could see that her bottom lip was tightly clamped by her teeth in the middle.

 _What are we going to do?_ Thoughts after thoughts, I couldn't get a straight answer. But I know one thing was for sure and that was to take those wires off of the life pod first. But then, there would be the possibility of the lights going out and we would have to work our way in the dark.

"Miles… Can you find another source for us to use as power? We need to cut those large cables but then, we would be left in the dark till the morning… Not a good idea since we need to work on the mech inside after that…" Using the word 'mech' didn't really sound right for me. It almost made me cringe all the same as frustration climbed up the top most of ladders in my being. But I had managed to strike them down as soon as I heard Miles shout to me.

How long was I out of it? I took a double take as I found myself alone before the pod. Miles was now telling me that he found that he could rewire the cables and plaster them to the other pods that Noname had deemed usable for the time being.

"All the pods had data left in them, sis… Can we try and retrieve it?" I nodded at her and she dashed off after I had told her to use one of those CPU's that we saw outside. I don't know how Cybertronian data could survive just a measly human computer's memory but it was worth a try knowing that it came from Megatron's programming or schematics… Whatever…

We worked the night all the way… Well… I was the one to work the night where areas, Miles had plopped down into a pile of wires while leaning on a pod he was working on and my sister had found the top of the working life pod warm so she slept there. I could only hope she doesn't turn and slide off to be a window wiper for Sunny's glass.

I was currently reading multiple documents of the Sector that Miles had unlocked for me. I had hugged him and kissed him on the cheek after that before he smiled and told me it was no problem. I was just so ecstatic that I had a bigger brother who supports us, I couldn't help be that bold.

The next day, Noname woke up and started sliding off the glass. My scream for her woke up Miles as I managed to startle her even more. Stacks of finished documents around me came flying as I tried to run and catch her before she collides with the floor. Miles also tried to get to her but ended up getting tangled in his nest of wires.

Poor girl hadn't managed to be that lucky as she slid down and collected the dust on the path she took. Now, there was a ominous glow of green from trail as she landed on top of me. I had managed to get there with a few stumbles but ended up tripping over and diving for the other… missing effectively but doing a great job of being the cushion.

"Thanks, sis…" I heard her grumble out as she tried to get the dirt of her face and her body. She looks gray all over now if you ask me.

"That shows to you that you shouldn't have been sleeping at super high and dirty places like that, dear…" I said smugly as I went to Miles to help him out of his tangled wire mess. It took us about a quarter to free him and an hour more to give me a break after I had fallen flat on my face too many times to count along with tripping over by just dragging my heavy body up.

I was forced to sleep while they get going on trying to figure out how to release that stasis locked mech. I, soon knew no more as I was pulled to the back of my head and into my dreamscape… if you call seeing the colorful wires around you with only the white expanse beyond was a dreamscape... I beg to differ.

Something in me nagged as I felt something was missing… or was just in the midst of hiding. The darkness… That was what had been missing in this dreamscape of mine. The black was nowhere to be seen… so… what am I going to do here now?

Nothing really came up while I just stood there so I decided to take that step I was hesitating about. Memories of my last visit ran rouge in my mind as I started to wander further. I had no fear now of taking the leap since my sister unintentionally and boldly declared it… She wanted the change too so we are going to get that change… Whatever it was…

The lines around me began to flicker with recognition but I didn't really feel like poking them. I was focused on this line that glowed dimly in front of me like it was about to split and go out.

My hands landed on the thing as I felt the rush and I quivered. It soon glowed brighter than before as I grasp my own line which was now glowing the same color as the other.

A soft whirling sound that I couldn't help be familiar with resounded within the field as onlining protocols checked whoever was onlining. 'Aw… what the slag happened…?' a confused voice of the owner made my eyes grow wide in shock as soon, I felt myself being pulled back to reality with my sister shaking my whole frame awake.

"SIS! Damn it! You wake up this instant or I am going titan on you!" She shouted with a curse as she looked back at the brighter glowing pod.

"Noi! MOVE! I think it is going to online!" Miles shouted as my eyes went wide, sleep was now gone when I bolted up and to the side with them.

The freaking door popped out with a large pressure, sending it forward and almost crushing us if it weren't for good reflexes and reaction time. We scrambled to the right as the glass started sliding down the dent it made on the wall.

I think my heart just popped when I got to see a mech coming out of the pod… Sheesh, talk about science movies with their aliens coming slowly out of their glowing something-wherever they emerge from-. But it seems that we won't be seeing the mech in hysterics as Sunstreaker tried to clutch the side opening before he slipped and came tumbling.

The air sent us flying a few meters away but at least we didn't get hit with debri or that stasis gels. I don't know what would happen to us if we got meshed with one.

"Don't go putting your finger into one of those green slimes… They are like pain killers or anesthesias… only, in a greater dose that could put you under heart arrest…" I chimed in as I figured that would be the next thing that would happen to us.

"The mech fell… I think it is hurt… er, damaged… Could we do anything to help him, Mae?" Miles turned to me since he knew of my skills on repair. I nodded at him but told them that I wouldn't be able to until we could get multiple pairs of gloves… a suite that would likely block the green gunk, and more importantly, the tools that I would need.

I wished I had paid more attention to Ratchet the minute I had seen the damage… And heck… I needed a bigger sledge hammer for this as I sighted the damage. I had to bit the bottom of my lip like it was my life line when I got swatted again for the second time!

"SIS!" My sister shouted in surprise before yelping and avoiding the freaking servo that tried to squish her. Sunny was on a RAMPAGE!

"NOI!" I heard Miles shout as he did a barrel roll and began trying to coil the freaking mech's body in those wires. Damn it! Sunstreaker was not listening to us! I tried to think back again on what I did when I had managed to stop Sides from going on a panic attack on the Nemesis… How did I fragging do it again?!

"Slag it! This is the worst day ever!" I huffed, frustrated as I avoided another servo.

"Mae! Are you sure that he is friendly?!" Miles asked in a shout as I could see him trying to detach one of those cables that were attached to the pod. I think the blonde is going to do what I think he was going to do… He was going to sick that thing of Sunny and pray tell… Whatever left of the mech's energy… I think he won't be able to make it with all this action he was flinging around!

"SLAG IT! **STOP IT THIS INSTANT, SUNSTREAKER!** " I shouted as my voice broke in the end and I went into a coughing fit. What the heck did I just say?!

I didn't stop coughing though as suddenly, I was grabbed by the mech's large servo and gripped me to face him.

He chirped and warbled at me but heck! I didn't understand what of it but I could decipher that he was angry, anxious, furious and scared at the same time. His EMP was high on the scale and it didn't help that I got little sleep to try and dampen my receptors on receiving his emotions.

There was a loud clang that came and suddenly, I was air born. Frag… Free falling without a parachute is not supervised! I panicked as I closed my eyes automatically, only to feel arms catching me. Thank goodness when I saw Miles had caught me… But his expression had a mix of amusement within them. Well… those are misplaced… But then, I turned to where he was looking at, only to see that my sister was seriously strapping the mech with fragging steel that she had bended. WHAT IN THE FRAG?!

"Is that a normal thing for you two?" I heard Miles said in mild awe and a hind of panic. I tried to comfort him as I answered with a 'no' but that only made the blonde grew more panicked than before.

"We got to stop her! Look! Her hands are freaking dissolving!" Miles pointed out as I saw that my sister's hands were disappearing into pixels! What in the frag is happening?!

We both got up in haste and tackled the girl who looks too furious to even comprehend what she had just done. All I knew after we had tackled her was that she was sobbing and sobbing out for me which literally choked my heart. Miles pulled us to the side again with less debri or anything dangerous around but his eyes glimmered in fury as he soon turned and put on those gloves he bought.

The next thing he did was fill the large tool box he emptied with it before stomping over the warrior and throwing the gel over the other's helm, getting into the fine circuitry that I knew would lead to stasis for a few more breems. Oh… and another more, maybe up to a joor as Miles made it so that the green slime stayed there before leaving the mech and watching Sunstreaker slowly went back to stasis.

"Are you sure that he is one of the good ones?" Miles tiredly said with adrenaline running out from him body. Plopping down beside me, he soon stroked my sister's head as I mutter how this day just made it on my list of unforgetful ones… This day was slag.

"He is… But who wouldn't have done that in their first taste of freedom after they had been experimented on for who knows how long…" I tsked as cuss words can't say what I'm feeling. "I wish we could have gotten to them sooner… or the others could have found them sooner than us…" I muttered in resigned passion as my body shut down again for the time being.

"Milton… Take care of Noi for me… I … think… I'll… charge… now…" I muttered before I feel unconscious again. Primus just wanted me to suffer… But heck, I was happy that my sister isn't hurt or that Miles is offlining the other… I hope.

* * *

 **This would be my last post for this story... The next chapters would all soon be sporadically updated. I'm going to be busy with no time at all.**

 **Noted that my spellings and grammars are wrong but I've done and posted it before I go. I hope you all enjoy the new chapter.**

 **See you next time!  
~dreamer **


	30. Red and Yellow

With another two reviews and almost three weeks worth of my absence, I present to you all my new update. The first ever since the semester had started again... Not my finest, I can say...

 **CrackleShot-the-Sparkeater: Well, you shot me too... Your designation had hit the bulls eye. As amazing my updates had been since I had a fairly long break and the last time you have read, this time, I think that awesomeness lessened. Don't you agree?**

 **Guest (08-09): Whoa... I didn't think that this would make a flash but then again, you are one of my readers and your review is very welcomed. Thank you and I am so happy to hear -read- that this became a one of the top five within your list. I know the feeling of having read a lot and then just running out of materials for the fandom to read... even pictures to fangirl about. Hope you like this piece and leave another review! See you! I am sorry to have taken so long but I did gave a warning. Sporadic updates are on the menu till Christmas break comes.**

I do not own TF. To all of you who does not know, Hasbro does.

* * *

Chapter 30: Red and Yellow

* * *

I sighed for the nth time I had wakened up to this place. The Plane is just really mundane now as events from the last time took my mind into a loop… Losing myself to the current dilemma, I didn't notice it. The expanse of wires glowed luminously like a welcoming for me. When I had swoon away from my thoughts, I had the urged to look down…and looking down at my feet, I see that there were two lines glowing brightly around me and their colors reminding me of the red and yellow mechs, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

The glow was welcoming… almost comforting and spark-calming (if I ever had a spark). The feeling of wanting to cry out of sheer elated emotions suddenly blooming inside of me, I was shaking like a fragile leaf as I bent down to caress them involuntarily, softly and lovingly. I don't know where these emotions came from but they weren't unwelcome or foreign. They… they just felt right.

As my fingertips brushed the red line, it glowed brightly in response. The coldness it had with my first caress turned into something full of warmth. The bright flashing it did as it tried to cling to my fingers when I pulled away make me think in amusement that he wanted my attention back; for me to not let him go…

I turned to the yellow one though… My feelings bursting out again and soon, tears fell from my cheeks. I don't know what is going on with me now as brushed the back of my fingers to it in a tender motion. Pain… I felt the jolt it gave as it sparked brightly before dimming even more.

A whimper escaped my lips as my mind sent me thoughts of the other trying to avoid me… hating me in some way or feeling disappointed with me. And all I could process was what I did or what I should do to get him back to me. _Why? Why was I doing this? Compelled to move and do something for a mech I had only knew of to be fiction._

Lost in confusion, I sat down and unconsciously started to give little pats or taps. Soon, I was playing with the other while trying to catch said one's playful side… or at least his accepting side. Something that I've noticed in this little activity of mine was that the glow would intensify as it changes colors. The red would brightly light up with a response of yellow while the other would sometimes give off a red shine.

Looking at both of them, I pulled them gently; trying to see what will happen if I take them closer. There were tendrils… tendrils of the same light they have… trying to form but couldn't as if they have a barrier in between them that kept making the connection incomplete.

A dark laugh came from behind me as it snorted… and soon, I find myself losing the sadness to anger when I heard that fragging annoying thing. _'Bonds are for the weak, that is your first lesson, spark.'_ The same mech that irritated me, said as I realized that the darkness had appeared again. My eyes grew wide at the sight of it being a tad larger than the last time I had seen it…. And as I did, I saw the fair share of my glowing blotched line going through the darkness as the half part banished, being cloaked in that filth.

"Bonds are links… Links that gives more strength, you aft…" I had stood up and argued… I just had to, with my mind ringing like a storm to keep whoever it is out and away from the side I was in… But I couldn't even if I tried to will it away. All I could do was take a step in front of the glowing colored lines, especially the two. The red one glowed, trying to draw me back while the other yellow was querying on what was going on or what had happened to me to suddenly stop from annoying him.

 _'Bonds ARE links… Links for dimsparks who are weak to make them a tad bit stronger or as they thought…'_ The other replied with a hiss, not liking my retort perhaps as the black grew nearer with my every step towards it.

"But stronger nonetheless…" I retorted with a smirk and a win as I felt the air grew cold and the hairs on my frame stood from their tips. I could actually feel like he wanted to kill me that instant with his glare. I was far away from the glowing lines but I noticed how many others were there… not glowing as they should be.

Some were gray and others were just void… no color at all, like an empty shell… and the darkness was easily engulfing it. I had to bit my lip hard to stop myself from screaming in agony for them. Why I wanted to do that was lost to me but there was some other being drowning in an agony worse than mine at the back of my head or at a distance. They could be saved… I knew they can as the trembling voice whispered assurances to me with a plea to help them.

' _I will have none of you disrespecting me, spark. Why… punishment it is for your insolence…"_ The other said darkly as I soon fell and tipped forward towards the dark. My body was burning and writhing in pain as the blob of black let out its black tentacles to drag me towards it.

It was like acid. Burns and stinging raw skin peeling off… My eyes shut involuntarily as I try to resist the pull but I was getting weaker by the minute, having to endure the pain and use my strength at the same time. The line connected to me grew darker and dimmer as if it was going to be put out. The stains it had were growing and turning black as if being contaminated badly with a virus or parasite.

I trembled and screamed in pain…. And when I slipped, I knew that it was my end… Until two familiar lines came wrapping their selves around me, tugging me back with worry and fright. I could feel it as they came in contact with my skin. They were alerted that something was happening but they didn't know what. It was as if they just knew that they should do this before it was too late and I was thankful for that even if I was scared for them.

It was like two entities are playing tug-of-war with me as a rope but I will have none of that as I pushed my body back to the white plain, trembling and panting but still fighting.

"LET ME GO, YOU SLAGGING AFTHOLE!" I snapped as my blood visibly pooled down the freshly burnt areas that were left in the open when the effort the two lines and of mine were rewarded. They were terribly excruciating but I held on to the hope that was shining upon this game.

If my bones could scream bloody murder, they should have been since earlier. Primus, please don't dislocate all of my limbs from their sockets. I could only pray that I come out of this place alive.

 _'I see we have nosy little pests here…'_ The foul unidentified mech acknowledged the two as I soon dreaded what was to come. The grip on me tightened and burned deeper into my skin.

"NO! LEAVE THEM ALONE!" I screamed hysterically, bubbling inside of me was protectiveness, possessiveness and dread for the two lines struggling to get me back.

' _Interfering with elder's argument… I see that their caretaker hadn't thought them right.'_ The statement seemed to burn me worse as it hit an unknown nerve. I twitched with anger budding and growing into a storm. The emotions… I don't know why I feel like tearing the other for saying that to me but something was telling me that I should and he deserves it. He ALWAYS DESERVES IT.

My fear raise to new heights as the lines kept tugging me in parallel directions but it seems that as the darkness grew closer, the stronger it got as parts of me slowly slid towards the black side with the force. This was a painful struggle but this is not the time where I am willing to give up.

As parts of my body sinks further into the cold mass of black goo, they grew numb. My feet was already out as I try to wiggle it. It was like quick sand but then I don't know. The same molds on my line soon were forming over the red and yellow ones that tried to win me back. They glowed and pulsed but they were growing in pain and vain at how things were turning out. Their hold was slipping while a slagging goo line traveled over to them in a slow movement over my body and leaving said trails of pain.

"Let goooo!" I tried to pry them away making them slip once but they didn't give up as they wrap their selves tighter and more assuring than the last. My heart was sinking as fear of their lines going to break from the strain flooded my brain. Was it possible for these lines to break? I don't want to test that out. It was not worth it to make them suffer more for me.

My struggling didn't help the situation but then, I became so fed up with this that I snapped with raging motions. The line on me flashed in a bright white combustion of particles as it took with it my body. And like as if the black had been stung, they were gone… maybe disintegrated as it exploded. That was the chance that the yellow and red line took to pull me away and wrap me again in their protection with the darkness retreating back, growing smaller when you gaze at the distance.

' _I will have none of that defiance of yours once I come back… and those sparklings will know what is discipline once my servos get a hold of them… '_ There was a growl and a hiss coming from the wounded mech. I just knew he was injured by what I had just done but it saved me and the others as the black retreated.

"Oh, I'm frightened!" I retorted sarcastically even though my voice cracked and croaked. Screaming had done a good job of slagging my throat.

Tired and still in pain, I slumped over the two wires. I think I heard both of them whine from the weight I had placed on them but they didn't complain anymore as I touch them gently with gratitude and love; assuring their confused feeling of what had happened was nothing. The yellow line seems to press more onto me now as the red one trembled.

Soon, the adrenaline I didn't know I had in me disappeared and along with that was the lagging motion that my systems took turn to. I didn't know that I had drifted off to another sleep as the soothing voice of the Allspark drifted to my ears.

' _My precious creations are meant to find others. Connections, an array of network, they are made stronger… That is what bonds are… that is what love is. The link creates a pattern… a net for safety that one could drift in… That is where you have been…'_

My fogged up mind couldn't comprehend but the lull put me at ease. I knew I had another clue stored within me… but from the looks of where I was heading, it would have to wait for another time… and I wish that the next time, that crazy thing within the Plain and lurking within the dark would just go away.

* * *

 **Is it just me... or are there others that still haven't played Pokemon Go? Trending... and here I am, drawing further away from the norm.**

 **Being 'weird' RULES! BoooYA!**

 **Read and review! ...Please?**

 **~dreamer**


	31. Calm After the Storm

Happy to announce that soon I'll be competing in an on-the-spot painting contest! For the first time ever, I'll be out in the open and be judged by professionals! To think that I entered myself into the charcoal rendering category, only to land into a painting one... I am actually nervous because I have no experience with canvas! HELP ME! Oh my gosh, youtube has been a great help but still... need to see one in live! XD So help me, Primus is making me have a heart attack... I wish my sister is here to actually celebrate with me... :(

 **Guest (08-18): You hadn't... Even trying to download it? Well, this is only my point of view but I have far more important things to do than to find Pokemon at day... It is not like I could go out at night and find some if I had one. If I ever turn into a bat, maybe I would consider it. I actually love watching the series but yeah... I'll stop rambling about that. XD Back to the real thing, thank you again for the review! :D You'll piece them out eventually. Until the next update comes, you'll be left with your own theories for the time being. This chapter does not actually give that much but still, it has significant background details. Hope you like it!**

 **CrackleShot-the-Sparkeater: Awesome? Hugging a random person, I would welcome one! XD I love hugs a lot. Sooo... as I have said, a compensation for the last short chapter, hope you see this cool. I mean... what the heck have I been typing?!**

I do not own TF. Hasbro does...

* * *

Chapter 31: Calm after the Storm

* * *

Noi Nathalie Mael was the name that her eldest sister had christened her with. That is what she knows of from the story that her parents had told her many years ago when she got curious why her name was so complicatedly long. Maelin practically named all of their siblings -except for herself of course- and Noi could say that she has no arguments for it because their eldest sister was a good name-giver. From the second eldest down to the youngest, all of them held a wonderful name. She just wishes that it wasn't that long, though…

Her schooldays were kind of hard, in her point of view because of that name. Whenever there was a pop quiz, it was hell to get her name down before the teacher could recite the first question out. And then, there was that nickname that her eldest sister uses for her. It was not her fault that it was a mouthful for others, not that she minded that much.

Since she was the second to the youngest out of 4 siblings, she had seen how her eldest sister had cared for them whenever their parents were away from their old little apartment. Being left by their parents to earn a living, Maelin was subjected to early maturity and was vested greater responsibility that a child shouldn't really have to experience. Noi saw the struggles that her elder sisters' encounter every day from school to their home… And she could actually tell that it was only a glimpse of the turmoil that the two girls had lent on.

It was not like they were a broken family… but it could be seen as one since their parents were always distances apart from one another, and the mother of their father was the one who had taken a stand to actually give them some form of parenting in the working parents' stead.

When they were small, she could remember the words that Maelin had said to their grandmother. Her eldest sister had admitted that she understood their current situation about their parents being away and busy but soon enough, that thought changed for she had no strong foundation to keep thinking like that. That conviction suddenly crumbled and slowly changed her. At a young age, where the young girl had been the siblings' light in the dark, she turned cold and distant in the end.

Because Noi was such a young little one back then, she didn't know or think more about it as long as she could see her sister and keep interacting with her. It was no secret that she likes their eldest sister more... and that the girl has this gravitational pull on her somehow that always makes her feel like home. Yeah, in their house, she feels more at home with their sister. It was just how she perceives the way she is always inclined to the other.

One time, though, after the changes became noticeable to her whenever her sister would just suddenly disappear altogether from the house, she asked her grandmother. The answer was not what she had understood, though… The kind and caring old woman told her that their eldest sister was just having a hard time on an assignment or project… The second to the eldest knew better to believe that but didn't complain or forth out tell that the answer was a lie. Noi and the youngest were left to believe that Maelin's behavior would soon turn back to normal after that.

But it never did and she soon realized that days had passed by; she was losing her sister more and more. Since Maelin was practically the closest sister she has, she couldn't help but feel hurt, pain and sorrow. Things didn't work out as she had hoped it would be as the eldest girl drifted apart from them.

From the downturn progression; the dull throb of pain that she would feel became worse.

Noi thought that it was only the effects of being so attached to the eldest girl since the other had taken care of them –most importantly, her- but as the separation continued, there was something telling her that the separation was not the only thing that made her feel like that. Maybe it was just the separation from the family she once knew? She could guess but the nudge she always felt would deny every theory she can make.

She tried to approach Maelin several times to broach the subject but not even a single glimpse was spared to her when the other would come home with bruises and injuries of various kinds. It was well into the night that Noi would cry to herself and ask what had been ever done by her sisters and her to get karma like this. Whatever had they done to deserve the pain they were receiving as days come slip by wasn't their fault... Blaming sometimes herself, she never did let other see how she would try and make slits on her wrist to be covered by an old and still wristwatch that she didn't care to throw out.

By the time that the light from Maelin's eyes were gone, Noi gave up on trying to reach again to the girl. Those glints were gone… and so had been the sister she once knew. Their grandmother tried her best to understand why the eldest was becoming like that but she too had given up, placing her hopes and efforts into a prayer. Maelin was bothered no more about her late night appearances or the times she had gone missing for not just a few days but had extended into almost half a month... Things turned sour as their relationships grew farther.

Slitting became a necessity at some point of her life but then when Maelin caught her doing it, she saw those eyes grow in horror and that glimmer of love showed itself… telling that it was still there and just covered. It was all angry shouts, reprimands, and slaps from the eldest and her crying buckets with stutters and squeaks echoing within the small room. The thing is, their grandmother wasn't home so the other two siblings were left to watch in horror what was being done.

It was still the ungodly hour in the morning when Noi found herself sprawled on the floor with their sister gone yet again. Her bruises stung from earlier that night as her burst lip stings… But her mind was spinning with anger growing in her, ready to burst again.

Why do you think she had accumulated such an amount of bruises and pain from that night? It was the angry mouth talking with a fogged up and messed up mind on her part. She hadn't realized that she had stomped on the other's being because of the words she had said... That is why the confrontation got so ugly… But still, she was not older than 10 to be given such treatment. It could have been child abuse if it weren't for the fact that her sister wasn't an adult.

Still furious about the event, she stomped to the bathroom to get herself patch up the best way she could. Ever since the slitting started on her part, she kept her own first aid kit available under the sink. Once she stood before the mirror, though, she got a good look at herself and was shocked. Her cuts on the face had been dabbed with antiseptics and some patches. Reaching up to touch some bandages, she soon came to realized that her wrist had been neatly wrapped up with the same bandages and the newly formed slits been disinfected.

Realization suddenly dawned on her as her body shook. There was no other that could have patched her up since the only one that she knows of was the girl that gave her all of these. It was ridiculous to think that their grandmother had come in on her and left her on the floor after treating her, so there was only one answer… Her eldest sister had been the one to do it.

Her eyes soon stung as her anger banished. Sorrow and depressing thoughts evading her mind as she soon fell on her butt before cradling the well cared, shaking hand up to her chest. She sobbed hard right there and then after a few minutes of silence, thinking all of the possibilities that could have resulted into or from this.

The sister she knew was still there, it seems and that, there was still hope that she was willing to hold onto… Heeding the words she could remember from what they had shouted about, she stopped cutting all together and entered sports. Maybe joining the top performers would get her sister's attention to get her good side back?

She hoped that it was possible... Because after the fight, she came to realize that she doesn't like giving her sister any more pain to carry (like hurting one another wasn't bad enough...) Maelin wasn't seen for days to come after that, and their other siblings were shaken but Noi knows that it was only because of what their sister could do if they anger her.

One time, into the week when the subject was broached, their second eldest whispered something from their backs. It was so soft that a normal person wouldn't be able to hear it but for her, it was as clear as the day itself. She didn't really think of her unnatural abilities as long as they were helpful… and this time, it was.

"To think that she could be worse than me…" Those were the words that she heard from the other which led her into asking the girl. The answer she got was nothing she had expected, though… but when was it that she can foretell things accurately? That was their eldest' specialty…

"You think that I did not do the same, Name? (Pronounce by syllable 'Na' and 'me')" Their second eldest said with a sigh. "Well, this is a bonus… no one knows that I had done the same too… just not that much…" The other continued as she received a pat on the head before leaving.

Noi did not press for more when the girl continued on acting the same way she had acted before. The fear of the second eldest turning like their sister faded as days passed. The topic was never broached again even though she wanted to know in what ways the two elder sisters were alike. The age gap may be only one year for the two but they sure are opposites if one would compare them.

O'nheil Gene Kael, instead of wavy hair like Maelin, had curls that could rival Goldilocks' own if she were to fancy it. Tan colored skin was actually their biological trait so they were all tan. Instead of having round expressive eyes that Maelin has, the other has thin almond ones that give her the 'bitch' appearance (as what others had called it). The girl wears the clothes that the eldest wouldn't even dare put on, that includes: dresses, tight t-shirts, or any other girly things.

If one would compare them attitude-wise that time when Maelin hasn't become so different, Noi would admit that O'nheil was actually the distant one… always the one to be on the other side, being the enigma they, too, hadn't solve yet. The air around the girl was a mystery like she knows so many things but was left with no choice to make do with what she has.

But still, the question lingered in Noi's mind… How were the two alike?

And at the age of 12, she got her answer after a bunch that held vengeance towards Maelin ambushed her, their youngest and their second eldest when they had been walking towards home. O'nheil, for the first time that Noi had seen it, was a skillful 14-year-old, being able to dodge strikes and even standing on her own against an armed idiot.

Noi had her own way of protecting herself too since she had taken sports. She was able to drop blows to the other two with her racket swings while the elder was busy with the armed one… It was a mistake for them to think that only one of them held a thing like that when suddenly, she heard a cry from the youngest.

A thug had managed to lay a slash on the youngest girl's shoulder before cutting off a fine amount of hair on that side. And with being distracted, Noi didn't notice that her own opponent had managed to take away her nasty racket-for weapon- out of the picture before being held at slashing point.

"We'll get even using them soon enough…" What Noi could identify as the leader said...

"Oh, you can't really expect something like this could even things out between you and our sister, right? Dumb idiots will be the only ones to think that this would work on her." O'nheil said snidely as she rolled her eyes at them. Disdain was written on her features but then again, she was actually kind of tense after hearing that. The girl had managed to kick the one that slashed their little sister out before doing a round house Noi's own opponent. It was not that powerful but it staved off the other.

"You think you are so clever, princess… Wait till she gets here, and you'll see that she lets on not that much than what she really does..." The leader smites back gleefully as he threw a punch at O'nheil. Noi winced when the girl tumbled to the ground with a thud. She wanted to actually help the other but in her defense; she was keeping their youngest safe from the others.

"How about we discipline you first before that monster comes? What do you say about having some fun? I promise that it would be…" The ugly mutt came forward to their downed sibling, eyes already racking the other with a hint of lust that would make anyone choke. Instead of fear, though, the prey stilled herself as she gave a glare towards the other.

"Suck your own dick, mutt." The girl swung her body forward, taking one step with her supporting foot before swinging the dominant one towards the other's jewels, really hard.

That elicited an ugly howl of pain that could make glass break. Soon, the goons started moving yet again towards O'nheil with their weapons ready to get dirty.

Each swing was thankfully a miss as Noi watches from the sidelines. The leader was still out of it but the dangerous thing was that her elder sister had her back turned against him. She saw how the mutt readied his knife and slowly crept behind the other.

Noi was actually ready to warn the other but that would distract her. That wasn't a good thing with three versus one… It was a checkmate on their part… Until Maelin came with an angry roar as she took the brunt of the knife to the side. The thing actually looks like it had gone in deeply as blood slipped out of the wound. Instead of taking it out though when the leader stood in front of their sworn enemy, she kept it there without pain even lacing her features.

The teen that was their eldest sister had been deadlier when she turned feral on their captors. Noi had wished that it hadn't been her sister… that it hadn't been the girl she idolized that had done those things but every single movement that happened that afternoon was ingrained in her mind. Multiple stabs, threats, psychotic laughing or giggling, as well as torturous screams had engulfed them in the dark. That was the first time they all had seen their elder sister become a monster they never knew she could become.

When the little 'play' that Maelin did end, the girl stood before her siblings with a stern and cold gaze. O'nheil was entrusted to call the police and ambulance as the other two siblings took in the glare stiffly. Once the eldest turned to address their situation to the police with their second eldest, all too soon again, the youngest of the siblings cried out to Noi to avoid the knife aimed at her.

The thug just didn't take defeat that greatly, does he?

With a knife near her neck, he addressed their eldest to grovel down on her knees for Noi's release. Wincing at that statement, Noi feared that their sister wouldn't do so much as to even fear for her when the girl's eyes stare flatly at them.

Her breath hitch when the knife actually nicked her as she felt traces of her blood, sticky and warm, drip down. Noi actually resigned to her faith of being killed as a hostage when her eyes closed until all chaos broke loose again. Something clogged her throat when she opened them again to see her eldest sister's face just mere inches from her. Arms were wrapped around her numb body but the warmth seemed to seep through as they remained like that.

Eyes meeting each other, Noi recognized the new light in those once soulless eyes. Her sister had come back and she knew that everything would soon be alright again. The leader was still persistent to land a blow on the other but the second eldest came not a second longer with a large rock at hand. Furious almond eyes glinted with anger landed on the head of the last of their captors before she swung the rock and hit him square on the back.

The next events come and go and only consisted of saving their eldest sister's lives when her blood just dropped too low. Every night that had passed since that event had been treacherous. Their eldest sister had lost too much blood, and the thing is… every single pack was rejected by her. The blood donation only made her situation worse even though the doctor had told them that it was not a mistake on their part. The blood just didn't work on the other. It was rejected nonstop, over and over.

"Will you please try and use mine?" Noi absentmindedly offered as the doctor gave her a critical stare. Becoming nervous, she sweated under the gaze but soon enough, she was asked to lie down and relax for the transfusion. Her other siblings were worried but it was like the moon was shining upon them that evening as Maelin's condition stabilized and soon, the nightmare banished as those closed eyes opened for them.

"Mae…" A shaky breath escaped Noi's lips as she cried into her hand, tears were blurring her view as she tried to wipe them away. It was a long shot but after such a long wait, they pulled through. And also, it was not a dream that she had seen those soft caring eyes again.

"Sis!" O'nheil yelp in surprise, actually dropping her tray of snacks before snapping back to the door, maybe going to call a doctor or nurse. They were all happy that their eldest was fine and this time, even their parents were present to see to her condition.

"Meimei… Don't do that again…" The youngest one of them slid to the recovering girl's side as she snuggled. Her hair was cut shortest like a boy after the fight but she didn't mind. She was only 8 so her hair would have plenty of time to grow back to its original length.

"Sorry…" That was the reply they all got before Maelin gave them a small smile that turned into a sad frown. The fear, hurt, anger, rage, sadness and grief were plastered on those soft features as silence covered them.

"Promise to not do it again… Don't ever change into her again, sis…" Noi's voice was pleading as she took the girl's hand into her's. She needs assurance as her chest tightened and sung once again from the contact that she had missed.

Maelin was still silent, like contemplating her words but she could only let out a small smile, nodding a little before the doctor came in with their grandmother, parents and a nurse to check her up before the doctor could actually come in.

Starting from that day, the pang that Noi felt in her chest, banished once again. With Maelin there, she was too distracted to really pay attention to it happening even if it was still there.

* * *

I miss my sister... Awww man... When will you wake up? *sighs*  
And since I am busy folks, expect the next chapter not for a while... maybe after a month. I know that it is long... but then again... I'll think to find a way. Some time.

 **Read and review**

 **~dreamer**


	32. Familiarity

Pit week is done and so is cleaning up... though I still need to attend some events, I think I would be able to make one more update next weekend! And last month, before the end of it, my sister woke up! *celebrates* Thank you to all of those who had shown their concern. Thank you very much.

 **Guest (08-28):** Thank you! I never did have the intentions on revealing other's POV but since this features's mainly the two sisters, I thought of giving the other some credit. Hope you like this added chapter from the last one... and I think I am answering you or giving you some ideas on the facts in this chapter about your questions. *snickers* Feel free to write questions down... it would make things more interesting! If you feel that way, how about reversing the roles for me... But still siblings love. And I know your brother still does... If he did not, he wouldn't have pestered you. Any form of interaction, as long as it is good or sighted as good at a different POV is love... well, for me that is... Thinking outside the box is the way of seeing through other's life. Thank you for your concern about my sister. She is actually fine now and had just woken up a month ago... Happy to say that she's back!

 **BIackrose13:** Thank you so much for thinking this story as such. :3 The ideas just pops randomly so I don't know too... It's just the way how I write so I think it would be hard if ever I hit brick walls. Thank you for the support! Hope to see you again too.

* * *

Chapter 32: Familiarity

* * *

The brunette thought that it had banished. That familiar feeling, it seems… It had not gone as it was supposed to be when she felt it again. Ever since she was subjected into this universe with her sister, she had found herself in situation like this more and more.

The feeling started to make itself known again when they had found their selves in Mission City as she felt a large urge to go to a certain direction. Nothing physical was compelling her to go but the nudges she gets were encouraging her. She couldn't help thought that maybe it was her fault that they were always going into circles around the battle but then again, her sister would not have it if she started with loathing herself again.

She left it as that and just ignored it… The battle was a good distraction and it did take her till the end. The fear of losing her sister washed her with cold water yet again as her possibilities terrified her.

Thank whoever that had placed them there for keeping her sister alive… Finding her near Megatron semi-alive and breathing with the possibility that she could have been squashed by the downed mech, made her burst out into tears of relief.

Then, came the days of waiting yet again to see her bigger sister's eyes to open up for her… It scared her to the pit that one wrong thing could make her lose her sister and be left alone in an environment she has no familiarity of. How will she survive this universe with the thought of her sister being gone? That thought bothered her and wouldn't leave her to rest even as Jazz tried his best to assure her that nothing will go wrong.

The second time the feeling announced it self again was when Miles appeared with the half-finished Cruiser… Something akin to familiarity would wash her, nudging her to think of something but she always came out blank. It hurt to think when she was stressing out on how her sister could just wave off how they were trying to live outside and possibly was persecuted by the Autobots. But she did not have the heart to speak it out to the other since she knew she would get another word of wisdom from her.

If anyone found giving those things out as a source of saying that the argument is finished, she could say that Optimus Prime did, too, as the days living with them had been like that.

Every single day with that car made her heart roar with familiarity that she couldn't really point out why. And since she has no distractions, it kept her in a loop. She soon lived off with it and found that accepting the feeling made her calm down and just relax.

Again… Not until Sir Copper came.

Compelled to tease the man and get close to him… having some sort of comfort when near him, even going to lengths that she would want to stare at the other… She didn't know what had gotten into her! If her sister wasn't oblivious, she would have commented on how glued she was to the officer… which would have made her blush to no end with denial.

When Barricade revealed himself to her, her heart soon sung… well, she thought it did as the feelings she already had for Sir Copper raised to new heights. Why? She did not know but her feelings did not only grew from what was there but also widened to a span of being irritated, angry, devious, cunning, mischief and a little side of her true self leaking out from her grasp.

How she became so comfortable that she could even let her true self be revealed when with the mech, she did not know. But for another time, she once again did not question it. She just wishes that Blackout wouldn't push so much of her buttons to save the mech's life.

Jumping to the most unbelievable moment where her heart went into another pang… That time again, it was not laced with pain or even abandonment… just… longing? It puzzled her to no end when she entered that place. Yes, she knew that she was supposed to not feel like this when they were at enemy territory but here she was, engrossed with astonishment and a sense of security among the big screens.

It was as if this was home…

After getting her sister back, her chest had never did twinge the same. Instead, it was longing… It wanted something that she couldn't really determine what, and at some point, it made her confused. But then again, when had she understood herself to really get the exact answer to something outright? The answers she seeks would always come when she waits and play things out.

But really, is this the answer she seeks when the other stood before her?

Out of all the times that she had seen him on posters, figurines, and even her sister's collections, this was a truly puzzling moment for her chest to flutter. A new development in this was how her stomach clenched like there were thousands of butterflies in them as if her eldest sister had once again opened her eyes for the first time after that traumatizing event.

But why for a mech that she had only knew by name and appearance?

Opportunities to escape her impending doom of being killed by a Decepticon had come up multiple times but as if something was telling her not to go, she relented and had indulge into a conversation with the mech… She stayed put and felt her heart sink with comfort and security.

As the name rolled off her tongue, she couldn't get how it sounded so badly to her… as if it was the worst thing she had done ever since she had been born. Or the times when she was found out by her sister slipping out some cookies from the cookie jars they have. She felt guilty about calling him like that… and it confused her.

Before she could get further away with her thoughts, she was met with a stream of happiness as she got to finally meet with the symbiots. Ravage and Lazerbeak maybe mechanical but she was always fond of animals. These two were included on her list and no one was going to stop her in playing with what was once fantasy…

Overall in her stay with Soundwave, she felt appreciation, acknowledgement, accomplishment, fondness, warmth, comfort and… love. As horrifying as it was to her to feel like that for and with the Con, she accepted it for what it is and did not let the fear in her grow any bigger. Everything will play out and soon she would have the exact answers she needs… Or she hopes she would…

But not for that day though because she knows that she has other pressing matters to attend to when she had caught a glimpse of the time that had flown by. A thrum of pain shot through her when she thought of leaving but that did not stop her. Her sister was as important and on priority for her as her life.

The goodbye was not what she wanted to say to Soundwave so she gave the mech an 'I'll-see-you-later' gig. That settled her at least as she and Miles set off with Ravage to find Maelin who could have been searching for them also.

After those encounters, the throbs seemed to lessen and lessen before it became non-existent. But she felt as if part of her was accepting the fact that they could never get back home ever. Why did that settle her? Did she really have no urge to go back? Does she not want to go home?

Where was home exactly?

As she gazed at her sister, though, she knew that wherever her sister was there, she would find where her home really is. She just knew it by gut… and her gut hadn't failed her once.

* * *

She really did not know what had come into her that time. All she knew was that she had to get her big sister out of the yellow mech's grip before he could take the sole family member she has here, away from her. Her vision was clouded with static, full of colors and pixels flashing nonstop like a TV without cable. It reminded her of those times watching the TV without signal.

She was deaf to hear the sounds around her with that ringing echoing in her mind but she felt the rush of energy flow right through her veins as she moved fluidly and did some damage that she couldn't quite understand how she had done.

All her mind could scream was my sister and she was going to lose her without her even managing to lift a muscle… She felt weak; she felt vulnerable; she felt worthless; and by pit, she was sick of herself! She knew that she needs to do something for herself and her body was giving her the outcome she wanted but lost her senses for it.

When her sister's face came to her vision, she was so relieved and sobbed her heart out. She didn't realize that she was the one to take down the mech but her hands burned from the inside-out. She was in intense pain but tiredness caught her in its grasp and took her to the non-conscious world at a beat when she was lulled to sleep by her sister's proof of existence.

They both needed a rest from this place… Noi knew that, but she feared that once they get the silence she wished for now, they would regret it at a later date. Like the time when she had watched the brown headed boy of the Autobots facing Optimus Prime at a cemetery… He wanted a normal life but that life wasn't really for him when it came to bit the boy back full time with the price of having Prime offlined. She did not want that… She did not…

And what she did not know, somewhere out there, another hand twitched at her hands' stead. It caught the one observing's attention but when it did not repeat the action again, he left it. Still, that gaze remained in slits, like a silent warning…

He did not like how the hand twitched.

* * *

 **So... who do you think is the other nasty thing I added to this story? *grins* Well... I tell you all who but where would be the fun in that?**

 **See you all in the next installment! Fav, Follow and Review!**

 **~Dreamer**


	33. Not That I Like It

Pit week is done and so is cleaning up... though I still need to attend some events, I think I would be able to make one more update next weekend! And last month, before the end of it, my sister woke up! *celebrates* Thank you to all of those who had shown their concern. Thank you very much.

 **Jazzilynn Hall:** *grins* I am really happy you said that, twinnie. And thanks for the review... You haven't got much time here but you still did... :D

 **cartoon lover 2016:** Oh! You made an account! Welcome aboard! *giggles* Annnnnddddddd yeah. A new character had been introduced to the plot to shake things up more in the future chapters. (wherever my mind would lead me) Let's see about those other questions you got there, shall we?

 **I do not own Transformers. Period.**

* * *

Chapter 33: Not That I Like It

* * *

It was like I was waking up to a dream again. I couldn't determine what reality is now since I was so lost from the pain that left me traumatized and tingling with fear. This is a hangover that is far worse from what I've seen drunkards wake up to in movies… I feel slag, end of the argument.

Even as I willed my body to move, it was strenuous and begrudging with every failing attempt, luckily, on my nth try, I was able to at least twitch. What had I been doing last time that made me feel like this? I can't say for sure but then again, there is that time when I had been back handed too many times by the mechs, specifically, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Maybe this is the side effect? This is not what I was hoping for…

"Mae…? You're awake. Are you alright?" The voice came to my ear fuzzy but I can still tell who it was. There was only one person in this dimension that would call me that… Not that I have an issue.

"I feel like crap on a hangover right now, Milton… But still fine, thank you. How about you…? Have you gotten some rest yet? I am sorry to have left you with my sister after that." I said hoarsely with my throat feeling awfully dry. As any other time of waking, though, I did not will my eyes to open just yet.

I really feel like pit… Wasn't supposed to be waking up after some sleep be refreshing? This is the worst wakening I had since I got here. My voice cracked and squeaked in most embarrassing ways, too, that I just can't believe that it was me. Oh, come on… My voice isn't supposed to squeak like a mouse in the end.

"You don't sound alright at all, Mae… Just sit up so you can drink and eat. Someone found us while you were asleep and I can say that he isn't happy at the moment as I am about our situation here." He said as I felt him pat my head. The shift he made before leaving the side left me cold and uncomfortable. Even though what I was residing on currently was something soft and cushion-y, I still feel unease at the sudden loss.

Taking time in opening my eyes, I squinted as the harsh light of whatever time it was, hit me. My vision may be blurry at the beginning but it was a relief that I got it back. I feared that it might not because of the state my being was in. I was still having trouble getting all my limbs functional but I am happy that they are not as unmanageable like earlier. Being numb is like not having limbs at all.

Soon, shifting of gears caught my attention, making me move my head to that direction. Drawing my eyes to observe, I can say that we were on up-side again as the same airplane frame that I had seen, sat at the corner most of the hangar. Things were taken out of the way or just… dented apart… What happened?

"Barricade…? Where is Blackout?" I asked immediately after seeing that the other was not in the vicinity and before grabbing the bottle beside me and started downing it in one big gulp. That actually hit the spot. When was the last time I had something quenching my thirst other than my saliva?

Barricade's frame sat on the side of the place, leaning on the wall while his optics were offline… But then, his gears were shifting and are most likely repairing the damages of wherever he got them from. There was a large dent on his upper arm plating with scratches of yellow paint while there was most likely a silver one marring some of his chest plates down to his midsection.

The air around the mech held a sullen mood. Since I am susceptible now in feeling what the mechs' feel, I cannot argue that this isn't a common thing for him to feel. I mean, yes, he is seldom expressive, but frag, his emotions are routing and running within a hundred.

I wanted to ask what happened but I am not that heartless to do it. The mech will talk to me when he wants to and I am sure of it.

"I've sent him on another mission and will be unable for the next orn." The voice came from a man that sat near the opening of a large window. There, Mr. Copper sat with Noi sleeping on his person. Judging from the way her chest rises and falls, she was in deep sleep that I had experience in not wanting to wake up. She's a grouchy glitch like me so dare I say, please do wake her when only needed to be.

"What mission?" I asked in curiosity. It was not like I had the right to know but I just wanted to know… something tells me that this mission he is talking about involves something that I am not willing to put up with.

"He is going to send that glitching microchip processored slagger back to his faction, what else?" He grunted, shifting Noi so that her head rested on his right shoulder. If I wasn't so alarmed right now, I would have thought that this is the cutest thing in the whole world that I could ever dreamed of when it comes to the stiff aft Con Barricade!

"You—What?!" I shouted in ridicule and surprise, not missing how his eyes turned to slits and an angry expression matted his face.

"Have you become deaf? I have clearly stated that I had sent him back to the Autoscums." His voice got that growling in control but he didn't make it covert to even withhold that he did not like how I reacted to the topic.

"Why had you sent him away immediately…? I still need to question him! I know there are five more mechs out there, here on Earth that we are missing! He might know where they are! Barrica—" I whined but then stopped when he turned away from me. Glitching afthole…

Moving away from the couch… Now where did this come from? I slowly stood up and tested my balance. Okay, this is weird… Is it me or is gravity not agreeing with me? Because the minute I tried to walk, I had fallen face first into the dirty metal floor of the hangar. And all I can say is 'Ouch'.

"Mae?! What in the pit are you doing?!" Miles suddenly popped up out of nowhere, stomping before me as I retorted a sarcastic reply. So, Barricade did manage to make him learn some curse words Cybertronian style…

"I just missed the upside so much that it needs a kiss. Now, get me up on my feet before it feels too loved…" Looking up to meet Milton's eyes, those blue irises had soon glinted amusement but his face said otherwise. He was in between 'eh?' and 'are-you-damaged-that-bad?', which I had responded with an eye roll.

"Just help me up, will you…? I can't feel my legs again…" I said to him before he scrambled and got me standing again. I was leaning to him, I noticed.

"Had you sustained far greater damage?" Barricade soon asked, listening in again on us. Looking at his direction, Noi was now waking up and was immediately on alarm when she heard the term damaged. The girl looked around in a second before her eyes landed on me.

I was soon another mesh on the couch when she collided with me.

"SIS!" She screamed and soon went into another sobbing feat. I can see Miles giving me a sad look while Barricade's own expression was stiff again.

"Nice of you to block my view, too, brat… Good morning to you too…" I told her but Miles corrected me that the sun was setting… Oops, my bad… I was facing west.

My sister still clung onto me and a part me didn't really mind this for now so I let it be. Miles had taken another spare of water bottle from somewhere and gave it to me. Looking up at him, he must wonder why I was staring, but I didn't explain… I just kept staring.

"You are creep-ing me out now… What is wrong?" He asked with an uncertain air around him. Hesitance was not on his list to hide so I can see immediately through his mild gestures that he wanted to tell me something but could not really say it.

"There is something you both aren't telling me…" I told him with a deadpan face as I looked down at my sister who stiffened.

"If you are asking of details from after your period of unconsciousness, it is extensive." Barricade had explained for the blonde as the said one had slumped in relief.

"We have plenty of time for that… Now, spill… And please do com Blackout to get back here." I told him politely, minding my temper as my emotion started lurching on the volcanic side. Protective-much? Where in the name of the Allspark am I getting these weird gibes of maternity instincts?!

"Negative… He is to continue with the delivering." He said with a stoic expression that is the same as mine. We were not willing to back out and bend to each other's whims at the moment.

"Give me a logical and acceptable reason why…" My eyes had turned to slits, not liking how he was being hardheaded like me. Something in my chest roared like a fire as my mind was solely focused on having that mech back here. I knew that there was something wrong in my reasoning since I know that Sunstreaker has a far greater chance of being treated and repaired with Ratchet's presence but the nagging feeling wanted the mech here. The yellow warrior should be here…

"Sis…" Noi tried to call out to me but I had not relented. It was a battle of wits, logic and determination. I was not backing out now even if my answer was 'I don't know but I just know that he should be here…' which earned me a look of 'are-you-out-of-your-mind' from them all.

To my happiness, my sister had pleaded with me to com Blackout back with Sunstreaker. They had returned that night. What I didn't expect from the arrival was for Sunstreaker's numbing gel to have already worn off (or was it already off and he was just waiting for an opportunity like this?) and suddenly started attacking when he had seen Barricade with me, Noi and Miles close behind the black and white mech. Barricade was not amused that time with me so he had me in his servo grip.

My human ears couldn't take it when I heard the screeching and clanking of gears. I was dizzy like I had been put into the washer too many times left to be spun around. By the time the noise was gone and I had my bearing still intact, I was surprised that Sunstreaker had me in his own grasp and had attempted to get away with me in his person. Noi and Miles were screaming for me as they try to make a chase while Barricade and Blackout tried to get to me before Sunstreaker could tear off the road and escape.

It was a mass chaos, and thank Primus we were in a deserted area! Scorponok was the one to stop Sunny when he burst out from the ground and made the other flip off his wheels with me in the exterior. That was a life changing moment when I had thought of my life ending before me. Not like I hadn't experience it before… but ever since being thrown in this dimension, I had many circumstances like this… I should have learned but I hadn't… Primus, I am an awfully glitching fangirl here.

The outcome of the battle when the ex-cons (or what I perceive them to be) came…? Well, there were extensive damages, including hydraulics leaking, some energon cables loose and in need of patching. Then, wielding and plate reattaching on their frames are needed... Sunstreaker had made it clear that even if he was under functioning level, he was still dangerous as frag even with a squishy in his grasp. I think I need a hospital now…

But I can't really be sure since I had pleaded to Barricade to not lay any more damage than necessary to the yellow warrior. It was an unfair fight but the advantages go to Barricade, Blackout and Scorponok in terms of number and quality of system efficiency.

After the fight, they had rendered Sunstreaker in stasis lock for another joor with my help. I was able to set off his transformation Cog, leaving the mech locked in that state to not cause more harm to anyone. It was hard to convince Barricade to let the Bot stay… but with Miles not agreeing too? It was more than just hard, it was pit!

If Miles was a Con or a mechanoid at this point of time, he would have wanted to dismantle the bot no matter what I had given to reason with him. Then, I learned what really happened to me to have my sister and Miles so concerned and caring to me…

The blonde had it with me as his emotions spilled once again. His worry, concern, care, horror, fear, dread… Mixing in a nasty concoction that made my receptors tingled because of their rawness… He described the traces of colorful lines starting to glow all over the exposed parts of my body with the brightest glow at the center of my chest. Then, some of those lines started to bleed out frighteningly unexpected. It had given Miles a heart attack but nothing that he couldn't manage.

And what frightened him and Noi the most was the part when some of my limbs started rotting in a greenish color to red bleeding but black skin.

From the way Miles' body shook in an earthquake like tremor and tears flow down from his eyes in rivers, I knew that he had been shocked and worried out of his mind again… for not only the prospect of how my heart had stopped several times, turning so cold but regaining some time later, but also for the prospect of not being of help to stop the situation I was in…

He must have been thinking that he was gonna be losing another important person in his life for being worthless and being rendered not able to do anything. It was not his fault that he had been subjected to such weird and extraordinary events like that. I will not blame him even if I did manage to go offline.

Assuring him once again that I was there to stay and for me and my sister to be there with him, he had calmed down once again. But still, he wanted to offline Sunstreaker… Think about the possibilities if he had seen how Ironhide had pointed his cannons at me and when his red twin did the same to me… That would mean, Miles' hit list would be longer than the current one…

I couldn't help thinking that Miles had managed to attain or harbor a glitch for the thought of being rendered useless and being left alone. It was a phobia now perhaps… So my sister and I agreed upon ourselves to help Miles to our best capabilities. How broken had Miles been when Sam left him…? Was that the start of his trauma? Had we reinforced it? I don't know.

* * *

For the next few days, Blackout was on guard duty, watching as Sunstreaker remained motionless. I had to actually reprimand the copter to stop ruining Sunny's already damaged finish so that we would all be spared from a royal flip out from the downed mech. Who likes bleeding ears or malfunctioning audio receptors first thing in the morning when the mech wakes up? Well, it certainly is not me…

Then, with Scorponok on patrol in the desert, Barricade decided to help Noi in deciphering the glyph data she manage to salvage from the pods' mainframe controls. I think she had done an exceptional job that she didn't need the help but Barricade was persistent to have himself in duty or… near us. I can't help notice how guarded he has been.

"Barricade…? Why is the pit have you been hovering over us 24/7 like something can happen any minute to need your outmost attention centered and focused?" I huffed when he let out another freaking snort at how I do my job… It's not like he was snorting at me or huffing at me… but I just can't help thinking that it might be ME.

"If you are terribly bothered with me doing my job, please lean the other way and push that optics of yours at another squishy… I don't like my aft being ogled that much, thank you…" I somewhat smirked as he made an indignant snort at my words.

"Sis… He doesn't have to, since he has the net to satisfy that kind of happy flux… He has unlimited access to the networks of course, there might be tons of porn to go through there. Not that I'm saying your aft is not delectable though… Mimi would agree with me…" After hearing that, I did a whiplash as my head turned to her before to the said young man… Did I just hear that right?!

"MILES!" I screamed in horror as I hid away from his sight. Miles protested that he was not and that ensued a banter between my crazy sister who was literally making the situation more unbelievable, and a red framed blonde who is now as terrible as Sam on his good days of seeing a hot chick like Mikeala or Alice. Ugh…

"Then, he would ogle Barricade's…" My sister giggled manically as she pointed at the Black metal aft before placing her hands on her own buttocks…

"I know that Barricade's aft is bigger, Mimi, but I can say that Sissy's own is softer…" She grinned and laughed when she saw death through my face plates. Miles was red and had turned to stone while I had to hack a spit when I saw Barricade turn his own aft and wiggle it… Frag… did I just imagine it?! Oh! MY FREAKING VIRGIN EYES!

It seems that I wasn't really imagining it when Blackout came in; asking what in the frag was Barricade doing before getting a large dent in the head in courtesy of the aft-wiggling mech.

I had to face-palm… Yes… I really did face-palm. What in the name of Primus was in my sister's head?! Maybe she was the one needing a doctor… or better yet, a psychiatrist…

* * *

Unknown to us… Soundwave was actually monitoring a particular person in our group… Finding her humor amusing, he watched on silently, praising his little creation for giving a live feed. After all, it was not that difficult to have one of his cassettes on surveillance…

Knowing Barricade and Blackout since they were younglings, Soundwave did a vent at how they failed covering their tracks. Primus, he wished that he was just on time to erase all of it before the mech of their fears managed to find out about this new development.

* * *

 **Did I make anyone laugh? I mean really? Is this the most amusing chapter so far?**

 **Do leave me a review for this chapter! Fav, Follow and Review!**

 **~Dreamer**


	34. Note to Self

How sad... I think no one had laughed at my humor at the last chapter. Loosing humor is my specialty...

 **I do not own Transformers.**

* * *

Chapter 34: Note to Self

* * *

I think Barricade is hating his skid plates now after having done that aft wiggle because he would keep groaning and would be seen holding his claws in a tight fist whenever I see him being teased about it. Though, Miles was not so safe when he was the one to tease the mech. The blonde almost lost his hair when Barricade turned on his cannons and aimed for his crown. Milton was not amused but I was happy to have cut his hair short and clean again…

My sister now has a worthy blackmail material with Blackout as the source to provide her the image (sadly, I have no cameras on my person and it is not like my little subspace device that Barricade had given me back was of use). And really, was it me, or was she nonstop on the teasing him openly even to the edge of the black and white mech's sanity… That is far from normal since she still has slight uneasiness when with the mech… It was like her fears up and left her for her to be as brave as she is now…

Something broke… I mean, literally broke in my sister's head like she had been given some wine… (I knew that my sister was a light drinker even though she was minor. She had asked for it and tried…Blame curiosity.) She was all smiles with the energy of everlasting battery, not tiring out even as she run all over the place or do summersaults that she always wanted to try… To my horror, she had done it above us, using the metals bars of the ceiling.

I think it was time to say… 'Someone got an upgrade'. To my amusement though… Barricade stayed there and made sure that she was safe. This was something that the mech hasn't done… If Frenzy counts though…

I feel somewhat thrown off from my throne of being sister here when Barricade made her his priority… even Miles was complaining how he seemed to be invisible when Barricade is there… or when Noi is there… vice versa. Had the love-hate relationship that Noi had with Barricade banished? I can't help wonder as I observe the two of them from a distance while working on the simple rereading of Sector 7 Main HQ files…

Something told me that Noi was happier when she sees Barricade… And Barricade seemed to be tamer when the other was there… Not like it hadn't happened before. But really… please someone! Tell me what is happening here!

Then, I think Primus had heard my pleas when Blackout came out from somewhere and started having this look. It was the same look when someone reminisces of the happening in the past… It was like that… or that is what I could feel he was doing…

"It has been a long time since I had seen him like this…" He said in a soft tone, making it hushed as possible, maybe so Barricade would not hear it.

"What do you mean, Blackout?" I asked in wonder and surprise that the mech was not talking to me grouchily. For the first time, there was no hint of sarcasm, disgust, anger, or anything negative about his tone and words.

"This… reminds me of the time back when we were on Cybertron, before the war started. You knew that Barricade was Prowl's and Jazz's sparkling… but the two had not always been that present in his life since they had been busy with their own duties… I am his 'best mech friend' after all and I say this once again… This is the first time in a long time I had seen him act like this…" He finally said before disappearing.

What had Blackout revealed was something to revel about… This was something new and I just knew that something big was going to be revealed. I squealed in delight at the thought of maybe my sister is one of those that is going to be bonded to the mech. Pit… I can't help thinking of the possibility! Fangirls with an extensive fanfiction reading list… This was most likely it! Correct? Correct?!

Oh, this is going to be awesome… But first… I wonder what is really happening in my sister's head right now and has staying here been affecting her too much? I still hadn't discussed with her about the possibilities of her hands turning to pixels… and Miles hadn't been broaching that subject so it was most likely that Barricade and Blackout don't know.

First things first tomorrow, then… Know what is happening… and maybe restock and get to fix the mechs frames with my outmost capabilities… But then again. I need my equipment which is still in Nevada… I would have to resort in making them agree to go back home to get the tools I need and the available resources that I can have.

* * *

The next day, I was surprised to see that Mr. Copper was there. It was not Barricade's real frame but then, he was down here and looking at the shuttle again… And this time, there was no distractions taking him away from getting all the data and deciphering it with my sister who had calmed down and was concentrated in trying to finish the datas.

What had me curious though was the way that Mr. Copper had come out of the lab to topside, feeling a little bit off. What is happening here? First, my sister, then Miles and Blackout… Now, it was Barricade? What is the frag is going on with these guys again…?

"Barricade…" I asked the mech who had his processors wandering the clouds. But as his name crossed my lips, there was a flare of dark emotions that almost choked me. A hatred that I had felt within the Nemesis. This was deeper and I knew that something was wrong.

"What did you and Noi found out from the mainframe?" I asked. There was only so much I could see through pieces of paper that loitered around. The real statistics and data were on the cybernetic frame of numericals, symbols and other values.

Barricade did not spoke but his fist trembled at the controlled strength he wanted to let go. He was frustrated and he was angry… But I could not do anything other than wonder what had it been he was processing.

"We need Frenzy…" That was all that he had said before looking straight at me. His red irises were burning with conviction and determination that warned me if ever I counter what he wanted to do, it was do die there and then without a single explanation.

"Why?" I asked… And oh, how wrong was my answer… When his optics sparked in realization.

"You know where he is!" He declared angrily which made me gulp a mouthful of saliva.

"Yes, I knew of his location but I cannot say for his function." I steadily added but before I could blink, he had his hands gripping my shoulders tightly, absolutely giving me bruises tomorrow. Before I could say another word, my sister had lunged for the man and tug him off of me.

She was soon reprimanding Mr. Copper for his assault. But what I heard made me wonder more.

"Come one, 'Cade… We'll get Frenzy. You don't have to use violence on my sister because she will tell you like I had told you earlier. You may not be able to get through into the mother files for now but what she had always said, 'Patience is a virtue'." My sister reasoned before she received a huff. She dismissed that and hugged the other to calm down.

Still, I was left to my thoughts… Why do we need Frenzy… And why now…?

* * *

First, Barricade becomes somewhat… tamed… then suddenly, after he meddled with Noi's work in deciphering the data she had acquired from the shuttle, he got worse. The only one that could handle him for the time being is would be my sister or… Blackout who I had to order never to ever go within range of the said black and white mech so the damages I could not repair remain repairable.

"This has got to stop…" I huffed, irritated at how my sister was reduced to a worrying aft. I do not like it not because my sister is paying attention more to the other but the fact that she had been skipping meals to try and deal with the mech was worrying. How many times had she fallen asleep after just getting in from a long stroll out of the airbase? And I could see the worry lines starting to make their selves permanent on her person.

"I agree with you there… Staying on this base will do worse than what I had expected." Miles murmured in defeat, relenting now on the thought I had proposed of going back to Nevada.

"But sis…" Noi was still put on the subject about leaving, not liking it mainly because Barricade refused also… But that can be rearranged. I had my fair share of wins over my sister on trying to make her obey me…. I win… Sometimes…

"No, Noname… You know well enough what staying here is doing to Barricade and I say that he needs time off this place to loosen his gears! Not only that is the issue but don't you forget that we are still humans that need proper nutrition and care. When was the last time had we gone into a proper facility where we had all the utilities at our disposal?" I stated clearly. "Not only that… But I can see that transferring our location back to Nevada where my equipment and supplies are, would give me the greater chances of repairing the mechs to what they were once. I can't say in the processors but frame-wise."

At that, she seemed to contemplate but there was a string of emotions that would mar her face. What had gotten to her for her to care this much? Pulling her into an embrace, I made her choices and chances on agreeing more favorable.

"And, it is not like we aren't going back here. You can take all the data you can decipher… once you got them all, we can come back…" I told her and that seemed to appease her.

"You are right, sis… We can always come back here… And about the data stream? Barricade had already decrypted all of it… The thing is, he wanted Frenzy because some of it are out of his profession… He told me that it would be better if Frenzy were to deal with it so that his processor wouldn't get corrupted too much… Human data is… like a virus…" She explained as a light bulb went over my head with Miles stating his own facts.

"I always theorized where do viruses, malwares and other corrupting data that could spread in a mainframe, always came from. I think… since you told me that Decepticon is the origin of the machines and it turns them Decepticon in personality… what about the AI that comes from them… yeah? Maybe they are imperfect but they are still able to infect and corrupt even their origin." Miles said thoughtfully. I always wondered that too.

"And maybe that is the reason why Frenzy is glitching too much since he interfaced with human technology in a deeper level than other Cybertronians can… Primus… What do you think about Soundwave, Blaster and other hackers like Prowl?" I gritted my teeth.

"I would say that they would like catch it and their systems would be surprised of the new… thing?" Miles said uncertainly. "But overall, it would be like us humans getting something foreign in our body that causes us to get sick and off." Miles tried to put it into simple words.

"Who knew that bots could get sick?" Noname giggled as she skipped over to Barricade who had just come from down below again with Blackout trailing him. If it wasn't Noi following, it would be the other mech, to make sure that the other wouldn't run off to somewhere. I knew Barricade knew and us much to his chagrin, he let it be.

Later that evening, we decided to travel. Blackout was not happy that he had to carry Sunstreaker again but promising him some nice long bath had appeased him. Though, that did not withhold him from begrudging Sunny's weight.

"Man, he is a fragging mammoth… Like, I expected him to be lighter than this… What has he been taking in? A fragging boulder or a pile of dirt formed rocks?" He cursed every now and then as he carried the car in the air.

The others laughed and giggled but Barricade would only let out a snort to show that he was still there. Miles reported that he was the one in control, much to his surprise that the mech trusted him to take us safely to our destination.

By sunrise, we managed to get in Nevada. Thank Primus that Energon detectors are still at TF3!

Barricade was not amused when I told him that he would not be staying at his original spot and would be moved out for Sunstreaker. My workshop slash garage that has my tools would fit two but that did not mean I would want to work in a crowded space.

I had Blackout stay in the back where Mrs. Spetto's large field was. The old woman did not mind as long as we had returned home but before we could go further into our day, she stopped us.

"You know, dearies… Some people called and asked for you… Especially you, Miles…" That made our hearts drop as I looked at Miles' expression contort to uneasiness. Noi bit her lip as I scratched my head, trying to come up what I could tell the old lady.

"Uh…" But before I could really form a coherent sentence, she smiled and patted all our heads.

"Do not worry, dearies… I didn't tell them anything… Though, whatever you all did, you must be careful now… I think I saw more of them dropping by to check… They were wearing military uniforms… and I think that the brown headed boy who approached me was once your bestfriend, Miles…" She said softly.

"Thank you for telling us, Mrs. Spetto… and we will… But I think it is time for us to go… We don't want to cause you more trouble than necessary…" We told her out of worry. This was bad… They knew that we were staying here and that would be an inconvenience for Mrs. Spetto.

"Don't you worry about me… And if you must,,," Seeing that I was determined not to really put the old woman in whatever harm I can think of.

"My son would be able to help you…" She said with a mischievous smile and a wink. "After all… Running and hiding is what I do most too… What matters are the connections one must have." She giggled and went over to her drawer to pull out most likely a secured device that made out jaws drop. Is she kidding me? She literally has a secured line with her son?

One touch of a button and they were connected and already in a conversation. We stood there dumb founded until she giggled and said goodbye. When she turned to us, she had this ear splitting smile that I thought was the happiest thing I can see.

"This reminds me of my younger years… Now, dearies… When you are good to go, just go to this address and all what you would be needing are there." She smiled happily like she had not just given us a great escape plan. The woman was absolutely scary.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Spetto…" I said with a nervous glee that we had been given such a large opportunity. My workshop would still needed to be transferred but she said that I didn't have to. The place we are going to was a place that would likely satisfy my needs in terms of machineries.

And whoah… when we got to the venue… His son gave us an old factory to ourselves! All the tools and others stuff were still functional… And to my surprise… Look who had we found here…

"Devastator… Or are you him?" I said oustanded to see him here as my sister perked up with delight.

"Oh, the lugnut's here? Hey fragging bolt head! Get your aft running… What have you been doing all this time recharging?!" Blackout asked as he was in his mech mode. Barricade was just behind us with Noi on his shoulder having a free ride.

Much to all our shock, I wanted to vomit as Blackout, Miles and Barricade cursed while Noi screamed in horror. When Blackout pulled that tarp, Devastator was not resting… He was not recharging at all! He was gone… and to our horror… The large freaking parasite that I had seen had grown larger and was consuming him!

Scorponok had already gathered me and Miles up as he lunged for Noi who Barricade had ordered to get away from there. The parasite was alive… and frag… it was trying to latch onto Blackout who struggled from all of its tentacle wires that wanted to attach itself to him.

It was not looking good though as everything went by. The thing was just formidable and Barricade was being pushed back. I needed to do something and without at all thinking, I saw a large crane there with a I beam. Swung the crane hard and yelled for the large mech to duck.

As Barricade saw it coming, the Parasite had not, making me hit it on the spot and got it off of Blackout who had his systems and platings torn… He would need new plates the most now…

"SIS!" My sister call and then I knew what she was thinking when she stood ontop of a pile of long iron scuffs. She jumped towards where I had swing my crane, catching the hook nicely and then all those wires fell down to the parasite, skewing him all the way through its malleable plating. Good things happen after hard ones…

The thing died and that was what I was thankful for. But now, Devastator was in no such condition for us to move as Barricade tried to save him by helping what was left of his spark to beat inside that chest with a hard line for medics.

"Frag it…" He cursed as the spark extinguish multiple times before I got a power generator built up to support the other.

Miles was all over the place as Noi was tending to Blackout. The mech had a large hole from the tentacles. But she was wielding it close with Blackout's help even though he was wincing and clearly not liking how his claws were digging inside his frame.

"This is a frag up thing…" After no action, this happens? I would have liked it if it were not handed to us in a silver platter full of forks.

* * *

 **Busy month is here again so yeah... See you guys when I can... *sighs* When will the goddess of humour come visit me... I wish it was not sarcasm though...**

 **Review please! It motivates me at some point.**

 **~Dreamer**


	35. This is the Limit

**Alright, readers! I apologize for the duration of my abscense but this would likely keep up till I finish the year. Sadly, Christmas break is the only break I have. So, there would be totally unexpected updates here on out till that time comes.**

 **Oreocat** :You are a fan of Devastator? I'm certainly happy that you had reviewed! Thank you and please enjoy the next installment.

 **cartoon lover 2016** : It's alright. I am glad that you had reviewed. I am sorry too about this late update though... I had quite the work to finish so I hadn't been able to release my inner creativity... *laughs* So I don't know how this chapter is. I mean, it has the idea but it is not that well constructed. Thank you for still reviewing.

* * *

 **Chapter 35:** This is The Limit

* * *

I sighed for the nth time after calling it another day. It has been two weeks since the parasite thing, and almost a week and a half later from the time that Barricade had actually hacked into a foreign account to 'use' the money in our convenience…

Yeah… Let me rephrase that. HE STOLE IT! The slagging aft head had hacked into a satellite network and managed to actually transfer it without a trace left behind! (I can blame Soundwave for this fishy thing but then again, they are all Cybertronians with more advance technological inputs and outputs than Earth's level 0 one…)

But let us not sway away from the topic, shall we? I had a fine headache worrying about what will happen to not only me but my sister and Miles if ever Barricade's suspicious transaction were ever to be questioned! Not only did Barricade inform me of its black origins but also what kind of people owned it.

Primus, had his programming crashed after his own parasite had suck all of his logic codes?!

I just wanna weep in a hole and hope that the fragging ex-Con would get what he deserves. And talk about a foreign questionable account… The materials we had purchased were top class in the world. How did we manage to get a transaction like that? Guess who was to blame for that…

It was none other than Milton.

How in the frag did Barricade convince Miles to make inquiries on high class materials and end up having them the day after?! That event was just slagging mind blowing to the point I want to summon Ratchet and throw them all a wrench in the helm that would leave a nasty dent.

They were doing things behind my back and heck; they thought that I didn't know. Who in the world would not notice it when the slagging lug-head is a giant metal alien wearing over his EMP field a smug emotion?! This EMP reading really has its advantages.

"Sis, they did it again… We got a shipping of high class paint… but the funny thing is… they also have one in the color of Sunny…" Noname greeted me with an amused look which was on the contrary, on the verge of giggling and trying to be serious. She knows that the bots hadn't been on my good side and she wanted to not go there too.

A large sigh once again escaped my mouth, accompanied with a groan. I'll slag them… I promise I will if ever our cover here had been blown. And think about the inconvenience that we are giving Mrs. Spetto's son if someone would trace the owner of the building… They don't think when they move and that is why I hate to be the worrier.

"If they don't stop what they are doing, not only are we going to end up as the most wanted in the history of the 20th century but also, we would end up endangering those who we had interacted with." I gritted my teeth at the thought.

"I agree with you there, Sis, but then again… The only ones who are going to be endangered are those that are in pursuit. We have big metal boltheads here who do not give a scrap about squishies… Well, other than us that is…" My sister tried to comfort me but I seem to stray away from the assurance it gives. It only made me more alerted than Red Alert on his fine day in the Security Deck.

"That is the kind of thinking I'm worried about, Noname… Don't be so sure that there is nothing out there in our flesh that can't pick a fight with these guys… If you remember correctly, on the 4th movie… they had managed to take them out." I told her in a serious whisper because still, none of the mechs knew of the extent of knowledge me and my sister has.

Before she could retort once again, I put my hand on her mouth.

"I know that it would take time but think like me for a second here. Okay, Noname?" She quieted down and nodded obediently.

"Developing weapons like that could take quite a long time since they also need resources but on those years before the 4th, they had them already… and in a convenient size. Technology like that would take decades before it could become that compact and portable." I hissed.

"I can only come up with theories but I think those mechs that were held down in that airbase contributed a fine amount way back before the mechs came. Someone has already been preparing for them… and it's only a matter of time before they make a move because the timeline had been trampled with…" I finished before sighing. When I looked at her expression, she was gazing at me with a sympathetic look.

"I think you are just over thinking again, sis… Don't stress yourself. You know that guy that was alien too… He was the one helping those jerks, right? Maybe that tech had come from him…" She said with a soft tone but I will have none of that as I turned to get back to working again. I need to release my pent up energy before I do anything that I would regret.

My fists were actually shaking in rage as I try not to explode at her. She does not understand where I am coming from with these thoughts of mine. And I guess none of them will if I ever try and make them see it the way I see it… After all, I am my own person.

Before I closed the door on her, I gave her a small fake smile before saying. "Then, it is better to be prepared for what is coming than making the same mistake twice…"

I didn't know why I said that but it just rolled off of my tongue. Why had I said that? I can't remember a time like this. But if I judge, when I was kid, I came to myself to be cautious of everything around me and pray tell, to not let my guard down like I was on a battle field. My intuition had never failed me so I'm going to take this foreboding feeling as a sign of a danger nearing. Primus… I hope that this would only affect me more than it affects them.

* * *

"What do you think should we do? Sis is not even opening the doors… and I haven't even seen get out have something to eat." Noname said as she worriedly explained the situation to Miles and Barricade. Once Maelin had shut the doors to the partial Med Bay, she hadn't been present in any form to them for the past 2 days. They hadn't heard the door open or anything out of the blue but still, Noi worries about what her sister was doing.

"You worry too much of your organic unit's condition." Copper replied gruffly before he was hit in the stomach of his holoform. And Miles cringed the way the other had bent before falling to the floor. Thankfully, the girl didn't give him a taste of her stress as she continued on circling their front.

"You have no say in this, Cade, because you are the one of the main cause of this!" Being irritated, she angrily grumbled.

"I don't think worrying would do anything good. I had already explained to her why it was necessary for us to do what we had done… She's the only one that does not get it…" Miles sadly said with his own sigh of exasperation. It was like a conference had gone last week after Mae had seen the supplies come in in large amounts. To say that the girl was not happy is an understatement because in her eyes, there was a storm in there that she wasn't letting loose.

"But she does not do this! She would never just stop talking to us… to me!" Noname said in distress. Her features were already becoming more troubled than what they saw on her sister's. If it were the Maelin she knew, that girl would not hide things no matter how big and hurtful they are. Her sister was straight with her feelings so this kind of behavior was obviously new and frightening to the girl who had known her for all her life.

Barricade had enough of her ranting before his holoform disappeared and suddenly she was up in the air. "Then ask her yourself if you are that much worried. Stop pestering us when the answers you are seeking for are not in the right place!" He growled before Miles heard screeching metal and something large breaking.

Not too soon, when the blonde got to the scene, he saw that the door was already gone and that Noi was shouting at Barricade for what he had done.

"Ohhhh, no…! You just angered her more! You glitch aft! Are you even processing?! Why did you do it?!" The girl hit the large servo holding her as she let out her own frustration.

"You had asked for this yourself so don't go on blaming me for the situation having large negative impact!" Barricade retorted back with his own irritation.

The shouting was loud and clear. It could really wake up even sloths in their sleep… And really… Angry shouting cannot give solution to any problem. This has got to stop, in Miles perspective.

"Hey—" But before he could even get a chance to step in, Maelin was already stomping over to Barricade with a-… wait… Is that a large axe?

"For fragging pit-sakes, you, slagging boltheads! You both are acting like slagging scraplets! Stop fragging whining and shut up, or I'll make you! I had enough of both of your scraps." That started it all and later, Miles knew that Barricade would be the same shitty piece of a car back when he had first gotten him in the junk yard… Good thing he was not metal or else, the punch that Maelin had given him, would not only be a large bruise on the face.

Sadly, Miles was still asking why he was given a punch, too, although he knew it was because he went with Barricade's plan on getting more supplies when he told her that he wouldn't do more after the materials' acquisition.

* * *

"There, two weeks since I had started, I'm already finished… Thankfully, Ratchet would be the only one to scold me if ever he sees how I had done my best in giving you three a finer repair…" I told myself as I gaze upon the frames before me.

Noi, Miles and Barricade were kind enough to paint each of them after a little threat.

"They look better than before." Noi nodded with a small smile as Barricade put Blackout out of his stasis lock.

"Ugh… What hit me this time, 'Cade?" The black mech asked while his systems onlined one by one.

"It was your worst recharge flux." Barricade replied with a small smirk, knowing that the other mech would take longer to comprehend what he was saying.

"Wha-? Hook is the worsts medic but is he that sparkles enough to actually leave me with this kind of repair?" Blackout said with a weak but irritated voice. Barricade could only give a small snort in reply as he tried to stifle the pending outburst of laughter that would have come out if he hadn't seen my expression.

"Why, you ungrateful piece of lump!" I growled as I wielded the largest wrench I had come to treat as my trusted tool. From working with it for the last couple of days, I had gain quite a lot of muscle mass with it…. Ew… or not? I would need strength after all once ROTF comes in schedule…

"OW! You, fragging glitch! I am still in repair!" Blackout retorted childishly as my sister giggled in the Background. Scorponok was back from wherever he had been which I could only blame Barricade as to where the mechling had gone to.

"Well, if you hadn't been such an aft about it… You would had been save from another repair…" I stuck my tongue out.

"Sis is in a bad mood so I think it would be great if you don't add to it. It would save us the materials to help you get fixed up again…" I heard my sister whisper to the mech before Blackout raise an optic ridge at me.

"What got her panties in a loop?" Was the thing he had said before Miles bursted out laughing hard, my sister just facepalmed, and Barricade give him a hit in the helm again.

"What in the slag are you learning from the web?" My left eye twitched as my I stopped myself from hitting the aft. _That is it! I am finished keeping up with this kind of scrap! I need a breather for a line._ "I'm going out! And no one will freaking follow me!" I snapped before turning away and stomping through the door outside in just mere minutes.

'It had been a peaceful two weeks so I can say for certain that going outside to get something to eat would not really harm them. After all, I need food to survive…' I thought to myself as I used the motorcycle that Miles bought for our use. I hadn't really used one before I got here but Miles had taught me after he bought it.

Speeding through the roads sometimes in circles and sometimes just strolling, I hadn't really notice how two vehicles soon followed me. And also, what I didn't know was that someone had awakened from his stasis and was certainly leaving the others alarmed.


	36. Deep End

**I'm still not out of deep waters. I am also not promising anything that I cannot really comply to with my heavy projects pending. To think that in only half a year, many things had changed. I missed you guys so much... And it is sad that I could only stare for a long time at my PM box, being embarrassed to make msg... I am guilty as frag...**

 **Dr. Sparkeater:** Intense reading..? Well, happy reading! I give you another chapter to feast on...

* * *

 **Chapter 36:** Deep End

* * *

The wind rush over my skin as I speed down the slopes and glide through the curves like a maniac. Who knew that my college Physical Science subject can actually help me in making wise precision of movements in terms of speed, collision, friction, and resistance… Okay, I sound way too nerdy this time but what can I do? I love Science and Technology with a mix of quantum all-sics.

Since I was on the highway, knowing that there is no such thing as speed limit in a whole straight road, I revved up the engine as my blood boiled in excitement. I was speeding through the gravel since I assured myself that I won't likely hit anything. Who will get hit on a straight fragging road within the mere hours of no rush? Ah, I will forever be grateful to Miles for teaching me the basics of riding one of these.

I thought for a second about one thing, though… And that is if Barricade ever had found me like this, would he give me a speeding ticket? He might be a Con but the mech has his own little quirks and buttons that I tend to press sometimes. Barricade somehow or another… shows that he really is Prowl mechling, and that is an amusing thought as I gave a small snicker. Now, how about his similarities with Jazz? I contemplated for a moment, gaining more and more amused as I did so.

My amusement didn't last, though as my eyes shot wide and my body went on autopilot as I caught sight of a vehicle running to the center of my way perpendicularly. What in the frag?! If the sun's reflection on the car hadn't glared upon me, I would have never noticed! It was fragging black and small! Like… Small or a minivan! But ohhh… dangerously small… I had a bad feeling about the appearance it did.

With a mental curse and a slight mental scream, I had let go of the gas and slowly stepped on the breaks. Maybe slow would still get me killed but it would at least lessen the burden of impact. I also made the bike rise on its front tire as I simultaneously tried to put the forward force of motion to the back of the bike.

Slag, it was like lifting another metal beam with fragging Blackout on the other side but thankfully, I had managed to turn a 180 before impact. I was not saying that I am saved; I am saying that I managed to leave an awfully large dent on the side of the van as I vertically position from it.

"Shit…" I can't help manage to say as I opened my eyes and inspected that I hadn't really gone KO. I was still glued on the bike that was still FRAGGING FREAKING WHOLE! The impact was tremendous as it left that large concave dent so I was expecting that at least the back of this bike was sacrificed for my uncertain life.

I was snapped out of my reverie as heard a click and the door at the front side of the van opened. Wait a second…

My eyes widened more as the back opened and that there are fragging black suits! A black freaking van and men coming out in black fragging suits! This is not what I need in my day off!

Once again, I panicked but steeled myself. Panicking will get me nowhere so, testing my luck, I hit the starter once again with a large push of my foot, praying that the bike would still get me at least a distance away from them. Because of my actions, I think I alerted the men as they soon made a hasty move to get to me.

I was already hyperventilating as my heart thumped painfully in my chest. I was also deaf to sounds around me but when the sound of the engines roaring alive hit them, I automatically hit the accelerator and zoomed back to where the city was. The factory was at the other end of the city, but hell would I immediately go there. Sunny and Blackout are not in the right condition to deal with this.

Never looking back, I just tried my best to escape. To my slagging surprise, a bullet went past me. "Oh frag…" I muttered as I timed my swerve to the noise of release hitting my ear. I managed to evade the bullets until one hit the handle…

Again, I was surprised that I had managed to incorrectly assume it was a bullet from a freaking gun… It was no bullet gun or anything of those high powered shooting handguns… It was a slagging dart! A dart with a vile of yellow in it!

As If I don't know what those darts were for or what the contents it had… I can make an actual and highly true conclusion that whoever was pursuing me wanted me alive. The liquid maybe some sort of anesthesia or sleeping drug. Still, they will kill me! A speed limit in my stead will give me a hard and painful tumble once I lose control of myself!

Worse turned worst as my fears became reality. The adrenaline in me was lost as my right hand became numb. I tried to move it but I couldn't feel my limb! Taking the chance to take my sight off the road, I looked down to find out that I was hit by a dart on the arm.

SLAG IT ALL TO THE PIT AND FRAGGING BACK TO THIS AFT! I know that I still have a left arm but still, my good arm was gone! Making maneuvers will be harder than before as my chances in actually losing them will rapidly decrease.

And just to my fragging luck running out… I felt the engine had stopped! It fragging stopped and I was left with no acceleration or anything! I am going to become a fragging dish for my pursuers! Whoever they are, I can only guess they want me like how they liked Sam…

As soon as I had thought of that, everything clicked inside my head. They must be… Sector 7, Alpha. The group in sector 7 that had been operating continuously as what I had learned from Noname's and Barricade's research.

I jerked in pain now, letting out a yell as I felt a dart had sunk in my other arm and leg. At least now I knew that this was not a sleeping drug… It was a paralyzing drug that left me fully alert but my muscles in a lock!

The van soon had halted beside me as I was completely frozen in my position on the bike. I don't know how I was still standing or how the bike was still upright in its stall but I was thankful as I can still see what will happen to be before they bag me or strap me into that stupid black van.

"We have the subject secured… Retrieving is complete…" The one at the driver seat had told over the small communicator it had in his ear. I wanted to protest that I was not going down without a fight but how in the pit can I give them one when they unfairly restrained my movements?!

My breathing got heavier and heavier as they all soon approached. Before all too soon, the engines on the bike started and the straps I hadn't seen before wrapped around my body. I gasped in shocked as it zoomed pass the other who frantically tried to catch me. What in the pit is fragging happening?!

The time ticked and I found myself in another problem. Not only was I being pursued again but this time, there are actually two vans. The new one was in ash gray color and had its doors at the side. It was also faster than the other so I was not really that surprised when it had managed to run side by side with the bike.

Its doors opened with a loud click and bang I side glanced to see that there were men reaching out for me. Another had made a grab for me but the bike swerved as it hit another road and through another highway. I had unknowingly held my breath but soon mentally chuckled when the man had hit a pole and was knocked out when he was pulled back in by his mates.

Now… Problem number one came back… The 2nd van had been a great distraction when I noticed from the side mirrors that they had already caught up.

I'll never have the end of it… I mentally sulk, still unable to move a damn muscle other than my eyes. I can't tell if the belts had been the one managing my pending fall but nonetheless I was thankful that I hadn't been caught. The question that now had intrigued me was who was this…? How in the pit had I let this mech slip under my nose? How about Barricade? Had the mech known of this entity's presence, that is why he had not followed like he used to do to take me back with Noi?

We were entering the city in no time and my pursuers were swallowed in traffic. The bike had not been a lawful one it seems, as it passed through red lights. Once we had squared some roads, I noticed that we were running in somewhat a familiar place… Oh, frag…

"You have been injured but do not worry; Prime had given me orders to take you to a residence that would help you. I know that you must be confused or scared of what I am since it seems like we are inanimate objects in terms of human reasoning, but do not be. I will not harm you in any way and swear to protect you. You had given me means of coming out of my stasis and giving me a chance to return to my Prime. I am grateful no matter what…" The mech… err… Femme… must know that I could not talk after our last encounter so she decided to fill the silence and reassure me that there was nothing really to be afraid of.

As clarity hit me, I came to realize something… In all the adrenaline rush in me as I think my head had been clouded by the drug paralyzing me, the identity of the femme that I was riding on was no other than the femme that I knew of in the second movie…

"My designation is Arcee… I hope I can learn yours once you are able to fully grasp once again your frame." And with that, another feeling of dread hit me. Not only was I getting served on a silver plate, but I was going to get deep fried.

Oh, frag it…

* * *

 **Hey, Dreamer here. I would just like to update here. This is all for now. Leave me a review, it is very well appreciated... Will you all be motivated to give me a review if I say that I will post a new chapter when I get at least 5? Let us see...**

 **~Dreamer**


	37. Risen

**Okay, that was an unexpected fast completion of my challenge… I was totally surprised with actually receiving the reviews I aimed for in just a day. (As per what I can see on the date when you all reviewed) People, where have you all been? *rhetorically asks* I'm glad to see you all, though. You all must have really wanted me to actually update… *sweatdrops***

 **Well, onto the chapter, as I had promised. Hope you all like what I did... *grins secretively***

* * *

 **Chapter 37:** Risen

* * *

After Maelin had stormed out of the factory, dead silence had reigned within the room. Miles was left in bewilderment at the sudden outburst while Barricade scoffed at that, unbeknownst to them was that something inside her younger sister seemed to throb in a dull but awakening pain as a shiver had run all over her body. There was a sudden unease growing within her as she saw the other went.

A deep frown was marred on her face as she couldn't help sulk in contemplation once again. She was itching to follow her older sister despite the strict declaration that the other should be left alone. Frustration gripped her as memory after memory flashed in her head. Instances where her sister would storm off to leave them, came surfacing back. It had been so long since those times but she couldn't help feel sad and pained. Her eyes soon watered but the tears never fell as she stared at the exit.

Miles couldn't help feel guilty as he saw what state Noi was in. Her concern for her older sister since they were the only ones really related by blood in this dimension is that much. He still needs to wrap his mind around the subject of inter-dimensional travel but he would live with it. Like what Maelin had told him once, it was nice that their paths had crossed. The blonde teen could never imagine a greater life than this. His family may have left him, but Noi and Maelin had just made it all better.

But sure… He had found life to be better with them, but the question was is it the same for Maelin and Noi? They were the ones that had been thrown into another place they have no knowledge of… in their case, a dimension. The closest thing, that Miles can think as a comparison was being thrown into another country where you don't freaking know what is in store for you. It must be hard for both of the two sisters, more so for Maelin since she was the eldest.

If he were to compare the Maelin before and after, he could say that the bright bubbly and caring girl had been over-shadowed with facts and realities that tied her down into a dark spiral which he was once in. It must be taking toll on her right now that she could not hide it anymore. This time, he needs to prove that he was not just a friend… They might not be related by blood but they were his family, right? He also had promised to himself that he would protect them and help them as far as he could.

"Now, where is that girl that had been optimistic about all of this since the beginning?" Miles opened the topic as he patted her head. Barricade was the one to raise an optic ridge at him but since Miles knows when a Cybertronian does that, he gave him a glare to shut up and not make this any worse.

"I… I know that things can change… I know that change is inevitable… but I want my sister back… She's been distant! You should also have felt that, Mimi!" Noi bit her bottom lip, never crying but was stressed about all of this happening.

Miles who had not been that fast to process her own words was stumped to answer until Blackout butted in. "The femme shows her true nature, huh? You, little organic had just been blind of what your sister had been trying to cover all of those times I had been staying in this group… Ask your Copper here…" The black and white mech mentioned had dented the other in the helm before he turned back to Noi and Miles who were both confused about the exchanged. More so is Noi who was now shocked at the revelation…

"One universal trait is that we all have these masks, personas, or identities that we use on certain others, generally we show them judging from the relationship or history we have with the other. What the fragger meant was that she had always been the person you had no known of till now. She would use that façade of a tuff little squishy, being strong for your own sake… but I agree with him that she lost composure." Barricade admitted with shrug. He knew the elder girl to be the one more uptight and serious among the two siblings but he had always noticed how she changes when it comes to interacting to those she is in very close relationship with.

"Noi… It is not your fault that you don't know, so don't take it to heart, alright? Let us… just give her time to blow off some steam." He tried to reassure other in spite of hearing how loud the roar of the motorcycle engine had been snapped to start. He had to bit his tongue with a winced as he hoped that Maelin's anger hadn't destroyed the poor bike.

At moments like this, Miles had wished he hadn't been so lucky to get such a transport in a junkyard once again, though he wonders what his chances are on actually getting one that is Cybertronian. He thinks that it was not likely since he had only gotten Barricade by chance when Maelin and Noi wanted him to get a fixer-upper. But again, from the two sisters, he was thought that faith has its own twisted ways for chances to become not just what they are.

"I'll retrieve her, so don't get too hyped up, midget…" Barricade said as he sighed loudly with annoyance. "It isn't like she hadn't done this with you before…" He added lastly as his tone changed into one of those that were truly of the annoyed and exasperated.

Noi just glared at the mech on how he could just take it like that as if it was nothing when it is something for her… She also glowered at the new information on their secret activities being already known. The past conversation was suddenly forgotten which was a relief to Miles. Yeah, she and her sister had come to storm off somewhere unknown, only to turn up after a few hours or so, but it doesn't mean that she would let the mech boss them around. Noi was not blind on how protective the mech had become.

"Then, come back soon, I'll try and finish whatever had my sister left for me to do—Hey, I think he is waking up too!" The girl said with a sigh of resentment and acceptance before she noticed how the mech's optics slowly onlined with a dull hue of red. What she did not expect was at the sudden snap of events that had happened in just a mere klik.

"Noi!" Miles shouted in fright as the mech raised his newly repaired arm in a swift motion to grab her. There was really no time to shout but he still had run to try and get to the girl. Even Barricade, Scorponok, and Blackout were caught in surprise but they tried to jump in and reprimand the mech.

"AhhhH-ck!" It was too late though as the girl let out a loud painful howl as Noi could feel the crunching of her bones while being gripped without remorse. That dulled her senses to what was happening around her and all she could do was feel the pain wracking her mind blank and her body numb.

"Brawl!" Blackout shouted out in alert as he jumped on the mech even though it had strained his systems rather hideously. His wirings were beings stretched as some had come to snap and spark in the open. His plating scratched the other while his arm parts fell off already.

Scorponok had screeched and attached himself onto Brawl's own arm but was suddenly flung towards a wall as the mech rammed his self backwards. Blackout didn't let go from the impact but from the suddenness it gave his newly attached limb that hadn't sustained the damage and had loosened immensely. His control over his latch was gone as he soon fell back on the ground with a loud thud. But Brawl wasn't finished with him as he got bashed in the helm once more when the mech rammed again.

In all of that, Noi was still screaming in pain and was already crying and vomiting blood. Miles felt dread at that sight, as he tried to think what he could do even though his body was suddenly becoming embodied with numbness and adrenaline while his mind seemed to turn blank. He was panicking and that opened him to the danger he could not see.

"Get away from me, you fragging little glitches! Perish! DIE!" Brawl kept shouting as he kept on his grip on Noi. Even though Barricade was already there and was already trying to get the girl, the sudden sight of Miles in Brawl's optics seemed to infuriate the mech even more. That gave somewhat a boost in power or will of some kind.

Noi couldn't have screamed louder while Barricade was flung to the side, only managing to remain on hold of the mech's arm. "MILES! GET AWAY!" The black and white mech's voice boomed within the room and that managed to snap the blonde's attention, not a minute later when Brawl's pede was about to kick him.

"Shit!" Miles cursed as he evaded the first onslaught of attack but Brawl was not finished with him. The mech has his optics on him as the next pede came stomping.

"That is it!" Barricade growled as his anger boiled. Soon, his red optics glowed bright red and his coding went haywire. In one swift motion, he had torn off Brawl's servo and had taken him down. Both mechs struggled on the floor as Miles cautiously evaded the flailing limbs. He has the servo where Noi was held in, in mind as he hastily ran. Scorponok soon appeared once again, tugging him faster and faster as his color drained from his face. There was a pool of blood below the servo and it was a lot…

"SHUT UP!" Barricade started beating Brawl down but the mech wasn't himself, as if he was only running on auto pilot to just kill Miles and Noi. The organics were the once eliciting his behavior as the mech's optics still hadn't left where the humans are.

"Open his terminal!" Blackout shouted as he limped towards them. Barricade did so as the mech underneath him tried to struggle from his hold. "No! NO! NO!" Brawl protested loudly, managing to tear off some of Barricade's upper armor but as Blackout pushed in his hacking cable to Brawl's neural port, the mech suddenly jerked in recognition.

"Barricade?! BLACKOUT! SQUISH THE SLAGGING ORGANICS BEFORE THEY GET TO YOU! SQUISH THEM! OFFLINE THEM! BEFORE IT IS TOO LATE!" The mech didn't stop frantically spitting out the words offline, squishies, before it is too late… He hadn't even stopped struggling so Barricade was still busy to be able tend to the organics.

At the side, Miles had his face painted with a horrified expression, at both hearing what the mech was saying and how Noi was not breathing. Scorponok who had suddenly went over to touch her, soon screech in a wail, making all of the mechs within hearing flinched or jerk as they turn their helms towards the small group.

A sense of dread crept into their sparks, knowing there was only one meaning to what the other was screeching about.

* * *

In the other side of the feed, the person who was watching had suddenly slammed his servos onto the control panels. He couldn't decipher where the sudden impulse had originated from but there was no mistaking on how mixed powerful emotions of dread, anger, helplessness, and loss crept in his spark before the screen banished into pixels from the damage his smite gave.

* * *

 **Cartoon Lover 2016: Well, this wasn't the chapter you had been expecting... *sweatdrops* But does it help?**

 **Maria B: *grins* Well, I apologize for the wait but here is the chapter. I'm still contemplating about plotlines so I hope you like this. There is really no definite ending here and impulsive writing really helps me in creating better plots. *sweatdrops* I am really amazed that this story is one of my best when I had only created this base on impulse.**

 **BIackrose13: *giggles*It's the power of imagination... and how about this baked chapter? The next will be the deep fried one...**

 **MysticFire101: Then this chapter reveals the answer to your question...? Well, I hope we could get along well. *nervously laughs* I hope Siren doesn't skin me if I go and make 'Cade someone special to someone in my story...**

 **Dr. Sparkeater: And this happens... *laughs evilly***

 **Thank you all for the reviews! And I hope you guys continue... I hope...** **Till next time...**

 **~Dreamer**


	38. Farewell

**I changed the plot a little to get more understanding on the way things are going to be in the next chapters. Hope you all don't mind.~**

* * *

 **Chapter 38: Farewell  
**

* * *

Arcee was navigating through the traffic quite effectively as I tend to mentally scream my head off every time she crosses hastily the busy one ways. I think I need to get a new hair dye and eye color soon because I would likely be in the headlines tomorrow... I wish my head hadn't been stuck to face forward by the drug… or at the least; I wish Arcee could just get on with it and zoom out of the pit here. I actually see it… on the front of the tabloids, roadrunner girl violating the laws, wanted. That adds to the pile I had of government laws broken upon my stay here, though I can't exactly count exactly how many laws I did break on my own actions.

Knowing that am a going to be hunted by the State's government made me quite worried… If I have a price for my head… that would mean that being with Noi and Miles would be dangerous for them. I would have to actually leave them for their own good. That… That, I don't want to happen… Or maybe I'm just thinking of this over actively like the anxious worrier I am?

In spite of that though, just thinking about us separating in this universe when all I have close contact with are the two of them being the humans… and then actually close to Cons (Barricade, Blackout and Scorponok), I really doubt I would be able to live with myself in hiding. A bunch of knowledge inside of my brain had me likely put in the 'to-hunt-list' of the Cybertronians. I fragging don't want to experience that centipede bot crawling in my brain! It was actually kind of making me curious but heck, I can say that it was painful.

Leaving them gives me a sense of great loss and emptiness but then, I am contradicted in following my own selfish want for their safety. I don't want to further endanger them than what I had already did. For once, I attest that Miles wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for the time I asked for a place to stay… Noi would have been back in our dimension if I had clicked that video at the shop. I would be the only one in this mess! I would be the only one that would likely suffer mishaps in this TF universe.

Feeling disappointment with myself, I was sinking yet again into a depressed state until the feeling got worse. I had the impression to be surprised as I let out a large gasp but it was not of that… It was for another reason all together. Arcee noticed my sudden jerk and heard me gasp. She then asked what was wrong, but I wondered if she had forgotten that I still can't move.

The answer was lost to me as I was still in my frozen state but all too soon my head was getting lighter and lighter by the minute. I was getting a little bit dizzy as my vision turned crossed. Something was pulling me again to that place… I get the apprehension. But I came to a sudden realization on the dread feeling that was surfacing. Something was wrong, terribly wrong… It was the same feeling that I got at the base.

"Little femme? Are you alright? Hey—" The pink femme continued on asking but her voice slowly faded from my hearing as my vision slowly turned black. Ugh… I wish I don't fall off while I stay there. Now, I am actually sleeping while riding a motorbike? Well, that was new even in other people's standards. I expect to be already scraped, bruised and in pain when I wake up… If not, then lucky me…

Okay, so I once again stood inside the plane. It's not like I hadn't disliked this in the first place, but my gut was telling me that things were about to get worse. No matter how long I hoped my next visit here to be better, it turns out the latter. Maybe I should stop hoping for things like that to happen when I enter this place? As I had always said, it is better not to hope than to hope and come into pain.

As I stood facing the endless abyss of white, I was blank on what to do. It was not like last time was any better but still… I literally have no clue. The dark side was still a distance away from my spot so I don't really have to fear being grappled back again to that place.

Yellow and Red (though they were blue in nature… and that is what I call the lines that had helped me) were missing as I looked around. I walked further before I saw something out of place in the distance. This place was supposed to house lines or various colors… but that thing had stuck out like an eyesore.

Moving forward into that direction, my heart fell as I soon catch a better look on not an 'it' but a 'her'.

"N-Noi?!" I shouted in shock as I stuttered. The feeling I had before I came here was wreaking havoc within me like a storm again. Primus, I was beginning to hypervenstilate… but I don't need that at a time like this. I need to get to her fast.

I hastily ran to the girl with a few slips and miss steps here and there. She was unconscious on the ground as I slid to a stop and tug her body towards mine.

"Noname!" I started panicking as I patted her cheeks was no response. Primus… I realized that the black was starting to crawl towards me again. Frag this! If that pit-spawned scrap comes here at a time like this, I don't know what I would do to him. That entity that hadn't been my best of friends here… I will utterly kill over my dead body to keep my sister out of his grasp. My anger had reached its limits so I would be actually happy to vent it all on him no matter how powerful that thing was.

I willed myself to stop thinking of things like that. I should be helping my sister wake up. But the question still lies… How? How can I make her wake up? Why was she here? How come this is the first time I had come to see her in this place?

Inspecting her person, I had come to notice something. She also has a line on her chest that runs a long mile from where we are. It was also in a shade of blue and was dull as mine but I can say that hers is at least clean. Her line was better and healthy looking than the one on my chest that leads to the dark part.

"Noi, what are you fragging doing here?" I sighed in frustration and worry. There was nothing I could to wake her up. I tried pinching and tried shouting, there was no response! I don't know how much time had passed but the only thing that made me feel more in dread was how her body actually started getting colder.

When the line on her chest started to intensely glow back and fort to dim, I came to hope that maybe I can save her if I were to find what the other end of the line was. Maybe it can wake her! Anything! Just don't let it be my worst fears when I had entered the TF dimension.

With that thought in mind, I placed my sister on my back before trudging on. She was now a lot heavier than what I had been used to. I can only smile sadly as I contemplated all the things that had changed between us and also how she grew here. Every thought made me smile one way or the other as it all surrounded the memories with Miles, our fine get away, meeting Mrs. Spetto, the people we had met… then lastly… our family back home.

How are they doing? What had happened after they found out that we were gone? Did they call on the police or at least think that I was yet again in my rebel days? What could they be all fretting about now…?

This thinking helped me pass my time but I was getting tired, physically and emotionally. It seems that the line goes infinitely from here, making it quite impossible to get to the other end. I was getting nowhere with her so I think a rest was in place. As I placed her down, I noticed that the line she has on was now brightly glowing nonstop. It was not fluctuating like before which made me quite curious. What does that mean if her line does that?

I inspected the others but they were the same. Some were frozen like that and the others fluctuate. Confusion hit me as I can only brainstorm my way out of this plague I am in. What does stillness mean? What does that fluctuation mean?

Looking down on my own line, mine was fluctuating… and if fluctuating means life… what do I have?

A large, fragging, pit-spawned thing to worry…

I hate to think that she was dying. Primus forbid… I'll never be the same again if she was! What in the pit had transpired in my absence? It was not just possible. How can she when Barricade, Miles, Scorpy and Blackout were there? How can they just let her die? No… She is not dead… Maybe she is also sleeping like me… er… or just lost.

Sighing, I tried to spot where to go. Maybe I can summon the Allspark? Maybe I can ask her to wake her up? If she can communicate with me, why not my sister, too…? Looking down at Noi, I'm willing to do anything. Frag it. I will not just stand here and do nothing!

This is actually frustrating. Pit… I wish I can just wake her now… What is wrong with her?!

" _A journey of the spark has come to an end… but it fights with its will, never swaying from grasping the plane it dwells. Oh, little one…_ "I suddenly heard her but I couldn't see where she is. And just like that, her presence banished as my mouth hanged open in catching the gist.

"What do you mean? My… My sister is not dead!" I protested in fear and dread. It was one thing to learn that the person who you had spent your life time with was gone first hand when she is supposed to die after you. I was the older one… I was supposed to be there to protect her from harm.

Grief… I was going into grief when that kind voice did not reply back. My grasp on my sister just got tighter in defiance as I deny the thought. "No… I do not believe it…" I muttered as my thoughts turn blank. A shiver ran up my spine as a sob came out of my mouth. This wasn't happening… I just saw her this morning… I left her in the others' care… She was supposed to be safe… That thought continued on like a broken record. But by pit, would I sulk here…

WHAT IN THE PIT FRAGGINGHAPPENED?! I shouted inside my mind in sudden bubble of furious haze. The sorrow banished, the sadness twisted into something stronger and more untamed… it was anger, hatred and spite… I was not weak to cry a river, so now I am burning with rage that came to char everything on its way.

* * *

 **Dr. Sparkeater: *chuckles evilly* I dunno... Maybe it was my forced habit... Yeah, evil is my habit.**

 **Maria B: Eh? What ways? I want to know... *winks* Maybe I can use one of your ideas... Maybe~!**

 **BIackrose13: *laughs hard* I am so having a blast right now on the reaction of her death... does that make me sadistic? The chapter was not that well made so I am happy that you all didn't think so...**

 **MysticFire101: *gulps before looks over at Megatron* I think the plot just crashed... I don't want to be dead squishy. But then... If I continued on with my plot, the readers will grieve... I'll never will be be able to finish this story.**

 **You readers are the best... *Forms heart shapes* It just brightens my day to read reviews. Either way, Ciao!**

 **Again... this is an edited chapter... Thank you~**

 **~Dreamer**


	39. Gone Is the Oberons

**I had redone the last chapter so please reread that part. Since I am once again panicking, I am all giving you an update! How fun is that? Finals are this week and I am brainstorming my way here.**

 **Enjoy the new dose of upsies and downies. ANd hey! Any one here got the gist of the new trailer for the Last Knight of TF?! Even though it is still an extended one of the TF4, I still am wanting to watch it!**

 **Copyright of Hasbro, and etc. Bayverse Michael Bay.**

* * *

 **Chapter 39: Gone Is the Oberons**

* * *

Being the youngest is hard. That is what the youngest of the Oberon sibling, Jean Reid Gale, had exclaimed as she silently watch on with her ever so innocent eyes that had been protected by her sisters ever since she came to them. Unknown to her is that she is the only person in the Oberon family that is always being left out in matters concerning the whole.

Her sisters never had really showed her violence, though she could hear it through the open seals of the door where she had been dumped by their second eldest. O'nheil was always the first person to tell her to go into the elder siblings' room, though she does not know why.

Jean never asked and this is because these two siblings had made a little arrangement ever since the youngest could remember. It had never changed as she continued on following the elder girl all through her childhood life. All Jean has to do was to be a good little girl that would follow O'nheil. It was always rewarded at some point so the girl had not bothered to ask more on the elder's motives.

Despite that agreement, though, there had been that one instance that even her second elder sister could not have stopped for her to see. Since then, she had seen more.

It was the day their eldest had come home. It maybe had been the ungodly hours of the day but she was surely awake that time. Jean actually shares rooms with their third sibling so it was inevitable for her see what had been done. Upon the entrance of the eldest, she could only try to block the furious shouts and loud smacks from ever traumatizing her.

Jean knew that Noi does something every night after she succumbs to her own sleep. The silent creak of the bed would wake her from her slumber but never did she get up to ask where the other goes. Bleary and still groggy, she would sleep once more only to wake up like nothing has happened.

Nothing really had happened, if you ask her. Noi would still be the same bubbly sister that she knew while O'nheil would welcome her with a greeting. The eldest was still missing but she had not put greater thought about it. She was never that close to the other anyway but when the eldest was there, she would still be relieved and happy to see her.

It was just what has been. Maybe she had been that blind from the start to not notice and this was all her fault… Something had been going on and she was blissfully walking by it. Now, their two sisters are gone and their second eldest hadn't been herself since the time their mother came home. The look of dread came across the older girl's features when she came in the eldest' room before she slumped on the bed with hands covering her face.

"O'nheil?" The youngest had asked as she stopped from playing the guitar. She was about to step over to the girl until the other spoke so softly that she had to stop moving to not make any noise.

"What in the hell is happening here?" Jean caught the words, growing curious. She strode towards that other in haste as she clasps a hand on the other's arm.

"Sis… What happened?" She asked the elder girl as she crouched down in front of the other. Her eyes grew wide when she saw the panic look on the other.

"They can't remember them…" O'nheil muttered once again while the other questioned more.

"Sis?" The younger girl just became more and more confused and curious about what happened. Maybe their mother can tell her what was wrong so she could cheer her elder sister up? Seeing the other crestfallen was not in her book, most importantly now when the others have disappeared.

Jean walked out of the room in search of their mother. Moving down the staircase, she was soon in the living room with their mother looking at her curiously.

"Are you one of Christine's friends? She didn't tell me that she was going to have a sleep over here… I am sorry for the late greetings… I am her mother. It is a pleasure to have you here." Their mother said towards her. There was no other person besides Jean that the woman could have addressed. No… It was only her.

"Uhh…" The younger girl could only utter.

"Thank you, Mrs. Reynolds… I am sorry for actually mistaking you for another person… Again, I am her sister…" Jean suddenly jerks from hearing her sister at her back. She was shocked that the girl had managed to get behind her but what was more shocking is that their mother was not recognizing them! Mrs. Reynolds? Their mother is not a Reynold…

"Oh, don't you worry about that… People mistaken others sometimes. It's alright deary…" Their mother chimed in with a twinkle in her voice… which was really way off from who they got used to.

"We'll get going now…" O'nheil dragged the smaller girl up towards their room, this time, noticing that the second floor was now only a three door room. They checked the rooms to see that Noi' and Jean's room was gone. In exchange, it was a storage room.

"What is happening here…?" O'nheil hissed silently as she went into her room. Gone was their stuff… Gone was everything!

"Sis?" Jean soon choked out upon seeing the frustration that her sister was in. She now knew that something was definitely wrong and it not only concerned their sisters… but their whole life.

Confusion licked the elder's mind. How will they get through this? How in the hell will they be able to survived like this? She needed answers but there was no certainty that anyone has them…

"Who are you!?" Someone screamed from the doorway and when O'nheil turned, she could only guess that this was Christine… The girl was petite, with white milky skin and blonde hair. Where the other got that, O'nheil could only guess that it was from the father.

"Here~ I brought some snacks for your slumber party, sweethearts…" Their mother soon came in with a tray of cookies and drinks. Christine was not amused one bit about this and O'nheil knew that they needed to do something before they could be literally deemed as intruders and trespassers.

"Oh, Mrs. Reynolds… I am sorry about this but my sister isn't feeling well now… We have to cancel. And I think Christine should really get into the acting club in school! She has the talent! Just listen and look at her! She is a great actress… The distraught, confused and amnesiac girl, she can perfectly act it well! She could be the leading star!" O'nheil said as she grab some things and pushed it into a bad she recognizes to be Maelin. It was the same bag that the girl took when going out.

She didn't let the others finish as she dragged her younger sibling down the stairs and out of the house, already running far, far away from the place. O'nheil have to snicker at how Christine continued shouting that she does not know them while their mother clasped her hands, gushing over how great her daughter was. Bitter resentment boiled in her. Their mother was not like that… ever.

"Jean… You need to trust me, okay?" She told the girl who was still out of herself. It was really confusing to have your own self be taken out of the picture of the family. O'nheil thinks that her little sister doesn't deserve that but whatever was happening has got to do with their sisters' disappearance. They need to find them and put light on this situation.

O'nheil had to mentally groan at that thought. Sherlock Holmes has gotten into her.

"What are we going to do now, sis? Mother doesn't know us! She has another child… We don't have a home… Big Sissy is gone and so is Noi! H-how… H-how?! W-what h-happened t-to us!?" Her little sister hysterically said as she cried hard and hugged the other. It soon rained so they stopped to get shelter.

"Don't worry… I'll try something…" The elder girl said as they found a computer shop still open just behind them. They were not that sopping wet so they got to enter and rent a computer. Thanks to their eldest' sister's bag that had all of the girl's stuff which consists of some money, pictures, and a grooming kit, they managed to also fix their selves.

O'nheil gave the other the bag as she settles on the front of the computer screen. Looking at the clock, she could see that it was a quarter to 5. Since they got no place to stay for the night, she hopes that taking time would let them at least get in this shop.

Opening one of the browsers, she was panicking in the inside whether her email would work. She needs to contact someone, anyone that would recognize them and take them in.

It took so many tries… In so many websites…. And in so many accounts that she had… But EVERY SINGLE ONE wouldn't let her enter. It was all 'incorrect', 'not existing', or 'try again'! O'nheil was starting to be more noticeable as she panicked. Dread is filling her mind as she tried to come up with how they can survive the next few days with things going down on them.

She soon snatched the bag from Jean who was still down from what happened earlier. Placing the keyboard away and taking the mouse with it, she took out what was inside the bag. "I'm sorry, Mae…" O'nheil sighed as she rummages through the contents. She opened the wallet and found that there's the girl's cash savings, enough for them to last quarter of the year to get food. Maelin was always the thrifty child and not much on the big spender... But heck, the money she earns contributes to whatever was in that wallet.

When O'nheil decided to jog the bag upside down for anything more, a flash drive came out. Two set of eyes landed on the thing as Jean crouched down and took it.

"Do you think we can learn something if we open this?" The younger one said as she raised the device in between them.

"We can at least try…?" O'nheil said as she told the girl to insert it. The other did so.

When they opened the contents, there was nothing much. It was just some Transformer languages that their eldest was obsessing about. A whole lot of pictures that they browse into and some movies… The watched them all since the clerk didn't really mind them staying in.

O'nheil got the impression that this was a 24/7 shop after asking the clerk what time they close. This place was on shifting schedule so they were free to actually have the night here?

"There are CCTVs here so please do not do anything not nice…" The clerk just warned them before going back to her own computer with typing to be done.

The girls watched the movies. Transformers 1 to 4… They were not that fans of the said movie but it let them pass the time. Actually, they were so engrossed in watching that they were also bumb about having a change in characters and having death take the other mechs.

At the first movie, Jean was the one to react about Jazz being ripped apart by Megatron. The young girl had realized that he was her favorite Autobot that her sister had been talked about to die in the hands of a coo-coo Tyrant. There was too much said that day that had been a lecture about idiot humans and government as well as about peace and war. Who knew that with just this movie started their sister's hots for politics. Their sister always loves science, English and math, so there was nothing to question why the eldest love these movies.

The second movie came and soon, it was O'nheil time to curse out.

"There are just way too many of them… How on earth does this make sense?" The older girl said as she frowned more into the movie.

"That big guy got killed, and then they have that old geezer… They'll survive, don't you think…?" The other girl said as they continued on watching.

"Sucks to be him…" O'nheil said as they saw the guy die and then just revived. They both snorted when he got a kiss from the girl.

"Boys…" The elder girl said as she rolled her eyes.

"Don't be like that, sis…" Jean said with a slight frown. She remembers that day when they were ambushed by their sister's vengeful attackers. "Not all of them are like that…" The younger one added.

"I'll tell you if that is true when I get the chance to be one…"The elder said as she smirked, knowing that it wouldn't come true. Jean just shrugged that off and went to watch as the end came.

Once the third movie was on, their faces scrunch up at the sight of having another female.

"I thought the other gal had established it with him?" Jean said in confusion as they got to see this British tang girl.

"See…? Worth not the trouble…" O'nheil snorted as she shook her head.

"But he got a new lead…" The other retorted.

"Just watch the movie…"

"Fine…"

At the end of the fourth movie, they got sleepy and actually ready to drop their heads.

"They just killed Ratchet! And he was the goodest doctor I had seen…" Jean said with sleep closing her eyes.

"Is that even a word? What about the others? What happened to them… They all just disappeared! Nothing much to see… I would have love to have a continuation with the other guy here… Like pass the batton. At least portray that guy died!" O'nheil frowned before clicking on the last movie that was in there.

"Are you up for the last one?" She asked as the other nodded in respond.

They first took back their stuff, Jean was the one to hold onto the bag while the other tried to prepare whatever movie was going to go on.

Confusion hit them, though. It was only a black screen…

"Is the movie playing?" Jean asked as she tried to hear more from their headsets.

"Uh… I got nothing… How about you?" O'nheil asked before she jerked up and heard something. She raised her hands as if to silence the other girl.

"What is it?" The other said in confusion before she got one herself.

"Onlining sequence activated. Checking systems…" O'nheil said in wonder as she looked confused on the black screen.

"Mine only has ambulance sirens ringing in it…" Jean said.

Before the two sisters could take off their headsets, they were surprised that the black screen got larger than the screen. They were in a hurry to get out of there but as soon as Noi mistakingly brushed the black thing, it grabbed for her before engulfing.

O'nheil had cried out for the clerk but it seems that she doesn't hear her, her grasp on her little sister soon lost and then the other was gone.

It was not the end though as the black thing came at her like a wave and swallowed her. Nothing was left of them as the headsets soon hit the floor.

The clerk jolted out of her own ones only to curse when she noticed that her customers had gone out without paying her. The manager was so going to fire her.

* * *

 **Cartoon Lover 2016: Hehehe... Yeah, I did... If being crushed by a mech's servo wasn't enough to kill a squishy then sue Mary! *grins* Though I might add that I am a bit cruel in that part. Sadism made its way to my brain! And that is only the first part. Thank you~ And I guess that me being happy about the reviews of her death makes me more of a sadist what I am now... You'll find out who is behind that feed. If any one can guess it, I would likely give them a cookie! (ehem... a special chapter in recognition)**

 **MysticFire101: SIC? I am honored... But nah, I am just a writer with a massive sadism in my squishy body. *ignores Siren and addresses Lunarpoint* It is because he will get mad at me for not finishing this story... after all, he is my sort of inspiration to all of this. Decepticons and all... *raises an eyebrow* Optimus wants you in what way? *grins and wiggled eyebrows suggestively* It is not my fault to think that way! Blame Siren on that... Er... Ms. Siren? *sweatdrops* Are you three a trine in Firestorm of Perils? And yeah.. happy to see you all in the next review... I guess you two but not Siren... *grins***

 **MisukiTheOtaku: Yep, this is actually Bayverse with a twist. But it starts after Mission City. On top of that, the plot changes from there on. Wish I had answered all of your questions, I would be happy to make amends with them but not at current.**

 **Thank you once again for the reviews!**

 **For this upcoming Christmas, I will update if I get at least 20 reviews! Yeah, you all heard it right... I am happy with all the favorites and follows but I am going to aim higher for the holidays with reviews. See you all soon... I hope.**

 **~Dreamer**


	40. New World Confusions

**Since I got some special gifts this Christmas, I am dropping the 20 reviews thing. I gave my sincerest thank you to all those who had reviewed the last chapter! As a gift, here is another chapter to feast on!**

 **Merry Christmas to all of you. Have a happy holiday~**

* * *

 **Chapter 40: New World Confusions**

* * *

After two weeks since the day Maelin and Noi had disappeared, the eldest' sixth sense was right to warn her of what happened to her other siblings. At the exact time that girl felt it, O'nheil and Jean had entered the dimension after being engulfed by the same black screen.

A brain splitting headache was the one to welcome O'nheil upon waking up her senses from whatever she had just been through. She was a little off here and there but it was nothing compared to her days after a little work out in the martial arts gym, busting lips and making black eyes out of her playmates… Heck, this was like she got sucker punched before hitting the wall hard. Added to that was the way her stomach would whimper from emptiness as she concluded that it was hunger biting off her, seeing that they hadn't even had dinner from the start of their little getaway.

She was not at all surprised if it protested as she could feel her throat constricted… dry as the Sahara as if she just swallowed its sand. Who would want to swallow freaking sand? Gritting her teeth together, she had managed to clamp down all the pain before even really noticing the movement around her.

O'nheil can only hear them warble and chirp… If those were birds, she would had never doubt it… but from experience, birds in their place do not give wakeup calls like that… Only the TV and some other electronic devices did. Something tells her that these aren't just normal electronics, though, and that gave her a begrudging thought on what her situation is.

Soon, something pinged in front of her mental vision… Well, that was how she could describe it as. It was asking if she wants to online her optics or not… Uh, that was new… How in the hell that thing came up like that? From what she can grasp it, it was meant to be a command to open her eyes…? Why does she need that?

O'nheil frustratedly tried to open her eyes but to no avail, she was met with the same window. With frustration, she accepted it and was soon rewarded with bright lights stinging her for wanting to see hastily. Her vision was still blurred but for a part of that second, she was amazed when they readjusted fast. Not only was she shocked at what is happening to her but to also see she was not just with one entity that chirps and warbles… She can feel her stomach even sink further as she grasped that they were like one of those mechs that she had seen in her eldest's sister's movies… Transformers…

'Well, I'll be… Have I fallen asleep that deeply to go into a dreamscape where I had to be unconscious before seeing them?' She mused to herself although she couldn't really see any bot that she was familiar with. Wait… There was one… and it was Jolt? Or was it Dino? Ah… How confusing… But she knows that it was this mech has a set of whips in his arms.

O'nheil can conclude that they were talking to each other as they chirp and warbled. Nothing changed from there as she observed them one by one. They soon directed their attention at her; sometimes, actually touching her and petting… but she just crawled back, not wanting any more attention as it is. In that long phase, she made herself an insignificant ball, curling to herself before she was suddenly hit with realization of her current situation. A major freaking discovery that she could actually sue herself on how freaking dumb she is for not to noticing it at first.

Panic filled her to the brim upon noticing that she wasn't herself anymore. She was not human… Her skin was freaking limp and wiry, her hands only have 4 digits (thankfully they were not claws), and that her whole body was made out to be somewhat the same as theirs… Only thin!

"What in the fuck happened to me?!" She cursed vehemently as she tried to pull her hair. Nothing was there on her head, though… Just… antennas… And that made her even more frantic. She hadn't really noticed it but actually, instead of actually saying her words, she just let out a high frequency screeched. It was the highest pitch that the bots had ever heard for a long time as they soon panicked at their selves on what was happening to her. They were all in distress but one of them, the largest one, reach out to her.

She didn't want that thought… No, she wasn't going to let them touch her! They could kill her! So she back away abruptly before actually feeling herself falling. There were more high pitched warbles when she fell. Knowing that this was gonna hurt… She had closed her eyes and started to count down before the pain could shoot up.

O'nheil waited for the impact but none… She never felt pain… Only landing on something warm and comforting that made her calm down a little. But that does not mean that she was out of trouble as she rebooted her eyes. There, in front of her, the one who was carrying her, was no other than that large mech with gentle blue eyes…

She missed that little detail as she turned and checked all of them… They all had blue electric optics! They were the good guys! She sighed in relief at knowing that but she can't see where her youngest was. The other was nowhere to be seen, so that means, she might have fallen into another part of this freaking universe!

'How am I going to find her?' She mentally curses herself as she came to another realization. Maybe they can find the other two missing sisters here! Surely, there was no other place that they could have disappeared off to without a trace other than here! This was absolutely sweet! She can find them.

With a poke, she was dragged back to reality. Her joyful mood must have given them a thought that she was happy for being saved… Well, actually, she is… But that wasn't really the real reason.

She was met with a warble from the one holding her before she let out an 'eep' from being suddenly picked up by another mech. Her eyes widened as she went into panic at seeing wires going at her direction. The mech that took her was going to freaking short circuit her with that long wire!

Her sudden screech was rewarded with a wince and a flinch… Something that she actually takes comfort from not knowing what they were saying… Then, something warm hit her. It was the feeling of being hugged and cooed at by their mother when they were kids… Smothered, she mused before she raised her head up to see the first mech that held her, inching to pat her helm.

When the hand didn't pull away, she had the urge to snuggle to it… She did not protest when sleep took her again… But she whimpered when her stomach still protested from not getting food.

Was it just her or the mech holding her has a 6th sense? Because before she could even blink, she was suddenly given a line to…er…? to Suck on…? It must be that as they stared at her encouragingly. Feeling like this was ridiculous, she refused… but the nudge was soon there again, poking her to do it. She just knows that it wanted her to do it… Being a hard head, she didn't listen until she soon found a digit covered in pink liquid, in her mouth…

Something took over her as the pink glowing thing hit her tongue. On instinct, she found herself sucking like an infant she was being treated like… That quenched her aching stomach a little before she was soon given more. Their mechanical eyes glowed brightly at her and she couldn't give a single damn about it. It continued like that for a while as her embarrassment grew. What will her sisters think of this once she finds them? She was being treated as a baby! Being coddled like a baby, being cooed like a baby, and being fed like one!

When she felt that she could not take it anymore, she turned her head to the other side, refusing to be taken in surprise again. She was not going to open her mouth… But a yawn escaped her. Her eyes felt dropping… and not before long… she was snuggled at the crevice of the other's chest and was basking in the lull that was being made by whatever was beneath the plates.

* * *

 **Nah, I give up! But thank you for all the reviews, favs and follows! Hey, I wanna ask you guys on who is up for 'Mrs. Megatron'. Just asking if anyone would be interested in reading that story. It is all up to you. Just tell me.**

 **Maria B: I am an impatient aft and I hate making those who review wait. So, here is a new chapter ^_^**

 **MysticFire101: Same with what I had already said earlier and above. Happy reading girls. *snickers***

 **Merry Christmas!**


	41. Dread

**New update! Transformers is HAsbros... No question there. In this last day of freedom of mine (school days are on again tomorrow), I'll be updating when I can. Sorry that I hadn't updated much the past days since vacation started. Considering the bulk of seminars, national summits, and my work load on commision, I hadn't had the time to edit chapters... but I did managed to do this one.**

 **Enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 41: Dread**

* * *

At the same time when O'nheil had been suddenly found by a group of sentient being, in another part of the universe (as per what O'nheil had certainly thought about), Jean found herself feeling terrified for her life as she awoke to the smell of something burning. The heat nipped her skin despite the distance between them being a good barrier away from those roaring flames of yellow, red and orange.

Her eyes never left the flames as her body grew numbed and unmoving. The flames were starting to eat through the walls, creating a large black smoke that would likely suffocate her fast. Destruction was all she could think about as the walls turned black and the fire had soon started to lick the floor.

Paralyzed she was as she wanted to cry, wanting to scream desperately for help or for her sisters to come but all she could manage was to choke and stifle whatever air she could grasp. Her breathing became ragged to the point she thought that she was drowning but the coldness that should have been there was absent. The water was already evaporating fast from her surrounding as smoke filled the air with ever so small particles of ashes.

She was in a state that no one would have been able to wake her up but as her hearing came back from the sense of deafness she was introduced, the little things had soon taken her in alarm. There had been someone coughing and whimpering. Jean's brain could only think of one thing that would likely be the source of something like that. There was another person here and she knew that there was no mistaking it! May it sound muffled, but she knew that there was some other person still breathing and living here.

All she has to do was act fast as she summoned her legs to obey her. Once or twice, she winced when she hit the floor but as soon as she did regain her balance, she was already shakily making her way to a large cabinet near the side of the flaming door. She clenched the neckline of her t-shirt to her nose as she soon felt wheezy. It was bad that she was inhaling so much smoke so this time, she needs to keep laying low near the floor as she moved on.

Remembering one of the documentaries that her eldest had watched one time, she couldn't help feel triumphant to actually use it in a real life situation… Although, she feared for whatever safety she had left to wage over in this heroic act she was going to make. Pulling out a thick and large blanket from that cabinet, she couldn't help feel relieved that her luck hasn't run out… although, she wouldn't want to jinx it.

Jean draped it over her head till it dangled from her back. With that in place, she wrapped her worn out snickers hastily with the scarfs she found on the bottom of the drawers to prevent getting her only chance of getting out being eaten by the flames. With that done, she soon rushed out of the burning mass, praying that she may be fast enough not to get snagged by the fire.

Thankfully, she came out of that open door with not a single scratch or burn. But she had to kick off the scarf off her snickers so that she would be able to preserve whatever was left of them from that run. Her little worn out pair was a gift for her birthday. She remembered it suddenly showing up one time on her bed, sitting as if it was the most innocent thing in the world.

With a small smile, she thought about not really learning who had given her that but she was happy to wear it wherever she might go. She rarely goes out so it had become her favorite pair. It survived PE, running, trudging, and her metal feet so… yeah… it was worthy being given the title favorite.

Squeaking as she ran through more flames, she found out that she was on the second floor of a residential looking building. If she could correctly guess, the room she must have been in was a storage one. She can't name it right, but what was the use of thinking about it anyway?! She doesn't have the time to ponder such small detail as she ran through the halls, shouting for any survivors to respond!

Turning left, she ran through the hallway avoiding the falling ashes or debris. Sweat poured down from her forehead as she squealed every now and then from something hot falling on her. That was bad… that means that any second now, she would be able to catch fire seeing that the blanket she had was starting to grasp the heat.

Her stomach dropped when she entered an inside balcony. After bursting through the hallway, she could only think that the person living here was kind of rich. Still small to be a mansion but quite large if compared to the one she… had. She choked a little as her feeling of being forgotten by their parent came forth. Why was life so cruel to them? Even their mother had no clue of who they were when they left.

What would her two sisters think once she found them? She knew that something must have happened for them to suddenly just disappear and then, that black think ate her but she couldn't linger on that thought for now as she screamed when something behind her fell. Turning to look what it was, she could see that the hallway was no more than just a pile at the bottom, still burning and giving her light. But she knew that she would need to step away from it. She needed to get out of there fast before the whole place caves down on her.

Directing her attention away from the fear that was starting to consume her chest, she put on a brave face, knowing that her sisters wouldn't want her to just die like this. They would be terribly sad if they don't find her, too, so she needed to be alive to tell them not to worry.

Looking at her right, she then had noticed the large gaping hole that seemed to burst in with all its splinters directed towards her. It had eaten the whole hallway in that direction so it rendered her with no other choice to turn to her left once more.

"Hello?!" She started calling out again for the other to respond. The flames were still slightly less on these parts but a sinking dread feeling had never left her to take care of going in flight mode. She knew that she had just to get out and she would be free but guilt was nasty if she knows that she could save a life here if she stays. Oh, don't get her wrong. She was utterly terrified and could wet herself right there and then, but she decided that if she can at least move, she would help. Her choice was to die without doing anything or to do something before dying… She chose doing.

Whimpering once again as she thought of her sisters, she hoped that they were alright. O'nheil must be just somewhere here, but upon remembering how she got separated with the older had left petrified. She grew more anxious as she remembered the coldness that dawned on her when that black thing grabbed her, slowly as it inched upwards towards her head. Slowly growing numb that time in spite of still not relinquishing her hold on the other girl, she couldn't shake off the feeling.

She soon tripped in her daze, shaking her out of her thoughts before her eyes grew marginally wider when she caught something just below her. There… at the 1st floor, her eyes could see somewhat a familiar form of a meteorite from the movie of Transformers she had just seen. It was still in a pod shape… but from all the gears spinning, she could tell that it was soon going to release its self and get up soon.

She doesn't want to stand here and wait for it to do that. Her instincts were telling her that something bad was coming, whereas, the noise it made the situation direr and more threatening. Shuffling to her feet once again, she frantically called out to the other survivor. They needed to skedaddle before that robot rises!

When her blanket caught on fire, she screeched and threw it off her. Before it could spread wider, she stomped on it multiple times just to get the flames to go out. As soon as the adrenaline from that inched down, her eyes soon caught onto another thing in those flames that had snagged her. Her gaze had fallen upon a figure that she might have been looking for all this time.

Open door framed entrance was lit in flames. There was also a portion of the wall that had already crumbled from whatever impact the whole house had sustained. She can say that this room was about to cave but she needs to do something to get the figure of a man out first.

"M-mr!" She shouted but got no response… that meant that he was unconscious. How in the world can she drag the man out with her small and not the least muscular form she had before all things do go down into more trouble?!

She looked at her ragged blanket and put it over her again. She has limited time so she jumped into the room and let the blanket rush forward for her to capture and wrap around the man. She can see multiple burns, cuts and bruises from the fire but she wouldn't be able to help treat that right now. All she could do for now was hopefully find a safer strategy to get the man out.

The man had black-ish hair and she could guess that he was in his late 30s. Judging from the tainted long sleeve shirt, he might have been working in an office. There were multiple papers spread around him but as the fire soon grew more furious, she decided not to save them. Whatever they were about, she knew that the man wouldn't need them at this time.

Suddenly shifting in her blanket's clutches, she noticed that the man had let out a groan which made her release whatever air she had managed to inhale. She hadn't noticed that she had stopped breathing but it was fine now as the other peaked and grumbled something out. At least he was still alive and those injuries he had sustained can be managed by him until they get out of the fire. If they get out of, that is…

"Mr… Can you walk? Come on! Lean on me, we'll get out of here…" Jean urged the other as she happily welcomed the dazed look be moved upon her. Pushing up and grunting, the man did as what she had told but the weight was killing her (not that she minded since she was the one to offer after all) Jean started dragging him towards the door as she securely draped the large fire blanket over them. The flames were nicking her feet but what more when she saw that the man's own soles where only in cotton socks.

She jolted in shock when she saw a part of the cement wall came falling down. Pushing a little bit more forceful to get the other moving a little faster, she had managed to take the man out of the projected area of landfall but sadly, she was the one to experience the pain it held upon its destruction. It had scraped her leg, leaving a very nasty stinging sensation on her.

A whimper and finally, some tears poured out from her. Only the painful sensation she produced from having bitten her tongue had given her the opportunity not to cry out loudly for the robot to hear. She knew that the wall did not cave in because of the fire and the tremors they felt were not natural. Alert filled her as flags of red were raised. Trying to not to curl from the pain she felt from her leg, she was thankful that the man had managed to support her as much.

They had soon reached the wall were near the door frame. Feeling relief from getting out, she didn't saw the large metal servo coming. Jean held her breathe when she saw the robot's eyes, they were bloody red… That means that this one was one of the bad guys…

Tears started pooling once again in her eyes. Biting her bloody lip, she choked on the scream that would surely make the other whimper from the pitch. The hold was bone crushing… That was how she could describe it as the large metal being soon stood tall and knocked down the ceiling. The night sky glinted above them but the shine of the moon and the light of the fire aided them through the darkness.

The robot peeled off the blanket from them before separating her from the man. Her only comfort was gone in a flash as the thing just held the man on the torn and worn out shirt he had. When she saw the other's eyes go narrow at observing the man, she let out a scream of protest for whatever was the robot going to do.

"NO! DON'T KILL HIM! PLEASE!" She pleaded but that was only rewarded with a warble in a mechanical kind. The large being was spouting gibberish to her but she couldn't help just acknowledge whatever it was saying. She was scared… After actually, realizing that they can die with one squeeze of this mech made her too frightened to notice how she had let her self-control go. In an instant, she had peed on herself.

Jean was still a kid… A young teen, shy and meek… She can't handle too much of this extreme but she refuses to faint as she held onto screaming in her thoughts. 'Sis! Anyone! Please help us!' She shouted in her mind as her brain throb in pain.

When the robot suddenly tensed, he had let go of them abruptly making her fall on her back with a painful howl. The man just landed with a grunt as she winced, trying to get to the guy slowly. The robot did not give them another glance when he turned and completely destroyed the residence in his sudden flee. He stormed out of the place, leaving through the thick greenery.

There no telling if that mech will come back but she jerked her head in a whiplash when she saw four more that went after the other. Her tears never stopped falling as her lips quivered from being bitten too hard, leaving some traces of blood already but she did not care. Her face was pale but at least, the threats were leaving now.

Pulling the man out of the rubble, there were groans of pain coming from both of them. Since her adrenaline was gone, she soon collapsed at the side of the man, her vision going blurry and pixelated.

"We'll be f-fine…" She whispered before a lone tear dropped with her eyes. 'Sis… where are all of you?' That was her last thoughts before she fell unconscious, feeling the pain, anxiety, depression and a tad mix of insanity in it.

* * *

 **Who do you think were those mechs? One thing is for sure though... can you all see it? What will happen on the next chapter...? I think you can all picture it out. But I want to ask, would you like me to continue alternating chapters between O'nheil and Jean, or would you want to have straight chapters of one of them (you all can choose)**

MysticFire101:Thank you, Dreamweaver. I aim to please and develop my writing to something more comprehensive. And seeing that none of you are confused, I think I had achieved something thanks to all of the reviews you all gave. *turns to Siren* Oh, so things are different? I hadn't had the chance to read the new chapter yet but I think I'll be rereading again. *turns to Lunar* Yup... And should I add that she is on a ship? Maybe on the next chapter. *pouts* I am still sorry for that.

cartoon lover 2016: same troubles here but I am trying to change mine since I know -on my part- that things would get harder and harder to deal with if not done already. (I will not have the time to type or update my stories which I would hate since you are all waiting) *snickers* I would like to take it as both. Yes, O'nheil got turned into one of the younger versions of Cybertronian. In due time, though, you'll want to kill me when you know the repercussions of killing her. XD

 **Please review and tell me what you think and want!**

 **~Dreamer**


	42. Spark Wrenching Pain

**Mechs! Femmes! I great you all with a new chapter for TBS! I haven't forgotten all of you... It is just that more urgent matters need all what my brain can squish out. Even my slowly growing cold coffee can attest to that.**

 **Please oh please! Leave me a review? I will plead because it has been so long. But I'll also congratulate you for still staying with me on this. The story would have been dead without all of you!**

* * *

 **Chapter 42: Spark Wrenching Ache**

* * *

My grief suffocated me as streams of tears flowed down on my face. Anger still swelled in my heart as denial came to repeat what a sweet lie it is that my sister was just sleeping in my arms. The 'what-ifs' wrecked my brain, simultaneously flinging all the images and scenarios at a dark light. My pain made them worse as every single picture screamed at me that 'this' shouldn't have happened if it weren't for me.

All of my thoughts accused me. Wretchedly making me deal with the pain, sorrow and guilt, but still, I cling onto whatever little hope that was there to grasp on. That is how I was dealing right now with the emotions trying to break me. I already am broken, though; I was already broken a long time ago when I lost myself to insanity and blood thirst. That 'me' had been locked away but it seems that it will never sleep now as it ran rampant in my brain, urging me into her villainous ways on how to get the pain out even at the expense of passing that pain to others. 'She' is seeking revenge while I tried hard to maintain the control that is already slipping from me. I feared that if I let go, things would just blow up on me once again, not only at my face but at other innocent people.

With my form slumped on the ground, I didn't notice how the fragging white plain around me slowly turned to gray. I already knew that my sight was dimming from the black spots marring them but I could not care as my head hung low with my mind wandering in waters of terrible things, terrible things that I knew I had the capacity to do either on a human or a Cybertronian.

I clung onto those plans as it eased the burn in my chest. It was not that hard to come up with more when I also have the accumulated knowledge -courtesy of Ratchet-, and all those gory fan fictions I had read. Some involve 'accidents' while at times it involves playing the role I had caught myself into after deceiving the Autobots.

The piercing silence around me was deep and unyielding as I felt a presence pushing me further into my spiral of chaos. There was that niggling feeling in me that the entity was at first confused but clearly satisfied. It was then amused and quite thoughtful as it made its presence a little bit stronger than before when it laid itself on me.

Soon, my body started to quiver. I felt uncomfortable as the presence went nearer, coaxing me and caressing my being though I cannot see him. A little bit later, a thought passed me and this thought, I knew… wasn't from me. It shouldn't be from me… But I was compelled to believe it was me for what I felt... it was utterly my unmaking. I wanted to die right there and then but I could not.

In that memory, though it was not mine, there was this mech that seemed to be slightly bigger than me. He was staring up at me as I hung on the ceiling, feeling all the chains, wires and connections on all my limbs to support me. It was a foreign feeling but like an open wound, I felt how raw they were.

The mech infront of me then stood by a panel. There was amusement flashing in those orbs before he pushed something from it. In just a klik, my body spasmed, writhe and struggled from the pain. It was terribly excruciating, like I was being bathe with needles upon needles, non-stop.

Soon, I can feel that my bounds had broken but that elicited another kind of pain as the feeling of my limb being stretched and dislocated were dominantly taking up my mind. There was nothing I could do to ebb the pain. There was nothing to do to escape as the mech smiled creepily at me. Though, when he neared again, a whimper was let out of my lips. I struggled to maintain our distance but in just a blink of my eyes, he was there with that mad smile.

I shivered from the hands as it came to the back of my head. And as if he was saying goodbye with that grin, he poked something that warranted stars in front of my eyes. Not before long, my vision was gone and the darkness consumed me again. It was a never ending cycle of pain before darkness… and I feared that I might have lost who I am till I opened my eyes again to the reality I knew.

My body, instead of the last position I knew I was in, now lay front first to the ground with the massive headache that couldn't even make me muster or haul my thoughts back together. I grinded my teeth together but I was washed with a foreign feeling as the sound of metal resounded from what I was doing.

Looking down at myself, I started screaming mentally. My chest… my arms… my body! The dream manifested into me. I was metal… I was metal… I was fragging freaking metal!

"NO! NO!" My hands clawed at the armor, effectively gashing them with marks or tearing away what I can. It was already weak from what I can see but it didn't stop me from clawing them all and effectively making myself feel worse when energon started seeping out.

Even thought my processors were still confused and the fact that I lost sense on what I was doing here, I knew for myself that I wasn't supposed to be metal. I knew, deep down in me that I wasn't metal! I deny and loathe the thought to be one… one of them! One with THAT MECH!

As soon as I started searching, the presence was noticed and I struggled out of its grips. At first, he was calm as I poked at it… but then, I saw the darkness… the red eyes that sent chills down my spine. There was danger so I struggled to push that thing away.

When I had managed to free myself from his internal control, I still knew that this wasn't over. It can be seen from the way the black blob below me became frantic and startled before eating at all my nether armor. As if they were provoked, they were amassing and was soon inching towards me in an increasing speed.

All my controls were lost for a second till my legs involuntarily turned and made me ran. They took me anywhere in that dark realm, anywhere just to be away from him. That left me without direction and with more questions, though. My processor reeled and shifted from gear to gear till I knew for sure where I had gone as my processors recalibrated itself to normal functioning. Thankfully or unthankfully… it made me remember the more important things.

My little sister was missing and I hadn't seen her since that entity manage to take hold of me. Turning to every direction, I frantically searched for her but just then, at the distance, I saw something out of the normal… like what I did saw before I got to know it was Noi.

Hoping it was her… I ran as fast as I can so I could get to her. My body was already protesting from the exertion but I did not care as long as this anomaly was truly my sister. It should be… It should be… because deep within me, my instincts were screaming at me to get to there.

The tug came repeatedly. As my feet took me deeper, I was astounded at seeing that the black thing wasn't just black all over. There were lines loitering all over here too and some of them pulsed while some of them just staggered every second I let myself hover. I hadn't tried poking one in fear that it would result to the same outcome of triggering whatever keeper was keeping them here in place. I bet that its keeper was that malicious entity and I really have no room to doubt it.

My hopes were quite high as I got nearer. I can see a figure… but it was silver. Losing some of the enthusiast in me, my feet soon felt heavy and began a pace between a run to a walk. When I got nearer and nearer, I immediately couldn't believe what I was seeing with my eyes wide going as large as saucer plates. This just couldn't be… Why…? Why do I feel the tug from him?

There, in all of his glory, was that one mech hadn't expected see. The last time I got to see him, I was dying with him. The mech in silver that quietly called to me in desperation as my heart leaped… It was no other than Megatron and he was stuck to what I can see is a large wall of black blob from his servos to the lower part of his torso. His pedes cannot be seen but his upper half was poking out from all of it. His helm was hanged low and he looks like he was a tortured soul from all the battered armor. All I can say was this sight was purely the opposite of what Megatron was in the Physical world. He was ashen… weak here, as my chest burned at the sight.

This was the first time I had ever seen Megatron like this. Yeah, I had seen him been trashed by Sentinel, then the time on Egypt where half of his faceplates had been taken away. But this... added with rusting and all those dried energon streak marks… it was plunging my emotions to wreak havoc even though I was tamed on the outside.

What the frag is happening here? I mentally thought as my hand clutched the armor I have on my chest. It truly burned but I couldn't give a damn as I cringed at how his engines seemed to stutter to keep him alive. For the most of what is happening, no matter how I made myself thought that this is what he deserved for destroying the race, I could not finish it and felt myself being gravitated towards him.

* * *

 **What do you think did the other do? Eh...? Eh...?**

MysticFire101: Hey guys! I am back though this is all what I can give from all the days I had been gone. Hope you guys hadn't destroyed anything. *snickers* So... Here is a chapter of Maelin. And from what I had written... you can guess that slag will hit the fan again! TT0TT though I think if my pace keeps up, I wouldn't be able to finish this till I graduate. Thank you femmes for the review!

 **To my other lovely readers... Review...? Please? With sugar on top?**

 **~Dreamer**


	43. Ignite with Recognition

**I am going to start with ranting how grateful I am to all of you who had been patiently waiting for my updates! Thank you so much that you all keep lifting my mood up! And then, thank you for continuing the support. Overall... just thank you!**

 **And a fair warning to all my readers... I going to be tossing chapters a little later. The updates are still a mess but I will get on with the flow. *grins* Can't wait to pull you all down in a loop.**

 **Transformers is Hasbro's, not mine.**

* * *

 **Chapter 39: Ignite with Recognition**

* * *

Noi never did had a chance to know what happened after she screamed bloody murder when the searing pain dominated her. It was all cruel torture before her vision changed to pitch black with her body succumbing to the feeling of numbness. The void was consuming her and all she could do is fight for what was remaining from the light her memories bought. The memories with her family, her sisters, her own decisions and choices, the help, support, and strength her oldest sister gave… It gave her the feelings of retaliation to stay even as she knew that the end was inevitable. The very feeling of peace, serene, and calmness was beckoning her but she couldn't let go. She did not want to let go.

Internally, she was screaming for herself to get back up, to open her eyes, to not get drowned by the darkness, but she was drastically failing as each memory flip onto one another, suddenly seeing the present which she knew would be the end for her.

 _'No… No!'_ She cried, knowing from the tremor her voice that she was desperate and already strained when she had reached out to grasp the fading colors of the images passing by her; her sisters and their younger days, the darkest of her years as they were torn apart by the growing chaos in their family, the day everything went back into place, and lastly, the present year of her and her eldest sister in this dimension.

Maelin had made a promise to her that she will get both of them through this wild fiction-nonfictional adventure. Oh, she never had forgotten the elder's face, eyes burning with hope and determination to get her to safety while not smoldering one another's freedom. The effort her sister gave… all the sacrifices Maelin made behind her back…

 _'SIS! I-I'm so sorry!'_ Oh, she was truly. She knew of the implications when a person dies. She knew well of what will happen just from chances she took when her older sister had found out she was cutting. The pain was never a burden to both of them but she knew of the mental torture it had brought her sister as she taken the role of being the eldest seriously.

Maelin would sure be very furious and loathing with herself if the girl found out what happened to her. There was a large possibility that Maelin would mentally break, and there was a large possibility that the girl she once was would come back.

Would Miles ever endure the fall again if Maelin were ever to turn back? _No_ , she answered herself. Miles would never recover seeing that the teen was also hanging on a thin thread. She knew that her sister would leave the other teen with a heavy mental blow before storming off to who-knows-where no matter how wrong it was to accuse the boy that it wasn't his fault she died.

Oh, God… She was dying.

She hadn't even had the chance to discover why she had a feeling of familiarity with Barricade and Soundwave or even the Ravage and the other symbiots. Why do they feel so familiar to her as if they were longtime friends bordering family? The feelings were stuck in her since the moment they met, strikingly the same as her love for her sisters but the origin was unclear. Was it possible that it was because she also had pre-knowledge of them before they got dragged here by that black screen?

Added to that puzzle was how come they were the ones to be suddenly warped into this dimension out of all the others at their home dimension. Why them? Were they that special? What do they have that other's don't? Oh, she wouldn't know now as her body felt a ton heavier than usual.

Looking around, she noticed that the light was now gone as she was met with pitch black. The atmosphere here was so cold and heavy that she fell onto her knees in an instant as if she had none. Part of the reason to her fall was that black gunk slowly making her sink to the floor, eating her up from the feet up. If she knew better, she would have compared this to the time she and her sister got taken by the black screen but as much as she would like to, this was clearly different as it expelled a more sinister feeling. It was making her weak to the point that her eyes couldn't stay open. No, she could not as she fell forward, speeding the process of her body sinking.

She was soon filled with her worst fears, loneliness and regret, as the gunk was half way through her body. It seems that a large hole had been punched into her chest that seemed to grow wider with her body feeling colder. A whimper escaped her lips as tears poured from her eyes, calling out to her mother, father, or sisters as if she was a young innocent child again. Agony of a child filled her to the brim as the glimmer in her eyes faded.

Her left hand slid to clutch her chest but she was surprised when she felt somewhat a large tube perturbing out of her. Trying to focus once again, her eyes was met with a rather gray to black tube. It was turning black…

'Sweetspark!' Someone yelled in desperation. His breathing was heavy as if he had ran a mile but it did jostle her slightly from the sleep that was taking over her. Her eyes were wide for only a minute before it started drooping again.

'Sweet one… Please…' A broken hearted tone filled with agony plucked a chord in her but her eyes shut close…

'No! No! Come back! Primus, come back!' Oh, she would have traded anything in this pit hole to make the other stop wailing so brokenly as every word pained her. Trying to fight sleep left her more tired than before, her eyes were glazed over as her half-lidded eyes stared at particular nothing, loosing focus once again when she saw nothing in front of her.

'Tired…' She mentally whispered as her brain stalled for a second.

'No…no… come on, little one… come on… come here… don't sleep there…' The other pushed something towards her, washing her with a little more awareness of what was happening around her. The line on her chest, it was slowly glowing brighter, forming a path to somewhere she doesn't know.

''m 'ired…' She insisted, focusing on the glow.

'You can rest here… Sweetspark… you can recharge here.' The voice urged as the line glowed brighter and the feelings of the other shot her awake. A little of her strength came back to her as she used it to pushed herself up… but it wasn't enough when the black glob didn't leave her. It clung onto her with pain as revenge. The only upside to her resistance was the feeling that didn't vanish while it increased in intensity.

'That is good, sweetspark… Come on… Come on…' She continued pushing herself into a crawl. Thanking the other as she was able to move even at the slowest pace, following the glow that the line from her chest was providing.

Every second, every minute, it hurt. She fell again and again but the warm presence didn't leave her, desperate for her to finish her journey to wherever she was headed to. Her sight was no help as she could only use them to recognize the glow in the dark. Coping with her other senses, she trusted the person to guide her with his voice.

Tears streamed down her cheeks once again as she was met with a very warm and homey feeling. It was the total opposite of the blackness that engulfed her but she was blinded by the brightness surrounding her.

'…sleep…?' she asked, dropping to her front, not minding anything other than the thought of asking the other if she could rest now. Noi was tired. She was super tired.

'Sleep.' The other said with his tone getting lighter and brighter than the sad, desperate, and agonized one. 'Sweetspark… Primus… Thank you…' The warm feeling spread in her body making her smile slightly but she succumbs to the sleep that was overdue, giving all her nightmares access with the use of her dreams.

All the other entity could do now is to keep her from falling back into the darkness as he was pushed back to reality. His slumped overheating frame was starting to cool down again as his scans assessed his condition. He didn't know what just had happened after he lost control over himself earlier but he knew something happened as the pain in his spark lifted. Desperate to know what happened to the organic that had caught his interest and he had been watching all this time, he darted his optics to the screen only to find out that he had not been that subtle at all.

Looking at the destruction he had made on the communication console, he knew that he wasn't going to get anything until he fixes all of it. For now, he left his creation, trusting him to bring back the news on the now identified girl while his spark burned anew from the revelation. But his anger spiked all the same for the mechs that had been the cause of all of this grief.

The little madness… turned into this war. Lives lost, full of terror and hurt… But he promised to the bond that burned and cling onto him, he would make it all better, he would shield what he can from her and help stop this insane bloodshed between them all. Or so, Primus help him… he would lose his processor once again.

"Hmm… It seems like I need to recalibrate the hold, I presume…" His intakes hitched as he heard once again the fragging voice that had been mauling his sanity for almost all of his vorns of functioning.

Turning his frame he was greeted by the one and only mech he loathed the most as he shot him a searing glare. A taunting grin spread over the other's face plates, though, a data pad in his hands, as he stood still, unaffected by the other.

Soundwave never liked the mech. He never will… but as the other presented a data pad with an image on it, his system froze.

"You always had been the loose volt in this faction… but I do not fret… Had you even wonder why?" The mech asked him, a sinister grin marred the mech's face plates as he savored the wretching, dread filled EMP the other wasn't masking.

"I am just reminding you of your place. Now… If you excuse me… I will be one my way." The mech turned and disappeared, leaving the Soundwave's spark in shock. All his symbiots asked what was wrong, but he blocked them off for now, trying to get all of his bearing in place from the confusion he was presented.

His spark burned but his mask slid into place, a stoic mech, loyal to Megatron and has duty to no one else. His emotions were drained away as his EMP stilled into nothing, without any other conduit for him, the hidden bonds were flooded with distress.

* * *

 **Dun dun dun! Now, a part of my plot has been revealed! What do you all think? *snickers* And a fair warning for all those readers out there that has a very very strong like for my soon going cannon characters. Whatever I will do, please do not be displeased... well, that is given but... you know. No likey, no ready... Ok?**

 **MysticFire101:** *snickers* Really? I get no more sugar...? And here, it works like a charm, making me lighten up at some point of this slagging school life or living life I have. *boredly celebrates with a little flag waving in the air* Yey me. I am still alive. Hmmm... about Maelin... You'll know that she did not really turn into one... just embodied one. If you get my drift... And the grinning afthole isn't really Primus. His identity will soon be revealed. But in due time, along with all those other mysteries. *snickers and points out* Femme... this is another universe from where you come from so Megs here is not yours to own... *grins* I have my own visions for him to fulfill as creator. I agree with Mystic... Scoot... I am in charge over my creations. Hm... how far have I been? I dread the day I would have a mental breakdown from all the stress I am trying to endure.

 **Dr. Sparkeater:** What have who done? Me? *grins mischievously* From this point on, I am really running out of ideas on how to be surprising because really, the chapters for revealing is soon coming!

Read and review~

 **~Dreamer**


	44. Confusion

**It's summer vacation now for me but I still need to go to work. Though, I have good news for every one! I managed to do 10 chapters for the next updates you would all see from me. And... I am starting getting antsy on creating or continuing a story. I don't mean to pile up all my stories but heck... they are currently rotting in my databank.**

* * *

 **Chapter 44: Confusion**

* * *

 **"Megatron...?"** I gasp in shock and confusion as my eyes –now optics- fell on the state of near deactivation the Lord of Decepticons was in. In all his fighting and war-filled glory in their on-going path for domination, I hadn't expected the mech to look like total scrap metal with all the rust that clung onto his frame and how those large dents brought a deeper wince from me.

 _Was he going to deactivate?_ I wondered silently as a metal keen escaped my voice box. The thought of it brought retaliation from within me, protesting that I should not think of it at all. Dread was spreading like fire all over me, traveling from the tips of my feet –now pedes- to the back of my metal neck just from imagining the Lord offlining. With all of these happening inside my being, I had no time to wonder for an answer to any why.

Why do I feel as if everything would end for me…? Why do I feel as if I would never be the same again…? Why do I feel… as if I was going to lose a lot if it was him on the line…?

Frustrating was it for me but nothing could be done for that large hole in me that I thought was reserved for my family, was slowly opening and bleeding nonstop with each spark pulse I have while looking at him. This hadn't happened before so I was left terribly confused and in pain but at the back of my processors, something asked 'how greater was the pain for the Lord in his condition?'

My pain might be just the tip of his iceberg for all I could have known.

Remembering the times where others tried to slay or blown off the Lord in the movies, the images just could not compare to what was in front of me. He looks far worse than the time I had seen him been totaled by Optimus and Sam in the first TF movie, or even at RoTF and DoTM! It was like seeing a corpse… a zombie as he bled and lived agonizingly!

Being so distracted on what my spark was telling me and what my mind was supplying me, I had fallen deaf to even notice I had suddenly used Cybertronian. My spark stung with every pulse as my systems, gears, and metal, protested a lot like I was dying along with him.

My emotions were dizzying me as I both felt numb and sick at the same time. For all I know, if I weren't Cybertronian, I could have had emptied my stomach just because of my mind. I could have just drowned right there and then as I lacked the proper outlet for my emotions but I could not as I stare and stare at what was once the powerful Decepticon leader being docile and beaten to the edge, taking out all of his will and fights.

And the image couldn't just get out of my head even if I willed it away. I knew that it had plucked a string within me to suddenly freeze like this. I remained still like I had been washed with the coldness of the North Pole, clamping my joints to lock themselves into place, making it very difficult for me to move.

In spite of this though, from the back of my mind or something within me, was an entity or feeling of the need to desperately make me take a step forward and see the other's condition with a worry –I noted- worth like the one I have for a family.

I felt my jaw locked tight to its place making me strain even more from the tenseness of my frame. I was becoming more edgy and close to absolutely breaking my emotional core (as per the warning that was flashing just at the upper left side of my HUD) with every successful step I made… My own metal frame creaked and screeched with every painful movement I made.

I could feel the pending glitch that would take me (worthy enough to be called a 'Prowl') at the back of my processor. The darkness was slowly creeping up to me but I didn't let it as I trudge on. I don't know if I should be thankful or not for not even blacking out… but as I move on, I still couldn't decide… Even as I remain online to see Megatron's optics locking onto mine.

Do Cybertronians actually experience this…? The feeling where you wanted to melt before the piercing gaze of the other…? Because really, for the most part of my 'I-have-a-Cybertronian-body', I had noticed the frequency in how my intakes fail to function clearly with that gaze. His gaze was clearly solely focused on me and it was scalding hot, burning me into my spot.

It had gotten more intense as I didn't break the contact we have. From that, I can feel the tightening within my foreign systems and knew that I had formed a whole new level of pity for him… or what I can tell was pity.

Why in Primus name is the Allspark's creation rusting here? I really wondered as I scanned him further. He looks like he was already on the verge of breaking!

 **"Oh, Megs…"** I whispered with a little keen escaping my lips as my servos involuntarily shifted to touch the other's dented metallic faceplates that were at least warm in some way. Like a trigger of some sort, he began thrashing from his little prison. Fearing that I might have done something to warrant such a reaction, I back away and took my servos away. But as I did that, there was something akin in his optics the way he gazes. I knew that it was 'that' but how? Why? Why was he desperate…? Of what…?

 **"N-no… "** I heard him strain to mutter out those words. He didn't stop from thrashing from his binds as he pulled harder, struggling in his position, straining every single gear or wire he has yet to damage from this feat he was doing. I can feel his agony as it reached his face plates when something snapped but that didn't stop him as he struggled further.

I was frantic at that moment as more gears popped and actually broke in some way or the other. Every sound struck me deeply, wanting to make it all stop as I trembled in front of the mech that hadn't relented on trying to claim his freedom from the black blob.

He was trying to tug his servo out of the blob, one after the other. As I soon noticed that the thing was starting to get active, I panicked. It was like acid when I had touched it… What more of it when it engulfed his arm with every frantic movement? He was slowly sinking into that large goop! As I could only fear for whatever might happen to him afterward.

 **"Stop that!"** I hissed in worry and alarm as he seemed to endure greater pain with each movement. His face was beaming with agony and frustration but he did not stop, fearing something that I don't know what. His optics... they look frantic, worried, alarmed as he continued on hurting himself. By pit, I was in pain myself at this kind of sight, never wishing something like this even towards an enemy.

Without thinking, I launched myself at him with my arm stretched to stop his struggle. What I hadn't counted on doing was to become the reason for the black blob to start parting with every electric current that seemed to come out from my servos. It didn't hurt Megatron so it was safe to say that it was Cybertronian-friendly, right?

I had managed to release all of his appendages from the black blob. After that, I told him to run away because, from that place, the thing got bigger and bigger when it amassed in front of us. There was a possibility that this time, we would not only be rendered immobile but also eaten alive.

For the first time in my life, I never had really expected Megatron to actually follow a low live's order to run. I, for one, have expected that he would shoot it down after getting his freedom. I mean, please…? Really! This is Megatron! He does not bow down to anyone!

I tugged him with me as I ran forward to the place I knew within my spark where there were people calling out for us. Even though it was dark and plainly scary at this point forward, the way he tightened his grasp on mine made me calmer than usual.

A sigh of relief soon escapes me as I can see the white plain in the distance. There, I could also spot two figures waving at us, one that was waving enthusiastically while the other was actually composed. My spark bled out for them, exactly making me realize that these were the two lines that had been accompanying me when I had been here at my second visit…? I couldn't remember anymore but I knew that they were there.

 **"Come on, Megs… We are almost there!"** I said ecstatically, happy that I could have been of some help here in this plain though I was still anxious about what happened to my little sister. The darkness in my being was slowly slipping away as I assured myself that Megatron was still there. Looking back as we ran, I saw his red gaze was fixated on me. Optics twinkling with life that I had never seen before...! Even though we were both actually limping or trying our best to run, it was fun to do this. More so as I found that the mech was totally larger than me for me to be able to tug him along.

I turned back looking forward as I grinned in the thought of managing to make the lump head follow me. Yep… This was so going into my journal of awesome adventures and great feats done in the world of TF. It wasn't every that you make the Con leader happy and follow you like this.

Stepping on the white plain, I found the two figures of red and yellow fade into what they were… links. They were links.

Smiling and thanking the two, I happily plopped down beside them before giving the stunned large mech a snicker for standing still like a statue.

 **"Hey, guys! Meet Megs…! Er… Megatron…? Or was it Lord—"** Before I could even finish my sentence, the said mech had suddenly gathered me in his arms, encasing me in a tight embrace that would have killed me if I were human. It was absurdly tight to the point where I think that my vents were straining and my frame started heating.

As awkward was it for me, I decided to go along with it and return the hug, patting his back and grinning widely as I soon realized that I was awesomely given a hug from the Decepticon leader! It was totally OOC of him but Hah! Megatron fans out there are so going to get jealous of me! Though I wish there was a camera.

What in the pit had just happened surprised me to the core even more so as he, with no room for decency, swooped in and took what I freaking couldn't believe.

My face plates felt hot as my body grew mush against him. I can feel myself heating up even more from embarrassment but my mind just couldn't be more distracted than this. What in the pit is happening?! I was being defiled with a kiss from the large mech. His hold, tightening by the second while his frame was flushed against mine! Okay… that got me to physically shiver from... I don't know… disgust?

Well, as the mech still kept me in his kiss, I can say that it was passionate. I can tell from how he reveled on exploring my mouth, effectively muffling my protest and extinguishing whatever fight I had in me. Dear Primus… My first kiss was from a Cybertronian Tyrant. And oh, gosh… He can pack a kiss.

I don't know when his servos had come up to cup my cheek plates, but they were there as I was encased with his warmth. He nibbled my lower derma for a moment before releasing me, looking at my face again before putting his forehead onto mine. All I can see from my daze was the happiness that he radiated with that soft smile.

For the first time, once again… I was lucky to see the pure joy that actually made my spark jumped and skipped a pulse as my voice box was rendered dysfunctional. There was no sinister intention behind anything it was he had done. Yeah… This was mind blowing.

It was like I was in my own fan fiction at this point. I was going to be slagging coupled with this mech if my time traveling would serve me right. If Noi has Barricade… Was Megatron mine here?

Shaking my head in total slagging absurdness, I scolded myself for thinking that. I knew that I totally favor the Decepticons more but that does not mean I am open to love…

Yeah… I am totally not into it…

But why do I feel pained as he called out to me with that name?

 **"Maxim…"** Megatron whispered lovingly but I actually felt my breath hitch and my spark clench. That wasn't me… nor was it any other names that I had created for myself in Cybertronian.

Now that I had finally cleared my processor with that designation shooting pain within me, I was brought out of my own haze as I wondered if the frame that I was using currently had belonged to Megatron's sparkmate… Maxim… That was what Megatron calls the other.

I was standing in the shoes of a dead Cybertronian that is maybe the reason for why Megatron was so willing to submit to me earlier… how he affectionately gave me that kiss… How wantonly he gazed at me…

I don't know what hurts the most…

Was it the fact that I was thought of somebody else…

Or the fact that I used someone else to actually get something that I likely desired… taking advantage of it.

I felt very humiliated, embarrassed and disgusted. I had let it all get to me and this was what I got. Megatron's soft and loving gaze wasn't for me… It was for the other… His soft and tender kiss wasn't for me… It was for the other…

Megatron's affection wasn't for me… It was for the owner of this body I was shoved into.

And realizing this tore me apart even though I knew that it was just too good to be true.

Damn my fantasies. Slag it! I should have known better to love a fictional character and let this madness of being shoved in their dimension get to me.

After all… Not all fan fictions come true. I am just a hopeless fan, played by fate and fantasy.

It hurts… But I got to shove it in and play along with it.

 **"Hi, Megs…"** I strained out.

* * *

 **Dun dun dun! Oh... look at that. I made a heart pop. *snickers* What do you think I have in store for our lead OC? Well... TBC! See you on the next update!**

 **MysticFire101:** *looks at all of you* Huh? What did you say? *got deaf from Siren's yell and stares at the chaos* Why is Siren's expression as if someone's candy got stolen? *Blinks* What 'ya say double me? Ugh... I gotta go and let the doctor check me in for hearing aids... and glasses...

 **Ekeifer:** Welcome to my bond-wagon of craziness! Any questions can be brought into attention to me so if you can't understand a chapter, shoot away with the query... I mean it. And yeah... you'll be also happy to hear that I won't be going any time soon without an update. I got four more... I guess... or was it 6? I can't remember... Have fun and thank you for the review! Glad to see it.

 **That is all for now, ciao!** ~Dreamer


	45. Tears

**Heya, readers! It seems like I hadn't been able to give the same news to this update. Might be too late than ever but it is still better than never! *Snickers* The news is a warning, (*coughs* most especially to Lunarpoint who will actually skin me alive for what I did. You already know what. *coughs*) My warning is that I won't be able to prolong anymore the chapters with the canons. *laughs evily* That is all *innocently smiles***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers! But I'll be watching the release next, next week! Oh, pit! I suddenly realize, it is Amnesia's anniversary that time, too! Welp, more joy to come!**

* * *

 **Chapter 45: Tears**

* * *

Any fanatic that had been idolizing for so long would have understood me. I had kept denying and separating the existence and the meaning of liking someone to loving someone, and now, I had just been broken for... well… being hopeful?

But then again, was it selfish of me to continue on with this tirade of mine or is it the 'too kind' of me as I keep this up like I was not being a fool for enduring the pain that accompanied every single word he drops for the Cybertronian he thinks I was?

There was no right or wrong answer as I was contradicted myself on what to process or think about with all of this stuff happening around me. I just don't know at this point… But I sure do know, in my spark… That I wouldn't want to rob the mech this chance of pouring his spark out… The tyrant deserves something to brighten up his spark. (Makes me wonder again of the reason for why the war had broken out)

Sweet words were dropped from his lip plates, taken in by my audios with a slight throb of pain. Every apology he has pent up, I knew that it stressed him as his frame quivered against mine. His hold was tight as if he bodes not to let go… But I knew that sooner or later, he would have to. I would have to stop all of this and tell him to move on.

At the back of my helm, I can particularly recall the dream I had earlier. If I was literally given the same frame as the one that Megatron deems as his sparkmate… or any other love one… Then, it is valid for me to think that that monster in that recall had already tortured to offlining the one that originally owns this body.

And the Con had always been playing Megatron in his servos…

Oh, the thought of it did not only make me burn with rage but also with pure spite and anger. Why? Why had it come down to him? Why had it come to the point that this Megatron in front of me had to change into another monster that was being pupperteered.

Well, after all… A war needs a strong front. And I can see the logic that the mech has in choosing Megatron… if he was D-13 the miner or Megatronous the gladiator. I was still missing the major pieces of the puzzle but I knew… At my time here in their dimension, I would uncover something to be note-worthy… and eventually help stop their war.

But first, I need to solve this dilemma I have on actually feeling both guilty and selfish at the same time.

Tricking the Lord of the Decepticons wasn't on my agenda! Nor was it on my list of to dos. I swear on the beating spark that was currently in my chest that I hadn't wanted to keep this up. But the way his optics brightened at seeing the face that I was wearing made him the mech that I hadn't seen him to be. It was like I was facing the person that should have been before even the war broken out.

For all I know, maybe this is the first time in a long time since Megatron had been this happy. I hadn't wanted to take that away even though it literally pains me to keep this up. Was this both an emotional and mental torture designed to test my ability to cope up with far more challenging ones in the future? Noi had told me that there was a reason for us being thrown in here… Now, what is that reason? Was it this, to be someone you are not?

I fear that… in this dimension… I was going to be another existence meant to be someone else (Having been placed in a body not your own might be getting into me…) After accepting that I can just go on with the flow or change something to end their dispute, maybe this was the repercussion? Some damn entity, maybe fate or just plain luck, was playing with me and my sister when it had thrown us in here. The inner and outer struggles that were being thrown at us was just a test as this story line we were on was already fixed. Okay… I am damning the author if this were some weird story…

Okay… thinking of my situation as a fan fic thing is making me look and act crazy so I'll dump that idea. After all… every human or living being's life is his own story, interconnected with others as he or she continues their journey. (Okay, that was actually kind of smart for me to say…)

Giving my attention back to the mech that had me, I gave him a smile as he held me closer, loving and hating the feeling at the same time as we just stayed like that with one another. My spark was further sinking and floating but in total, I was becoming quite numb again as I prayed for this torture of mine to be over… I don't want this to continue ever.

If I was released this instant and been given the chance to have this again, I will likely cower away and let the opportunity pass… Who in the pit wants to be mistaken and given false affection?!

 **"Please forgive me, sweetspark…"** I heard him mumble softly again into my audios as his helm took post in the crook of my neck while he tightened his hold on me. I was likely going to dent somewhere or I was going to puke myself; I don't know which one. Megatron wasn't really letting me go but I was very determined for him to release me and leave me alone.

 **"What do you mean…?"** I replied with my own short and silent tone, not wanting it to be louder than a whisper so my tone cannot break. I shivered at the pet name he called me. Sweetspark? I was no sweetspark of his… Please… just leave…! Ugh, I can feel my tanks churn…

 _Please wake up, me…_ I chanted in my head, hoping that I would once again come to myself back in what I can call reality. Remembering what happened before I had been thrown here, I was with Arcee… Primus, I hope that I was still as stiff as a stick to not fall off from the femme.

Being distracted with my thoughts again, I never really heard what he had said. But when I did turn my attention back, something caught my optics as I steeled and pulled my frame from his grasp. That seem to work as I caught him off guard and I successfully stood up. When he asked me what was wrong though, as I look around, I kept quite and felt the air around us shift.

A deep foreboding feeling was creeping up to my spark again, this time… It was familiar.

Something move at the corner of my optics but when I turned, nothing was there. It was not hard to spot an anomaly in this place because there were only two neutral colors here that are immobile. That something I saw was a sore stick of black in the white plain.

Megatron, who had got up to stand by me and decided to be useful as he looked around, too. He was on high alert from the way his flexed his servos and how his frame was stiff. Yeah, he… at this point, I saw a battle hardened mech that I knew of to be the Lord of the Decepticons with a scowl on his face and his glowing red ruby eyes squinted to spot the threat.

We never did knew what was coming when the next thing happened all of a sudden. There was a spear like head coming at the idiotic mech's when he had turned his back to me. Black as it was and just then I knew that it came from the other part of the plain as it had extended from the other side.

I shoved Megatron hard, ramming myself despite the mass and height difference that would have made it very impossible for me to actually shove him away on time. When I successfully managed to do that, though, I had no time left to avoid it myself as Megatron turned and caught the spear plunging into my left shoulder plating where his spark was supposed to be.

Pain yet again, had welcomed itself in my systems as the acidic goop made its way to my inner workings. Not before long, I knew that I had become airborne, screaming as the spear kept hold of me and dragged me back to the dark side of the whole. It was too fast for me to comprehend but before my eyes closed, Megatron had a perfect expression of fear painted on his face plates.

 **"DO NOT FOLLOW ME!"** I screamed as loud as I could, not really thinking that it had escaped my lips. The darkness surrounded me and not before long I came to myself once again as Acid had already eaten away my shoulder, rendering my arm useless as it is on my side. I was numbed on my right but at least, I get to still use my left.

 **"M-max…!"** The deep guttural and strained voice of the mech I had been taken from earlier filled my audios as my spark dropped back to the depths of dread. Mentally, I was hissing and cursing the mech for even thinking of following… but that is what you get when the idiotic scrap metal was a hard headed slagger.

I practically can tell that he was the hard headed one because this war wouldn't have escalated if he knows how to listen and actually seat down long enough to take in what is being given.

" **Slag it, Megs… You just had to follow me…"** I hissed in my raspy tone, feeling my vocalizer ready to give in. Was this how Bee felt when he could use his voice box at only a certain point?

 ** _"I see that I should have eliminated you the first time I had laid my sight on you…"_** The foreboding voice of the malicious one filled the space around us as he laughed darkly in mirth. Megatron, reacting to that voice, only struggle further from his trap but was unfortunately unable to as I saw him being strapped down to the knees, energon leaking... and the link on the his chest, brightening and dimming as it slowly grew more patches of black with his frame rusting. The same was happening to me as I look down at myself. I was over my own energon pool and was clearly seeing the rust patches growing.

Oh, we need to get out of here.

 ** _"Our… Creator could be a very annoying thorn in my plans."_** The dark entity said as I screamed in pain when the black goop slowly inched deeper into my systems. I can fragging feel the coldness of the substance and how it ate its way deeper. If this goes on, I would soon be an empty frame.

 **"You -sccchhzt- slagging glitch! Let u –asccctttzzz- s go!"** I shouted as my frame quivered and my voice cracked with static. In reply, the other just chuckled.

 **"Oh, but why would I do that?"** I suddenly screamed as I felt cold servos turned my face towards Megatron who stopped struggling that instant.

All I knew was that I was going to be broken after this. One thing I understood though… This fragger in the dark plain… He is a likely candidate that started all of this. I may not be able to see what in the pit the other looks like but he sure does have that hold on Megatron… by using me... this femme!

If I survived this, I would need to know what this place is, then fragging come back and eliminate this fragging glitch. I swore on the Allspark I will help end this shitty war of theirs. And I will… I would. If this wasn't my end…

Primus… this war had been going on for far too long and I do not want it to reach the next movies.

"I swear to the fragging Primes! You, slagging fragger! That I will see to it that you perish, with or without me, I'll hunt you down!" I screamed that oath as I turned back to my original mother tongue.

"Megs! You hear me! Don't give up! Don't let this slagger rule you! Just move on, stay strong and I will be there for you! ...may it not be like this..." I whispered the last part as I stared at the mech who now had been thrashing non-stop. The darkness was getting through my line of sight and not before long everything went dark again, but pain kept me in a loop so fragging tight that I felt myself falling.

I think I heard the mech's voice behind my processor but being so lost in the pain, I could only understand some parts of it.

* * *

As the femme fell into stasis, the dark entity was left alone with Megatron who had been successfully reprimanded and not just quite thoroughly punished for even attempting to escape. THe mech was screaming profanities at him once again and promising his own painful death by his servos and all of his minions. It didn't deter the looming figure though.

With a flick of his clawed servo, the dark goo... dark energon... pushed the mech up to a kneeling position in front of him. His digit traced the mech's link and gripped it tight making the other scream like he was thrown in the pits. Ah, it was a sweet scream for him. With a nasty smile on his lip plates, he whispered to the femme who's body now being devoured by the dark energon. At last... his advances had succeeded.

 _ **"Oh, young one… I will look forward to that cycle…"**_ The other chuckled in dark amusement. ** _"That is… if you can get away now, from my grasp…"_**

* * *

In the darkness of the black plane, the lone entity chuckled darkly as he let the two sparks be swallowed by madness. Another sacrifice made; another puppet in play… Maybe this time, no one will hinder his plans. No one…

Or he'll just simply… put them away.

For good…

* * *

 **I am literally enjoying this, aren't you? *cackles madly***

 **MysticFire101:** *tries to stop grinning at Lunarpoint's reaction but laughs with Siren* I-I tried to prolong the inevitable love... Just didn't think it would be this funny when it comes. *laughs hard* Ratchet is so going to offline me for breaking you... well... 'your' Ratchet exactly. *waves at Dreamweaver and pats you on the back* I didn't expect you to throw a fit on that though. Now, here's the update!

 **Ekeifer:** *giggles forebodingly and rereads chapter* If this chapter ain't proof enough, Oh, you haven't seen the rest of what I have for them, Ekeifer. But soon... You will! ttyl too!

 **ladybug02:** Yey! I have a MiraculousLadyBug lover here too! Hi'ya, milady... I see that I have purrfectly made you speechless with my pawsomeness... (P.S. I am laughing myself out here)

 **Fav, Follow and Review!**

~Dreamer


	46. Onheil's Misadventure

**Hiya!** Got back with this new update... Welp... All my announcements are currently on my other update and I am rather feeling lazy to actually grab them and put them here or even retype most of them but I am recommending all of you to try and read my new story... **If things Could Be**. The summary is there so if you ever want to read, just visit the story.

On to the new chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 46: Side Chapter: A Sparkling's Charter – Onheil's Misadventure**

* * *

O'nheil slept like a log when she likes to but when she wakes up, it was all work here and work there. That was before she turned into a sentient robotic kid, though. As far as from what she could tell, she was in their terms a 'kid' if she compared her small frame to the others' own big bulky ones. From what she could remember in her first wake, there were more of those large framed robots -because there was that giant one- but still, she was a midget… a servo full only, if you ask her.

The sleep she got was very welcomed after they had sated her hunger (even though she was skeptical about that pink looking liquid was) but at that full minute when she had onlined once again, she immediately went into analyzing, investigating and drawing conclusions or hypothesizes on what might be happening to her and the entire universe that was revolving around her. As crazy as it may seem, she thinks that what had happened at their house was only just a dream, and when she wakes up, she would be met with the normality she had been accustomed to. Her sisters would all be present and their lives would move along…

Until she managed to fall on her back and landed on her additional appendages. The pain was real as she tugged her body to lie on its side. Her own lungs (what she calls her breathing unit for now) was having a hard time cycling the air while she can feel her chest tighten at the fast pulsing of what she considers as a heart.

It hit her then that this was real, not just some fantasy mix-up. To realize this, she soon felt afraid, alone and scared. But no… she shouldn't be because she was still alive, right? The large mechanical beings (which is a mouthful if she always calls them that) had cared for her, squashing all her fears, alarms, worries, and all those other jumbled up feelings that had only managed to make her feel like she was going to have a large headache coming soon. For the time being, she kept her self-control even if anxiety managed to cripple her brave front for a little bit.

Back to her analysis, she started from the beginning. Her thoughts locked onto how things suddenly fell for both her and her sisters. Her two sister's disappearances, the sudden changes in their house, the memory loss that their mother had, the new girl that their mother claims as her daughter, them being suddenly turned into strangers, the need to escape and lastly, the black screen that was the reason why she was here.

Had a cosmic supernova happened to have them suddenly wiped from existence but failed to incinerate the persons from the physical plane? (Wow, she sounded smart as she was taken back at how she managed to process that) She played with that thought for a moment since if you look at how who she was now, she could only conclude that she needed to be reincarnated to still be existent… although she doesn't have a clean slate to pull the 'new life' thing. Her karma must be really high or something since it didn't/did turn her into something that was supposed to be non-living, made out of metals, glasses, microchip, wires and other what-nots that clang and crank in her.

And to top all of that, she was created as the other' species' baby… At this point, O'nheil really considers herself one since she may have been mature and educated when she was human… If considering the things that are considered to be the other 'kind of species' knowledge, she was blank as a white sheet of paper.

O'nheil noted all the changes that had happen to her. From something organic and squishy, she was now metal, quite bulky in the upper part of the body, slimming down to her stubby legs, and quite delicate (she guess that it was because she was still a child). Her head was now in something like a helmet. No hair there and as a matter of fact, no hair anywhere if she does not count the whole clump of wires underneath all the thin plating she had in the head (She didn't know that the medics would kill her for prying the thing open only to be gob smacked by what looks like a CPU for a brain.) Then, there's that sensitive yellow V shape thing on her forehead that reminds her of a bull or toro in Spanish. They weren't that spikey… well, a little bit… She sheepishly admits it because when she tried to scratch them onto the surface of the wall, it friggin hurt but managed to at least leave a slice there. Because of that, she noted not to do anything idiotic again with them even though they were a perfect pair of forks for a weapon.

In addition to that was the pair that kept her out of balance for the span of her onlinining. She couldn't stand up, walk or anything that involves movement that could lead to her over-throwing the balance and landing on them. There, sitting so innocently on her back -like someone had welded them there while she was sleeping- was a freaking pair of wings, fluttering with her flabbergasted emotions (in spite of still feeling really agonizingly painful from what happened earlier).

Looking at them, she had noticed that it looks like some pair of door panels… but terribly sensitive to the point she needed them to be always held in the air high. No slacking for her then… which is a sad, sad reality. But she can change that with a little bit of training and getting used to. She can already sit up without slumping or falling on them. Now, she needs to practice pulling herself up or crawling… Reminding herself of the words 'Baby steps' which is actually kind of amusing given the situation she was in.

Oh, she tells you. It was great that the room had been vacant for all the time she spent awake and practicing. Her little practices included all the forward or backward, side or front, falling as the most amazing sounds of her screeches and keens filled the place. It was a relief that none of the mechanical beings had entered to hear her, concluding that maybe the place was sound proof or has thick walls when she noticed that she wasn't going to have an audience soon. There was also the possibility that maybe they were just busy with something. Still, she can't tell.

Relieving herself from the exercise she had done, she took a painful sit on the soft padded floor of the cradle, just by the side where the bars were. Amusingly, her little crib was styled with some jelly looking pillows, soft and squishy but still jelly. There was also a thermal blanket that she had shoved to the side after frustratingly slipping on it earlier. That caused an additional dent on her blue and red sides but she kept repeating the process until she got the hand in walking (no matter how embarrassing was the way she was positioning her butt and chest out in opposite directions to keep balance).

With her new set of skills, she knew not to show them off (both from embarrassment and fear or what would they do if they knew). She can walk slowly, jump a few times, managed to not land on her back and not slice whatever was in front of her with her V shaped horns. All in all, she had spent her time very productively and happily without feeling that boredom that hangs in the atmosphere.

O'nheil hissed as she felt her dents were not at all that endurable as she flinches or groans every few inches of moving. She never felt moving to be so painful. Her awareness was gone as she concentrated on trying to see where she was not hurting while her gears were being a pain in the ass. Standing up once again as she decided that sitting was more painful, she didn't notice anything out of the blue.

That moment of momentary concentration was soon broken when the doors hissed open and someone screeched loudly. And that was the exact moment she lost her grip on the post, flinching and losing balance. She thought that her wings were going to suffer again as she cursed her idiocy but no, two hands had immediately plucked her out of the cradle to be held on that warm chest once again.

Surprise was written on her face as her eyes turned to perfect a complete circle, darting to the person who had her. It was a light blue mecha with a set of wing-like things on both sides of his head, giving her a worried look as he soon opened his mouth and talked to her with mix-mash garbles, whirls, chirps and cooes in haste. The mecha was fast… very fast… And she felt nauseous because of it. Her baby processor can't processes as fast so trying to keep up with the mecha was making her sick… Wait, she concluded that she would call them mecha. At least she had managed to get something from her state of dizziness.

Again, she was shocked when she had been suddenly taken off the other's hold. This mecha was the one she recognize to be the one called Jolt. Yeah… she had now remembered his name from the 2nd movie. It was him as she was supplied with the image of him in Egypt, piecing that old Decepticon mech with Optimus Prime. Weird. This one should be on Earth… unless she was on Earth… and had been just taken into solitary confining to this room because she was their kind of baby.

But thinking of how safe and protected she was here, she more liked the room than go out and be seen by her once own kind since she has a phobia of Humans liking to experiment on things they don't know. She was something they don't know seeing that she was not as big as them. Her race (or more specifically, those scientists like Sector 7 if she can name them right) would have wanted to get a hold of her for some little test that she knows would kill her. (The one in the glass cube being electrocuted had met the same faith so why couldn't she?)

The two mechas bickered from what she could see and hear. They were angry from how the frequency was handled and it was starting to become irritating for her, not that she was complaining about how she was being held close to whatever was serving her as her only comfort to not suddenly burst into the conversation and get squished. But no matter how hard she tried to ignore it, she struggled.

Her head was beginning to throb as she could feel the tension going on between them. It was like she was drowning with every negative emotion the two had. She was soaking all of it like a sponge so the feelings left her dizzy and in pain.

No matter how embarrassing it is, a whimper had escaped her as she started to curl up into herself, thinking that maybe it would help her block all the feelings being thrown in the air. She didn't know that she was already keening a high stressed frequency along with the bickering. She thinks her head would soon explode… which is not really that far from reality if her computer processing mind could short out itself.

Well, she was about to find out for herself the hard way, it seems.

O'nheil was on the edge when she felt herself suddenly placed on a familiar surface that hummed the comforting pulses from the first meeting. Something touched her internally as she was soon basked in warmth and protection. There was this silent promise ringing in the back of her mind that made her relax more in spite of the keens she was still making. (she thinks this was a kind of robotic hiccup after crying)

The atmosphere around her became tense with nervousness as the noise died down but O'nheil couldn't help give a large sigh of relief from that as she snuggled (unembarrassed now) more towards that heat source she was presented with. Her body was moving on its own as it clung onto the mecha she recognizes to be the one to feed her. Deep electric blue eyes met her own as she chirp. (Another thing to wonder about since that was the only thing she could managed to produce from all those chirps, warbles, and etc they were using)

Soon, his large hand petted her head, sliding over her cheeks and then gliding over her sensitive V shape thing on her forehead. This reward was welcomed with a purr from her own vocals as she felt like a cat this time… Purring and snuggling up to the hand that petted her tenderly no matter how big it was. She wanted it to stay that way but sadly, the mecha holding her needed to do something first about the two that had bickered earlier. Peering over her shoulders, she saw that they were already regretting what they just did. Their heads were hung low as their bodies slumped forward reminding her of kids who look repenting.

Her eyes turn to the mecha holding her. This mech seemed to be the authority as he held that regal air around him. He stood straight even as he held her carefully and caringly. Unlike her, his splatters of red hue were only by his arms. (from what she can see) His upper body was in the shade of blue and white with tall pillars on his shoulders. The helmet he wore has two antennas at the side. Wait… she has that earlier… what happened to that?

Staying silent as the mechas conversed, she took pity on them when they flinched the third time. She doesn't know what was being said or even how to talk to them but it was worth a try to save them from this because they didn't mean it, right?

"Hey… I'm alright now. Thank you." She said, not minding that English was all she was using while she patted the large mecha's chest to get his attention. When she did, he only just stared at her in curiosity, not understanding what she was trying to say. Since she had his attention, she guessed that using charades will be the only way for them to communicate until she can learn their language.

"I said, I am alright now…" O'nheil placed a hand on her chest and smiled before patting the mech. "You can stop telling them off…" Then, she looked at the two who stared at her with the same curious glint in their eyes. "Thank you." Thinking for a minute on what to do, there was nothing she could come up with to express that. Well, if thank yous are universal, then this would work…

She grabbed onto the upper chest plates and then gained enough leverage to pull herself up. The mech was supporting her, thankfully, when she soon landed a kiss on his cheek and suddenly lost hold. O'nheil doesn't know if her message was clear but at least it got them all to stop. Frustratingly though, she was subjected to another cooing as the mech holding her stood still without opening his mouth. He just stared at her… with soft optics that wanted to make her blush.

A giggle escaped her own mouth when she imagined herself in a more human scene with three full grown males (where areas, the one holding her was the oldest) and her being a child that he carries. Being shut up like that was awfully cute mostly because whom she had managed to shut up was a large regal looking man that exudes strictness and authority. Cute…

"Move along now, mechas!" She told them, knowing fully well that they won't know what she was saying but that got them to respond soon enough with more cooing from the other two. The mecha holding her would only run a tip of his finger over her back that send her into a blissful and very welcomed comfort that relaxed her much.

The moment was lost after they pointed at her dents, though, and soon, she was being handled by the medic, getting the dents and scratches out. This event had left an impression on her that these mechas were kind, caring and cuddly although they were big and capable enough to kill her. Amusing… she thinks she will have fun here although staying in the room would leave her bored.

* * *

 **The adventures of O'nheil! What can this new sparkling have in store of our new team...?**

 **MysticFire101:** *smirks* I have no problem antagonizing you, Lunar... and you know that. Some of you noted me to be worthy of being Megatron's 2nd in command. *snickers* Glad you are that enthusiastic on this, Dreamweaver. *laughs* maybe on the later chapters, Lunar... you know that I won't leave mechs out... *shakes head with a wide grin* Thanks... *winks* what more for the later chapters?

 **Ekeifer:** Well... set aside all the heavy stuffs happening to the main OC... *snickers* It's time for me to give the spotlight to the other awaited character.

 **Fav, Follow and Review!**

~Dreamer


	47. Onheil's Misadventure 2

**Chapter 47: Side Chapter: A Sparkling's Charter - Mission Impossible**

* * *

After a few days in that room (what she considered a few days), she now knew the drill. The room was the only place she would be held in as they feed her, bathe (much to her embarrassment) and take care of her the same way a toddler is being handled.

They hadn't known that she could already walk but they did know that she could manage to stand using the bars of her cradle. The whole space she had in there was filled with some toys, pillows, cubes and blankets that would entertain her… not as much as the toys that the white, green, and red mecha, would always give her though because they cause a massive spread of panic and hysteria among what she calls her caretakers after finding the flashing mech (since he flashes lights on the side of his head) had come in.

A few times, she manages to catch her little gift toy exploding in their faces so she noted not to play with them without the others checking whether it was safe. (She feels like a freaking toddler! But boredom can kill so to hell with it)

The few caretakers she had met were one that was like her in frame type. He had wings too although his paint was in the shade of blue with a yellow V on his forehelm. When he was looking after her, she noticed that he was an attentive one because if she sights something, without even pointing at it, she would get it from him.

Then, the next that she had come to like was a mecha that was like a samurai… Well, from how his armor gave her the impression and strange image of a shogun, he also expels the aura of being one. If the information on the TV shows she had watched before were proven true then this one had already mastered being a samurai, much to her amusement. It was always calm and peace when she was with him. His own amusement would bleed through his calm stance when she tries to imitate him.

She was a snotty brat but if she has nothing to occupy herself when he was around other than imitating him, she will.

From her first sightings, she was correct to assume that the place she was staying in was a Medical ward since she always catches glimpses of different mechas that would also look at her in curious, joyful wonder. Every time they did that, she felt a ton of shyness leaking out of every nook and cranny of her frame.

In those times though, she was sad to see them when they come in in pain or with marks of firefight. She knew that they might have been fighting with something which meant that her outside environment was dangerous for her. Maybe that is why they always kept her there… She admits that they were easy to love. They had wormed their way into her to become one of her concerns. She couldn't help feel worried every single time she sees them crippled, hurt or in pain. And that started this game of making them happy in some way as she waves high at them or tried to talk (charades).

Releasing her concerns for the things she had no answer to, she focused on her own self for the first time as she started learning and soaking in faster whatever she could get and understand from them. (Seeing that she was in hostile environment from what she could conclude from the way the medical ward was sometimes full) She has to knock down this communication barrier once and for all if she wants to get somewhere further.

O'nheil knew that she can do it; learn their language, integrate it into her daily life and get accustomed to how things are doing and going around her, but being caged inside the room was not helping her development. She declared that at the end of what she can estimate her second week, she would try out her little plan that was forming in her little CPU for a brain.

The vents were really a good idea to use as an escape to get outside but she decided to only use them if she were truly in danger of being killed face to face. The thing was large enough for her to fit into but not them. They would need to smoke her out if they wanted her out but if the enemy was the same as her, she would need to learn the schematics fast. O'nheil took its importance as a serious issue so she plans on mapping it after every mecha had gone lights out some other time.

A tug on her chest still pained her as she planned her escape. Anticipation, worry, and anxiety always seemed to slip forward to alarm her that she should not be too close to the ones taking care of her. O'nheil was still skeptical about trusting them, she was sure of that. She would admit that she felt comfortable but that was the only thing there to it. The comfort and amusement would pull her out of her despair and anxiety as days without knowing what her sisters (especially Jean) are doing or feeling so she let it be.

There were a lot of factors that had kept her at bay to not escape with urgency. They were not enemy since they were kind and caring to her. They treat her as the child they see; not abusive or even the slightest hurtful. Even if they hurt her, they would always manage to make it better so she had allowed them to do what they do to their own young (Not that she considers herself one of theirs).

They were a wonderful lot but she loves her little too imperfect family she knew was scattered across the planes of the universe. Since she was the last person the Black screen had eaten, that means that her sisters must be here (after remembering that late night when their oldest sister had come home and Noi bothered the girl to open whatever project that was). And if that was the case, she should be worried that her little sister might be lost somewhere without any one. Jean must be alone like her (as she hopes that the girl had managed to find someone kind and caring like them to take care of her living needs until she is able to get her).

Moving onto the plan, O'nheil left her trail of sad thoughts. Her current mission was on top priority and it was again, to break that communication barrier. Silently, she waited for the doors to open once again. The lock was of a digital tone thing… Since she has this super (compared to her human hearing) sensitive hearing, she can memorize it and repeat it.

When the tone came again, she engraved it in her mind. There was only one chance to do it and she will use it later. Making herself look cute and cuddly (no matter how disgusting it was in her thoughts), she greeted a red mecha that would be her caretaker for the day. Oh, she smirked mentally as her mischief rose like a rocket shot off into the sky. For the sake of learning, she will also make all of these worth it.

* * *

 **The adventures of O'nheil! What can this new sparkling have in store of our new team...?**

 **MysticFire101:** Now that is just sad... No? Then, let's just let Starscream be for the next chapters... You all won't mind having Starscream starred chapters for the next 10 of them because of that, right? *stares at lunar and back to you* Why is she on rampage mode again? I really forgot... *stares at Dreamweaver in horror* You do not call Onheil cute... *hides under cybertronian covers* She'll have a feat... and there say, she's a sparkling... you don't want that!

 **Till the next chapters! Fav, Follow and Review!**

~Dreamer


	48. Onheil's Misadventure 3

**Chapter 48: Side Chapter: A Sparkling's Charter - Escape**

* * *

It was fairly easy after she was tucked in. The red mecha had left, giving her a pat on the head. After that, she was soon on the edge of her cradle, starting to hurl herself upwards. Who knew that her arms would indeed be able to get her up and over ever since she took pull ups on the high bars as an exercise…? She was able to easily do it before looking back with a smirking and smug expression on her face.

"That is phase 1… Now, for phase 2…" She hummed the tone that she knew was the code. It was a lot easy if it weren't for the fact that she has to move a chair to the same spot high up to get the lock code on. "This better should be a 5 minute opened door…" O'nhiel grumbled as she went on heaving herself up the chair. Her door wings twitched and managed to pull her down several times but she made it to the top, punching in the codes like she owns them.

When the door opened, she squealed happily and went on her way to the new open world, not even feeling remorse to the fact that the red mecha that had been taking care of her earlier would face the wrath of who had set his optics to take good care of her and her future since she was one of those frame types.

* * *

All the late recharge practice paid off as she found herself being a little bit more agile and stealthy in maneuvering through the hallways. She was amazed of the large beings but here she was gaping at how high up was the ceiling! She stopped marbling and mapping, though when she suddenly caught someone approaching. Swiftly turning on her heels and was able to get into a large storage room that swooshed open for her.

The large footsteps were instant as she took hold of a vent panel and decided it was a good distraction to make if they tried looking for her. Pulling something from somewhere, she grabs onto it and threw it in before jumping up to the highest shelf, tucking her and her wings very flat and small to her frame. When the door swooshed open, she slowed down her breathing and calmed her heart down. (If it was still a heart). She didn't look since she knew that her bright optics wouldn't be able to hide her. Willing the mech and his small companions to go, she soon sighed in relief when they went. Though she had hitched when the lion turned back and stared at the place she was.

Her systems were tingling but once he didn't ratted her out or tell the large mech, she guessed she was safe to go.

As she slowly got down the shelves, she raised her hand to open the door. But when it swooshed open, the sight before her gave her a large fright and shock. Nothing came out of her mouth, not a single sound… but the mechas before her found her to be exciting as they chattered. They warbled happily which she could only guess was they were exchanging some words. To her horror, they soon went into a punching spree that had her gripping onto a long pole as a defense stick, managing to smack the two to keep them away from her when they tumbled in. She let out a high screech when they did manage to cause greater trouble than what she had liked.

The whole storage room cave in the second the two hit the shelves. O'nheil didn't know what to do but before she could blink, she was out of the room and in the arms or the red round mecha, being carried on his side like a luggage or pack. Thankfully, she was out of danger and her wings were not going to hurt but still, she was uneasily swaying with the movement the person carrying her was making as she droops limbless in resignation. What will they do now with her? She hopes that they would only bring her back to the medical ward.

Shifting her eyes to the side, she got a look at the other mecha. He was a green that has the same build and face as the other but the feeling she had with them differs from one another. She thinks that these two are twins but she can't say for sure as they glared at each other. Were twins also a universal thing? She wondered.

Being cooed once again, the red round mech tried to be funny, only to be punched by his companion. She winced when she saw that but with one smack, the red mech said something that made the other stop and stare at her for a while. Those eyes were blue and bright as they stared at her, and with that universal nod, she knew that they had agreed upon something that she would sooner or later know about.

Her intakes would stop whenever these two would suddenly pass by a mecha larger than all of them. She was sure that they were good at hiding her to have been able to smuggle her out in the crowed of mechas and into a room with more freaking mechas. Now, she wondered how this little trip of hers would turn out if she ever saw one of her caretakers.

Dread and horror filled her as her stomach growled loud. She blushed at how she had managed to get all of the mechas in the room's attention. Much to her stuttering, she said something obviously wrong. She doesn't know what word was it but from the looks of horror that were painted on all of their faceplates -except for the two holding her like luggage, she knew that it was bad… (But she argues that it was what she heard from the two holding her! She didn't know it was bad!)

The room became chaotic in a matter of minutes and nothing was gonna stop it. She worriedly tried to look for the large regal mecha she knows in hopes to get him to stop the chaos but he was not present anywhere in the room. Wincing as she was suddenly dropped, she shot up in fright as she screamed when a mecha went to grab her suddenly.

Her mind was fried and she couldn't think straight as shouting ensued. All in all, her sudden escaping became a game of chase as she dodges mechas here and there, trying to get her but by pit, the panic she was feeling did not allow her to stop. She just ran and ran, jumping, stumble, keen and struggle. She didn't even know she was crying until she felt a sharp pain on her back that made her panic even more and screeches louder.

Earlier, she was just fast… But now, she was dodging, tactically escaping and bouncing off from mecha to mecha in hopes that she won't get squished by their pedes. There was still that stinging sensation on her back and she was not in the mood to stop and look at what might have happened to one of her additional appendages. She left the mechas groaning in pain when they tumble with each other, collide with the other as they fail to get a hold of her.

She keened and wailed with every hand that shot up to her, still in fright. She was trembling badly, she knew but the flight in her systems never left. Only the red signal on her HUD was making sense as it read that she was overheating. Maybe she would keel over… That would be good. Then, she would not feel the pain that stung her back as she tried to escape.

Everything was in slow motion as she saw the opening she needed. There, the door had opened! She can get out of there before they squish her!

She was only a few seconds there. Running in between legs and actually managing to make others fall on their asses, dodging before they could squish her. She was soooooo close! SO CLOSE! Until a large hand caught her where she could not get out of even as she frantically struggled…

O'nheil was in hysteria of panic to know that the one holding her was the mecha she was hoping for. He looked at her with shocked bright eyes as she kept struggling and keening. He knew that she was panicking with how she ignored the comfort he was sending her. It was not enough to get her mind and attention to make it known to her that she now safe in his arms.

Not before long, he noticed that something sticky was leaking on his hand that held her. Looking over the little sparkling's helm, he was put into a growing and burning rage when he saw the wing sagging and slightly torn from the little one's back. The struggling was making it worse, straining more wires than necessary but he couldn't blame the sparkling.

He could only do what he thought was good… took a hold of that wing for as long as he could. That action made the sparkling screeched loudly. His spark hurting at the sight as the little one's optics soon fell offline. All mecha were aware that something went wrong as his aura remain increasingly frightening. His frame was tensed and he shot them a glare that became suffocating.

Oh, they didn't like the shadow clouding the other's optics… they also didn't like how the growl that was being emitted from the large mech. They knew all too well that they were going to get screwed but they weren't able to get away seeing that the only entrance and exit was being blocked from them.

With one chilling word, everyone scattered and move away from the mechas he was looking for. That cold gaze had all given them a shiver but what more was it for the ones who had caused this?

* * *

 **There she goes... and all pit came loose!**

 **Fav, Follow and Review!**

~Dreamer


	49. Onheil's Misadventure 4

**Chapter 49: Side Chapter: A Sparkling's Charter - Protective**

* * *

Jolt came running when he was commed. He never heard their leader go that tone deaf and cold to the point that he shivered from hearing his words. **"GET HERE. IMMEDIATELY."** There was a growl in his voice like a fierce animal waiting to be let out but he never did get to know if it did as the com shut off.

When he stumbled to the hallway, never thinking if it was right or wrong, seeing the form of their leader, standing still and towering, made him trip and fall face first. Oh, it was bad. He shivered as he saw that expression and felt that EMP. He was livid and was exuding great control over the emotions that were reserved for the Decepticons… and they were towards the fragging recroom!

 **"Reporting, Sir!"** Jolt tried to remain calm under his gaze as it fell on him. His own optics immediately went down in submission only to notice that the other was holding something in his servo. Seeing the ever so familiar quivering from the first day they had found the bitlet, his spark plummeted.

 **"SPARKLETT!"** He shouted in horror as he saw the door wing, bleeding heavily on the young spark's back. Immediately taking out his tools, he went to do his job, taking the pain away as he saw that the little sparkling had fallen in stasis from the pain that must be wracking his little frame.

The one of the same frame type looked shocked but more worried for the bitlet as he watched on. In a few minutes, he was able to stop the bleeding but the poor thing lost a lot of energon. The sparklet whimpered as he quivered, showing a great deal of damaged had been done to him in both physical and mental way.

Looking at the room, the twins were the center of attraction, so he could only assume that they were at fault on how the little one got out of the nursery. It was too soon! He was still in the process of healing, and now, he sank deeper back to what they once had seen him in! Primus! When he gets a hand on those two, he doesn't know what he will do.

 **"We better get him back to the nursery, sir… We need him on Enerline…"** He said with a grave tone as his scan told him that the sparkling's spark was fluctuating. It was going strong before but now it was on the verge of offlining again!

Without a single word, leaving with a glare, they move towards the room, as Jolt ran to get everything done once again.

All those mechs that were left in the rec room then stared at the pair of twins until Smokescreen went up to them.

 **"Now, how about I introduce you both to the word fist as you introduced him to the word frag, Skids, Mudflap…"** The Praxian, Smokescreen who was one of the sparkling's caretaker and educator readied his fist as he stepped closer to the fraggers. Autobot or not, a sparkling is a sparkling and he had given the two fair warning enough not to cuss around.

* * *

O'nheil sat there… Just sat there…. SAT! Not frigging moving and reveling on the information she was given. After the initial scare she gave them, for Primus (frag, now she was using their language) sake, she was given a lot more of a guardian bordering servant that would give every single thing she can think of in a whim as they thought her not to say the same words she think she had said back at the rec room.

Jolt, the mech who she now know by glyphs and recognition of the how his name was said, had given her what he calls the missing sparkling program. Their babies have something like that?! What in the frag? But here she was, able to actually modulate and function more properly.

The sparkling program, from what she could gather was from Smokescreen… her first caretaker that had been there to greet her when she onlined for the third time. He had many scrapes and dents but that was all there is to it. She gathered from how Jolt muttered angrily, that Smokescreen had been the one to discipline the red and green mechas that took her. They retaliated so now, the two were already at the detention center to let their nanites do the repairing theirselves while her caretaker was given a slight warning and had been under Jolt's medical care before going into the time-out cells… or detention center.

She can't remember what happened to have her in such a state but she was sure as pit that what had happened had caused this massive change between how her caretakers would care for her. She felt she was a fragging doll! And here, she was able to actually understand them; she was still unable to actually talk with them with straight words!

And yeah… The revelation… She was a HE! From the datapad she had been given (and learning from), she saw her information and she was registered as a mech… A MECH which is an opposite of a FEMME! How in the pit did she turn into a boy was really now frizzling her mind! Was it because of that time when she joked with Jean? Was it because she was too boyish in nature? Hell -pit- ! She was cursed…

But look at the bright side… She would be able to bash heads-helms when she wanted to. Ugh… That Cybertronian program in her head was messing her way of thinking.

Ugh… How she wanted to just grow up and get on with bashing helms.

* * *

 **Well, I am on a roll here... XD What do you all think? Fav, Follow and Review!**

~Dreamer


	50. Awake

**Chapter 50: Awake**

* * *

All I could say after I had regained my senses was that I feel like I had been runovered by Prime multiple times, been given to Hound for a road trip of a lifetime on the side of the mountain, and lastly, was taken by Skywarp for a spin around who knows what now as Gs pulled me down.

Seriously, I feel that worse but at least I was saved from one of the horrors of waking up to the sun light that would always gloriously welcome my eyes when I open them. Primus… Thank you for small and little things.

It took me a couple of minutes to actually open them but at least I was able to squint. I feel as terribly sensitive as possible with the freaking shaking of the ground below me, alarming me to the truth of the world around. And I was feeling quite funny about my body… which I quote, is still slagging stiff as a fragging rock at a valley.

What was worse…? Is it waking up on the wrong side of the bed or actually being given a drug that makes you feel like it, only worse…? I vote on the last one since… frag, I am dying of boredom here as I tried to shift my head to get a better look of the dull metal gray walls as far as what my eyes could reach (what I can measure as only a centimeter from its original position.). At least my eyeballs weren't hindered from actually looking around as my head throb in pain.

Sucks, I still feel like I had a hangover but should I actually panic now? I was freaking strapped down with many harnesses that I could see. What if while I was down, my little surprise for a bike was ganged upon by those freaky black vans…? What if there were Decepticons that had been tailing us? Oh… That could happen…! But it bothered me on why they still kept me alive. For experimentation maybe…?

"Primus, thank the Allspark you woke up!" I almost jump right out of my skin (though I still can't move) when I heard that. It was one thing to think that I was captured by the Decepticons and it was another thing to hear a metallic voice just besides you so enthusiastic and caring while thinking that… My head still hurts so frag thinking for a while.

An engine beside me revved as I caught the shade of hot pink at my side. My mind was still running slow so I wasn't that immediately shocked to find myself out of Arcee's seat. I took comfort at the fact that I wasn't being a burden to her now even if she still hasn't transformed to her bipedal form. I wonder if I was the one to cause her the inability to transform… but nah, there are more important questions to be asked than that.

Wanting to ask anything that my mind can grasp as important, I tested my throat, trying to feel if it was alright and not prickly to use. It took me a few minutes of light coughing to tell myself that I needed water, but I think I can ask away.

"W-where…?" I mentally winced as I asked in a croak. My throat was clogged up and I was having this urge to heave, making me think that really… it might be a bad idea to do this. I sound like Bumblebee at some point in this mental warfare I am having.

For me, it was a bad idea now to get curious, but as the seat I was on jerked up, I could only pray that my harness would be able to hold me upright as I yelped when I had hit my head on the metal wall behind me. Just then was I able to identify the sound of turbulence as it reached my ears. Oh, freaking no way… we are in a…

"We are currently on an air cargo transport to the Autobot base, sweetspark." Arcee told me as she got closer again to my side. She wasn't strapped as I was making me rather curious as to who was the one that put me here in my little prison.

"W-What happened…?" I asked, trying to remember what I can after I had left the old warehouse and stormed away with my supposedly non-sentient bike. We were persecuted and then we had escaped… though I was left in this fragging situation where I could not really control any of my limbs as my muscles failed to contract. After that… there was pain. Pain that grip me cold. I think I fainted but I can't remember anything that could have been the reason for me to suddenly go out like that.

I feel as if I was missing a large part of me while I couldn't remember anything from the dark. All I knew was there was that certain feeling of pain, fear and agony as my heart constricted at the thought of what I couldn't even come up with.

Maybe this heart gripping pain and gut feeling was just because of the fear of being found out yet again by the Autobots and how I and my sister had left them tricked… or was it the fact that the guys back at the old factory didn't know I was taken back here… I can't tell. But I knew that this was a different kind of pain as it tore me apart mentally and physically as I felt myself getting more and more exhausted and depressed.

"Ratchet would be able to explain all the details but I can tell that something is wrong with you, sweetspark. When I had scanned you earlier, your brain activity registered as flat. From what I had researched through your network, it foretold that if that happened, that would have been called brain dead, a state where you are actually declared dead even if your heart still beats." Arcee explained as I try to understand what she said for what it is. I died?

"Y-you m-mean that… I w-was dead e-earlier…?" I said in shock. I didn't know that I could do that… and what was worse…? That was maybe the reason why I was actually missing some parts of my memory! My brain might be deteriorating for all I care and I know that I can't let that happen!

"As I have said, your heart, as you human's called it, was still beating but your brain has no activity or so that it should have." Arcee silently said, not trying to make me panic but I was still panicking. Who wouldn't? Who wouldn't in their fragging mind would not panic when you are told that you have just gone dead earlier on and suddenly come back like this? I still had a sister to take care of and some things to do before I could even let myself die! Primus… Noi will kill me herself if she found out about this.

"Hey, sweetspark… Calm down… you are going to have a spark attack if you continue that…" Arcee tried to joke but I was sure that I was going to have a seizure rather than a heart attack.

I didn't reply after that and just stayed silent. Whatever was going on with me wouldn't be noticeable since it was my thoughts running. Yeah… the silence was a product of me thinking too much… If I had a processor, I think Arcee would notice how it would be smoking now.

Not before long, (guessing that I had been asleep for the longevity of my travel) the telecom blared signaling our arrival at the base. Okay… Frag. I am a long way from home seeing if this is Diego Garcia. How will I get home now?! I would likely need to highjack an airplane… which is worse seeing that I am really opposing military here.

I am so slagging frag. Oh, why me…?

Well… it was better to be me rather than Noi.

Closing my eyes and pretending that I was asleep… I suddenly mentally cursed myself. Why should I fake it when for all I know, the bots would have already known I was faking it already with one scan! There was no point of doing this so I just let my eyes adjust to the brightening of day. Well, what do you know, its morning here… perhaps.

Trying to move myself, I was happy to know that I was able to at least twitch at the slightest. That was a great feat seeing that I was darted with at least three of those yellow substances. But I really hope that I could have something to take them out of my systems now rather than later.

When the carrier's doors opened, I was greeted with some human medics… thank goodness that it wasn't Ratchet first. But of course, I spoke too soon.

"Put her on the stretcher as careful as you can… do not strain her any more than what she had endured in her travel here. If by any means you have to put pressure on her, please give her what I had instructed you to use to loosen up her muscles." I heard the familiar voice of the medic echoing inside the cargo hold.

"Arcee, you come with me first. The human medics would be able to provide her with what she needed while I fix your transformation sequence for you…" was the last thing I heard before there were engines revving away. It took a while for Arcee to actually move but I took comfort in the fact that she sees that I need a guardian.

The medics soon had injected more things in me and I felt myself going boneless. Ah… I think I panicked from the needles again but later on, I was actually thanking them.

When they took me out, I was laying down the stretcher but I was able to turn my head to the side to see the welcoming party we have on the tarmac. There, in their alt mode was Prime and Ironhide. Jazz wasn't anywhere around so I can assume that he might have been left behind at the base.

Oh, I dread the thoughts of even seeing the silver mech. He has those optics after all that can really see though a disguise if he wanted to. Especially if it were just me! Heck, I only changed the color of my hair and put on some contacts. I don't know if wearing these slightly skimpy clothes even help me in my disguise! Speaking of skimpy clothes… er… I was wearing a military training outfit now. The heck…?! Okay, I need to know who the fragger that changed me again… Is it always like this by the time I get the chance to be taken in here?

As I was unloaded from the hold, thankfully, I won't have to eat my hair from the wind surrounding us since the plane was already shut off. I was then loaded to another normal human truck before they all dispersed. I got the haunch that the mechs knew I was the same girl but I cannot be so sure. Judging from the way they kept my stare… well… Yeah. I am so screwed.

I was taken into the small size med bay. Thankfully, no bots would be able to follow me here as they patch me up. I was already in my light sleep when I felt myself being taken out and moved to wherever again. This time… I am guessing that Ratchet now wants to see me.

As we walked through the corridors, well, I was stunned to see that this place was far from familiar. I don't know but after I had asked where we are… all they could say was that we were at a secret base for the NEST team. Okay… Not helpful at the slightest. Were we or aren't we not in Diego Garcia…?

I hate to say this, but Diego Garcia isn't really the best place to be a tactical advantage for any of these guys and mechs. Not only that but it would also likely incur more expenses for the government because every cargo would need a ride fort and back to the place. Every mission would also just be plain expensive if they need to travel through slagging oil fueled cargo planes. As much as the bots were hidden in this kind of set up… I will just plainly set my hand down on how idiotic it is.

And another of my dilemma if this place really is Diego Garcia is that who knows how well I would be able to escape again from their base if it is surrounded by fragging water. Yeah, I am double to triple screwed.

As we passed the halls, I can see that some of the soldiers had the nerve to stare as we passed them. I was not a fan of these things but I was hopeful that they would stop eyeing me. Just to my luck though, I wasn't lucky, as we got closer to a large hangar door. I already can see the prominent figures standing at the distance. Now, how can you not notice that glimming paint of the Prime or the fact that Ironhide was currently at the side with a sir Josh…? Arcee was still missing but that wasn't my concern for now.

"Debriefing will come later, Ironhide. I am sure that Arcee has every information we need on her so you don't have to be stressed out…" I heard Sir Josh tried to calm down the mech that had been expressing his dislike for me since day one.

Ironhide only grunted as I mentally snickered. They would have a hard time with debriefing me… after all… I freaking do not want to get blasted by Ironhide for lying more in the end. It was already hard enough for me to be alone right now when I had been so used to Noi and Miles, even Barricade, Scorpy and Blackout, for support.

"Prime, sir… We need to report back to the general, first." I heard Sir Josh called out again as I and the medics entered the med bay. The tremors were a sweet thing to feel as they left but from the sight I saw from the entrance, Ironhide wasn't going to let me off easy.

I'll worry about him later, for now… it was time for me to face the doc Hatchet. Oh, Primus… This was going to be a long and tiring day. I just know it.

"Reporting, Sir Ratchet…" The medic at my left side said as Ratchet turned from his large working table and ran a scan on me. I felt the hair on my body stood but then again, when wouldn't it when it comes to the doc? He then nodded and plucked me out of my place before dismissing the others. I yelp as he placed me on one of the large berth before I was scanned once more. This time, it itched so I had scratched.

"How you are still able to move after being given quite a large amount of hard concentrated paralytic drug is astonishing. Further research tells that you shouldn't be able to do that till all of it had been neutralized or at least sweated it off till next orn." Ratchet said, not really addressing me with my name but it was all the same dread for me as I found out what the frag were those yellow poisons. My eyes were wide in horror. Frag! That was a bad combination of drugs!

Feeling rather numb and horrified at the same time, I didn't really care as something ghostly poked me. As annoying it was, it was like I was being messed around with by a kid as it kept poking and poking me, wanting attention!

But once I drew my attention to it, there, I realized that it was a scared kid (perhaps) as it clung onto me. The presence did not leave nor did it fluctuate. It just stayed there and kept me company as I tried to hold back my emotions of annoyance for both it and Ratchet as I was still pinned down on the berth being subjected to more scans and tests.

* * *

 **Well, this is to all end your day happy.! I wish it did... XD**

 **Fav, Follow and Review!**

~Dreamer


End file.
